Avatar The Last Airbender: Water and Fire
by SEWong
Summary: What happened to Zuko's mother? Does he find her? What about Azula? How will all the four nations repair the damage of the past? Mi Li, a young girl whose destiny is entwined with that of the Avatar, holds the key secrets to the past, present and future.
1. Water and Fire

**Water and Fire**

_A Troubled Past_

"Fire, fire!" a man shouted as he ran through the village streets, "everyone, run... the Fire Nation, they're here and they're burning everything down!" he franticly informed the other villagers. Looks of confusion and worry, swept across the faces of all who heard the man's pleas. "Did you not hear me?" he shouted aggressively now, "the Fire Nation is attacking us and someone needs to inform the town council and ring the warning bell!" A town guard heard the man's shouts and immediately ran to ring the town's warning bell. The man then continued to run through the streets, spreading the news.

Villagers, who had just heard the man, began packing their necessities in case they were forced to leave. The men in town began to gather at the outskirts of the village; they were going to try and fend off the Fire Nation soldiers. "Xiao Mi, my dear, we may have to run away again" an anxious mother told her confused daughter. "Again? You mean more bad people are trying to get us?" the little girl asked innocently but nervously. "Yes dear, more bad people are here, and if they find us we will be in very big trouble." The young girl just nodded, understanding the situation. "Come then, pack your things, just in case." The mother then led her daughter into the small house and began packing.

Moments later, the door opened. "Kanari, Mi Li!" the man shouted from the doorway. "Ba Ba!" the little girl called out, as she ran from the room into her father's arms. He hugged her tightly, then released her to embrace his wife. "I was beginning to worry about you, where have you been?" his wife asked. "I've been with Tyro, there was a council meeting held today. But things are very bad at the moment and we may have to leave the village soon, or risk being caught. Have you packed?" he scanned the room, seeing the bags and various items scattered across the bed. "Yes, but only money, clothes, food and water. Is there anything else we need?" she pointed to the items as she spoke.

The little girl's father thought for a moment, "No, it's enough. I'll bring my sword and lead two ostrich-horses over here. But I'll need to go to inform Tyro of the situation and thank him, so you'll need to load the bags onto the ostrich-horses." Kanari nodded and began gathering the bags in the room while her husband grabbed his sword from the rack. He then headed off to get two of the beasts and meet his friend. The little girl sat on a chair, unsure how she could help.

Curious, she walked to the window and pulled the curtain to one side, so she could see the street outside. A bright, warm, amber light glowed outside the window, illuminating her childish features as she gazed at the scene before her. She let out a tiny gasp. Kanari heard her from the room and walked to the window. Anxious, Kanari pulled her daughter away gently, to see for herself.

Suddenly she ran to the door, thrust it wide open, and confirmed her fears. The house across the street had gone up in flames! Seeing the house engulfed by flames she realised that the Fire Nation army was moving further into the village, faster than she expected.

A Fire Nation soldier was standing by the burning house, turning only when he heard the creaking of a door. Upon seeing Kanari standing in the doorway he widened his already elated grin and prepared to launch a fire ball at her. "Jeom!" Kanari shouted when Jeom came into her view. The soldier punched the air. As his fist came to a halt, a blazing orb magically sprang from his knuckles.

Kanari stood, paralysed by fear. But just at the very last moment, the fire ball was swiftly diverted by another fire-bender. Jeom effortlessly pulled the fireball away from Kanari, and sent it ricocheting back towards the attacking soldier. The soldier was caught unaware, and the full force of the fireball threw him onto the ground, rendering him unconscious. Jeom then turned, looking to see if his wife and daughter were harmed.

Kanari nodded to confirm their safety, as Mi Li stood behind the window, staring out expressionlessly. Jeom led the two ostrich-horses towards the doorstep of the house and began to help Kanari with loading the bags. A startled Mi Li came dashing out of the house to cuddle her mother's waist. She spotted a soldier that had witnessed the event. He was no fire-bender, yet he ignorantly attempted to attack Jeom.

Kanari, upon seeing the soldier advancing, protectively held Mi Li's face close to her body so that she would be shielded from the fight. The soldier broke into a sprint and gave out a courageous war-cry as he hurdled towards Jeom, sword at the ready. Jeom remained relaxed and met the soldier's blade with ease. He deflected his attack and thrust his own sword into the soldier's torso, producing a sickening squelch that indicated the penetration of flesh and bone.

Jeom drew his blade out of the soldier's body as the man fell to the ground, choking on the blood gushing out of his filthy mouth. Without letting Mi Li see the soldier, Kanari lifted her up onto one of the ostrich-horses, leading them both away from the sight of the body before mounting as well. Jeom straddled the other ostrich-horse, grasping his sword in one hand in case of more attacks. "Quick, we have to hurry to Tyro" he said, and then the two ostrich-horses galloped at full speed through the narrow streets, with Jeom leading the way.

Soon enough they got to the Council building where all the council members were gathered. They dismounted the ostrich-horses and entered the building. They came to a room where Tyro and the other council members were discussing the attack. Kanari held Mi Li close and waited at the door while Jeom went inside to speak briefly with Tyro. Everyone in the room stared at the three. Tyro knew what to expect, and gestured for Jeom to speak.

"Tyro, thank you so much. My family and I are very honoured and grateful for your help, but the Fire Nation is here and we'll be caught if we do not leave _now_. I feel greatly ashamed that I cannot offer you the same help you offered me, but regardless, I will abide if it is your wish that I stay to help you fend off the enemy." The room was silent for a long moment. "You! So you're the reason for all this trouble!" Everyone's attention turned to the man who spoke out. "You! You're a fire-bender; you're one of them and that's why they're here. He's a spy!"

Every gaze turned to Jeom, then Kanari, and then the little girl. "No, please, calm down. I know them, Jeom and his family are banished from the Fire Nation. Yes, it's true he's a fire-bender, but he abandoned them five years ago," Tyro said, trying to defend Jeom. The council was speechless. Of all people, they trusted Tyro the most and dared not to question his judgement.

"I understand your situation Jeom. You have my permission to leave. You are not bound by anything." But Jeom was hesitant. "But you have a family too, Tyro. And it is my honour to repay you however possible. I'll help you fight off the soldiers until you can regain control of the village." Tyro nodded, impressed, and then announced that all earth-benders were to go to the outskirts, to fight the Fire Nation soldiers. Tyro led everyone out of the crowded room.

Kanari only expressed concern as they left the building. "But Jeom, the soldiers are very powerful and they have large numbers. You may not be able to fight them all," her voice began to shake. "I know Kanari, but I'll only do what I can before we _really_ have to leave," Jeom said with an even tone. But Kanari was not convinced and became greatly anxious. Still, she followed Jeom on the ostrich-horses, heading towards the outskirts of the village. There, other earth-benders were already trying to fend off the attackers, and were failing.

Jeom dismounted, pulled out his weapon and used his sword and fire-bending skills together. Kanari and Mi Li waited from a distance, in the cover of some thick vegetation. Now with the help of Jeom and more earth-benders, the Fire Nation soldiers were beginning to fall back. It all seemed like the villagers were victorious, and soon the last of the soldiers retreated. But now it was too dangerous to stay, some soldiers saw Jeom and recognised him for his skills.

Tyro understood, nodding his thanks in Jeom's direction. Jeom nodded back and quickly returned to where his wife and daughter hid in the bushes. Without hesitation, they began making their journey east. They had just left the boundaries of the village, when the sky got dark, and they entered a clearing. Suddenly, the three were surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. Kanari feared for the worst while Jeom dismounted. Mi Li was helpless and wasn't sure what she should do.

One of the soldiers began the attack, launching a blast of fire at Jeom. The soldiers became scattered in the clearing, and mainly attacked Jeom. Their tactics were clear; they would first try to distract Jeom, and then when he was not aware, they'd immediately attack Kanari and their daughter. But Jeom knew these tactics all too well, having practiced them himself. Kanari and Mi Li remained seated on the ostrich-horse while Jeom fought in a tight circle around them.

Kanari tried to help Jeom by using her water-bending skills, but her skills were those of an amateur, and she could only stop soldiers that got too close. Mi Li stayed seated in the saddle, with her mother behind her, feeling completely useless. She wanted to help fight and asked her mother for permission. "No, Mi Li, you mustn't fight! Just sit still and watch out," her mother managed to say between attacks. So Mi Li did as she was told, looking around at the horde of soldiers that her parents so valiantly fought, to protect _her_.

More soldiers fell, and the three of them remained unscathed. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Mi Li saw an archer positioned discretely in the trees. He aimed and pulled on his bow, the tip of the arrow so sharp, that it seemed to have glistened in the dark environment. Mi Li shouted, "Arrow!" but it was too late, because by then the arrow was whizzing through the air, aimed at her mother. The arrow pierced her in the back and she let out a painful cry. At that instant, Jeom turned around to where Kanari was sitting on the ostrich-horse. The soldiers seized the opportunity to attack Jeom from behind.

Some threw blasts of fire at him, whilst others ran at him with spears and swords. Instinctively, Jeom returned his attention to the soldiers, just in time. But now, he fought with an anger so strong, he was like a completely changed man – utterly relentless. Mi Li sat helplessly in the saddle, while her mother who was sitting behind her, was now too weak and wounded to water-bend. She wanted so desperately to fight, but she would never disobey her parents. So, she continued to watch, feeling useless. The rage she witnessed in her father began to scare her. She had never known him to be so angry; he had never displayed this level of fury, and it frightened her to watch his lethal energy, release like wildfire.

Jeom fought and fought, until only a few soldiers remained, but another wave of soldiers was on their way from the valley below. Then, it seemed like the anger was taking its toll. The spur of rage was beginning to wear off, and Jeom was beginning to tire – Mi Li could see this. He thrust his sword into the last soldier standing in the clearing. Panting, he slowly turned to face Mi Li. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, not needing words to express their thoughts. Absentmindedly, Jeom sluggishly paced towards Mi Li and Kanari, gazing at the wet blood-soaked ground; he was exhausted.

When he finally reached the side of the ostrich-horse, he tightly grasped Kanari's hand and looked into her eyes. Kanari had lost a lot of blood and was feeling very faint; the glow of her blue eyes seemed to have faded. Jeom then took Mi Li's small hand with his other hand and looked into her young sparkling eyes. "It's alright Xiao Mi, we'll get out of here and find someone to heal mommy," he whispered wearily.

Mi Li nodded, just when again, out of the corner of her eye she spotted another archer in the trees; only this time the arrow was aimed straight at her. "Ba Ba, another arrow!" Mi Li shrieked and pointed in the direction of the archer, but the archer was all too quick and the arrow went whizzing through the air once more. Jeom did the only thing he could do; he didn't have time to deflect the arrow, so he shielded her with his _own_ body.

The arrow pierced his chest as he turned to face the archer and protect Mi Li. He suppressed a howl of pain as the arrow dug deep into his flesh. At that moment, time seemed to go in slow-motion. Mi Li could only see her father's back, but she knew all too certainly that he had been hit. He stood there for a moment, the breath knocked out of him. Mi Li could only gasp in shock.

Then, with the world still in slow-motion, her father fell onto his knees and then his side, bringing the wound and the arrow into Mi Li's view. "No!" she screamed. She began to sob, the anger building up inside her tiny frame. She jumped off the saddle and knelt down onto the ground, beside her father. "Ba Ba, you can't leave me alone; I don't know what to do!" she wailed between sobs.

Then, as though she had a new-found power, everything around her seemed to disappear and she could only feel the raw energy that filled her. Tears no longer flowed from her eyes and her breathing was focused and controlled. The battalion of soldiers she spotted earlier had finally arrived, and they completely occupied the forest clearing. Nevertheless, she released the raw power and created a huge tidal wave of fire spreading in all directions. Most of the soldiers were wiped out by that single blast. But it was too much; her body couldn't take it. The raw power left her and she became weak and exhausted. She fell limply down onto her knees, sitting beside her father.

They grasped each other's hands and Jeom smiled, but Mi Li was too tired to notice. Suddenly the world seemed to spin and everything became blurred. She only heard the last words of a surviving soldier. "This one is special; we have to take her to the Fire Lord," the man said in a quiet voice. There was a short pause, "and seeing as she's your child General Ming, perhaps I'll spare you and leave you to your fate." Everything went black. When Mi Li woke up, she was no longer in the clearing. She was in a cell, and she was... alone.


	2. Present Time

**Present Time**

_The Life of a Servant Girl_

My name is Mi Li. I'm a fifteen-year-old girl who lives in the Fire Nation palace. Am I a princess you may ask? No, quite the opposite in fact; I'm a servant. I've been a servant ever since I was ten, ever since… my parents died. Or at least, I think they died. You see, I can't remember the night we were attacked, it was all so confusing, I… I don't know anymore.

I've always hoped that they were still out there, hiding, waiting, thinking of a plan to find me. But I find it impossible now, to believe that after all these years, my faith and hope in their survival has remained true and strong. It has been growing weaker ever since they brought me to the palace; the very place I was born, the very place I feared.

But I don't mind it anymore. I'm alive, because of my parents' sacrifices. And I will do well to not put their efforts in vain. This truly is, my strongest motivation to live the life that I'm forced to live. So for that, I'm content. As one day begins, another ends. As a servant, I am expected to carry out the daily chores; mopping the floor, washing the dishes, folding the clothes, but my main task was to be Princess Azula's personal assistant. I'd help her when she asked of me, regardless of the task. I've helped her on errands before, sometimes I helped do-up her hair, and I took care of all her clothes and cleaned her room.

But now the Avatar has returned and restored peace to the Four Nations. I heard Fire Lord Ozai lost all of his bending abilities as well as his place as Fire Lord. Price Zuko will be crowned Fire Lord in a few months, all because his hair was too short. I found this rather amusing at first; the great 'Fire Lord to-be', is letting the length of his hair delay his coronation. But it wasn't funny after I thought about it. Coronations are never a funny business; they are serious and very important… and very traditional.

As for Azula, everyone is labelling her as insane and insecure. She's being held in one of the deepest dungeons, along with her father. She may be locked away, but I'm not, and my duties to her still remain. I go down there all the time now, to bring her food, water and clothes. My parents had always hid me from everyone else's view, but of all the people, I had to fear the royals most. My parents took me away when I was five, and the three of us left the Fire Nation far behind us.

Yet, here I am now in the Fire Nation Palace. Back where I started, except I have fewer things now than when I had begun. It's in the evening, which means it was time to bring Azula her dinner. Going down to the deepest cell is no easy task, I can tell you now. You have to descend a network of stairs, so it's a lot of walking. That was one reason for the dungeons being so irritating, the biggest problem is that it reeks!

The stench can be unbelievable in some areas. But that's usually only a problem in the higher levels; the lower levels are hardly ever used but they have an issue of getting air down there. Because of the depth of the lowest dungeon, it's very difficult to get oxygen down there. You can't afford to do anything too vigorous, otherwise you risk collapsing from a lack of oxygen. It doesn't quite help me, seeing as once I get to the bottom, I'd be almost completely out of breath. Good thing is, when they locked Azula down there, they installed a new elevator system that goes straight down to the last level. I've been using that elevator, with the supervision of a guard.

Well then, I'm off to the kitchen to fetch Azula's meal. "Oh, there you are Mi Li, here's the tray for Azula," said Maya, the head chef of the Palace. "Thanks Aunty Yen," I replied. I call her 'Aunt' but we aren't exactly related. It's more of a show of respect; children couldn't call their elders by their first names, and friends in the same generation as your parents were all considered aunts and uncles.

She's also very much my adopted mother. She's married to Mr Yen who is in charge of the stables. They could never have any children, they wanted them but they couldn't. So I suppose when I was brought back to the palace, they took responsibility of me immediately. It all fitted, they treated me like I was their own child and I feel perfectly fine living under their care.

I began my journey into the deepest dungeon once more, being very careful with the tray that I now held in my hands. You can imagine what disaster would be caused if I were to drop anything. I couldn't help suppressing a small giggle. I recall one time when I was twelve-years-old; I was supposed to bring tea to a guest. He was a nobleman and he had brought his wife along with him. I was walking to them and I was holding a small tray with a teapot and two teacups on top. I settled the tray down on the table and began to pour.

But I was nervous and began pouring much too fast. It seemed like the tea was going to pour out of the tiny cup, so I tried to inconspicuously divert the tea into the teacup using my water-bending skills. I think the man saw the tea about to pour out of the cup, but what surprised him was that it still ended up in the teacup. None of it was spilled! He looked astounded, though probably not in a good way. If I was caught, I may never have lived to see another day.

Still mesmerized, he picked up the teacup and began to sip from it. He then looked at me questioningly, but said nothing. I poured the tea for his mistress and she nodded her thanks. The nobleman then shook his head, as though he was trying to shake away the thought and prove that he was imagining things. The man then asked, "How old are you little girl?" I answered with confidence, "Twelve." He then seemed to nod his head in approval, "Well then, you're very good at pouring tea for a girl your age." I smiled sweetly, "Thank you, sir," I bowed and returned to the kitchen.

I then peeped around the corner to see his reaction. He still wore a bewildered expression. I told Maya about it that night and she warned me not to do it again. "But I'd probably get into more trouble if I spilled the tea, besides he never suspected me of water-bending," I innocently and playfully argued. Aunty Yen could not help suppressing a laugh, "You are a smart little girl!" And we both told Mr Yen who laughed along with us. Coming back to the present, I smiled at the thought, and it gave me strength to go down into the horrible dungeon.


	3. A Royal Meeting

**A Royal Meeting**

_Without Any Luxuries_

I had now walked to the entrance of the palace, at ground level. Next to the entrance was the elevator shaft leading down into the deepest dungeon. There were always two guards standing by the shaft, one of whom will escort me to Azula. "Good evening gentleman," I spoke politely. They knew me because I was Azula's main caretaker, and I had been using the elevator for the past two weeks "Evening, miss," the older guard responded, then he methodically opened the gate to the elevator for me. I bowed my head in thanks and walked into the small lift that would travel down into the shaft.

The younger guard, he was only nineteen and he was the one to escort me down. Which I thought was very inappropriate because he didn't seem to be very experienced. What if I was attacked? I mean, sure Azula was locked up, but that wouldn't stop her from throwing flames at anyone who made her mad. Of course, I was a fire-bender too but I've been pretending to not have any bending powers at all. The fact that I have two is bizarre. If anyone knew, I don't know what would happen to me. I'm a misfit.

There was another thing; I couldn't actually look at anyone straight in the eye, because they'd know I was different. I think it has to do with me having the ability to bend two elements; water and fire. My irises were a deep violet; like the colour of ripe plums. And in the sunlight, they sparkled like the purple crystals that you only found in caves. I've always had to hide this fact the most, and it was the hardest to hide.

To help conceal my eyes, I grew a long and thick fringe. My dark hair also helped to stop the light from getting into my eyes. And all the time, I made sure that I was looking down at the ground. It was nothing strange at all; it was in fact customary that all servants looked down in the presence of someone of a higher status than themselves. The only people who knew the truth about me were Mr and Mrs Yen, my adopted parents. They've helped keep me secret for the past five years.

Anyway, so this guard, his name was Han. I know that, because he told me. Yes, he was trying to get friendly with me. Honestly, I never really had any friends and I was always a goody-goody; or so the other girls said. And being Azula's main assistant, the other young girls called me her pet! I had no doubts that the rumour made its way into the guards' sector too. So, I suppose he must have thought a young naïve maid like me was going to be easy to befriend. But I am not interested in being his friend whatsoever. Like all the other young guards, he used his profession as a reason for girls to like him. The idea was that, being guards they were brave, strong and intelligent. But I won't fall for that, I'd seen so many of them courting girls, it's nauseating. Besides, they only break hearts after they've had their fun. I've seen it happen numerous times.

And to think that I'm naïve! I feel a little insulted. I let out a sigh. Everything is so corrupt these days. I waited patiently in the little shaft while Han stood next to me. The older guard closed the gate outside and started the motor to lower the elevator. The machine started with a whir, and then it made loud grinding noises. The lift jolted and began to move. Going down took only a few minutes, to my relief. Sometimes the motor would stall, or something would get stuck and jam the gears. This trip was accident free; or at least, until I had to come up again.

Han followed beside me while I walked. I knew where Azula's cell was, just a few metres from the lift. I began walking, stepping carefully and wearily. I came to Azula's cell, and she was how I expected her to be. She was sitting, curled up in one corner, her head in her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. I really did feel sorry for her, she hardly talked now, hardly cared about anything; she was completely broken.

Sometimes she wouldn't eat or drink anything, but I'd make her. Lately however, her condition has only been getting worse. Her hair remained in disarray and she grew so thin that her once radiant skin was nothing but a pale and feeble cover for her bones. Were it not for the dim amber lights from the burning torches on the walls, I would have thought she was a ghost.

Han unlocked the door for me and let me inside. I stepped into the cold cell and crouched next to Azula while Han locked the door again. I watched as he returned to the lift's entry to wait for me. Then, returning my attention to her, "Azula," I spoke, trying to sound as comforting as possible, "I'm here now. It's me, Mi Li. I've brought your food and some tea. I also have a clean set of clothes for you to change into." She remained silent. I hated it when she did that, it made me feel useless. "Please, Azula, you have to eat something," I begged her.

I decided that I couldn't keep doing this every single time I came to see her, so I thought perhaps talking about her issues might help. I'd known her since I was ten. I've watched her as children and knew everything that she'd been doing. She was a child prodigy, always talented at everything. Now she was locked away, disgraced, insane, a criminal. She was prohibited from seeing the lights of day, having a luxurious bed to sleep in and receiving royal treatment. Her life had turned upside down in a matter of days. I thought of how I'd begin, without giving my own secrets away. This was going to be challenging, but I'd try.

"Azula, I know it's hard for you. You're not used to this lifestyle, you always had everything you ever needed, and you had everything your way. Now, you can't do anything, you've lost everything, every right, and every care." I paused and thought for a moment. I was afraid that Azula might receive this badly and not want me to speak of anything. But she still remained silent and curled up.

So I continued, "But Azula, you're strong, you can survive this. You won't let this set-back throw you off your game. You are competitive and you're always up for challenges. There's still time to change where you are now. Azula, you _can_ change yourself, and you can be better than what you were." She slowly looked up at me, tears now streaming from her eyes. Now I felt really bad.

"Azula, please don't cry! You're not alone in this, you have to tell me how you feel and what you think, because I _can_ help you. Keeping silent never helped anyone, especially when they were suffering on the inside," now I placed the tray onto the wooden table and the clothes on her straw bed, and decided to embrace her, for tears also began to well up in my eyes.

"Oh, Azula, I know it's hard, you never needed anyone else to help you. You were always so independent and strong. But you never relied on others because you had no one to rely on… you never really had friends." Now she sobbed in my arms and embraced me back. It took her a while to calm down, and regain control of her breathing.

"Mi Li," she said, which made me very glad, "I'm just… I'm so confused. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore. I hate myself!" She covered her face with her hands and remained silent. So I decided to explain, "I understand how you feel Azula, but that was because you did things that were wrong, but to you they seemed right because that was the way everyone else thought, and you were greatly influenced by your father," I paused, thinking about what I'd say next.

"But after recent events, you see that what you did was wrong, and you regret it. It's normal and we make mistakes all the time. It isn't something that we can control, Azula. The only things we can do, is to try to make-up for the mistakes and learn from them so that we make fewer errors in the future." Azula was thoughtful now, she gazed attentively at me. "You're right Mi Li, I've never thought of it that way. I kept blaming myself and didn't think of ways I that could fix the problems. But what's done, is done. There's no point in dwelling on the past, I should do what I can for the future instead," then she smiled at me, something I didn't expect, "Thank you Mi Li, you've really opened my eyes, I've been so stupid."

Then she looked away with a sad expression. "No, it's not your fault that you didn't know! No one was there to tell you, to help you… like your mother did," suddenly I thought I should've taken back what I just said, and I felt as though a lump had gotten caught in my throat. "Mi Li, I feel… guilty. I know my mother tried to tell me, but I didn't listen! That's the problem. Me!" She began sobbing once more, and between her sobs she managed to say, "Mi Li, I always denied it, and it was easy before. But now, I miss her more than ever! I hate myself," she cried miserably, and I honestly didn't know what to do.


	4. Rehabilitation

**Rehabilitation**

_Helping a Lost Soul_

A few more weeks passed and Azula's condition improved. She ate and drank normally and was beginning to gain weight again. It was good, she was becoming healthier and if my judgement was correct… happier too. Every time I went to visit her, she'd speak to me about her thoughts and feelings, and I'd listen. When she was unsure or wanted someone else's opinion, she'd ask me questions. It was good communication and she was really beginning to open up.

Zuko's coronation was only a few more weeks away. His hair was now shoulder length, and I was quite sure that in no time at all it would be long flowing. I imagined him, standing on the balcony of the main palace tower. He'd look out below, where all the people would be standing, cheering, waving, smiling. He'd be a hero in their eyes. They'd be his people, his nation, and his responsibility. When he becomes Fire Lord, the world will change for the better. I just knew he was born to be a leader as hard as his life was in the past.

"Mi Li, what are you thinking about?" Azula asked with a mischievous grin, "Is there, something, on your mind?" she giggled. "No, Azula, I'm just a little tired," I smiled back. "Hmm, well you know, you're not a very good liar," she said, tipping her head to one side as though she was proving her point. "Fine, so I'm not great at lying like you are. Well, what do you want to know?" I said submissively. "Silly, I can tell you're thinking about someone, people have that certain look when they do," and she giggled again.

I decided there was no point in lying; Azula was great at lying and just as good at detecting it, I couldn't escape. "Very well, don't laugh though. It's not a special thought anyway. I was just thinking about how Zuko will be crowned Fire Lord in a few more weeks. That's all," and that was true. "Well, you're not lying. But I do beg to differ, when you said it was nothing special," she paused thinking. "Do you like my brother, Mi Li?" she asked me with a very suspicious tone, while staring at me intently.

"Well, I think he'll make a great Fire Lord, and so for that I do like him," I looked confidently at Azula. She just broke into a laughing fit, "Ha ha, well, I must say that was a very good excuse. But I suppose I won't push you any further, don't worry Mi Li, I'm just teasing," and she gave me a little hug. I smiled back. I hadn't had this kind of conversation with anyone before, it definitely felt strange.

"Anyway, I've been wondering Mi Li, how it is that you know so much about the royal family? I mean I know you've lived in the palace for a long time, but you seem to know everyone so well. I can't make any connections at all. It's almost like you were there, every time something major happened in our lives. It's like you know me better than I know myself, it's like you've watched me my entire life. I don't know what to make of it. And I know so little about you. How is it possible?" she gave me a questioning look, obviously she wanted an answer.

"Well, you don't know much about me because before this turn of events, you never really cared enough to get to know me. I was a servant, nothing special, so it wasn't your concern who I was or what I did," I said, hoping to avoid having to answer the other question. She rolled her eyes, "Well that's obvious, I know that now. I was pretty snobby before things changed. But how is it that you know me inside out? But it isn't just me, it's like you know every other royal in this palace like the back of your hand. Fact is, you're a servant, and I hate to say it but… you're not supposed to know more than your daily chores in the palace. Thing is, you seem to know all the secrets in this palace. How?" she was really interrogating me now.

I really had to think this through; could I trust her with my life, what would she do if I told her my history? I took a deep breath, "Well, let's just say it's a long story," I looked at her and smiled. Then she chuckled, "You're not getting away with it that easily! Tell me, I want to know," she demanded, crossing her legs and sitting upright on the floor with her head in her hands like she was ready to listen to a bedtime story. I sighed, she was very persistent!

"Fine, I'll tell you. But first I need to know what you would do if you found out," I paused searching for the word, "… if you found out that I was an enemy," I spoke slowly. She held a confused expression then said, "Some enemy you are! Anyone as generous and wise as you couldn't be an enemy of mine. But if you say so, I won't hold anything against you. You've helped me, and for that I'm in your debt. I owe you one," she said smiling, not maliciously, but with a genuine, and kind countenance.

"I'm glad. But I'm still afraid how people will react when they find out, so you have to keep this to yourself. Please," I said with seriousness in my voice. "You have my promise, Mi Li. We're friends now, you can count on me," she held out her pinkie, which I locked with mine. The deal was sealed and I believed I could trust her. God! I prayed that I did not make a mistake now. I looked around. I got up to look through the little barred window to make sure Han wasn't listening. He was sitting by the lift, half-asleep. I supposed that he wouldn't be able to hear us.

I told Azula everything, all of my history; my travels, my parents, my abilities, my adopted parents here in the palace, and more importantly… my role in watching over the royal family. As I told her my story and the facts unravelled, she began to understand my reasons for keeping everything a secret. "But there's no need to anymore. Mi Li, the world is at peace once more and the Fire Nation has changed. Zuko will change its laws and the way it is governed, you'll be safe. You don't have to hide anymore," she said confidently, pausing for a moment.

"The crimes you were charged for no longer apply. Your parents escaped hoping to find freedom. That is no crime!" she argued with a passion. "I suppose you're right Azula, but I think I know betrayal all too well. I don't feel that the time is right to tell anyone else about myself," I told her, shaking my head. "Then I know who you can trust. The Avatar, he'll understand! You can go to him," she optimistically suggested. I considered it for a moment, "You're right, I _can_ trust the Avatar, anyone can," I agreed, nodding my head approvingly. Though, I was still doubtful about the reception. Maybe I'm an eternal misfit.


	5. The New Fire Lord

**The New Fire Lord**

_All Hail the Fire Lord_

The weeks raced by. Everything was prepared; the palace was cleaned and decorated. The courtyard outside was swept dirt free and the gardens were tended to by the most renown gardeners in the Fire Nation. All the guests were invited; the Avatar and all his friends would be the honoured guests, along with representatives from the other nations. Further guests invited, were the Fire Nation nobles and the highest ranking war veterans. The fire sages had been preparing for Zuko's coronation for two months now and they were going to make sure that everything went as planned.

The sun was just on the horizon, signalling the start of a new day and a new age. Traditionally, coronations were held at sunrise; fire-benders draw their power from the sun, and so all Fire Nation culture is based around it. The coronation would be held under strict secrecy inside the palace. Only the most important guests would be invited into the Coronation Plaza. Servants were forbidden to witness the coronation. Although, I just _had_ to see! I slipped through one of the buildings swiftly, to peer through a tiny slit in the window.

There he was. Zuko emerged from inside the building, stepping out into the light with the Avatar. I inhaled sharply when I caught sight of the Avatar. I then remembered what Azula had said to me a few weeks ago. Now that the moment had come, I wasn't sure if the time was right. I shifted the thought away and listened to Zuko's speech. I was taken aback when I heard his voice; confident, inspiring, focused... He truly was a leader.

Zuko had evolved from that young boy, seemingly bound by rage and blinded by the pursuit for acceptance. And yet, he was a man now. He had broken free of the shackles of fury and pain. When he finished his speech, Zuko knelt down and the fire sage placed the golden flame upon his head. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the fire sage announced, as Zuko stood tall and proud; he was now the Fire Lord. Everyone was cheering excitedly.

I quietly closed the window, I had seen enough. Even if I agreed to talk to the Avatar, how would I get his attention in the first place? There was no way that I was going to speak out in front of all these guests! I'd be so embarrassed that I would never speak of myself to anyone again! I let out a sigh and decided that I'll leave it for now, it wasn't important. I shook my head, trying to forget about it, and began my journey to the kitchen to help my Aunty Yen. Doing something would help clear my mind. I began to walk, but by the time I got to the kitchen I had been running, and my breathing was a bit fast. I remembered I had to bring Azula's breakfast, taking the tray, I proceeded to the dungeon. However, our meeting was brief as I had to help my Aunt.

Aunty Yen was organising the feast for the night. Apart from the all food there would be music, performances, fireworks and costumes. This event was going to be massive, I couldn't wait. "Mi Li, dear, I know you want to help in the kitchen but really there are enough cooks in here as it is. Besides, everything is under control and there isn't really anything for you to do, you've been helping for hours now. How about you take Azula's lunch down to her then help your uncle in the stables a bit?" Aunty Yen suggested. I nodded; the kitchen _was_ beginning to get a bit boring.

So I made my way down the stairs to exit the palace. More workers were busy putting up ribbons and cleaning the dust off every surface, and didn't notice me as I walked past. I finally made it down to the bottom level of the palace and stepped out into the main courtyard that was drenched in sunshine. It felt good to be outside.

The breeze was cool and I could smell the aromatic scent of the fire lilies in the gardens nearby. The main courtyard was massive, so it was perfect for big events like these. It meant that the people from the towns could come inside the palace walls, every once in a while, to celebrate with the royals. But Zuko would only make one appearance in front of the public, so that they could see him as their new king.

As I walked across the paved courtyard, some people were setting up stalls for the evening, when people would be allowed through the Palace Gates. The stalls would be clad with sweets, fans, jewellery, clothes, children's toys, delicious food and fresh drinks. Other stalls were for performances.

Some people were setting up a stage for the performers to stand on while another man was setting up a small booth to collect the donations. I looked next to the stage, and found two men preparing a puppet stage. I remember those, they were such fun. Sometimes the jokes were bad, but you'd always laugh at them for one reason or another.

I hurried to the elevator again; this had become routine now. It was a quick visit, no time for idle conversations. Today was busy and I knew for a fact that my Uncle _did_ need help. The stable was never up to standards. Azula understood; she didn't mind it at all. She said that not getting pampered and not having attention all the time would teach her to be a better person. I was proud of her. But when she said that, I was somewhat shocked at how much she'd _changed_.

I reached the East side of the courtyard where the stable was located. I saw Uncle Yen grooming a dragon-moose. Two other stable hands were cleaning the stalls and feeding the other animals. "Need any help, Uncle Yen?" I asked politely. "Oh, hello Mi Li. Ah, you know the old story. This stable is first-class, but we can never find enough people to help, who would actually do a good job. They're simply all too lazy to care. I would appreciate your help very much," he gave me a weary smile. I'd helped around in the stables before, I knew what needed work. I looked around for an animal that was neglected. A komodo-rhino looked me straight in the eye as I walked past his stall. He always had a problem with me; I'll let one of the men tend to his issues.

I reached the end of the row of stalls, and though the condition of things wasn't great, it was good enough. It was pointless for me to clean every stall a second time. "Squawk!" I looked up, and perched on the shelf, was a messenger hawk. This messenger hawk was a regular at this stable; she came here when she was neglected by the admiral that owned her. He bought the bird, never bothering to get someone to care for her, if he didn't. One time, she was left starving for a week, and came to the stable only when she managed to break free of the chain that was locked around her ankle.

I climbed the ladder situated by the far wall. When I got to the top, I sat on the shelf with her. I stroked her greasy feathers while she cooed at my touch. "He's being a pompous fool again, isn't he?" I spoke as I gently stroked her head. Her feathers then stood on end as she let out a low caw. "He really should be paying us to look after that bird," called Uncle Yen from below.

I agreed, "I know. It's not fair to anyone! It's been a whole year now," I called down to him. Uncle Yen thought for a moment, "I think I know what to do. Next time she has to come back here, she'll stay here. There's no reason for her to go back to that irresponsible twit. I'll prepare a message now, warning him that we will take action on this. And if he complains that he paid for the bird, then I'll say that he didn't pay us," he declared rather proudly.

"That's a great idea Uncle! Only, what if he locks her up for good?" I asked, truly concerned. "Oh, I didn't think of that. Unfortunately you are right. He may kill the bird for all we know," he stated bluntly. At hearing this, the messenger hawk flapped her wings while cawing rather loudly. She may be a bird, but she _is_ smart enough to understand most things.

I tried to pacify her with a small biscuit. She took it and began munching gratefully. I looked back down at Uncle Yen, "How about we keep her now? Surely the Admiral realises that we aren't going to keep this up much longer," I suggested. He seemed pensive, "Well, someone of his calibre should have seen this coming. I refuse to tolerate this any longer! Let's keep her," he said raising an eyebrow.

I was overjoyed. A pet to call my own! I smiled excitedly at her while she let out a triumphant call, which sounded like a whistle. She then shifted closer to me searching for more biscuits. I laughed light-heartedly and handed her another one. She ate it greedily. "Don't eat so fast!" I chastised. Time had flown by and I realised that it was only an hour before the big dinner.

The sun was setting and people already began pouring into the main palace courtyard. "Oh no, Uncle Yen, I forgot about the time. I have to go and get dressed, and help serve the guests," I hurriedly informed him. "Go, go, and enjoy the ceremony when you're done!" he shouted after me. I was already running through the amassing crowd.

I sprinted through the halls, careful not to run into anyone. I reached the servant living quarters, which I shared with Aunt and Uncle Yen. All servants had been given similar clothes so they could be easily distinguished from other guests. The girls wore a traditional dress; short-sleeved, with an abundant skirt, and floral patterns sewn into the crimson red material. I wore the dress and Aunt Yen help me put on matching make-up, earrings, a necklace and a pink waist sash. I then wore accompanying shoes. I was ready, appearance wise, but not mentally. My hands were quivering uncontrollably. There was no way I could serve anything whilst I struggled to regain composure. I knew I was stronger than this, but I just couldn't make myself stop!

Aunt Yen noticed my reaction, and she asked why I was so nervous, she hadn't seen me behave like this at any event. "I'm sorry, Aunty Yen, I'm just not prepared for it. Can you get someone to take my place? I need some fresh air," she nodded. She was rather reluctant, but I started for the door anyway.

I walked down, carefully avoiding other maids and especially the guests. I'd be very embarrassed if any guests were to find that a servant, namely me, was trying to get away from some duties. I hurried down the stairs and met with the crowds outside. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I felt like meeting Azula, as strange as it may be; she's the only friend I have that is around my age. The two of us were misfits, just different kinds of misfits.

I continued through the crowd, pushing and squeezing my way through walls of people. Finally, I made it to the Palace Gate, and next to it was the elevator shaft. The guards thought it was a strange time for me to be going down there, but I said nothing. They let me through, and the lift slowly ebbed its way down the narrow shaft. Soon, we were at the bottom. I completely ignored Ozai; I couldn't care less about him. I saw Azula in her cell. Han unlocked the door and let me inside, locking the door again after me. Azula was puzzled, "It's not time to feed me, Mi Li, what are you doing here when you have responsibilities in the palace?" she asked with a hint of humour in her voice.

I just sat next to her, looked down at the ground and released a long sigh. "I don't know, Azula, I don't feel like doing anything in the palace right now," I said straightforwardly. She just looked me all over and asked; "But Mi Li, you're all dressed and ready to serve the guests, what's stopping you?" she showed concern now.

I looked her in the eye and answered, "I'm ready to serve… but it's the _guests_ I'm not ready for! The Avatar, he's here. I want to tell him, ask for guidance. But there are all those people there and I can't muster the courage to speak out. Uh, for heaven's sake… I'm just a girl! I'm just a servant! I'm a no-one in this world, what does my life matter?" I shouted now, completely aggravated. "I want to be able to leave my current life. I want to find my parents. I want to know where they are, even if they are… dead!" I gulped on the last word.

I paused, and began to whisper now, "I just want to know the truth, the answer, and the Avatar may be the only way I can. But feel like a misfit, what if I'm a lost cause? What if, even the Avatar can't help me? What will I do? He has got more important things to do as it is, my problems are nothing compared to his destiny, his role. Maybe I should just forget about finding my parents, the reason why I'm so different. And maybe, I should just accept my fate in this world," I stopped, leaned my head on the wall behind me and closed my eyes.

I continued, my eyes still closed, "You know, your mother met me before she left; she said she saw something special in me. But I don't. There are countless other families who have been separated because of the war, they've also lost those dear to them. How much more different am I? Do I deserve more than they do? Some of them may never find their families again, am I so different that I should?" I opened my eyes and gazed intently into Azula's, and shook my head in doubt. Then I put my head in my knees and curled up. She didn't know what to say, so she just put one arm around me while I tried to forget everything that happened today.


	6. Waiting Game

**Waiting Game**

_Possible or Inevitable?_

It had been hours since I'd left the surface, yet I wasn't anxious to return. Somehow, when I was with Azula, I felt calmer. I didn't have to hide anything from her; we understood each other now.

We both sat idly on the straw mats, enjoying one another's subtle presence. I soon realised that by virtue of me staying with Azula, Han couldn't go back up; it would be a failure of duty and negligence. Imagining the permanent dents in his forehead, and his disapproving tone sent me into bouts of laughter which Azula seemed to enjoy immensely.

He had tried to convince me to leave after I stayed for an hour, but I refused. He continued to wait, before becoming agitated after the second hour- niggling me like a child. His tirade continued upon the hour, before he hindered under my nonchalance leaving us in peace, until I heard a whirling echo from the elevator shaft.

The lift was being sent up without us, and that meant someone was going to come down here! I gave Azula an anxious look, which she was quick to return. Han walked over to the little window in the door, "Hear that? Now you're going to be caught by whoever is coming down here," he gave us a triumphant grin and walked back to his post, while we returned an irritated stare.

"Don't worry about Mi Li, you did nothing wrong. You're keeping me company," she tried to smile reassuringly. I just nodded back. Soon the whirring came to a stop and I could hear a murmur of voices and thumping, as feet walked onto the metal lift. The whirring began again as the lift made its way down the shaft. If I could magically make myself invisible or appear in another location, believe me I would. I felt horrible; the wait was just gut-wrenching. I sincerely hoped that it was just my Aunt or Uncle Yen.

Finally the lift came to a jolting halt, the sound of metal boots scraping the solid ground heightening my anxiety. There was silence for a moment, or perhaps I was so tense that I forgot how to hear. "Mi Li, are you in here?" I heard the familiar voice of Aunt Yen. I exhaled deeply, not realising I had held my breath. "Aunty Yen? I'm in here," I called out.

I heard the jingling of keys, and the noisy fumbling of Han as he opens the door for Aunt Yen. She stepped inside gently sitting down Azula's tray on the dimly lit table. "Here you are Azula. I anticipated that Mi Li was going to be gone for a long time, so I went to the liberty of bringing your food myself," she told us, smiling.

"Oh, Mrs Yen, you really shouldn't have. I wouldn't mind going without food for one night," Azula said, out of courtesy. "Oh, it's not a problem at all. Besides, I know as a matter of fact that if I didn't deliver it myself, Mi Li would come back down to deliver it anyway. She is such a wonderful girl. She couldn't possibly let you go hungry. You're lucky to have Mi Li be your caretaker," Aunt Yen said, proudly.

I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed over her affectionate attitude. "Oh, I know I'm lucky, Mrs Yen. I don't even think I deserve such a good friend," Azula added, emphasizing the complement. My jaw hung slightly open, I was caught completely off guard, and clearly I was not expecting that from Azula. I gave her an incredulous stare, while she gave me a wink and smiled oblivious to my reaction. I supposed she just wanted me to feel good about myself. But I must say – it worked alright!

I bade Azula goodnight, embracing her tightly, and gestured to Aunt Yen to hail the lift. When we reached our floor, most of the stores, and their patriots were gone. My shoulders sunk as I realised I had missed everything. By now all the grand festivities and hype of the occasion had dissipated. Yet I was satisfied, as that I had the chance to gather with Azula, and it helped me unravel my thoughts.

We made our way into our living quarters, where Uncle Yen was already waiting for us. He saw us coming into the room and greeted us. I returned the greeting and smiled a weak smile. I was very tired after all the drama. The good thing about Uncle Yen, he wouldn't make a fuss of emotional matters, not that I had these sensitive moments very often at all. I made my way into the bathroom to have a nice, warm bath.

There was a huge wooden barrel that held water in the bathroom, and the water could be used for anything. When having a bath, we had to use a bucket or bowl to scoop the water and fill the bath tub; or alternatively, if you were only going to shower, you'd only have to pour the water over yourself while you were standing in the bath tub. That was one really good thing about being a water _and_ fire bender; it meant you could fill up your bath tub and warm the water, _simultaneously_… luxury.

The warm water felt wonderful and helped me to relax. I learned a trick while I was in the bath. I was only playing with the water but then I tried to use it to relax myself. Apparently, if you rubbed the temples using water-bending, it would simultaneously have a healing effect which would help to relax the body and sooth the mind dramatically.

I practised this skill on myself, and I instantly felt rejuvenated. I poured honey-rose petals into the water, and the sweet scent dispersed into the air and water immediately. I breathed the aromatic smell deep into my lungs, as I delved deeper into the water.

Honey-roses were my favourite flowers. They were relatively large flowers that, if you were to hold it, could only fit in both hands cupped together. They produced nectar that was so sweet; it was sweeter than the honey produced by the scorpion-bees. Their petals also had a soft, velvet-like texture and were a golden colour. Putting the petals in warm water really brings out the wonderful aroma, which was what I loved most about them.

When I felt better, I climbed out of the bath tub, letting the water drain away into the piping. I changed into my night dress, exiting the bathroom. Aunt and Uncle Yen seemed to already be asleep in their beds, so I too climbed into my bed, extinguishing the candle on my bedside table. But before I had time to fall asleep, Aunt Yen whispered my name. I got up with a start and relit the bedside candle. "Aunty Yen, what is it?" I whispered to her in the dim light. She smiled at me for a moment, her eyes gazing into mine.

"I just think you should've been at the dinner, you could've met some guests," she paused to check my reaction. When I stared at the candle without saying anything, she continued. "Tell me, Mi Li, what made you feel like you had to run from the dinner? You know you can tell me," she encouraged. I was reluctant to talk about it. I didn't want her to have to worry about me, but it seems I've failed. "Come on Mi Li, talk to me about what you're thinking. I'm just concerned. Also, in all honesty, I don't think you belong here," she sat up and faced me.

The last few words caught my attention; what was she saying? I could only stare, confused by her words. "Don't take it the wrong way Mi Li," she said with a quiet chuckle, "Of course I'd like you to stay with me forever, but Mi Li, your place in the world just isn't here. I believe you're worth more than you think," she held both my hands in hers as she spoke to me.

I didn't know what to say. "Mi Li, the moment I saw you, I knew you were going to be special. I knew just by looking into your beautiful eyes," she brushed my fringe away, to see my shimmering violet eyes. She let out a sigh that sounded as though she was spellbound.

"Mi Li, the way I see it, there's a reason for everything. You are different for a reason, and I believe that you need to find that reason. You have a destiny that has not yet been fully realised, you can't stay a maid forever Mi Li. I think it is time for you to move on," she spoke in a very serious tone now.

"I wondered why you would be so nervous to confront the guests, but I think now I know why. Is it because of the Avatar? Were you thinking about asking him, about how you are so different?" she asked calmly. I nodded, I wouldn't lie, and Aunt Yen knew me better than anyone else. She nodded with me.

"I thought that might be the case, it's alright Mi Li, I understand how hard it is for you. To bring out the plain truth and exhibit a brave face, is truly difficult to do. But I believe, it must be done, and I will help you," she pulled me into her tight embrace, and we stayed that way for a long moment.

I felt overwhelmed, yet knowing that I wouldn't have to do it alone, made me feel more at ease. I suppose all I needed was a bit of faith. I climbed back into my bed and put out the flame. The room became dark, I closed my eyes, and sleep soon overcame me. Tomorrow, I would tell my story.

When I woke the next morning, neither my condition nor spirit was improved. I was more focused than yesterday, but I didn't feel quite as buoyant as I usually did. I started by doing the regular chores and met Azula down in her cell to deliver breakfast. I told her about the night before, and my discussion with Aunt Yen. She also agreed that I had to tell the Avatar, and possibly even Zuko. I was a bit unwilling, but in the end I decided that it would make no difference, so long as I told the Avatar. Though, I was worried about Zuko's reaction to all this.

Apparently most of the guests left last night. Everyone was eager to get back to their homes and begin making changes to their societies. Only the Avatar and a small group of his friends remained. I thought of how I'd begin, but my mind went blank, as I tightened my hands into fists in vented frustrated. I decided I needed a drink of tea – Jasmine tea, to calm myself. The kitchen was empty, surprisingly, as I entered. I grabbed a pot, filled it with water, and lit the wood under the stove.

The smell of the tea as it brewed was marvellous; there is a technique in brewing good tea, though not many people know it. I took a seat at the kitchen table to wait just when I heard the door creak open. Being as edgy as I was that morning, I jumped out of my seat and faced the doorway, my heart feeling like it was about to burst.

"Is someone brewing Jasmine tea?" asked a middle-aged man with a grey beard, wearing royal robes. Wait, I knew this man, I recognised his voice. "Uncle Iroh?" I asked astounded. The man was confused for a moment, and then as though he had made a discovery, he shouted, "Mi Li! It's you, isn't it?" I nodded too dumbfounded to speak. Then he hurried over to give me a big warm embrace.

I rushed to embrace him also. I was purely overjoyed to see him. He wasn't really my Uncle, as I explained earlier about how we addressed our elders. But he and my parents were old friends, and when he found me, he immediately put me into hiding. When he left the palace to watch over Zuko as he pursued the Avatar, I had no one to protect me in case I was found out by Ozai.

So I had taken extra care in keeping unnoticed. Of course, he and Zuko returned again not too long ago, when Ozai mysteriously called for them to return. But I was kept busy with Azula's royal expectations, and over joyously meeting Iroh may have compromised my secrecy. Iroh understood when I explained to him this, as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"But my, look at you, all beautiful and grown up now!" he said, gently patting my shoulder. I blushed at the complement. "Oh, but you're still a servant here? No, this isn't right!" he shouted angrily, "how it this possible? Doesn't Zuko know yet? Have you told him?" he asked in a quieter voice, but he was still angry. I stammered slightly, "W-well, I was going to… today. But I've been really nervous, and honestly, I don't think it matters," I looked away, considerably ashamed.

He sighed, "Mi Li, you're a _very_ silly girl. If you were _really_ so insignificant, do you think I would have gone through all that trouble to have you protected all these years?" he spoke calmly, but critically. I felt weak and cowardly at being asked that question. I turned away, just as a wall of tears began to cloud my vision.

Out of nowhere, Iroh gently turned me so I was facing him, and embraced me tightly. "I know you're scared, Mi Li. And I know that over the years you've began to doubt yourself, more and more. But we live in safe times now, and the world is once again at peace. Children like you will be openly accepted by all. And don't see your abilities as a strange and accidental occurrence. Your powers are a gift from the spirits, and for a reason. You need to seek the Avatar's consultation. He has a direct link to the Spirit World which will help you find answers," he held my shoulders firmly and pulled me away so he could see my tear-ridden face.

"I suppose you're right, Uncle Iroh. I suppose, I've just momentarily forgotten my objectives," I said weakly. He sighed, "I understand, Mi Li. I think perhaps you've been a servant for far too long. I'll bring it up immediately. I'll help you speak to the Avatar," he declared assertively. I nodded, and then remembered the tea on the stove. It was ready, so I took it off the stove and poured the tea into two teacups. Iroh took a sip from the tea and his eyes went wide. For a moment I was slightly shocked, because I thought perhaps I'd left the tea boiling for too long.

"Does it taste terrible?" I asked concerned. "What? No! Not at all, it is the best tea that I've tasted in years!" he exclaimed happily. I was surprised by his reaction, as well as pleased, and started to giggle as he drank the whole cup in a single gulp. I gladly refilled his cup, and drank from my own cup. I too was surprised; I had never made tea _this_ good before. I guess it all came down to practice.

We shared a few more minutes together, drinking the tea, and then Uncle Iroh went to inform the Avatar that I'd be meeting him soon. I went to find Aunt Yen, who was busy washing clothes down in the laundry, to tell her that I would be having a discussion with the Avatar soon. She got the other maids to take over, and followed me up to the royal common room where the Avatar would meet us.


	7. Secret Truths

**Secret Truths**

_A Heritage Unveiled_

When I opened the door and entered the room, with Aunt Yen following closely behind me, I saw that the Avatar was also waiting with his friends. I stopped dead in my tracks, as shyness and uneasiness filled me. Iroh nodded his head, and gestured with his hand, for me to come inside. I sat on a couch opposite the Avatar and his friends.

I automatically looked down; a habit of mine. Aunt Yen gently lifted my chin, reminding me that it was fine to look up now. I nodded slightly, and turned to look at the Avatar and his friends. I searched the room; I had expected Zuko to be here too, but he was absent.

Then, as though he had read my mind, Uncle Iroh said, "Zuko isn't here. He left this morning, to pay his father a visit, on Roku's Island," he stated casually. I nodded, understanding. I returned my attention to the Avatar and his friends, who gazed at me with genuine curiosity. They were all silent, which made me even more uncomfortable. Then Iroh broke the silence,

"Everyone, this here, is Mi Li. She is here because she has a story that she needs the Avatar to hear; a story which she will explain in a short moment. Please, the rest of you, introduce yourselves to her. Mi Li is just a very shy girl, so I would appreciate if you didn't ask too many questions at the moment," he announced. I gave him a thankful look, by which he returned with a nod.

The Avatar spoke first, "Well, I'm Aang, pleased to meet you. These are my friends Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki and this is my pet, Momo," he introduced, gesturing towards his friends as he named them. I smiled weakly and bowed my head in respect, "I'm honoured to meet you all," I exhaled softly. I supposed then, it was my turn to speak. But my thoughts just got tied into a knot, and I didn't know where to begin. I looked at Iroh, then Aunt Yen, hoping they'd suggest how I should begin. But they remained silent; it was _my_ responsibility to tell _my_ story, I _had_ to do it myself.

I looked up, and gazed directly into the Avatar's eyes. I knew how I'd begin. I put one palm facing up and produced a bright flame. I then opened my other palm, and bended the tea that was in one of the cups, moving it over my palm so that it levitated there; a ball of liquid. I maintained my concentration as I looked up at the small group. They sat there stunned, eye's wide and curious, even confused. "Um, excuse me? I can't see!" exclaimed an irritated Toph. "You can bend water _and_ fire?" asked Aang, answering Toph's question.

"But I thought only the Avatar can bend more than one element," Katara spoke out, confused. "I know, but I'm not the Avatar. I don't know what I am," I replied sadly, returning the tea to its cup and making the flame disappear. I looked at the Avatar; he was deep in thought now. I had presented the issue of the discussion; now I would tell my story, from the beginning.

"I was born in this palace. My parents were Kanari of the Southern Water Tribe and General Ming of the Fire Nation. My mother was a water-bender and she was taken away during a raid by the Fire Nation. Azulon was still Fire Lord at this point in time, and made the order to execute all captured water-benders. So when she arrived in the Fire Nation Capital, she was automatically sentenced to execution. The prison cells had gotten too overcrowded and they could no longer afford the space. But my father, Jeom, he didn't agree with the new law, and only managed to save my mother, by taking her in as a slave. He didn't treat her like a slave, though; he was kind and caring to her."

"Anyway, they fell in love, and I was born shortly after. But it wasn't allowed; my birth, my life, my very existence… was prohibited by the law. I was practically an illegal half-cast, and there was no way Fire Lord Azulon was going to accept me. They tried to hide me; keep me secret. But my parents knew that sooner or later, I would have to run away; it was just too dangerous living right under the Fire Lord's nose. That time came; I was only five and we were celebrating the New Year in the streets of the city."

"I remember the fireworks and costumes; it was just the three of us together, enjoying each other's company. Then someone must have recognised my father and my mother together, because I suddenly heard guards shouting at us. Of course, they saw me too, but I only gave them more reasons to have my parents arrested and charged. Seeing the threat, my parents ran for their lives, and mine. We _just_ managed to get away, thanks to the huge crowds."

"My Father had an Eel-hound at a house that he owned outside of the palace. We ran to the house, grabbed whatever resources we could gather, and quickly left on the Eel-hound. They're the fastest creatures that can be ridden on land and in the water; we go away easily. We decided to retreat to the Northern Water Tribe because they could offer us protection that the Southern Tribe couldn't. But they turned us away, saying that we were not welcomed and would only bring the danger to _them_."

"So we left for the next place of salvation; the Earth Kingdom. We stumbled upon a mining village a few days later, and a family that was highly respected in that village, welcomed us. This man, his name was Tyro, and he had a wife and a son," I paused because everyone, especially Aang and Katara, had gone wide-eyed. "You know Tyro, _and_ Haru?" Katara asked excitedly. "Yes, I do. Then how do you know them?" I asked, even more curious.

"Well, we met them when we were trying to find an earth-bending teacher," answered Aang. "They were here at the coronation yesterday," added Iroh. "Oh, they were, huh?" I spoke with disappointment. Now, I really wished I had the guts to pull myself together and meet the guests. Who knew, that I could've been reunited with almost everyone I ever knew. I was extremely disappointed with myself. But they waited for me to continue, so I did.

"Anyway, we were most grateful for their aid, and we stayed in their village for the next five years, until we were attacked again. When I was ten, my parents and I were still living in the village. Apparently, the siege of Ba Sing Se was also taking place, and another Fire Nation army was attacking our mining village. It was a massive attack, and the earth-benders were having trouble defending their village. My parents had set out to leave when we heard the village was under attack, but my father felt it was dishonourable, so he vowed to stay and help fend off the army until the earth-benders could regain control."

"But while he fought the army, some soldiers must have recognised him. He was renowned for his skill in combat; combining his sword skills with that of fire-bending. It would've been too obvious to most of the soldiers, who also used to follow him, as their general. Soon, the fight seemed to have been won, and so my family were free to leave, and with honour. Unfortunately, we were unaware that the army had only changed their objective; now they wanted to bring my family back to the Fire Lord."

"We travelled on two ostrich-horses and moved eastwards. Soon we had left the village behind and came to a clearing. Now the army ambushed us, while another army was on its way to attack. My father and mother fought aggressively, but both were heavily wounded by the time the first army was vanquished. I felt useless… do you know why? My parents wanted to preserve my innocence; they told me _not_ to use my powers."

"So I sat there, waiting and watching. An archer fired, and wounded my mother to the point that she couldn't bend. My father was so furious, it scared me. He completely wiped out the first army, without any signs of ceasing. But the same archer that shot my mother, remained hidden in some trees a small distance away, and he aimed at me."

"The arrow came, but my father shielded me with his own body. I watched him fall to the ground; watched as he bled," I paused and realised that my face was hot and wet. I ignored it and continued, "Suddenly, everything felt strange. I felt light, and I felt strong. I can only remember the feeling of this raw power that filled me, and surrounded me."

"The second army appeared from behind the thick shrub, and I unleashed the energy without hesitation. A huge blast of fire travelled towards them, and it was so powerful that it threw every soldier in range of the blast, onto the ground. But then I couldn't feel the power anymore, it just disappeared like it was never there, and I was left feeling cold and weak."

"My vision began to blur. I only remember holding my father's hand, as he lay on the wet ground, only barely alive. I remember hearing the voice of a soldier, but what he said, I can't recall. Everything just went dark; I fainted. When I woke, I was in a cell, and I was on a ship that was setting course for the Fire Nation Capital."

"That was when I met Iroh, as he was heading back to the palace too; he saved me from certain death. Iroh was good friends with my father and my Uncle Jeong; my father's family had been serving the royals for generations. Iroh kept me a secret, not telling anyone else about me except Lady Ursa, and Mr and Mrs Yen of course. Lady Ursa thought I was special, and she assigned me an important and secret task."

"The night before she disappeared, she told me to follow her, and I did. She then hid me behind a thick curtain inside her room. She told me to remain silent, no matter what happened, which I did. She then walked over to her dressing table and began removing her makeup. Soon, Ozai came into the room and sat on the bed, contemplating. Ursa asked him about his discussion with Azulon, but he said nothing. Then she asked if it was true that Azulon commanded him to kill his own son, Zuko. He didn't even ask her how she knew, he only replied with a 'yes'."

"Ursa was shocked, so she did the only thing she could. She made a deal with Ozai. She asked him, "If I were to kill Azulon for you, would you spare Zuko's life?" Ozai just said that if there was any way that he could become Fire Lord, he wouldn't care. Then he casually got up and headed into the bathroom. Ursa seized the opportunity to get me out of the room. She then led me into a small room, normally held for private conferences, and explained to me her plan. "Mi Li, I'm going to give you a very important task, and though you may not understand everything now, I know I can rely on you to do this for me," she said, while trying to catch her breath."

"I want you to look after Azula and Zuko for me; watch over them in any way you can, because I may have to leave very soon. Tonight, I will do something very awful, but it will save Zuko's life, understand? The problem is that, I cannot trust Ozai to not do anything else to hurt Zuko. If he should, I hope that you can do something to protect Zuko. I understand this has nothing to do with you, but please, I'm begging you. You are young, and no one knows that you're alive. But most importantly, no one knows just how powerful you really are. I believe in you, Mi Li. I just know you are destined for greatness." Then she kissed my forehead and left me in the room, alone." I looked at Iroh, who held an indecipherable expression; he was also hearing this for the first time.

"I was confused at first why she would want me to hear that conversation, but now I know why. She wanted a witness; she wanted someone who could say 'I was there' when the time came. But most of all, she wanted someone who could know the truth. That night, Ursa poisoned Azulon's tea, and he died the next day. Meanwhile, she had escaped somewhere. Apparently, the Order of the White Lotus helped to cover her tracks, but where she is now is a complete mystery. I don't think even the Order of the White Lotus knows her whereabouts anymore," I looked expectantly at Iroh, who seemed surprised and embarrassed, that I knew he was part of the organisation, without him telling me.

"Well no; we have no idea where she is or if she is even still alive," he sheepishly answered my silent question. I looked back at the Avatar and his friends, they all remained motionless. I noticed I had stopped crying and continued, "So, I've been living a servant ever since I was brought back here. This is Mrs Yen," I said gesturing to Aunt Yen, "and she's somewhat of my adopted parent, along with Mr Yen who works in the stables. Also, while I was in the palace, I was reunited with my true uncle; Jeong Jeong. He was an admiral before he abandoned the Fire Nation, to escape Ozai's tyranny, and to search for my parents. He left me soon after I was brought back to the palace. I still don't know where he is," I said looking at the ground.

"Master Jeong Jeong is your uncle?" asked Aang, before Iroh had time speak out. "You know him too?" I asked back, excited. "Yes, we met him when I was searching for a fire bending master," Aang answered. Then Iroh took the opportunity to have his say, "I was just about to say, Mi Li, he was in Ba Sing Se with me to reclaim the city about two months ago, and he was here at the coronation, too," he informed me with a grave expression. Now I really wished I had been at the dinner.

"Inconveniently, I forgot about your presence in the palace when I was at the coronation, and I suppose Jeong was too eager to depart, and forgot as well. I think after not hearing from you for so long, we may have subconsciously noted that you ceased to exist. We had been telling that story to everyone else; I think we ended up fooling our own minds," he looked away ashamed.

Suddenly I felt truly neglected, "It's fine, I understand. All the years of war; it has made many of us forget the good things we used to have. We only think about survival, because so many things are at stake," I controlled my voice so it wouldn't give away my feelings, but my eyes were fixed on the ground.

"I guess, to finish this strange conversation, I'll show you one other thing," I stood up, walked to the windows, and pulled the curtains back so the sunlight was streaming onto my damp face. I took a few steps back from the window, looked at the gang, and brushed my fringe away, revealing my violet crystal eyes.

I heard some of them gasp. "Hello? I'm blind here! I can't see anything! What's going on?" shouted Toph. "Oh, right! Sorry, Toph. Well her eyes are… purple," stated Sokka, blankly. Everyone was silent for a moment. I let my fringe down again and pulled the curtains closed. I sat down as everyone's gaze stayed on me. I let out a sigh, before continuing.

"Well, up to this day, I still don't know if my parents are dead or not. Secondly, I don't know why I'm so different. I was hoping that _you_ could help me, Aang," looked hopefully at him. A smile passed swiftly across his face, and he nodded, understanding the significance of my request. I gave everyone the best smile I could. I greatly appreciated the acknowledgement that I received, I finally felt like I was getting somewhere. I stood up and bowed respectfully to everyone, "Thank you, all. I really appreciate your attention. It's about time for lunch, how about I meet you all in the dining hall?" I suggested, with partially false optimism. "Sure!" said Aang and his friends.

They left the room to head for the dining hall, with Aunt Yen leading the way. The door closed and there was only Iroh and I left in the room. I sat back down on the couch, staring at the floor; I felt miserable, and excited at the same time, though my face exhibited a gloomy expression. "Oh, Mi Li, I'm so sorry," Iroh said, walking over to sit next to me on the couch. I felt like I was on the edge of bursting into tears, "No, Uncle Iroh, I'm fine... just tell the guests to begin without me," at that moment, I couldn't take it anymore, and I just ran out of the room to escape reality for a while. As I ran, I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks and dripping onto the soft, maroon carpet.


	8. Freedom

**Freedom**

_Leaving the Great Palace Walls_

I ran and ran to the topmost balcony of the palace. When I reached the balcony, I stood by the side, leaning on the stone balustrade. I closed my eyes and inhaled the icy wind, as the glorious sunshine caressed my fair skin. I needed time to think; time to set my mind on a clear path. This balcony was hardly ever used, and it suited me because it was quiet.

Now the Avatar knew about me, but how could he help? Perhaps I'd need to follow him on his journeys, to search for my parents. It wouldn't be easy, but travelling with the Avatar is the fastest method. I hadn't mentioned that I have a fear of heights, and flying high in the sky was not going to help me at all.

I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the bright sun. The view was magnificent. The majestic volcanic mountains stood in the distance, to the West. I turned to look east and caught sight of the beautiful sandy beaches. I don't think I'd ever been to the beach. I'd very much like to lie in the soft sand, swim in the warm waves and breathe the salty air.

Funnily enough, I had never actually tried swimming before. You may think, being a water bender means I can swim – naturally – but that is not true. If I were to try swimming without the aid of water-bending, I can quite certainly say that I cannot swim. You could say I was a finless fish.

I continued to contemplate on the balcony, staring out blankly into the distance. My thoughts were switching erratically. I couldn't keep my train of thought constant and on one thing. I thought about Uncle Jeong, my true uncle. Where was he now? Had he really forgotten about me? And Zuko, he'd have to know the truth about his mother sooner or later, when and how would I tell him?

Maybe I'd let the Avatar speak to him, they seemed like good friends now, even though their relationship was hostile. But no, I couldn't, it'd be cowardly and a negligence of my duty. Lady Ursa gave me the instructions herself; I was to tell Azula and Zuko when the time was right, as I was the only one who really knew the truth… apart from Ozai. I shivered at the thought. I still feared him; his very name is enough to startle me.

I breathed a sigh and looked at my hands. They had crumpled into fists while I wallowed in my thoughts. I hadn't noticed just how tight and tense they were. Feeling the strain, I released my muscles and stretched my stiff fingers. I alternated opening and closing my hands, and then I shook them out.

Just as I was doing so, I felt a sharp stab of pain in my right wrist. I winced at the sudden sting, and held my right hand securely with my left, as the pain in my wrist changed to a mild throbbing. I took controlled breaths, as I gently massaged my wrist. I had forgotten about the old injury I obtained some years ago.

It was that day when Zuko was challenged to fight his father in an Agni Kai. I felt guilty, reflecting on it now. Lady Ursa had requested me to protect them; Zuko especially. I failed in my duty when I tried to interfere with the fight. The guards saw me trying to run onto the arena, and caught me before I could do anything. They took me into a cell, and punished me severely.

They tried used boiling water; but when they found that I could bend water, they used the whips instead. And to stop me from bending efficiently, they broke my right wrist. When they released me I tried as much as I could to mend my broken wrist, but as hard as I tried, it never fully healed. I continued to rub my injured wrist; healing flesh was one thing, healing bones was another.

After discovering that I was a water-bender, the situation worsened. The guards were about to execute me, but Uncle Iroh prevented them from doing so. He paid them to let me go, and to not tell Fire Lord Ozai. I was safe, until Iroh left to accompany prince Zuko. The same guards came back for me, and though they kept their honour by vowing not to hurt me and tell the Fire Lord, they locked me in a prison cell every time the full moon was out.

It was so I had no chance of escaping, even with the increase of power. Aunt and Uncle Yen never liked it, and felt guilty for not being able to help me, but it became normal and I wasn't bothered. I had to lie to everyone, saying that I took worker's leave, when really I was being locked up because of the full moon. At least the guards stopped when Zuko returned as the rightful heir to the throne.

I cradled my sore wrist and decided that I would have to tell Zuko myself. "Who are you?" asked a female standing behind me. I started with a gasp, and turned to face the source of the voice. It was Mai! "My name is Mi Li, Madam. I apologise for being up here without any business. I'll leave, immediately," I said out of habit. I sensed her glare on me as I quietly shuffled past her, "Wait!" she commanded. I carefully turned to look at her, "Yes, Ma'am?" I cautiously asked.

She and I stood staring at each other for a long moment, and then she spoke, "The Avatar told me about you, you're rather special, aren't you?" she seemed to state rather than ask. I wasn't sure how to respond, "Um, I suppose so," I replied hesitantly. Then she smiled, in a most sinister way, "Well, I'm glad to have met you, Mi Li. You may go now," she spoke with a glint of satisfaction in her monotone voice. I bowed respectively and turned to head down the stairs.

That was a very strange meeting indeed, and for a moment she was very scary. Suddenly, I wanted to hide away; I felt like I had just stepped into the wrong palace! I knew Mai since we were kids. Of course, she didn't really know me, but I saw her around the palace all the time. She had a crush on Zuko for a long time, and I suppose that now they're in love. I think she may have seen me as a threat to their relationship; this is the last thing I need! I hate being seen as an enemy, but more than that, this is just going to make explaining things even more awkward.

I made my way down to my living quarters. Thankfully, I didn't meet anyone that I knew. I went into the bathroom and dipped my hands into a bucket of water and began the healing process. The water glowed brightly and I felt the throbbing in my wrist ebb away. I let out a sigh of relief, and raised my hands out of the water.

The water stopped glowing and my wrist felt normal again. I quickly inspected my wrist then dried my hands with a towel. If Zuko doesn't stay at Roku's Island for too long, he may very well return by sundown today. I'd have to be ready by then. For the rest of the afternoon I attended my normal chores, of which the others greatly opposed of me doing.

Sunset; Zuko had just arrived at the docks. I sat on a chair in the royal common room, waiting with Aang and his group of friends. Iroh had gone down to the docks to meet Zuko and bring him to the room to talk with us. I sat, but I couldn't stop fidgeting. The others must have noticed because Katara came to sit next to me. She took my nervous hands and held them firmly. I looked at her and she gave me an assuring smile.

"It'll be fine; we're here to help you. We'll speak for you if you get stuck," she spoke calmly and confidently. I nodded, agreeing. I then remembered the headband that Aunt Yen gave me earlier this afternoon. She wanted me to wear it so that I wouldn't hide my eyes. I picked the headband up off the table and wore it so my fringe was brushed back. I looked at Katara, requesting her opinion, and she gave me a smile and nod of approval.

Then, the sound of a huge door opening sounded, and echoed through the great halls. A few moments passed and then Zuko and Iroh entered the room through the double doors. Iroh moved to stand behind me, while Zuko walked to take his seat at the front of the room. When he had sat down, he gazed at me for a short moment. He then turned his attention to Aang who started the conversation, "So you know this is Mi Li, right?" Aang asked Zuko, gesturing to me.

Zuko nodded, "Yes, Uncle Iroh told me," he stated, turning to face me. "And I know briefly about your past; your mother was a water-bender, your father was General Ming Jeom, and your uncle is Ex-Admiral Jeong," he restated rather slowly. "But the one thing that is special about you is you can bend both water and fire," his eyes stared intently into mine while he spoke his last sentence.

At that moment, the door opened and Mai walked in. I turned to look at her as she came to sit next to Zuko, like a tame cat craving the attention of her owner. When she had sat down, her eyes possessed a threatening glint, and they bore into mine. She swiftly took one of Zuko's hands and looked adoringly at him. He smiled back at her, but then shifted to loosen his hand from hers. She gave him a questioning glance.

"I'd like to speak with Mi Li in private. She has information that is specifically for me. I apologise to the rest of you for having arrived needlessly," he spoke honestly. Everyone understood and began to leave the room. Mai remained seated, like a fixed mountain, and acted obliviously to Zuko's request. He turned to give her an annoyed expression, "Please?" he

asked. She sighed, giving up, and walked out of the room without giving me a second glance. The door closed and all was silent.

The golden light from the sunset, filtered through the window, emphasizing Zuko's angry, yet peaceful features. His eyes shifted to gaze into my own, that sparkled, like purple crystals in the light. "Honestly, I only want to hear what you know about my mother. I want you to tell me everything she told you… Today, I went to Avatar Roku's Island, to interrogate my father. I wanted to know what happened to my mother, and so I asked him. But he said nothing. He was silent, like that other time all those years ago, when I asked him," Zuko said, the anger prominent in his voice.

"If I knew about you sooner, I wouldn't have wasted my time going to him. But that doesn't matter anymore. Please, just tell me the truth," he requested, the sadness evident in his eyes. I began, "The night before she disappeared, she got me to eavesdrop on her conversation with Ozai. Azula wasn't lying when she said that your own father would kill you; he'd do anything to become the Fire Lord. So, Lady Ursa did the only thing she could at the time; she made a deal with him. She said that she'd kill Azulon and disappear from existence, provided that Ozai didn't kill you," I paused to let Zuko process the information.

"She poisoned Azulon, and he died the next day. She then went into hiding with the help of the Order of the White Lotus. But even they do not know her ultimate fate. Before she disappeared, she requested me to protect you and Azula in whatever ways possible; you especially. I tried, but it seems I failed," I said looking away from his scar ridden face. "That is all, there's nothing more that you need to know, it was all she told me. I wish I could tell you exactly where she is, but I just don't know. I'm sorry," I informed him, and stood up to depart the room in shame.

"Stop!" he ordered, and grabbed my right wrist to prevent me from leaving the room. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, turning to my injured hand. He held firmly, but released me when I shouted. "Sorry, what happened to your hand?" he asked curiously. "I was punished when some guards caught me trying to interfere in your Agni Kai with Ozai," I answered looking at my feet.

"What did they do to you?" he asked with genuine concern. "Well, they tried to use boiling water, but they found I could bend it, so they used whips instead. And then they broke my wrist to stop me from bending properly," I stated bluntly, expressing no emotions. I looked up at him when I noticed his prolonged silence. "I'm sorry, for the pain you've received. It's not even any of your business," he seemed to feel guilty.

"Not a problem, it's no big deal," I said turning away. "No, you're wrong; it is a very big deal. Are you still working as a maid of this palace?" he asked unexpectedly. "Well, not really. I suppose I still am, even though Uncle Iroh said I didn't have to. Honestly I don't mind – …" he cut me off. "No! You're not a maid. You're free of your services now. Go and find yourself a guest room, you can get anything you want," he interjected with authority.

"From here onwards, you're an honoured guest at my palace," he towered over me and spoke in a very commanding tone. I decided arguing with him wasn't going to work, so I just bowed submissively, "You're highness, I thank you for your offer," and with that, I opened the door

and stepped out. Not far from the door, stood Mai, leaning on the opposite wall. She gave me a very serious stare.

I decided to keep on walking, but she stopped me, "Hey, where are you going?" she asked rudely. I answered confidently, "I'm no longer a maid. I've been offered a guest room." She stopped leaning on the wall to stand in front of me, "Really?" she asked rhetorically, "Well, enjoy your stay while it lasts. Guests don't stay forever you know," she spoke in a menacing tone, her message clearly implied in her statement.

"For your information, Mai, I am not intending on stealing your boyfriend! I have more honour than that," I shouted boldly; her threats didn't intimidate me. Mai, was silenced, she had nothing more to say. She just gazed at me, looking rather foolish. Just at that moment, Zuko opened the door of the royal common room, and stood in the doorway looking confused. Both Mai and I turned to face him, as he alternated his gaze between the both of us.

He seemed to have heard the commotion. Mai and I exchanged looks, before I turned and walked away to seek the others. As I walked away, I began to feel lighter, like things would just fall into place. At least now there was one thing I could feel good about; I was free. I was no longer bound to this palace, meaning I could go wherever I wanted. I would finally have the chance to find my parents! I knew just the place to begin searching.


	9. A Quest

**A Quest**

_A New Journey Begins_

I ran to find Aunt and Uncle Yen. I searched for Aunt Yen first; because she'd be in the kitchen preparing dinner with the other cooks. Surprisingly, Uncle Yen was also there. "Uncle Yen, what are you doing up here? Aren't you supposed to still be down in the stables?" I asked curiously. He chuckled, "Iroh gave me the rest of the day off. So I've come up to help serve the guests and you!" he smiled proudly and pulled me into an embrace.

I stood stunned for a moment, of course I was happy he had been allowed to leave work early, but his last few words caught me. "You'll serve the guests… and me?" I asked, almost dumbstruck. "Why, of course! Surely, you didn't think that we'd allow you to remain a maid forever," he gave me a humorous expression, but I didn't find it funny. What was he thinking? "B-but I'm not a guest or a… a princess for that matter," I stammered.

He laughed harder, "No… you're more than a guest or a princess! Mi Li, you are the daughter of a respected Fire Nation General, which practically makes you nobility, and you have a power that people can only dream of having; apart from the Avatar of course. You really are no house maid at all," he looked so proud that he seemed to be half-crazed. My jaw hung open; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Fire Lord Zuko has officially released me from my duty as a maid," I paused searching for what to say next, "but that doesn't mean that I'll let you treat me like a guest!" I almost shouted the last part. Aunt Yen had been listening to our conversation the entire time, "What do you mean, Mi Li? I can understand you're not used to it, but it's only right; you deserve it," she encouraged and gave me a pleasant smile. "No! It's not right, you deserve to be free just as much as I do," I wanted to knock the silliness out of them.

Uncle Yen looked me in the eye, his face grave, and held my shoulders firmly, "Mi Li, we've told you before; Aunt Yen and I have accepted our places as workers of this palace. But this is not your place; you are destined for much more than just being a petty maid," he spoke calmly and quietly.

I gave up trying to argue, and accepted his words, nodding my head reluctantly. "Now go, find the Avatar and his friends, and tell them the good news. We'll be seeing you shortly," he gave me an assuring grin. He opened the door and I stepped out, heading for the guest rooms. I suppose, that was my weakness; I always did as I was told, and without questions.

When I had reached the guests' common room, I saw Sokka sitting alone on a couch, with an inscrutable frown etched in his brow – he was bored, very bored. "Hello Sokka," I said trying to make conversation, "what are you doing?" He looked up from his boomerang, and answered, "Oh, nothing really. To be honest with you, I'm really hungry at the moment, but I have to wait for everyone else; because it's only polite," and he gave me a smirk. I sat down next to him.

"Oh, that's very considerate of you," I commented, and he responded with a chuckle. "So, tell me about yourself, Sokka," I continued. He was instantaneously absorbed in the conversation, "My father is Chief Hakoda, the leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara is my younger sister. We've been following Aang, ever since he emerged from the ice which had been holding him prisoner, for hundreds of years," he paused to take a breath.

"Years ago our mother was taken by the Fire Nation in one of their raids for water-benders. We still haven't found her, but we hope she's alive," he stopped after that last sentence. "Well, I'm very sorry about your mother, I understand what it feels like. But your father is the chief of the Southern Water Tribe?" I asked with interest. "Yes, he is, he's not here at the moment though. He left to head back home, so he could get things back into order sooner," he said casually. I supposed he was used to his father leaving a lot.

"I see. But that would mean you're somewhat of a prince of the Southern Water Tribes, right?" I asked curiously. His entire face beamed. "Finally, someone that actually sees it my way!" he shouted, making his voice echo through the halls. I was nonplussed by his sudden outburst. Just at that moment, Katara walked out of her room, looking at her brother curtly. "Mi Li only said that to please you," she said, giggling.

"What? No! Mi Li does agree with me. I am some sort of a prince," he proudly stated. Katara's terse expression seemed to soften somewhat. "Sokka, you know we don't follow that kind of hierarchy in the Southern Water Tribes. Stop being ridiculous, and of course Mi Li knows that too. She just said that to make you feel good," Katara told him, folding her arms confidently.

Sokka began to falter. He stood in a tense posture, and his frustration was evident as he began to march out of the common room. "I'm really hungry now and I'm not waiting any longer!" he spoke loudly with his back to us. I turned to look at Katara, who giggled with amusement.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked Katara. I waited as her fit of giggles gradually ceased, "Oh, there was this time, when we went to visit the Northern Water Tribe so Aang and I could learn water-bending. He met Princes Yue, and tried to impress her. One of the things he tried, was hinting at the fact that he was 'somewhat of a prince' in the Southern Water Tribe. Of course that was silly, because we don't have that kind of social system there," she giggled once more, and then she continued.

"When I heard him say that, I laughed and mocked him. That's why he was so frustrated. Now he's even more frustrated because I've won the argument again," she laughed, and I laughed with her. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that then," I stated, feeling guilty. "Oh, don't worry about Sokka, he's fine. His pride is always being damaged, yet he always manages to find more… somewhere," she smiled.

The doors to Aang, Toph, and then Suki's, opened and they came to join us in the common room. Katara and I stood up, and together, we all headed to the dining hall. At the table, I was reluctant to sit and be served, but everyone made me. Everyone was at the table; Iroh, Zuko, Mai, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph.

I took my seat opposite Aang, at the long, rectangular, antique table. While we waited for our meals, I wanted to raise some matters of interest. "Aang, I'm sorry if I sound impatient, but I was wondering if you could help me find my parents before investigating my additional abilities," I started hesitantly. But perhaps that wasn't the best way to start my request.

"Not a problem, that's absolutely fine, whatever you want to do is okay with me," he spoke approvingly. "Thanks Aang!" I replied gratefully. I then turned to Zuko who was sitting two seats away from me, at the end of the table. I wanted to ask him a question, but I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "Is something the matter, Mi Li?" Uncle Iroh asked me. I supposed I might as well speak out now.

"Well, I wanted to ask Fire Lord Zuko something," I began. "Please, just call me Zuko, there's no need for formalities between us," Zuko briskly corrected me. I nodded, and Mai gave me a patronising stare. I looked away from her, and returned my attention to Zuko. "I wanted to ask; could you, perhaps… let Azula free?" I asked with my head hanging down. The table was silent; no one moved or made a sound, all eyes were on me.

"You want me to release Azula?" Zuko tried to clarify, beguiled. "Yes, please," I confirmed. There was a pause. "Why?" Zuko questioned me. I wasn't sure how to say it so that they would agree, "If you went down to meet her, you'll find that she has changed dramatically. She's not insane like she used to be a few months ago, with my help she has changed her ways. She's still Azula; that is forever constant, but she knows things now. She sees right and wrong, and she's willing to bring good changes to the world. She just needs a chance. I'm asking on her behalf." I stared hopefully into Zuko's golden eyes, as he bowed his head, clenching his fists in deep thought.

"I'll consider it," he sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. "The problem is that she's been one of deceit, and maybe you've been fooled into believing her false intentions," he informed calmly. I nodded in agreement. "I understand. I also found it hard to believe. But she has changed. I've observed her when she was at her strongest, and when she was at her weakest. She would still be mentally unstable if it weren't for my help. I watched as she changed. The change is genuine; not false," I added with sureness.

"I'll consider it," he repeated in the same tone as before. The waiters came with the food and we began to eat. I decided to shift my thoughts away for a moment, and enjoy the food. It was awfully quiet at the table; it was very unsettling. Then Aang decided to break the silence, "Where do you want to start looking, Mi Li?" Aang asked light-heartedly.

"The Earth Kingdom; it was the last place I saw them. I want to return to see Tyro and Haru at their village. They should know something, seeing as they were so close to where my parents and I were ambushed," I spoke with slight optimism. I hoped, just hoped that they were still alive and well.

"Alright, we'll fly there when you're ready to go," Aang suggested. "The sooner the better, I also don't want to get in the way of your much larger duties," I felt obliged. "Sure, we can begin packing tomorrow then, if that's fine," Aang asked. "Of course, that'd be great Aang. Thanks!" I appreciated how quick we could leave. Definitely, the sooner we departed, the better it would be.

The next day, I began packing. I said my last goodbyes to Aunt and Uncle Yen. I went down to update Azula and tell her farewell. The other maids found out that I was leaving, and they looked at me with envious expressions. I had to leave my messenger hawk behind; she could be cared for back in the stable. Lastly I said goodbye to Uncle Iroh and Zuko.

"I'll miss your tea, Mi Li," Uncle Iroh told me. I laughed at his complement and embraced him. I briefly thanked Zuko and climbed onto Appa's back. Suki, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Aang were already waiting for me in the huge flying-bison saddle. I waved to Aunt and Uncle Yen, standing on a balcony from another part of the palace. Appa thrust his huge tail and we took off into the sky. My fear of heights returned, but it gradually disappeared as we soared into the feathery clouds.

We flew east, heading for the mining village where Tyro lived. After a few hours of flight, I mustered enough courage to look down, and to my delight I saw a most magnificent view. We were just over the majestic Gates of Azulon, which guarded the huge harbour leading to the Fire Nation Capital. The beaches boldly outlined the boundaries of the land in gold. As we continued to fly, I caught sight of several ships travelling through the gates. Later, islands came into view. Some of these islands were renowned for their fantastic beaches and became successful holiday resorts.

We flew without stopping, for the entire day. The sun was retreating behind the clouds when we arrived. Appa came to gentle landing, and tiredly dawdled into a local stable. A pleasant man greeted us warmly, and went off to prepare a stall for Appa. I climbed out of the saddle and landed on the ground with a thump. The others followed me, climbing off Appa. Then a stable hand came to lead Appa to his stall.

"This place has changed much, I'm not sure if I can remember where to find Tyro," I quickly informed the group. "That's alright, I know where to go," Aang said cheerfully. So we all headed out of the stable, following Aang's lead. Soon, we had walked to a huge building, with a sign that read Town Council. I stopped to briefly inspect the building and the sign; I think I recognised this place.

"Come on in everyone, Tyro should be in here. If not, at least one of the other council members should know," Aang gestured for us to follow him. We entered the building. Sokka was the last to walk in so he closed the doors. Once inside, we were in a huge hall. The ceiling was high up, and there was an area with tables and chairs for people to meet and discuss. There was a staircase that connected to a second level, and there were doors everywhere. I guessed that this building had many rooms for all sorts of things.

A man with a small frame approached us with a kind smile, "Greetings, Avatar. Is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked sincerely. "Yes, please. We're looking for Tyro. Can you lead us to him?" Aang requested politely. "Of course, right this way," the man replied and gestured for us to follow him. We entered a relatively large room with tables, books, chairs and people. Our guide gestured to a man with a large build and a long white beard, before departing the room. It was Tyro! It seemed that he may have sensed our presence in the room because he turned away from the man he was conversing with, and gazed in our direction.

Upon catching my glance, his face lit up in a familiar smile. I returned his joy and briskly walked to him. He laughed a hearty laugh, and held his arms out to embrace me. I accepted his embrace and stood back to look up to him, "Uncle Tyro!" I was so joyful that I jiggled with excitement.

"Mi Li, I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad that you're safe. Come, we'll go to my house and speak in the comfort of home; the Missus and Haru will be most delighted to see you," he placed a hand on my shoulder to lead me out of the room and gestured for the council member, that he was speaking with, to return to his duties. The man gave him an understanding nod, before turning away.

At the doorway, Tyro greeted the group warmly, and we headed off to Tyro's house. The house wasn't far, and we reached it within a few minutes. They had their own little farm next to the house. And just in the street a few blocks away, I remembered, was the inn that they owned and ran themselves. We arrived at the front yard of the house, and I caught sight of someone who was unmistakably Haru. He was sitting lethargically on a branch of a huge apple tree, but when our gazes met, his bored appearance morphed into one of pure bliss.


	10. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

_Haru's Perspective_

My dad, Tyro, was with the Council, again. He's been stuck into his job since we got back from Zuko's coronation. I was hoping that when we got back, I could learn more earth-bending techniques from him. Of course, mum was working too, at the inn. She was especially busy when the Fire Nation had a hold of this place. But it's better now, because our village is free again, and people have registered to help work at the inn.

Today was sunny, the clouds were few, and there was a humid breeze that just made the smouldering heat of day worse. It was unbearable inside the house, and worse out here. But this old apple tree outside our house provided good shade. I climbed up the trunk and perched onto one of the lower branches. My back rested on the trunk, while my legs hung down, freely swaying in the warm wind.

The breeze weaved its way through the tree, rustling the leaves that spread out to form nature's umbrella. The dense canopy kept me cool and shaded. My eyelids soon got heavy, and I supposed I dozed off for a few hours. When I woke, I got up with a slight shock, realising that had fallen asleep. When I saw it was just before sunset, I sighed in relief. I'd hate to be caught asleep in a tree!

My parents would be coming back home soon. I used to have to sleep at the inn, because only my mother was there to work and monitor it through the night. But now she had people working night shifts, so we return to staying in our own house. Things were definitely better now. Life was better. And I don't think it could get much better than it was.

I sat in the tree for a few more minutes. Soon, some people approached our house, one of whom I recognised was my father. His magnificent build was hard to overlook. I tried to make out the other figures following him, and noticed with a start, that it was the Avatar and his other friends. Well, I wasn't expecting another visit from them so soon, but I wasn't exactly interested. It'd be all the usual talk; peace and order.

But when they entered through our front gate, one figure stood out before the others, and I didn't just mean it literally. Could it be? I sat disbelieving for a moment, but then our eyes met, and I was fully convinced that it was her. "Mi Li!" I whispered to myself, as I felt the feeling of pure joy fill me. A smile, which I had not smiled in a long time, was instantly etched onto my face. I swiftly jumped out of the tree and planted my feet softly onto the ground.

I planned to walk towards Mi Li at a measured pace, but I began running instead! Her face brightened into a smile that I missed so dearly, and she too began to hasten towards me. I opened my arms, preparing to pull her into my embrace. My hands met her waist, and I lifted her light frame off the ground with ease.

Her hands were placed lightly on my shoulders as I spun her around in midair. I slowed and carefully set her back down. We laughed, gazing into the other's eyes. Then I pulled her into my embrace, with a feeling so natural, it was like the transition of winter to spring.

We both laughed with glee, and her fluttering voice enchanted me. It was one that I thought I would never hear again. I then remembered my previous statement; it had been proven wrong in a matter of moments. Life _was_ getting better the longer I lived it! We pulled away from each other so we could look at the other's face. She giggled delightfully as we held hands for a minuscule moment. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Ahem," I heard my father's deep voice. I turned to look at him, as Mi Li pulled her hands away from mine, much to my dislike. I then saw her cheeks turn to a most striking shade of pink. She had blushed and turned slightly away from me, with a coy smile across her face. I stood there, a statue, momentarily mesmerized.

"I think we should all go inside now," my father suggested, with a sly grin on his face. I led the way, since I was closest to the door. I reached the handle and thrust the door open. I gestured for Mi Li to go in first. She accepted and stepped inside with her gaze fixed on the ground. The others followed, as I waited for them all to go through.

They all gave me varied expressions; Dad gave me a proud wink, Katara seemed thrilled, Toph looked oblivious, Aang had an amused grin, and Sokka and Suki shared an entertained look. I was a bit embarrassed, knowing they were all watching. But for once in my life I was actually, truly… happy.

Everyone sat down at in the living area. I wanted to sit next to Mi Li, but Tyro and Katara had already sat down on both sides of her. I was a bit annoyed. I hadn't seen her for so long, so I should have been allowed to sit closer to her. I wanted to hear about how she had survived all these years. I seized the next closest seat available; I sat on the couch that was positioned so it faced the fireplace, ninety degrees from Mi Li's couch. Toph, Suki and Sokka settled onto the other three-person couch, opposite Tyro, Mi Li and Katara. Aang took his place beside me.

"Well, tell us Mi Li. How have you been?" Tyro began the conversation. "Very well, thank you," Mi Li replied with poise. "How about yourself Uncle Tyro, I know what happened at the village while I was gone; Aang told me. He said the village was claimed by the Fire Nation," her voice expressed empathy. "Yes it was, but all is well again. Aang and his friends all helped to extinguish the Fire Nation's control," my father stated with relief.

"That's good to know. How's business at the inn?" she changed the subject. "Oh, very good, people are returning to our inn. And we have enough people working there as well. These are most definitely, good times," Tyro answered proudly. "I'm happy for you," Mi Li gave Tyro a respectful nod, as did everyone else. "Thank you, Mi Li," father nodded his head in thanks.

The conversation began to go quiet, and I saw the awkwardness reflecting in Mi Li eyes. I decided to speak, "So, Mi Li, where have you been all these years?" I asked with genuine curiosity, and slight concern. She seemed hesitant, but answered, "I've been in the Fire Nation, working secretly as a maid. After Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, it was safe for me to reveal myself. Aang, Zuko, Iroh, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Sokka were all there, they listened as I gave the account of my life. Afterwards, Zuko decided to release me from my services, and Aang has agreed to help me search for my parents," she paused. Her last sentence shocked me. She continued.

"It's actually the reason why I'm here. I was hoping, maybe, _you_ would know something about where they are," she looked at me, then my father, with a tinge of hope in her sparkling violet eyes. It hurt me, to hear her ask where her parents were. My heart felt like it was being constrained to the point of bursting from the pressure.

Of course, I knew the answer, but I couldn't bring myself to tell it to her face. I couldn't bear to watch her in agony, knowing how hard her life had already been. I remained silent, as did my father. I supposed he felt the same way. When our silence began to worry her, Mi Li asked, "So, _do_ you know where they are?" she asked, her innocence, tearing into my heart.

My father sighed deeply, and lied, "No, Mi Li. I'm sorry, we don't know where they are," his voice full of regret and guilt. Mi Li smiled weakly, "That's alright. I'll just have to keep on looking for them," she spoke with false optimism, as her words bore into my soul. Everyone remained silent for a long moment. Then Tyro broke the silence, "Well, seeing as it's getting late, I should organise your accommodation now," he attempted at changing the mood.

"Well, our house doesn't quite have enough rooms for everyone, so how about some of you stay at the inn?" he asked with an exhausted smile. Aang and the others agreed, following Tyro out the door to walk to the inn around the corner. Mi Li was about to stand, but I stopped her, "Wait, Mi Li! You can stay here with us," I excitedly said. She gave me a gratified smile, "Thank you, but that really won't be necessary. I'll just get in the way," she made a poor excuse.

"Not at all, stay! I'll be greatly honoured to have you in our house again," I spoke with confidence and pride. She considered my words, before giving me a submissive smile, "Very well, Haru! I'll stay here," and I couldn't help but feel triumphant. I quickly grabbed her hand to lead her upstairs. I choose the guest room next to mine. I opened the door and led her inside. I turned around to see her reaction.

"So, what do you think? Do you like this room?" I asked as she examined the room. "It's nice, I like the view," she giggled and walked to the window, overlooking the backyard. I heard her gasp when she saw the yard, "You have a courtyard, and a pond, and a huge plum tree, and so many colourful flowers in the garden! It's beautiful!" she stood, captivated.

"I want to go outside! Come on, take me there!" she turned to me and exclaimed in excitement, shaking my hand with anticipation. "_Okay_, follow me," I said while I laughed at her childishness. I briskly led her downstairs with our hands still entwined. I opened the gate leading into the backyard. We walked onto the paved path that led into the centre of the garden, where there was a square courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard was a small pond, of which there were colourful carp fish.

She skipped to the pond, her long dress flowing with the air, and kneeled down by the edge to see into the water. "Wow, they are so pretty," Mi Li breathed. Then she saw the huge plum tree, and pulled me towards it. It was just in the middle of spring, and the pink blossoms were in full bloom. We stood there and inhaled the strong fragrance in the air, "It smells so nice!" Mi Li stated cheerfully, gazing up into the branches of the tree.

She then spun around with her arms flinging freely as she twirled. Her hair seemed to drift with a feathery lightness, and her cherry dress flowed frivolously. Suddenly I noticed a beauty within her that I had never seen before. Mi Li had grown up, and she had changed in so many ways. But it was still the same, familiar Mi Li; her kindness and sincerity was her unique attribute.

She continued twirling in the gentle evening breeze, a most uplifting scene. Then she seemed to float onto the grass surrounding the base of the tree, heaving lightly from the dizziness. I walked to where she lay on the grass, and dropped down onto the ground next to her. I put my hands under my head and stared up into the collage of pink. A thought then came back to me, as I lay, contemplating on the soft grass.

"Mi Li, do you remember when we were kids? I know the garden didn't look this good back then, but we lived in serene times," I chuckled and turned my head to look at her. She stopped gazing into the tree and turned her head to the side, to stare into my eyes. "Yes, I remember. Things weren't great, but they were good. They were… innocent times," she spoke, deep in thought.

"They were innocent times. _You_ were innocent," I stated in a serious tone. I turned to look back up and sighed, "I remember, when you used to get bullied by the other kids in town. They said very terrible things about you," just being reminded of the thought got my blood boiling. For a moment, I had a brief flashback of a memory:

_"Stop it, leave me alone!" Mi Li screamed at them. "What are you going to do about it? You're a weak and strange little girl that doesn't belong here," a boy with a big frame said to her, before laughing devilishly. I quickly hurried to Mi Li. Soon his friends joined in, erupting into laughter when the boy with the big frame, pushed Mi Li onto the ground. But I caught her just before she could touch the ground, and helped her to stand up. _

_When she stood, she burst into tears and clinched onto me tightly. I stared at the bullies with rage, just as the leader of the group spoke out, "Oh, is that your girlfriend? You're a perfect match; two hopeless misfits," he laughed with malevolence. Then I couldn't take it anymore. I launched a wave of earth at them, which they didn't expect in their overconfidence. _

They all ran away; a bunch of cowards and fools. I carefully walked Mi Li home that afternoon. From then on, I made sure I was always with her at school. I turned my head to see Mi Li's expression. "Yeah, and you saved me, many times," Mi Li said, still gazing at me with a grateful smile, before chuckling quietly. "Like that time, when some girls teased me in the school courtyard while I was having lunch," she returned to gaze back up into the tree. I remembered that one very clearly, I was proud of that rescue.

_I was still in my classroom because my teacher had kept all the pupils inside for not completing class work. I anxiously scanned outside to check on Mi Li; she sat on a bench and had begun eating her lunch. But to my distaste, a group of snobby girls had approached her. I had no doubt they were there only to make fun of her. I so desperately wanted to leave the room, but I had to wait patiently. I listened intently on their conversation, which was actually loud enough to be heard from the room:_

_"Why are you here, Mi Li? You are a strange girl who has no friends. Just look at your eyes, they are so bizarre; who ever heard of purple eyes? Perhaps it's because you come from the isolated nation of the freaks!" she spoke loudly, and with false apprehension for Mi Li. "Go away!" Mi Li shouted at the girls. _

_"No! Who's going to make me, huh?" she spoke callously. Just then, the teacher excused the class and I ran to Mi Li's location. Upon seeing me, the lead girl changed her tone to one of charm, "Oh, hello Haru, want to join me and my friends? We'd love to have your company," her face exhibited a sweet smile, but I knew what lay behind that mask of gentleness. _

_"No, Mi Li is my friend. If you won't accept her, then I won't accept you!" I spoke sternly to her. My height intimidated her even more, and she walked away in an extremely aggravated fashion. Mi Li didn't cry that time, but she was deeply dismayed. I stayed with her throughout the rest of the day, and escorting her home had become a routine exercise._

"The girls teased about your eyes; they said it was strange," I stated unemotionally. Mi Li nodded sadly, "Yep. Unfortunately, I think that about myself too," she sighed. "No! Your eyes may be strange, but they are beautiful," I said passionately and looked deep into her eyes, as I felt our souls connect. "Thanks, Haru," she smiled, moved by my compliment. There and then, something magical stirred inside of me, and suddenly there was this unfamiliar urge.

I leaned onto one arm to face her side-on. She continued to gaze intently at me, as I gradually inched closer to her. Soon, our lips were a centimetre apart. Just when I began to feel each other's breath on our faces, she turned away, her face turning the same shade as the plum blossoms in the tree above us. I slowly backed away to lie back in the grass, feeling very foolish.

Unexpectedly, she rose and began walking towards the house. I sat upright and watched her curiously. She glanced back to give me a charming smile, "Come on Haru, the others will be back for dinner soon," she called to me. I swiftly jumped up and followed her inside. The others returned within a few minutes, accompanying my mother, and the ladies prepared dinner.

That night we had a filling feast, before everyone headed over to their accommodations. I lay on my bed and listened to the crickets chirping. The wind blew placidly, quietly rustling the leaves of the trees outside. I could only think of her that night, before I drifted into deep sleep. Still, in my sleep, I dreamt of her. Not for a moment, did my mind _not_ think of her.


	11. Revelation

**Revelation**

_Finally, an Answer Emerges_

As I lay in my bed, I thought about today. I thought about my time with Haru in the garden. Something happened there, something warm and mystical, yet cold and dull. I could feel Haru's feelings radiating from him, and they were warm feelings. But the moment those feelings reached me, they felt cold, and not warm.

I'm not sure how to explain it. It doesn't make sense. The closest I can guess is, perhaps, I don't feel the same way about him. It was either that, or I was slightly distracted by his moustache. I had to admit; that moustache made him look much older and serious, not that it was bad in any way. I'm just not quite used to it yet.

But I think I'd prefer him without the moustache. He'd look more like the Haru I used to know; fun, loving and temperate. I quietly giggled to myself then sighed. I was tired; completely exhausted from the trip. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts slip away, embracing generous sleep.

The next morning, I woke with the sun shining into my eyes. I squinted through the brightness, to scan my room. Once my pupils had adjusted, I unhurriedly got out of the bed. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, grateful for the cool water on my skin. I grabbed the towel and dried my hands and face, before changing into my outing clothes.

I stepped out of my room to head downstairs. I headed into the kitchen and found Haru at the table, eating his breakfast. Haru's mum, Nina, was busy preparing breakfast for Tyro and the others, who would soon come over from the inn. I greeted the three of them with a cheery "Good morning!" which they returned in the same tone.

I took my place at the table next to Haru and opposite Tyro, while Nina came around with a plate of fried egg and bread. She set down it in front of me, and I started eating. Soon, I felt Haru's gaze on me, and began to feel awkward. I pretended not to notice, and continued to eat. There was a knocking at the door, and I took the opportunity to escape his gaze.

I stood up to get the door, but Haru reacted faster and gestured for me to sit. I sat back down, feeling a bit strange. I wasn't used to do other people doing things for me. Though, it _was_ very gentlemanly and sincere of Haru to do that. I inconspicuously smiled, and continued to eat. Aang and everyone else began to walk in, and we all greeted 'good morning' to one another.

Everyone, including Nina, sat down at the table to eat. It was a quiet breakfast, but it was quiet in a relaxing way. When I had finished eating, I spoke, "Uncle Tyro, I was thinking that maybe today I could explore the village and retrace the route that my parents and I took that night," I said casually.

Tyro choked slightly, Haru clenched his fists, and Nina became uneasy. I sensed something was wrong, but I hoped _I_ was wrong. I looked at them, confused, "Is something wrong?" I asked, unsure of what response I would receive. "No. Not at all, in fact you can go around the village if you like. I just don't want you to wander too far from the village, that's all," he said clearing his throat.

It didn't make sense, "But, Uncle Tyro, it is safe now. We won't be running into any enemies anymore," I said laughing slightly. "Ah, you never know. There could be rebels still out there; people who don't like peace in society," he said as an excuse. "Well, if there are, Haru will protect me," I said, knowing they couldn't deny that.

"Yes, that's true, but I don't think Haru's skills are quite enough to take on whatever might be out there," he said evasively, while I noticed Haru grimacing at his father. "Well, there's Aang, Katara, Toph, Suki _and_ Sokka. No one can beat that!" I spoke confidently, the group smiling as I mentioned their names. Tyro seemed defeated, he remained silent.

Now I was slightly worried. Were they hiding something from me? It didn't matter; I _had_ to find out the answer. I needed to know if my parents still lived. I got up without hesitation and headed for the door. Once I stepped outside, I heard familiar footsteps following me. Without turning, I recognised who they belonged to. 'Mi Li! Stop, don't go!" Haru shouted behind me. I kept walking.

"Mi Li! Come on, don't do this!" he pleaded. I kept walking, "Don't do what? And why should I stop walking?" I said, slightly annoyed. "Because… You don't need to," Haru said, unconvincingly. "Sure, I don't need to! Are you telling me to _not_ search for my parents?" I asked menacingly, turning abruptly to face him. He seemed shocked at my ferocity.

"Well, that's not what I meant," he started saying, but I cut him off. "Then, follow me!" I commanded with authority. I turned to continue walking towards the outskirts of town. I said I would explore the village, but only as an excuse; I didn't mean to see much at all. I ventured through alleys, and past houses, as the scenes of that horrible night came flooding back. It's staggering, how much you can remember, when you walk on the footpath of history.

I pursued onwards, heading deep into the forest. The trees all looked the same, but I could feel where I was, almost like my parent's aura still lingered and I could feel it. We walked on, through to midday. We travelled on ostrich-horses that night, and at full gallop, so getting to that clearing was a breeze. Haru and I were walking, I forgot how far we were ambushed from the village, and didn't plan any faster means of transport.

But, I could wait. I've waited five long years. A few more hours couldn't hurt much more. I drove myself on, and after about an hour, we reached the plains. Haru and I stepped into the clearing, and we were instantly immersed into the warm and bright sunshine. It was revitalising; the sun gave me a boost of energy; natural to all fire-benders of course. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air, sighing with relief. I had made it!

I turned behind me to look at Haru, but a distraught expression prevented him from enjoying the environment. I paced slowly towards him, "What's wrong, Haru?" I was concerned. He shook his head slowly and desolately, "I'm sorry, Mi Li. I _never_ wanted you to come here," he spoke in a hopeless tone. I was confused, and then I watched as his gaze locked onto an object hidden in the tall grass.

What I saw shocked me, and I dearly hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. I clumsily ambled towards two slabs of stone. As I neared it, the message became clear. On one, was the name of my father, inscribe into the hard rock. The other stone, that stood right next to the first, beared the name of my mother in a coherent and neat script. I gazed, dumbfounded. I dropped onto my knees, the realisation hitting me.

I felt like unleashing all my power, like that night five years ago. But I felt nothing, only emptiness and sorrow. I so wanted hatred to fill me, but it never did. I wanted longer still, but nothing happened. I realised, I didn't know who to blame, and so I felt no anger towards anything. I waited and waited more, but the power I wanted to release, was nowhere to be found.

I began to sob quietly, feeling useless and lonely. All the hope, and all the emotions I kept at bay for five years, was for nothing; because now, they flowed out uncontrollably. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then the arms surrounded me, almost as though to protect me. But I needed no protection. A thought struck me; _I_ was the reason for their death!

Suddenly, the hatred I so wanted to release, erupted from me. The same power I felt five years ago filled me once more. My tears stopped their barrage, and I no longer trembled from the sobbing. I was… powerful. I stood up, everything around me becoming insignificant forms of matter. The arms that, just before were wrapped around me securely, had now retreated. A frightened figure stood about a metre from me, alarmed and trembling.

But it didn't matter, nothing mattered. I released my hatred, my guilt, my sorrow. I felt the grass around me begin to incinerate, and the ground on which I stood, crackled from the heat. There was no ceasing this blitz, as there was no end to my emotions. When there was nothing left to burn, I'd burn myself, bringing an end to my misery.

"Mi Li, you need to stop this! It's me, Aang, your friend," Aang's voice projected into my mind while an image of him was conjured right in front of my eyes. Aang's influence was everywhere, there was no escaping. I began to fret, as he continued to speak to me, "You're hurt, and I understand, I've been through it too. You need to control yourself, Mi Li, breathe. Calm down, I can help you. You have friends. All of us will help you, I promise," conscience returned to me and my rampage stopped.

As I gradually regained control, Aang's voice faded from my mind, until it was just me again, alone and isolated. As the remainder of my power slipped away, I felt raindrops on my skin. Then the power disappeared and I flopped back onto the ground, fatigued and depressed, and saturated by the rain. I was sure that I would hit the ground hard, but before I could, a pair of sure hands gracefully caught me, much to my surprise. My eyes slowly refocused, and I looked up to see who it was. Of course, it was Haru. He stared at me bewildered and worried.

I was too weak to answer or explain, so he just cradled me in his arms. Soon, I heard a light thump, followed by voices, shouting and yelling. "Aang?" I asked, with my voice at a hoarse whisper. I turned my head towards the noise and saw figures running to me. But my sight became unfocused and blurred, and then every muscle in my body relaxed. All my senses became disconnected, and I was at absolute harmony.


	12. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

_Dying Wishes_

I woke, gasping; like I was awakening from a nightmare, except it was no nightmare. As I lay in my bed, my eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong and deliberate hands reach out to clasp mine. My eyes widened, as I jerked at the sudden contact, turning to see who stayed by my bed side. "Haru, what are you doing here?" I asked, whispering. He ignored my question, "How are you feeling?" his face was creased with anxiety.

I just nodded my head and turned away, unable to say how I felt. At that moment, Tyro, Nina, Aang, and Katara, stepped awkwardly into my room. All their faces expressed sorrow, yet only Tyro's, Nina's and Haru's seemed to hold a touch of guilt. Tyro stood at the far end of my bed, while Nina came to sit on my right. Aang and Katara both stood by the doorway, as though not wishing to intrude.

I sat up in my bed, and stared from face to face. None of them said a word, so I began the conversation. "You've been keeping the truth from me," the pain in my meek voice sounded so clear. "You didn't want me to ever find out about them," I stated coldly. I did not direct my words to anyone in particular, as they knew who I was implying in my statement.

"Mi Li, we just didn't want to see you hurt. You are the _most_ special, sincere girl we have ever met. We love you as though you were our own daughter," Nina said pleadingly, as though she was asking for my forgiveness. "We just couldn't bear to see you broken. _Look_ at you now," she caressed my face as she spoke. I still felt irritated that they didn't tell me when I asked them the first time.

Now Tyro spoke, "Mi Li, I know you'll hate us for trying to hide the truth from you." He paused thoughtfully, "But we were only thinking about _you_." I shook my head in defiance, "I would have found out _eventually_," I rebutted, as he fell silent. "And my feelings would be no different than they are now," I added stiffly.

This time Haru spoke, "Your feelings wouldn't be any different; that's true, because you'll love your parents all the same. But at least if you were to find out later, maybe when you have mastered your powers, then perhaps you would be able to have control," he spoke calmly, and with certainty. I didn't know what to say, so I turned away to look at my hands.

That was when I noticed how Haru's hand was grasping mine. I was annoyed at losing the argument, and even more annoyed at _him_ for winning it in front of everyone. I tried to loosen his grip by lifting my arm up and shaking his hand off. But he held firm, and grasped even tighter, upon seeing my pitiful attempts.

I dropped my hand submissively, and grimaced at him. He gave me a most charming smile, taunting me all the more. Then, unexpectedly, he gently pulled my hand up to his face and romantically pecked the back of it, his moustache tickling me slightly. I couldn't help turning away from him again, except now there was no where I could turn _to_! Everyone had crowded me on all sides, and they were watching _keenly_.

I felt the heat rush to my face, and I imagined the bright flush as it was painted onto my cheeks. I stared incredulously at Haru. Everyone in the room giggled, Haru maintained his charming smile, and I… I think I almost died of embarrassment, I felt mortified to say the least. "Well, I think Mi Li needs her rest, come on everyone. Out! _Haru_… you _too_," Tyro commanded in his deep voice. Haru showed reluctance, but obediently rose to the door.

Tyro was the last out, but I called to him before he could leave, "Uncle Tyro, I-I'm sorry. I was just, so angry and upset," I started, but he gestured with his hand for me to stop. "I know Mi Li, and I don't blame you for your emotions. Rest now, I will explain everything when you're recovered," he promised, but I wasn't tired at all. "I'm fine, _really_. I don't want to stay in bed. I want to get things sorted _now_," I persisted. He shook his head disapprovingly, "No, you need to rest. There is time. We will tell you about everything later," he insisted, before stepping out and closing the door quietly.

"This is unfair," I muttered irately to myself, crossing my arms. Yet, I knew that he was right. I had just woken from a massive energy drain, so I should give myself time to recover. I looked outside the window, hoping to get some measure of time, but I couldn't make sense of it. It was dark outside, meaning I had either been knocked out for a number of hours, or longer than a day. Which one it was I couldn't tell, and no one even mentioned how long I'd been asleep.

I lay back into the comfort of my bed and let myself drift into sleep. The next morning, I got up eagerly. I rushed downstairs to find everyone. Tyro, Nina and Haru were all at the table having breakfast. I briskly greeted them 'good morning' and tucked into my breakfast. I ate quickly, but I wasn't only keen to discuss what happened to my parents that night, I was genuinely hungry. Tyro, Nina and Haru chuckled at me, and said I had to slow down. "There's time, Mi Li," Nina reminded.

Soon the others arrived and had breakfast too. When everyone was finished we all headed into the living area and sat down onto the couches. Haru and Nina sat on both sides of me. I had to know the truth, as undesirable the news may be. I sat and braced myself while Tyro thought of how to begin. He let out a deep sigh, and looked me in the eye.

"That night, you and your parents had left, heading east. It wasn't long until we saw a bright flash of light in the distance. It looked like a wave of fire, it was massive. It rose so high that we could see it above the trees from here. The fire glowed so brightly, that for a moment, the clouds in the sky were illuminated. We didn't know how to explain it, but whatever it was, we knew that is was on the path that you were travelling on."

"We got worried and I decided to take a search party out. When we got to that position, what we saw defied belief. Two entire battalions of Fire Nation soldiers were completely demolished. Every soldier lay on the ground, entirely incinerated. In the middle of the destruction I spotted your mother sitting on an ostrich-horse. The crew and I quickly ran to her, and we also found your father on the ground. They were both alive still, but barely. Knowing they were there, I assumed you had to be there too," Tyro paused to take a deep breath, before continuing.

"But you were nowhere to be found. I kneeled down to help your father sit up, and he spoke to me. He said, "She's not here, they took Mi Li away. They spared us, because we were her parents, but they took her. I hope desperately that she lives, and survives to live a long and free life. If you ever find her again, Tyro, please do these things for me." I listened, but I think he knew he didn't have long to live." Tyro was weighed down by the memory, and he sagged with grief.

"These were the things he wanted me to give to you; his sword, and the deed to his property in the Fire Nation Capital, if it still exists to be owned by him," Tyro turned behind him and picked up a sword in its sheath. He held it out with both hands and gestured for me to take it. My hand grasped it nervously; I have never held a weapon in my life. But now that I held my father's sword, I felt his strength and his aura, contained within the unique leather sheath. I held it close to my body, feeling the heaviness of responsibility and honour fall onto my shoulders.

"Your mother wanted you to have this; it's her necklace," Tyro pulled out a shining sapphire pendant, attached to an elegant silver chain. I took it, and instantly felt my mother's aura on it. I gazed at the beautiful sapphire crystal, and I instantly remembered my mother's gentle features. My father had chosen it for her, because it matched the blue of her eyes. I held it close to my body as well, feeling very proud of my parents.

"They gave me those items, and said their last words, before they died. The men and I buried them in the opening and cleared the area by moving all the soldiers' bodies away to the other end of the plains. These two items aren't much, but it was all they had, apart from you," Tyro stated sadly. I shook my head, "No, it's _more_ than enough. I was expecting to have nothing to remember them by," I gazed at the items I now possessed, reflecting deeply on them.

Tyro added, "Upon burying them, we returned to the village. But by then, the village was claimed by the Fire Nation. I hid these possessions away, so that they would never be seized by the soldiers. But all earth-benders were arrested and taken to a camp. We never got around to preparing a funeral," he said with guilt.

A thought struck me, "Then, how about we have a proper funeral ceremony now?" I suggested. The room was silent. Everyone gazed at me, then Tyro. He contemplated for a moment. "I suppose, it would be best, to honour them properly," he nodded approvingly. I returned a nod, as a sad smile swept across my face.

"Well, I don't know how a funeral is carried out by the Fire Nation or the Water Tribes, so how about we make it an Earth Kingdom funeral? And seeing as they died here, maybe it's the most suitable alternative," I added, bravely hiding my grief. It is one thing, to know that someone you love is dead. It's another, to talk about their funeral.

Tyro nodded approvingly, "Yes, I agree. An Earth Kingdom styled funeral would be appropriate." Everyone agreed with the decision. "This is how it'll work; first we'll try and gather everyone that was either a friend or family member of Jeom and Kanari. Is there anyone else outside of our village that you know who are friends or family, Mi Li?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Mr and Mrs Yen would want to come. Jeong Jeong is my uncle, I'm not sure where he is right now, but he's still alive. And Iroh was a friend of my father. That's about all of my father's friends and family that I know. My mother was born in the Southern water Tribe, and I think I have grandparents there, but I've never met them. That's all, I don't know of anyone else in the Water tribes," I was disappointed that I didn't know more people. I felt that my parents' deaths were going unnoticed.

"That's fine, Mi Li. Though, if you do want Iroh, Mr Yen, Mrs Yen, and Jeong to attend the funeral, Aang may have to send for them and the ceremony may have to be delayed," he informed me. "They would want to attend the ceremony. We can wait a little longer; it's five years too late anyway. A few more days won't be much of a difference," I decided. He nodded, before turning to Aang, "Aang, is it possible for you to head back to the Fire Nation Capital, and inform Iroh about the ceremony?" he asked professionally.

"Absolutely, but it might take a few days to a week," he warned. "That's alright, we can wait," I restated. "Great, when do you want me to leave?" Aang asked. "As soon as you can, Aang," I replied. "Then I'll go now," he said, standing up. "That would be most appreciated, thanks Aang," I smiled respectfully at him. He smiled back and headed out the house to ready Appa. That afternoon, Aang and Appa departed for the Fire Nation Capital. While the rest of us waited in the village, preparing for the ceremony.


	13. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

_Honour and Pride_

Tyro began, "A funeral has three stages. The first stage is the chanting, the second is the burial, and the third is the mourning. During the chanting stage, everyone can be involved, not just direct family members. There will be a number of different tasks, and they will be lead by the high priest. For rituals lead by the priest, only direct family members can participate. Other rituals, like the burning of paper gifts, can be done with the help of friends," Tyro explained.

"The first stage is usually performed over a period of two days. During this time, it is integral that at least one person is keeping watch during the night. It is believed that someone has to stay awake during the night, so as to prevent the black cat from leaping over the fence. For this task, everyone can contribute, by taking shifts. The second stage, the burial, is already completed, so we will not need to do anything for that part. We'll walk in a procession, from our house to the meadow, so the priest can perform the final chants," Tyro was keeping it brief, knowing I would already have a lot to take note of.

"And finally, the third stage is the mourning, when you cannot cut your hair or celebrate any festivals for a hundred days. It is a time to remember those who have died. A time to mourn for them. All festivals or acts of beginning anew, such as cutting your hair, will be contradictory to this remembrance," he finished speaking, and looked at me questioningly. "Okay, that sounds alright. I can do it," I said confidently. He patted my shoulder, "Very well, I will begin setting up this house for the ceremony," he said, before walking out of the house to begin organising the priest and the materials for the ceremonies.

For the next few days Nina helped to get my ceremonial dress ready. All direct family members wore white clothes. Females wore a straw hood in addition to their outfits, whereas the males wore a decorated head adornment. If Uncle Jeong could come to the ceremony, then he and I will be the only ones performing the main rituals. Otherwise, I'd still be performing the ceremony alone.

Nina also prepared a white outfit for Uncle Jeong, just in case he _did_ arrive. I hoped he could come. I'd prefer that I didn't have to do it alone, but I would perform the task, regardless of his absence. The three days of chanting and rituals would begin when Aang returned. Until then, everyone waited patiently. The house was cleaned and decorated with white ribbons, a tent had been set up in the front yard, to provide shade during the ceremonies.

Four days passed, and we continued to wait for Aang. "Come Mi Li, try wearing this dress. I've just finished it, along with the hood," Nina called to me, presenting the dress. We went into my room and I changed into the dress, with Nina's help. She carefully did up my waist sash, and delicately placed the straw hood onto my head. I looked into the mirror. It fitted perfectly.

"You look wonderful, Mi Li," Nina said, gasping in awe. I smiled at her, "You're good at tailoring," I stated. "Well, I suppose I am, but you really do look wonderful. After this ceremony, I'm going to make a gorgeous dress to match your beauty and elegance," she spoke with proud joy. I smiled bashfully, and began to change out of the dress. I'd need it later.

On the fifth day, Aang finally returned. Iroh, Mr Yen and Mrs Yen had all arrived, but Uncle Jeong was not in sight. "So, where's Jeong Jeong?" I anxiously asked Aang. "We tried to locate him, but he left without telling anyone where he was leaving to," Aang replied apologetically. I sighed, "That's okay. We can still go ahead with the ceremony," I turned to Iroh, "I'm grateful that you've come. Thank you, Uncle Iroh," I said, before embracing him.

"It's my pleasure to do what I can for you. Jeom was a close friend of mine, and I regret not helping him earlier," he said remorsefully. Tyro walked up behind Iroh, and placed a hand on Iroh's shoulder, "We all tried to help them, but their fate was inevitable," Tyro spoke with sorrow. I hung my head, knowing now, that I was an orphan; I had been for the past five years, unsuspectingly. Aunt and Uncle Yen notice my distress, and embraced me tightly.

That night the ceremonies began. The high priest had come to the house and began chanting. A band had also been organised, they banged the gongs and drums, and blew horns while the high priest chanted. At certain points of the ceremony, the band would join in the chanting, whilst playing the instruments. The environment was loud, so as to ward off evil spirits and bad luck.

Everyone burned joss sticks, so as to honour and pray for the deceased. I wore my white dress and straw hood, and held my joss stick while following the movements of the priest. A memorial tablet had been set up for my father and mother, and was placed on a small table in the middle of the courtyard. The table was decorated with food, candles, a small pot to place joss sticks, and flowers.

The priest paced around the table, and I followed closely behind him. As he chanted, the band played loudly. I marched wordlessly behind, with all the memories of my parents crowding my thoughts. A silent tear escaped, much to my objection. I whisked it away with my sleeve, and continued following the priest. Every now and again, he would stop walking and face the table, and then he would bow low; I imitated him. As the ceremony progressed, everyone else was either watching the ritual or folding paper gifts.

Everyone continued in this fashion for the next ten minutes. We would stop to rest, before the same ritual was repeated. The first round of the ritual was over, the music stopped and the priest took my joss stick from me, so that it could be used in the next round. I strode briskly to where everyone was folding papers gifts. Together we folded all sorts of paper figures, such as animals and gold pieces.

Some of the adults helped to show us how to fold the paper. When we had folded enough figures, we would begin burning them in a huge ceramic pot. There was another ceramic pot, identical to the first, except that this one was used only for burning paper 'passports'. It is believed that these folded pieces of paper, with printed designs, would allow the spirits of the deceased to travel around the world – like a passport.

Soon, all of the children had folded enough paper gifts, and I had the honour of burning the first one. I picked up one that I made; it was a paper figure in the shape of a gold piece. I held it over the mouth of the pot, and concentrated on the tip of the paper. A flame appeared and the paper burned quickly. I set it down in the base of the pot, and watched as it burned. Once this one was almost completely burned, someone else could throw another inside. A tall candle was placed next to the pot, for those who weren't fire-benders.

Adjacent to this pot, was the pot for the paper passports, and I had the honour to begin burning the first passport too. Tyro handed one to me, and I held it over the mouth of the pot. The tip of the paper lit up easily, I placed it in the pot, and it was quickly engulfed by flames. As I watched the paper burn, I thought of my parents again, and a relentless wave of emotions overcame me. I began to sob uncontrollably, my cries becoming so loud that it seemed I was the only source of noise.

I stood there, bawling miserably, until Haru pulled me into his embrace. I gratefully accepted his presence, and turned my face into his chest to muffle my woeful cries. The tears flowed endlessly. For the first time in years, I've shamelessly let my emotions free. The gong sounded, and the second round of the ritual began. Haru wiped my tears with his thumbs, and we both shared a sad smile. Nina handed back my hood, and I put it on, before retrieving my joss stick from the priest. The cycle began once more; pace and chant, turn, bow, turn, pace and chant…

After five minutes of that routine, the priest moved to face a table situated beside the wall of the house. That table was decorated with a colourful tablecloth, and offerings to the gods were positioned on top. There were bowls of fruits, biscuits, rice, buns, and teacups for wine. A straw mat had been placed two metres from the table for me to stand on. I stood on the mat, while the priest stood in front of the table, chanting, to offer food and wine to the gods.

While I stood on the mat, holding the joss stick, I made silent prayers. In my mind I spoke, "I thank the gods for keeping me safe and well, all these years. I only hope, if it is possible, that I may be allowed to see and speak to my parents once more," as another tear ran down my cheek. The priest bowed to a portrait of the gods, and I followed. The gong sounded again, signalling the end of the ritual. I walked to the memorial tablet for my parents, and poked the end of the joss stick into the sand that filled the incense pot.

For tonight, the chanting rituals were over. For the next few days, right before we ate anything, we had to burn a joss stick, bow three times in front of the memorial tablet, and leave it in the incense pot. It was so that the energy we got, from whatever we ate, would also be transferred to the spirit of the deceased. Everyone lined up to perform this, before heading into the house to settle for dinner. I was very emotional, but knowing that I wasn't alone, gave me the will to eat my meal.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room. Tyro began, "So, who else here, besides Mi Li, would like to volunteer for the night- watch? Raise your hands if you do," Everyone raised their hands, even Momo, but Momo had two hands up. I giggled at the mischievous flying lemur; he must have been volunteering for Appa too. Outside, Appa roared loudly and stomped his heavy tail, before raising one of his mammoth feet. "Well done, everyone is willing! Mi Li, how do you want to organise this?" he asked turning to me.

I thought for a moment. "Well, I think we only need two people to be awake at one time. So, how about we get into pairs, and hopefully we'll have enough pairs for everyone to have one-hour shifts," I suggested. Tyro nodded, "You heard her, get into pairs," he announced. Instantly, there was movement in the room, as everyone shifted around. Tyro and Nina stood together, as did Mr and Mrs Yen, and Suki and Sokka did the same. Momo perched onto Toph's shoulder.

Aang shouted out, "I'm with Appa!" and Appa returned a roar. At the same moment, Iroh, Haru, _and_ Katara all came dashing towards me. We all shared confused glances, and laughed. "That's fine. I can stay awake for three hours," I announced. They all expressed concern, "That won't be necessary, I can team up with Iroh," Haru suggested. "No! It is fine; I want to have time with _all_ of you. And I _should_ be awake for most of the hours anyway; in honour of my parents. Besides, I can sleep more during the day if I'm tired," I reassured them. They agreed.

There would be eight shifts. Tyro scoured his desk for a parchment of paper. He found one and began inscribing characters with a brush. On the paper he wrote:

First shift – Katara and Mi Li,

Second shift – Iroh and Mi Li

Third shift – Haru and Mi Li

Fourth shift – Tyro and Nina

Fifth shift – Suki and Sokka

Sixth shift – Mr Yen and Mrs Yen

Seventh shift – Toph and Momo

Eighth shift – Aang and Appa

Each shift was an hour long, and would begin at midnight. While one pair was awake, everyone else would be asleep. We would follow this routine for two more nights after this one.


	14. Memories

**Memories**

_Burning the Midnight Oil_

Midnight; my shift had begun. The band and the priest had departed but would be returning tomorrow. It was quiet outside, as I sat at the front of the house, burning the paper in the pot. The only audible sound was the pragmatic chirping of the crickets, yet it offered a strange sense of calm. A breeze whisked through my shoulder-length hair, as the material of the ceremonial tent fluttered noisily from the sudden draft. I heard footsteps on the wooden boards, as Katara walked earnestly onto the porch, to sit next to me. "So, how are you holding up?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I suppose, I'm fine. It's just that, this setting keeps reminding me of the _truth_. When I look out here, I see the tent, the white ribbons, the two ceramic pots, the offerings to the gods… The memorial tablet," I paused at mentioning the tablet. "And I'm instantly reminded, why all these things are here, and who it's for," I looked at her sorrowfully. "But life goes on, doesn't it?" I said blatantly, as I turned away to gaze at the tablet.

Katara put a sure hand on my shoulder, "Yes, it does continue on. Because though they may be gone, you are still here, Mi Li. By sacrificing their lives, they gave you the opportunity to live – to bring good changes to this world. Just remember that," she gave me a hopeful smile. I returned a tight lipped smile. "But they could have lived that night. If my father and mother hadn't attacked, and let me fight instead, we could have run away and they'd still be here!" I spoke with desperation.

"I have all this power; I wiped out an entire army that night. They didn't have to die. It was because of me, if only I wasn't so _good_ at obeying orders!" I spoke angrily, disgusted by my subservient nature. Katara was silent for a moment, as she pondered over my words. "But that's what everyone _adores_ about you, Mi Li. It's your compassionate, dutiful and intelligent nature that we _love_ about you!" she spoke passionately.

"Bringing harm to others is not in your nature. That night you were powerful because you were engulfed in raw emotion, something you had absolutely no control over. If you hadn't observed your parents being wounded that night, you wouldn't have been able to call for that power. You didn't even know you had it," Katara looked me in the eye as she spoke.

I tried to interject. My eyes burned with guilt, but I couldn't find the strength to speak. Katara spoke calmly, trying to reason. "Mi Li," her tone was firm, and level. "You _must _understand; you were only a child. You didn't know any better. Besides, we can't change the past, we can only learn from it," she spoke with infectious clarity.

I embraced her, "Thank you, Katara. I'm just so confused," my voice cracked, "…and emotional." She chuckled softly. "You're welcome, Mi Li. Remember, everyone here is ready to support you, in every way possible," she pulled me out of her embrace so that we could see each other's faces. We shared a teary smile.

For the rest of that hour, we sat comfortably side-by-side, and admired the full moon in the clear night sky. "You have to train me when we get the chance. I really want to master water-bending," I said enthusiastically. "It would be my pleasure. I bet you'll learn faster than Aang; water-bending requires discipline and composure, qualities which you already have," she complimented me. I chuckled, "Thanks. Whatever you say, _Master_ Katara," and we both laughed gleefully.

"It's my turn! Off to bed now, Katara," Iroh commanded from the doorway. Katara and I exchanged good-nights, before she took off to head for the inn around the corner, being careful not to wake Appa who was sound asleep on the front lawn. "Come inside, Mi Li. Why don't you brew some Jasmine tea," he suggested, or rather, ordered me out of habit.

I began preparing it, while Iroh sat at the kitchen bench watching me. When I noticed his gaze, I looked at him, "What?" I smiled timidly. "Oh, I just thought, you look very much like your father; you have his fair complexion, his dark hair, his smile, even his nose," I giggled at the last part. "Him and Jeong, they were the closest and most successful brothers of the Fire Nation forces; Jeom the General, and Jeong the Admiral. They were both my good friends; they could be trusted to do anything that was required," he spoke, his eyes unfocused.

"But I think, even your father feared what I would do, if I was to learn of your existence. He ran before I could help him; I would've helped him leave silently and made sure no one followed him. But my father Azulon – he would not tolerate such violations of the law. And when Ozai became Fire Lord, things escalated to the point where your uncle, Jeong, couldn't stand such tyranny, and he left also," he recalled desolately.

"Recently, I tried to persuade Jeong to return to the Fire Nation. It would be wonderful to work alongside him again, and he'd be a great help in returning reform to the ranks. I offered him his old position as Admiral, but he turned it down, saying that there is nothing more that he can hope to achieve, and that only destruction would result from his actions. I didn't know how to argue; I've known him for a long time, and I know he's not easily swayed when he has a particular viewpoint on an issue," he stated bleakly. I thought about it for a while.

"Maybe, I can help. He doesn't remember that I'm alive. I could try to find him; give him a reason to come back," I suggested. "Ah, he'd be happy to see you again. But being a fire-bender has given him so much disappointed in his lifetime, I doubt you alone will be enough to change his decision. Don't bother trying. Let him live the rest of his life in peace," Iroh spoke with despair.

The tea was ready, and I poured two cups, before setting the teapot aside. We sipped the hot tea from our cups, the aroma instantly refreshing us. I remembered my father's sword; I tiptoed upstairs to my room to retrieve it. I came back down and stood before Iroh, "This is my father's sword. Tyro managed to save this and my mother's necklace," I said holding it out for Iroh to inspect. He took it carefully, "If I remember correctly, he gave this sword a name," he said before handing it back to me.

"He named his sword?" I asked puzzled. Iroh chuckled quietly, "Yes, take it out of the sheath, but be careful. The name should be engraved into the blade somewhere." I held the handle firmly with my right hand, and drew the sword from its sheath. Its razor sharp edge glistened in the dim candle light, and I gasped at its magnificence. I studied the blade from the tip to the base. There, just above the handle, were clear characters engrave into the metal. I showed it to Iroh, "Dragon's Heart," he read aloud.

"The source of power for most of today's fire-benders is anger. _His_ power came from a clear mind, and a strong heart. It is the way of the dragon; dragons never used anger to fuel their power, because anger is unpredictable and uncontrolled. By channelling positive energy, rather than negative energy, we develop a stronger and more stable force. He was one with that sword, and that is what allowed him to combat so effectively," he smiled proudly.

I just stood, completely absorbed. "You really look like him, especially while you hold his sword. I think it was meant for you, too. You should learn to use it; I know we are living in harmonious times, but you never know when you might need a sword," he took another sip from his cup. "I also think it will be a good way to honour him. It would be such a waste to leave that sword on a shelf to collect dust. Perhaps you can return its former glory," he smiled enthusiastically at me.

"I suppose, I could try. But I don't know anyone who is trained with a sword," I said, disappointedly. He raised an eyebrow, "Don't let that stop you, I know some great swordsman, Sokka is one of them," he stated casually. "Sokka is trained to use a sword?" I asked intrigued. "Yes, he trained with Master Piandao. I'll mention you the next time I meet him." He reached for the teapot. I stuttered slightly, "Oh, don't rush. I was thinking that I should master water and fire bending first," I informed him, sliding the sword back into its sheath, before sitting down again.

"I see. That's a good plan. Who are you going to learn from?" he asked. "Well, Katara said she'd train me for water-bending. But I'm not sure who I'll turn to for fire-bending. I was hoping, maybe _you_ could help me," I asked indirectly. He looked me in the eye, "I'd be delighted to train you. In fact, seeing as you can water-bend also, I believe you will excel at a trick I developed. It is derived from the movements of water-bending, and this action can be used to deflect _lightning_," he finished impressively.

I listened, amazed and curious. "Deflecting lightning sounds hard. Perhaps I should master water-bending first," I suggested, as he chuckled lightly. "Well, you can do it that way if you wish, though I am confident that you have much potential," he smiled optimistically. I smiled, delighted at the prospect of mastering my powers and making everyone proud. We continued to drink tea for the remainder of the hour.

When the hour was over, Iroh stood up to wake Haru in his room. Not long after, they both came walking down the stairs. "Well, the tea was wonderful. Good night, Mi Li," we had a quick embrace, and I returned his 'good night'. I watched from the porch, while he made his way across the yard and around the corner to the inn, quietly humming the tune of an old folk song.

When he was out of sight, I turned to face Haru. His face only expressed concern, as his eyes gazed into mine. "Do you want to go out into the garden? Maybe it'll make you feel better," he suggested. I nodded at him, and smiled gladly; I liked having someone else to take charge. He opened the back gate, and held it open for me to pass through. I strolled leisurely on the paved footpath leading to the pond in the centre of the courtyard.

I knelt by the edge of the pond, and gazed into the moonlit water. Streaks of silver flashed and darted playfully under the water's surface. Splash! One fish leaped out from the depths, displaying its beauty and skill. I followed its curved trajectory, until once again it was hidden beneath the gleaming ripples. "Do you want to sit over there?" Haru asked from behind me. I turned to follow his gaze. "Sure," I rose and followed him to a garden swing.

I sat on the padded seats, and Haru took his place beside me. We sat for a few minutes in silence; I was feeling very awkward. I cool breeze blew from behind us, and it easily sapped my body heat, as it raced past. Haru must have noticed me shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked, concerned. "A little, but I'm fine," I tried to be strong, but I must have failed. Because before I knew it, Haru had wrapped his arm around me, pulling us _very_ close together. The warmth radiating from his lean body was deeply inviting, but I couldn't help wanting to shy away.

At that moment I felt extremely strange. I agreed that it was very kind of him to keep me warm, but I suddenly felt that he was a little _too_ close. "Um, thanks," I said hesitantly in his tight grasp. He just smiled. "So, did you sleep well?" I asked when the silence got irritating. "Actually, I didn't sleep at all," he answered, relaxed. "You didn't? Why?" I asked curiously. He paused to think. "I couldn't sleep; I was thinking about you, I'm worried. I wish I could do more to help you," he said disappointedly.

I laughed quietly, "Haru, you're already helping me, by being my friend. And I'm fine, of course I'm sad about my parents, but I have good friends that are here for me; like you," I said, smiling cheerfully. He only seemed even more disappointed at my remark. "Aren't you wearing your mother's necklace?" he asked, changing the subject. "No," but I remembered I kept it in my pocket, so I reached in to grab it out. I gazed at it, in my open palm, while the sapphire gem sparkled in the moonlight.

"I'll help you put it on," Haru insisted, taking it out of my hands before I could argue. His hands reached behind my neck and the ends of the necklace met. They clicked together, but his hands remained latched behind my neck, as his eyes gazed into mine. Gradually, his hands slid to rest on both of my cheeks, preventing me from turning my head very far. I wanted to squirm away from his reach, but something told me 'give him a chance'. I jumped slightly at the voice in my head, but Haru's firm grasp remained strong.

He closed his eyes, as once again our lips were only centimetres apart. I felt his even breaths on my face, but my breaths were heavy and irregular. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breathe, and I gasped for air. I turned my head so much, that Haru lost his grip; not expecting that reaction from me. I closed my eyes and faced away from him, panting. I felt miserable.

I imagined his pained expression; hurting Haru hurt me too. "I'm sorry, Haru, I-I…" suddenly I had burst into tears. He turned me around and embraced me tightly. "No! I'm sorry. It was me. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault!" He said, trying to comfort me. But I cried limply in his arms, as he tried to reconcile our relationship. After a while, my sobs ceased, and Haru continued to cradle me in his arms. "Is it the moustache?" Haru asked with deep embarrassment etched into his voice. I giggled, "Perhaps," I teased, and sat up to look at his face.

He seemed disappointed and hurt, but chuckled lightly at my response. I decided that being frank was the best way to settle the situation, but the same voice returned, and said 'give him a chance'. I jolted at the sound of the voice, but listened to its command. Haru only cared for me, and it would be very harsh to turn him down when he was trying so hard. I sighed almost inaudibly, but Haru heard me.

"What's wrong?" he asked comfortingly. "Nothing, I'm just tired, and our shift is almost over too. Let's go wake your parents," I stood up to head inside but Haru grabbed my right wrist and yanked me backwards. I was expecting the pain to strike, but it didn't. He grasped my wrist so gently, that it didn't hurt when he pulled me backwards. But the instantaneous change in momentum and direction had sent me falling backwards, right onto Haru's lap!

A shock of embarrassment travelled through me. But my uneasiness was heightened when I felt his arms coiling around my waist. I tried to unravel his arms and bring myself to stand, but his firm clutch meant that I could only lie back into his body. I gazed up, not wanting our faces too close. I then sensed his calm breaths beside my right ear, and a shiver coursed down my spine. He whispered, "Let's stay out here for a little longer," he suggested. I sensed desperation in his voice.

I silently gulped, "No, Haru, I'm tired. And our shift is over," there was a silence. "Please, Haru," I encouraged. He sighed, "Okay, let's go," we stood, but he continued to hold my waist. He began to walk, his arm pulling our bodies close, as he lead me into the house. I felt awkward the entire way. Once we were inside, I halted abruptly. I turned to him, and tugged his hands off sharply, to overcome his immensely tight grip.

He looked at me, dejectedly. I stared at him, expressionless. I turned and headed upstairs, knocking on Tyro's and Nina's room door as I passed. I didn't call them; instead I headed straight into my room, agitated. I closed the door loudly, and dropped onto my comfortable bed. I heard a murmur of Haru's voice, then Tyro's acknowledging groan. Silence…

As I lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I thought about Haru. He was behaving very differently to what I had expected. He had changed more than I thought. Well, he's growing up after all, he can't help it. Still, that voice I had heard, where had it come from? Was I going insane? Is my emotional imbalance causing me to imagine things?

I suppose how Haru felt about me was clear; he longed for more than friendship. But what could I do about it? He was like family to me, and I couldn't bear hurting him so much. That night, the thoughts swirled and twisted in infinite loops. I finally fell asleep, when the voice returned, saying 'all will be well'. Though I didn't know the source of the voice, I instinctually trusted it.


	15. Reconsiliation

**Reconsiliation**

_An Unlikely Opportunity_

The next day, I woke at noon, much to my embarrassment. I knew that I would sleep long, but missing the entire morning was too much. Surprisingly everyone else was trivial about it; they had purposely let me sleep undisturbed, knowing how long I had been awake the night before. I let the issue slide, much to my content.

What really shocked me that morning was Haru. He had just come downstairs, and saw me sitting at the table having a late breakfast. I was talking to Nina, but as he stood before me, I could only gaze in wonder. I perceived a much younger and carefree Haru; he had shaved his moustache, taking my joke literally. I froze with my mouth hanging slightly open.

He gazed back, and I think I caught a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. Noticing my sudden silence, everyone gazed in Haru's direction. The room remained silent for a moment, and then everyone returned to the tasks they were doing. Aang and his gang were playing a card game, Nina was cleaning and Tyro was reading the newspaper.

Swiftly, Haru came to sit down next to me, yet he remained silent. I couldn't help but ask, "Why did you shave? I thought you liked your moustache," irritation rang in each syllable. He folded his arms, and lay back into his chair, "Well, if you don't like it, then I don't like it," he stated simply. I continued to eat quickly. When I finished I spoke, "I never said I didn't like it," I rebutted emotionlessly. He thought for a moment.

"You didn't, but I could tell that it made you uncomfortable," the words flowed, unhindered. Haru's parents had been eavesdropping, naturally, and they glanced at us when they heard his last sentence. They must have thought 'moustache, uncomfortable, what's going on between these two?' Though, I had the feeling they already knew. Haru is very open about his feelings.

The situation was uncomfortable, and I decided not to refute Haru's statement; it'd only make things worse. I took my plate to the sink and decided to find somewhere private; but where? I decided to head for the river close to the village; at least I could practice water-bending there. I made sure no one was following me, as I raced towards the river.

I heard the water flowing gloriously, and reached the banks in no time. I was puffing, but once I started practicing with the water, I became calm and relaxed. I did a few minutes of water-bending, and then I felt like trying something new. I did a series of techniques, combining water and fire bending. It made me feel balanced and peaceful, yet strong and lively.

Flames would explode in one direction, while a blast of water would torpedo in the other. I didn't mind the fluency of my form so much. Instead, I concentrated on correcting my techniques. I conjured a volley of fire and water attacks, in all directions. Surprisingly, I felt slightly worn out; and I didn't think it was natural. I ceased my frenzy; I felt liberated, but drained, and I stood panting slightly.

I gazed into the crystal clear water, just as I heard a series of grunts behind me. I turned sharply and found a huge Sabre-toothed Moose-lion foraging in the brush. I gasped at its size. I had heard of these animals before, but I had never seen one with my own eyes. The huge creature noticed me, and its gaze bore into my eyes. It stepped out of the bushes and took an offensive stance. I stood, unsure of whether I should run or hold my ground. Suddenly, it charged towards me!

I yelped in fear, and instinctually headed for the water. But I didn't realise how far I had moved from the riverbank, and the speed of the beast was incredible. When I got close enough to the water, I created a platform of ice, and leaped off the bank to land on it. Just as I was safely on the platform, I heard a rumble of earth. The creature gave out a bellow of pain as a wave of earth collided with it. It was sent sliding across the ground, and was defeated. I turned my gaze to the source of the attack, and saw Haru standing strongly in his stance.

I turned my attention back to the animal, and saw as it rose limply, before it fled into the thick vegetation. I made my way back onto the bank to meet Haru. He only glared at me disappointedly. I looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. He sighed and shook his head in disapproval, before taking my hand and leading me away. I was expecting Haru to lead me home, but he brought me to a small gazebo on a hillside instead. It was concealed by thick shrub, but looked well-maintained and fairly new.

Haru and I stood inside, and looked out to the valley below, where the town was. The view was magnificent. "Are you hurt?" he asked without meeting my gaze. "No," I answered, staring at him. Then he turned to look at me, "Were you scared?" he asked patronisingly. I looked away, "A little," I admitted, before we became silent. But Haru's prolonged silence, made me uneasy. I felt like a child again, always needing someone else to get me out of trouble.

"I'm sorry Haru, I shouldn't have gone off alone," I said looking at the ground. "Yes, you shouldn't have. But it was my fault too; I shouldn't have let you run off like that. I thought giving you some space might be the right thing to do. But it looks like you always run into trouble. I should've known better," he said regretfully. But I disagreed, "No, Haru, I ran off. It's my fault. And you didn't have to help, I could've taken care of it myself," I said, looking seriously at him.

"You think so, Mi Li? You're not a fighter, you wouldn't hurt a fly; not on purpose at least," he said coldly, but concern was prominent in his tone. I had to admit, I was no fighter; I never was. I turned away ashamed. But he moved his hand to my face, and slowly turned my head so I faced him. "Mi Li, I'm only concerned for you. It has been my duty to protect you; I swore to your parents. I will keep that promise, for as long as I live," he said gravely, gazing into my eyes.

"But, promise or not, it doesn't matter. I _want_ to protect you. I'll be what you can't be – I'll fight for you," he said with passion, but hesitated with what to say next. There was a silence, as we gazed into each other's eyes. Finally, he spoke, "Mi Li, I _love_ you," his voice was dyed with desperation. "And you know that I don't mean it as a brother-sister relationship. I love you far more than that," he was honest, and no longer willing to hide his feelings as an act of modesty.

I began shaking my head, "Haru, I understand. But I _don't_ feel the same way," I spoke apologetically. Then Haru began to shake his head, "But, Mi Li, we've been through so much together. I protect you, and there's nothing more that I'd rather do. You need me, and I'm here for you. But why don't you feel the same way about me?" he asked, confused.

"Haru, I know we've been through a lot together, I agree. But you've always been like a brother to me, even now. You've always protected me, and I'm grateful for that, but you are just like a brother to me," I tried to say comfortingly, but to no avail. Haru only seemed to become more agitated. "That's what I'm trying not to be!" he shouted, flinging his arms into the air, the pain embossed in his expression. He let out a hopeless sigh, and sat on the stone bench, his face in his hands.

Watching him so hurt was torture for me. I couldn't help but feel my heart going out to him. I sat down next to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he shifted the angle of his head so that he could see me. "Haru, I'm sorry, it's just I don't feel the same way you do. Perhaps in time… –" I tried to say, but he cut me off. "It's fine, I'll wait; as long as it takes," he said miserably, but perseverance radiated from him. I instantly felt guilty for causing him so much hardship, but I did think it was very romantic of him.

Suddenly, I had the urge to make him happy. And what works better than a good hug? I threw my weight into him and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. He hadn't expected that reaction from me, and we both smiled playfully, as he returned my embrace. Suddenly, everything seemed magical, like the first time we were in the garden. Except, this time the warmth radiating from Haru, still felt warm when it reached me.

At that moment, the world seemed to be waiting for us, like time was not an issue. He gazed longingly into my eyes, and for the first time, the same emotions glowed inside me. Our chests were so close in our embrace, that it seemed our hearts could touch, and beat as one. He tried again – this time, I didn't resist. Our faces closed in, and our lips finally met. All our hardships seemed to disappear, as we became one single force.

We stayed that way for a long moment, enjoying how natural everything felt. We both simultaneously opened our eyes, and our lips parted. I had never seen him smile more joyfully than he did now. I couldn't help returning the smile; I was glad that he was happy. I had to admit now – Haru and I were more than just good friends. I loved him – romantically. "So, it _was_ the moustache," Haru stated jokingly. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

We walked back to the house, hand-in-hand. We were behaving like a newly love-struck couple. Soon, we got to the front door, but there was no way that I was going in with us looking the way we did! I glared at him to let go of my hand, but he stayed stuck. "You can express yourself privately; _not_ in front of them," I commanded at a whisper. He rolled his eyes, but let go.

When we walked inside, everyone seemed to have smug expressions; especially Tyro and Nina. I quietly groaned and headed upstairs to prepare for tonight's round of chanting. I changed back into my white funeral dress and headed downstairs. The priest and his band had returned, and were waiting outside in the yard. Katara and Suki had already begun burning more paper, and the adults had set up chairs and tables.

Haru escorted me outside, giving me an encouraging glance. The ritual was performed, just like the day before, except today had an additional ritual; it was the judgement of the high court. It was believed that when a person died, they had to undergo trail in the high court. The judge would assess the person's life; reviewing the good and bad deeds done in his or her lifetime. If the overall judgement of the person was good, then he or she would be granted a place in the heavens. If the outcome was bad, then he or she had to remain in hell.

A representation of this judgement is performed by setting up a model of a court on an elevated surface. A set of stairs can be made from paper, and represent the steps leading up to the court. The small memorial tablet, which was made for the deceased person, is representative of the person's spirit. During this part of the ceremony, a family member of the deceased person has to lift the tablet from the bottom of the stairs, to the top, where the court sits.

This part of the ritual was hardest for me. It was difficult to carry the tablet, without trembling under its weight. It was just so emotionally significant; to think that I was finally bringing my parents' spirits to rest, after five years of aimlessly wandering the physical world. The priest guided my movements, as I slowly moved the tablet up the stairs and then down the stairs again. This movement up and down was repeated a number of times, before the tablet was finally placed in the middle of the paper court.

The priest played the role of the judge, reading from an ancient scroll, and 'assessed' the deeds of my parents. I remained silent, kneeling on the straw mats. Then the priest happily confirmed that they were pure at heart, and did not commit any major sins. Of course, I knew that already, this part of the ceremony was only an act; the priest didn't actually know my parents or what they did. The instruments sounded and the chanting began once more; their spirits had finally made it to heaven.

Silent tears washed my face, and the priest made offerings to the gods once more. We bowed, and I placed my joss stick in the incense pot in front of my parent's memorial tablet. Haru came to my side, and we shared a tight embrace, the tears still gushing from my eyes. That was two days of the chanting ceremony. Tomorrow we'd make the journey to the burial, on foot, with the band following us.

That night, we did our last shifts for the night-watch. I wanted to put on a display, in honour of my parents, and I would be the display. I signified their unity, their love, and their combined powers. I asked Katara and Iroh if they could work with me to create a short performance. They both agreed. During my first hour with Katara, I learned what I could from her and she helped me to put together a water-bending set. I practiced it over and over, until it was time for me to work with Iroh.

He showed me some techniques, and also helped me to create a unique fire-bending set. I decided that I'd first perform the water-bending set, followed by the fire-bending set. For the climax, I would execute a series of moves, simultaneously bending water and fire. When I had finished my routine, the ceremony would be over. Everyone would return home and the mourning stage would begin; lasting for a hundred days.

I repeated the fire-bending set, which Iroh approved with a satisfied expression. I then sought to create the highlight of my presentation. I tried some combination moves, and Iroh seemed impressed. I then rehearsed the entire performance. Haru wasn't asleep, once again, and had come down in time to catch my final rehearsal for the night. He applauded me, and looked amazed. Iroh chuckled with delight and also applauded. Iroh's shift had ended, and it was Haru's turn.

Haru led me into the garden once more, but I definitely felt much more at ease than the last time that we sat on the garden swing. Haru held me affectionately in his arms, as we gently swayed back and forth in the breeze. I relaxed into him, my left arm around his neck, and my right hand on his chest. He rested his right arm into my waist, as his left hand was placed on my right shoulder. He was more relaxed than I had ever seen him, ever since I returned.

If he was happy, then I was happy – but I still couldn't help feeling strange. He was too much like a brother to me, as hard as he tried to change. I didn't want him to change, because if he didn't, he'd always be there to comfort me when I needed it most. But we loved each other too much to be considered friends; we were more, just a bit. I still felt guilty; I might be encouraging him falsely. Perhaps I'd never fully see him to be more than a brother, and eventually I'd break his heart. By doing this, I was only delaying and hardening the blow.

The voice I heard yesterday, returned. 'Possible', it said into my mind. I was surprised to hear it again, but I didn't jump this time. So now it was conversing with me? This was definitely bizarre. Haru and I spent the rest of the night, resting on the swing together. I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke the next day, I didn't recall walking up to my room.

That morning, everyone prepared for the walk. I wore the same white dress, with the matching hood. The band grouped behind us, and everyone travelled together; a procession. As we marched through the village streets, curious faces appeared everywhere. But soon, the village was left far behind and we were in the dense woods. The priest led the path at the front of the group; he'd been shown the route to the burial, so he knew the way.

Just as we were halfway through the forest, it began to rain heavily. I ignored it and let the rain fall onto me. The mud made it even more difficult to manoeuvre through the dense growth. After two hours of careful pacing, we had finally made it to the site. By then the rain had adjusted to a light drizzling, and the sun began to shine through the clouds.

Everyone moved around the burial, as the priest spoke the final words. The band played one last time, a slow and gentle melody, to bring the ceremony to a close. Then everyone moved back to give me space, as I removed my hood, handing it to Nina. I faced the burial stones, bowed low, and moved into my stance.

I took a deep breath and begun. I collected the water from the rain as it fell, turning it into one huge mass of water. I spun it around, and split it into separate parts to form multiple streamers of flowing water. The water danced and twirled, as I performed a series of fluid hand movements. I used the water to create a whip, before freezing the water into various shapes; first a swan, then the symbol of the Water Tribes.

I returned to my original position and faced the burial stones. I reassembled myself, preparing to fire-bend. I punched out to both sides, producing two impressive tails of fire. I then did a high kick, flicking out a long flaming tongue. I spun and leapt, the fire trailing from my toes and exploding from my knuckles. I felt the warmth of the fire, and was instantly invigorated. Standing in a defensive stance, I shaped a long strand of fire so that its trail outlined the insignia of the Fire Nation. I held it still for a few seconds in mid-air, for everyone to see. I released my concentration, and let the flames dissipate in the rain drops.

Once again I returned to my central position, preparing for the final segment of the routine. I concentrated before whipping water in one direction, and fire in the other. I slowly paced forward, twirling the two whips in huge circles. I then flung them in front and behind of me, creating an impressive display of the two elements. Then I split the water, shaping the individual blobs into dagger-like icicles, before spearing them at a tree.

I then punched up into the air, sending two fireballs into the sky. I made the fireballs return, and swung them around me, as though they were moons encircling a planet. I then pulled the two fireballs from their orbits, and flung them back into the sky. I concentrated hard, making the fireballs explode when they reached the preferred height. They imitated real fireworks, sparks flying in all directions. I turned to the stones and bowed respectfully, before turning behind me to bow to the audience.

They clapped and cheered, even the priest and the band were excited; it's not every day that you get to witness a girl simultaneously water and fire bending. I smiled, gratefully, "I'd like to thank everyone here. This event has meant a lot to me, and I'm appreciative of your support," I bowed once more, and the group applauded. I said my last goodbyes to my parents' burial stones, before following the group back to town.

We took our time to make our way back to the village, yet when we arrived, the village was humming in shared commotion. People were crowding around the town bulletin board, situated in front of the council building. Tyro tried to ease around the steadfast wall of people as Haru and I squeezed our way through the masses, disbelievingly.


	16. The Earth King

**The Earth King**

_Haru's Perspective_

I firmly held Mi Li's hand, as I led the way through the compacted crowd. When we finally made it through to the front, where the bulletin board was located, I carefully pulled Mi Li through. Tyro wasn't far behind, and his huge stature automatically intimidated the crowd, allowing him to manoeuvre through the mob with ease. Aang and the others followed closely behind Tyro, moving in the empty space that his size created.

Our eyes all darted collectively, to the board, reading the most recent message. It was just pasted onto the board today, and it was a large green poster. Tyro read the heading aloud, "Leaders Wanted." The crowd fell eerily silent. He read the first paragraph, "The King is requesting for new leaders. He calls for all talented earth-benders to prepare for a tournament, to be held in two months time. The tournament will be held inside the royal arena. The best contenders will be interviewed by the King himself, and may be awarded a place in his forces."

He paused to think, before continuing, "The most skilled candidates of the tournament could become Generals and Admirals; the highest ranks available. But the King is also searching for one who can take his place, and lead the Earth Kingdom with integrity and honour. If one such individual should come to his attention, then the King may grant him a place in history."

I thought about it – a place in history as an Earth King. What I would do to become the King; I would do _anything_! This was an opportunity – a chance to change things… from what they were now. I _had_ to enter that tournament. Tyro shook his head in disbelief, "This is madness! The King is going to leave his people to the mercy of some earth-bender, who may be a Gang Lord, for all we know," Tyro said forlornly.

Toph huffed loudly, "If I enter this competition, don't expect any Gang Lords to be King," she stated daringly. Then a thought struck me – Toph had to be one of the _greatest_ earth-benders around. She could help me. "These matters are out of our hands. I'm sure you would win Toph, but I doubt the King will choose you, not that you wouldn't make a good leader," he said monotonously. Toph just crossed her arms in annoyance.

We made our way inside the council building to discuss with the other council members. The members had already assembled to discuss the issue. Everyone sat down, and Tyro began the discussion. "Everyone, I'm sure you've heard of the issue regarding the King and his idea of a tournament. It is a strange scheme for recruiting new leaders, but that decision is out of our hands. The main predicament is that the King seeks a new ruler to replace himself," the room was silent.

Then Aang spoke out, "But as the Avatar, I will go to Ba Sing Se, and meet with the King to discuss his plans. I will be his adviser, and I will have the definitive decision on who leads this nation. You can trust me to find you a true and worthy King," Aang spoke assertively. Most of the council members nodded approvingly, but some remained doubtful and unconvinced.

Tyro nodded to Aang, "Very well, Avatar Aang. We thank you for offering your services on this matter. When will you be ready to leave for Ba Sing Se?" Tyro asked. Aang considered for a moment, "I will leave tomorrow. I need to meet with the Earth King as soon as possible, to prevent any misfortunes that may arise surrounding the tournament," Aang declared. Tyro approved, and adjourned the council meeting.

We returned to our house, to discuss the matter further. I was eager to tell them that I wanted to compete in the tournament, but I knew that I'd have to wait. We seated ourselves in the living room, and Tyro let out a long sigh. "That King – I don't know what's going on inside his mind," he said disappointedly, as he rubbed his temples in circular motions.

Aang spoke, "We've met him before. After he discovered that there was more to life than the palace, he became obsessed with travelling the world. Of course, I found him after the war ended, and he reclaimed the throne. But I suppose he has his own plans," Aang said expressionlessly.

I decided it was my turn to speak. "Father, I want to compete," I stated seriously. He looked me in the eye. His face was an indecipherable façade. "Haru, consider what you are saying. This tournament is _not_ a game. Some earth-benders will _kill_, to obtain the throne," he spoke gravely.

"I know, but that's why I will need _all_ the help I can get, so that I can prove myself worthy and win that tournament," I refuted logically. Tyro just sighed, "You're only _sixteen_ for heaven's sake! Don't get yourself into this mess. And even if you were to train to your best, you won't be ready in two months. There is no way that you are competing!" Tyro shouted.

I instantly felt belittled. My father wasn't seeing me for my full potential; he wasn't encouraging me to aim for greatness. "But father, _you_ said 'good leadership involves initiative, integrity, risk and sacrifice'. I know I have the potential, just like everyone else here, to become one of greatness. I _can_ be a King – I have _you_ to guide me, and friends who are exceptionally skilled. I _want_ to be a leader; a _king_," I argued strongly.

But Tyro just shook his head in disbelief, "No! Where is this _impulsive_ inspiration coming from? How is it that all of a sudden, you want to be a _king_?" he shouted, before pausing to take a breath. At that moment, his expression changed to one of enlightenment, and his gaze turned from me… to Mi Li. "It's Mi Li, isn't it? She's given you crazy ideas; clouded your mind with illogical fantasies," he spoke exasperatedly, before he scoffed.

I was enraged, "Mi Li has nothing to be blamed for! This is all _my_ idea – I want to be _more_ than what I am now. I want to be worthy of someone like Mi Li. And this is my chance to show it," I stated as calmly as I could. But the fury in my voice was impossible to conceal. Suddenly, Mi Li stood up, "What are you _saying_ Haru? You think you're not worthy of me? Haru, you _are_ worthy; if anything, you are the most worthy person that I know. You don't need to be anything more than what you are now!" she said in a frustrated tone.

But I only felt more aggravated, and I stood up as well. "I don't _want_ to remain as what I am now! I don't want you to see me as your brother – we are more than that, you _know_ it! You're so powerful and unique; I'm just the average earth-bender. I want to be _more_ than that. I'm _going_ to enter this competition whether any of you want me to or not!" I yelled.

Mi Li was mortified, "I'm sorry, Haru. I've encouraged you too far – I knew how you felt, but I hid my true feelings because I was afraid to hurt you. It seems that I have no choice now. Haru, you _cannot_ be more than a brother to me," she whispered as her voice trembled from the strain, and the tears spilled out of her eyes as she dashed past me, running out the door. Suki and Katara raced to follow her.

I stood, flabbergasted. But yesterday… we kissed; she accepted me. No, this couldn't be true! She just _said_ that to discourage me, so that I would listen to my father. But I knew Mi Li; she didn't say anything if there was no need to. She must really want me to stay, knowing that her statement would hurt me so much. But what if she really meant what she said? Mi Li wasn't one for lying. My heart ached at the prospect of it being true.

I slumped back into the couch, humiliated. Tyro and Nina moved to the kitchen, Aang and Sokka stayed in the living room to play cards, while Toph strode out to join the other girls. I was left there, ignored and disgraced. Had I really become delusional, to the point of such stupidity? I rose, and decided to explain to Mi Li that I had changed my mind. As I approached them, Katara and Suki shot me scornful glances, while Toph just sat idly by.

I ignored them, "Mi Li, I'm sorry. I was crazy for a moment. I let my feelings get the better of me, but I've decided that I won't go to the tournament," I spoke weakly. She looked into my eyes, and her delicate state, only made me hate myself more. "Haru, it doesn't make a difference anymore. I've been misleading and false. Our relationship is special, but you can't be more than a brother to me," she said with sorrow, before turning away.

My heart must have collapsed. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't feel anything. I clumsily ambled back inside the house. In the living room, I turned to look at Aang. "Aang, I'm _going_ to compete in that tournament. You and Toph can help me. Mi Li may not accept me anymore, but this Kingdom still needs a King, right?" I said in a rancorous tone. Aang didn't know how to respond, so he just stared at me, wide-eyed.

I turned to head upstairs. I'd prepare myself, I'd master earth-bending, and I'd become King. I'd prove my father wrong – I'd prove everyone wrong. Or at least, if I couldn't be King, I'd earn myself a high rank in the nation's forces – it would be good enough. When I've earned myself a worthy position in this society, Mi Li will see me differently, and we _will_ be together. For now, I just had to believe in myself, and hope for a miracle.


	17. Resolve

**Resolve**

_Disagreements and Plans_

The day after we had discussed the announcement from the King, Iroh returned to Ba Sing Se with Aang. Iroh told me that he had opened a tea shop in Ba Sing Se, and that he would very much like to spend the rest of his retirement working there. _If you shall need to find me, come to Ba Sing Se and look for the Jasmine Dragon_, he said to me. I was sure to remember _that_ name, and I'd always think of Uncle Iroh when I heard it; it suited him so well. I bade Iroh and Aang goodbye that morning, and watched as Appa flew far into the distance to become a spec in the glistening golden sky. "The _Dragon of the West_ loves to drink _Jasmine Tea_", I whispered to myself, smiling at the peculiar phrase. I was sure to miss Uncle Iroh.

Midday: I awoke from my daydream and blinked my weary eyes. I was in the tailoring room, with Aunt Nina. Returning my attention to her, I resumed my fussing. "Aunt Nina, you don't need to make me a new dress. I know that you want to, but I'll be leaving as soon as Aang returns from Ba Sing Se," I protested. She looked at me, "That gives me all the more reason to make you a new dress. I don't want you to leave looking _bland_. Besides, I don't know when I might see you again. Aang also agreed to help you discover the reason behind your powers; who knows how long _that_ will take," she rebutted me.

I rolled my eyes, amused by her argument. "I _will_ come back you know. I won't be gone for _that_ long," I told her. She huffed, "_Really_? I thought I heard something about you learning to water-bend, then learning to fire-bend, and _even_ learning to use your father's sword – my _goodness_! I really doubt I'll see you in a while. I just hope you don't outgrow this dress too soon," she sighed tiredly.

I giggled at her worries of time, but I suppose she was right. With all my aspirations, I'd be gone very _long_. I left Nina to her tailoring, and decided to go out to the front yard, to meet with Katara and Suki. On my way downstairs, I caught Haru's gaze. For the first time, he scared me; I had never seen so much desire in him, and I feared that he would act irrationally to satisfy his emotions. He's a good guy – there was no doubt about that. There was nothing wrong with his personality, but I suppose he's changing.

That day, when we kissed for the first time, I realised just how much I _did_ love him. But in all honesty, I was only desperate, like now. I was desperate to make him happy. I didn't want things to change from our childhood. But both of us are growing up; that is a fact. Change is inevitable. He is expecting more than friendship, but I'm not ready. I'm not familiar with this new relationship, and I don't think that I can meet his expectations. As much as we care for each other, I can no longer feel the same way towards him.

I thought that he'd be more realistic about our relationship, but it seems I've misjudged the extent of his true feelings. By remaining in his presence, I was only a bad influence. As much as I wanted him to succeed in his ambitions, I didn't want him to sever his relationship with his parents. I sighed and turned away, not giving him a second glance.

I was truly fuming at Haru for having such reckless expectations; I'm hoping that my absence will conjure sagacity into him. Outside, Suki and Katara were sitting on a fallen log. We greeted each other and I sat on a large rock opposite from them. "Where's Toph? Is she with Sokka?" I asked to start the conversation. Both Katara and Suki giggled, "Toph says our conversations are too girly, so she went off to earth-bend," answered Katara.

"And Sokka is looking around the town; he's trying to find whatever interests him," Suki added. I nodded my head in understanding. I sighed, "When Aang gets back, where will you go, Suki?" I asked without much interest. She smiled and answered without hesitation. "I'll go back to Kyoshi Island, where all the other girls are waiting for me. Sokka will have to go back to the Southern Water Tribe, but we'll keep in touch," she said blissfully.

I smiled, without expressing the same enthusiasm. Katara seemed to catch my reaction, because she gazed at me thoughtfully. "What about you, Katara? Will you return to the Southern Water Tribe with Sokka?" I asked as a distraction. She still watched me, but answered, "Yes, and then if you want, you can find me there and we can work on your water-bending skills," she said optimistically. I smiled and nodded, but I didn't feel as hopeful.

"Rough time, huh?" Katara asked caringly. I nodded, looking at the ground. "I understand," she spoke sympathetically. Suddenly, I remembered something that Haru had said; he was saying something about him having friends who were exceptionally skilled. Was he referring to Aang and Toph? If he is planning to learn from them, his father will not be pleased. I'm sure Aang knows better than to go against Tyro, but Toph… I wasn't as sure.

Knowing her rebellious nature, I won't assume that she'll do any favours for anyone. Toph and Haru both seek recognition. They might agree to work together, so that they could both earn themselves a high rank. If that is the case, both of them could be in _big_ trouble. I didn't want to wait, "Do you know where Toph went to practice?" I asked Katara and Suki. They just shook their heads, "Why?" Katara asked, concerned. "I need to talk to her; it's somewhat important," I answered briefly, before standing to head into the woods.

I had a feeling that I knew where she was. There were mountains surrounding the village, but there was a highly secluded area that was abundant with large boulders. I figured that Toph might like that kind of environment, so I borrowed an ostrich-horse from the local stable and began my search. It wasn't long before I felt rhythmic tremors in the ground, and deep explosions echoing through the mountain range.

I caught sight of her on the edge of a cliff, "Toph!" I called up to her. She heard me, "Mi Li? What are you doing here?" she asked agitatedly. I hesitated, "I wanted to talk to you – do you mind?" I asked, unsure of her response. She paused to think, "If it's not girl-talk, then fine. Come on up," she said, before transforming the cliff face into a stairway. I was amazed at her skills.

I dismounted the ostrich-horse, and began to walk on the rocky steps. I reached the top in no time, and found Toph sitting by the edge of the cliff, her legs hanging freely over the ledge. I sat down next to her. "How did you know I was here?" she asked without much surprise in her voice. I thought of my answer, "Well, I figured that this would be the kind of place you'd come to spend your time," I answered truthfully. She didn't comment. "So what do you want to talk about?" she continued briskly. I hesitated again, "It's… about Haru," I answered.

She sighed. "I just said; I don't want to be involved in any _girl-talk_!" she restated with strong objection. I quickly countered her assumption, "It's not _girl-talk_ – I want to talk about his decision to enter that tournament," I said. She became silent, "What about it?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Now I had her attention. "I was afraid that he might ask you and Aang to help him with his earth-bending. I'm sure Aang wouldn't go against Tyro's wishes, but I wanted to know how you would answer, if Haru really asked you," I spoke with concern.

She thought about it for a long time, and though I was aching to know, I waited patiently. Finally she spoke, "Well, it depends. If I'm going to get something out of it, then I would probably say '_yes_'," she stated plainly. It was exactly as I had thought. I sighed. If Haru offered to give Toph the recognition she's always wanted, provided that she helped him to become King, there was no doubt that she would accept the deal. Toph was a great earth-bender; especially considering her age and the fact that she's blind. If Haru was to become her pupil, I had no doubts that he would have the potential to become just as skilled.

I decided that I had no right to ask Toph to _not_ teach Haru. If Haru gave her an offer, and she wanted to accept it, I couldn't stop her. After all, I didn't want to restrict her potential to earn a high ranking position. As for Haru, I wanted him to succeed also. But his issue is with his father; I only tried to persuade him from entering, for the sake of their father-son relationship. Still, I couldn't help feeling guilty, that I am the reason for his idiocy. I can only hope that he'll be ready in two months time.

I looked into Toph's clouded eyes; for someone who's blind, she sees so much. "Thanks, Toph. I appreciate your time. I'll just get out of your way and go back now," I said gloomily, standing to make my way down. "No problem, _anytime_. You sure you're okay, Mi Li?" she asked, just as I began down the stairs. I halted at her question, "Yeah, I'm fine – just having a rough time," I said without turning my head, before continuing down. At the bottom, I mounted the ostrich-horse that waited obediently for me, and we made our journey back to the village.

I left the ostrich-horse back at the stable and made my way back to the house. Tyro had just reached the front gate when I caught sight of him. I called out, "Uncle Tyro! Wait," I shouted, sprinting towards him. "Mi Li! Is something wrong?" he asked with concern. I smiled, "No, I just wanted to talk to you," I said between breaths. He looked at me expectantly, as I my breathing slowed to its normal pace.

Once I stopped panting, I spoke. "I'm _sorry_, Uncle Tyro. I should _never_ have come back – that way Haru wouldn't be getting these foolish ideas…" I began blaming myself. But Tyro waved his hand for me to stop, while looking at me sternly. I froze instantly and gazed at him. He put his hand down and sighed, "Mi Li, your return has brought me peace of mind. We were _overjoyed_ to see you. It is none of your fault that Haru wants to compete in that tournament; he is only young and reckless," he paused to open the gate and walk inside. I followed him in, and he continued.

"You may me the reason that he is behaving this way, but that is not your fault. You had not anticipated this reaction from him, and neither did anyone else. His feelings are purely his own responsibility. Let him be what he wants to be; if he wants to compete I won't stop him, for I know that if _I_ were given the opportunity, I would strive for it also. I do fear for his safety; but I trust that Aang and Toph will watch over him well," he said as he walked towards the house. I stopped dead and stared at him in surprise.

He noticed the absence of my footsteps, and stopped to look at me. "Mi Li?" he asked worriedly as he pivoted around. I stared at him, "So, you're not mad at me, or Haru?" I asked surprised. He shook his head and smiled pleasantly. I was still surprised, "And you're _willing_ to let Toph and Aang train him?" I asked astounded. He chuckled, "Well, I'd prefer that he didn't compete. But if he's set his soul on achieving such a feat, I should support him as a father, shouldn't I?" he said before turning his back on me to head inside the house. I stood flabbergasted – what a turn of events! I _was_ glad for the change though; I'd hate to have to leave the village, feeling guilty.

The days passed, as we waited for Aang to return from Ba Sing Se. At last, he arrived after a week, since he left the village. We gathered in the living room and he relayed his meeting with King Kuei, "The King still plans to go ahead with the tournament. He said that he is in desperate need of a new group of leaders, because his current Generals and Admirals are still faithful to Long Feng, even though he's been withdrawn from his position as regent and leader of the Dai Lee," Aang said with a business-like tone.

"Who's Long Feng, and what is the Dai Li?" I asked curiously. Aang answered, "The Dai Li is a group of specialised guards, created by Avatar Kyoshi to protect the King. Long Feng is the most recent leader of the Dai Li. He was appointed regent of the Kingdom because the King was too young at the time. But Long Feng abused his position, manipulating the young King to his will," Aang spoke collectively. I nodded in understanding.

Aang returned to the matter, "Anyway, he said that he would very much appreciate my help. He would like me to watch the tournament, help select which candidates to interview, and appoint the winners to the most appropriate positions," he said, before hesitating in his next line. "And he said that if I have any friends who have any particular requests, they may speak to him personally," Aang said quietly. I silently gulped, and turned my gaze onto Haru, whose eyes were unfocused – deep in thought.

I guessed at what was going through his head. He must be thinking of just how everything is falling into place – as though the heavens _want_ him to be the next king of the Earth Kingdom. Well, there was nothing I could do to change his mind, and even his father was willing to guide him. I wanted to ask Aang about the plans, "So, Aang. When will you leave to get everyone back to their homes?" I asked changing the subject.

Aang thought for a moment, "Well, whenever you want, really," he said, smiling. "The only problem is that everyone is going to different places. I'll need to return Mr and Mrs Yen to the Fire Nation Capital first. Then I might take Suki to Kyoshi Island, Toph to Gaoling and Katara and Sokka to the Southern Water Tribe. But it's still up to you where you want to go, Mi Li," Aang said in a relaxed tone.

I nodded and thought about it, "I was wondering about my powers. Just _how_ exactly, can I find out more?" I asked, a bit unsure. Aang perked his attention, "Well, I was thinking about that too, and I think that the best place to do that is in the Southern Air Temple; because I tend to have a stronger spiritual connection there," he said in a factual tone. I understood, "Okay, so could we stop there and search of answers?" I asked hopefully. Aang smiled, "Sure!" he said optimistically.

Just at that moment, Toph spoke out, "I don't want to go back to Gaoling, just yet," she said with a hint of weariness in her tone. "I think I'll stay," she stated expressionlessly. I started to worry. Did she mean that she _was_ going to help Haru? I mentally slapped myself – it doesn't matter, he'll be fine. I regained control of myself, and returned to the matter at hand. Aang was more than happy that he had one less person to transport, "That's fine Toph, but you have to tell me when you _do_ want to go back, okay?" he reminded her briskly.

Toph just nodded her head. Aang thought of his plan aloud, "So after I've gone to the Fire Nation Capital, I'll come back here and pick up the four of you. We can drop Suki off at Kyoshi Island first, and then the rest of us can try to find some answers in the Southern Air Temple. After we're done, we'll head down to the Southern Water Tribes to drop off Katara and Sokka. And Mi Li, If you want, you can stay there so you can learn water-bending," Aang suggested, pleased with his plan.

I agreed, "That sounds fantastic!" Katara and I shared an excited smile. Aang was satisfied, "Great! It's settled then. It'll take me a few more days to get back from the Fire Nation Capital, so just bear with me until I get back. When do you want to leave, Mr and Mrs Yen?" Aang asked, turning to them. "Well, we would appreciate it if you could depart soon," replied Mr Yen, and Mrs Yen nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll leave tomorrow then," Aang decided, and they both agreed in unison.


	18. The Avatar

**The Avatar**

_A Spiritual Journey Begins_

The next day, Mr Yen and Mrs Yen were ready to return home. I hugged them both affectionately, and watched as Appa took off into the sky. Aunt Nina finished the dress that day, and she urged me to try it on. Of course, with her accurate measurements and experienced hands, it fitted me perfectly. Nina gasped, "Oh, you look beautiful!" She sounded out of breath. I giggled at her reaction, and gazed into the mirror.

In the mirror, I saw a girl, who was young yet old. Her dark hair, fair complexion, and curvaceous figure, exhibited her youth. But her facial expression and tired eyes suggested otherwise – she seemed to be weighed down by a deep sadness, which was reflected in her movements. Realising that it was me in the mirror, I became slightly worried. I tried to smile, but it didn't feel real and natural. I had changed so much, in ways I hadn't noticed.

Desperately, I thought of the positives; growing up has turned me into an elegant young lady; I was proud about that. Finally, I managed to conjure the facade that I fumbled to find. I looked happy, and it only complemented the rest of my features. Nina continued to gaze at me adoringly, and I felt my face flush with warmth. We shared an affectionate cuddle, "Thank you Aunt Nina, it's beautiful. I like it very much," I said over her shoulder.

She chuckled lightly, "Oh, you're welcome. Besides, it's the least I could do for you," she said as she pulled me out of her embrace. "Come, let's go downstairs to show everyone else," she said, towing me out of the room. I moaned pleadingly at her, "No, Aunt Nina! I don't want to go downstairs, let me change first," I begged. She huffed at my request, "Then what would be the point of me putting all that effort into making that beautiful dress?" she argued definitively.

But by then, we were at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone was in the living room and had heard the commotion. They glanced curiously at us, but smiled when they saw me. I smiled back shyly, trying to move out of view. But Aunt Nina's firm grasp kept me still, as I was exhibited to our home audience. I mentally whined and moaned, but to no avail, as everyone's gazed remained hard-stuck on me. I heard giggles, gasps and groans, but one voice caught my attention. "You're beautiful!" Haru whispered, but his voice was loud in contrast to the silence that dominated the room.

At hearing his voice, I glanced up, and our gazes locked. It was the first time he had spoken directly to me in days. He just sat dumbstruck, and completely frozen. Were it not for his deep breathing, I would have thought he was a statue! I must have blushed, because I heard more giggles in the background. But our gazes remained fixed, and for the first time in days, the anger melted away and I saw the guilt and longing take over his expression. I grinned as cheerfully as I could, and he returned a mesmerised smile.

Aunt Nina led me to the middle of the living area, and I twirled a full circle so that everyone could see the dress. I heard Katara and Suki share a gasp of "It's so pretty!" and I giggled. I turned to look at Tyro and he gave me an approving smile, "Well done, Nina. You've made a very wonderful dress, to suit a very wonderful girl," he said nodding, before turning to glance at Nina affectionately. I was glad that the dress was drawing good spirits into the room. I smiled gladly at Tyro and Nina as they shared a loving moment, just as I felt a hand grasping mine.

I looked down to the point of contact, and found Haru's hand in mine. I looked up from our entwined fingers, to glance at him. His eyes bore into my own, as he slowly rose from the couch. When he was completely standing, he towered above me, forcing me to have to turn my head up to the sky. As I gazed up, he gazed down, and I instantly anticipated what he wanted. To my surprise, he engulfed me in his arms, and I gratefully accepted his embrace. In his firm hold, I could feel my heart pounding like a Bull-Antelope in flight.

But for the first time in days, I felt safe and needed once more. I felt forgiveness flare through me, but I was still concerned for his safety and well-being. What if being a King wasn't right for him? I wasn't sure if he'd be chosen, but I knew he had a good chance, being as bright and keen as he was. I pulled out of his embrace, and he understood, not taking it into any offence. I gave him one last smile, before Nina called the girls to help her prepare dinner.

The next few days of waiting for Aang, were much easier to bear. I wasn't as eager to leave the village, and felt much calmer and grateful for the last few moments I had to spend with Tyro, Nina and Haru. I asked Tyro about his plans for when I had left; though really, I had meant to ask what he had planned for Haru. He thought about it, "Well, I'm not sure what will happen. If Haru is serious about this, then I suppose Aang and Toph will have to train him," he said glumly. My eyes widened, "What about you? Can't you train him too?" I asked, surprised.

He chuckled, "I can guide him in terms of leadership and justice, but my skills are not as superior as Toph's and Aang's. True, I have years of experience, but that is about as much as I can offer," he spoke with slight disappointment. I understood, "But where will he be training? He'll have to begin as soon as he can," I spoke, somewhat alarmed. Tyro raised an eyebrow, "He has _already_ begun training – you just haven't seen him. He goes with Toph to the other side of the mountains to train. He just hasn't told you because he knows how much it worries you," Tyro said, smiling.

He continued, "Nina will remain here, while Haru and I travel with Toph and Aang to Ba Sing Se. The last time Aang went to speak to the King, they discussed Haru's request. The King said it was absolutely fine for him to compete, and that if he wanted, we could even bring him to train in the royal arena," he finished with a sigh. "I don't want to leave Nina here alone, but she said that she could manage, and that Haru's future is more important. And as his father, it's only right that I do what I can for his well-being; as much as I disagree with his plans," Tyro stated grudgingly.

I sighed, "Then may the spirits be with him," I prayed. Tyro stared into the distance, but nodded, "May the spirits be with him," he repeated correspondingly. Five days passed, before Aang returned. I hugged Tyro, Nina and Haru. It hurt me when I realised that I wouldn't see Haru in a long time. We emotionally gazed into each other's eyes, before I kissed him on the cheek. I turned away briskly; otherwise, I risked making it impossible to leave. We immediately departed for Kyoshi Island, to drop Suki off. We stayed there for one night, and I got to know the other girls in Suki's team. They demonstrated some of their skills, and I watched, amazed at their talent. I performed for them as well, and they were just as fascinated.

But the next day, it was time to leave. "Please come back some time soon. We have so much more to show you!" one of the girls said to me, before the other girls joined in and pleaded. I agreed, before embracing every single one of them. I cannot remember a time in my life when I have been so quickly accepted as a friend – it made me emotional to think about it. Suki and Sokka shared a very affectionate moment, before saying goodbye. When everyone was ready, Appa lifted into the clouds once more, and we headed for the Southern Air Temple.

We got there before nightfall, and set up camp. Already I could feel the spiritual aura that lingered in the ruins. When we had settled around the campfire, I decided to ask Aang some questions. "That day at the burial, when I had lost control, it was exactly like what happened that night all those years ago. I felt powerful, strong, determined. But I heard your voice, and I could see your face. What was happening?" I looked intently at him. The environment was silent, except for the crackling of the fire.

Aang stared into the flames, thinking. "I'm not sure yet, but it was like we had a spiritual connection. I could tell how you were feeling and what you were thinking, and I could see you too – as though I was having a vision. Haru was the only one there to witness, and he told me that your eyes glowed. But I thought only the Avatar was capable of that," he thought aloud. I was confused, "My eyes were _glowing_? That's not possible; it can't be! I'm not the Avatar," I said in disbelief. But I knew, Haru couldn't have been wrong, he was right there with me.

"I know, it sounds crazy. But I know one way that we might be able to find out more – the Spirit World. I can go to the Spirit World and search for some answers. But I've been thinking about how your eyes can glow and our minds can connect; I think you might be capable of going to the spirit world too," he said enthusiastically. Obviously, he wanted to try it. I hesitated, "Well, I guess it won't hurt to try," I spoke slowly. Aang must have caught my discomfort, "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he reminded me. I just shook my head, "No, I trust you. I want to try this," I said confidently.

He nodded once, and looked to Katara and Sokka. They both nodded, obviously understanding what they had to do. Aang turned back to me, "While we are in the Spirit World, we will have no control over our bodies in the physical world, which is why Katara and Sokka will keep watch for danger. Though, I doubt there'll be any trouble," he said before sitting opposite from me, crossing his legs in a meditating position, and closing his eyes.

I imitated him. "Just think about perfect harmony – like the Yin and Yang symbol," he said casually. I did as he said, and thought about something that represented total harmony. It was easy, I just thought about my powers, and my parents – Water and Fire. I took a deep breath and I instantly felt myself being warped into a beam of blinding light.


	19. A Disciple

**A Disciple**

_Half the Power, Half the Duties_

Everything became bright around me, and my eyes hurt as they attempted to adjust to the intense light. I looked around, and to my surprise, I wasn't at the camp. Aang sat cross-legged across from me. As he opened his eyes and saw me, an exuberant grin lit up his face. "Cool! You made it, Mi Li! You're in the Spirit World!" he exclaimed excitedly. I couldn't help feeling thrilled as well, and I smiled delightedly. We stood up and looked around. Then Aang fixed his attention on a mountain in the distance, "There – that's where we need to go to speak to Avatar Roku," Aang informed me, pointing towards the summit of the mountain.

I looked into the distance, "Will it be hard to get there?" I asked, giving Aang an unsure glance. He chuckled, "Of course not! Look, here comes Hei Bai! It looks like he's here to help us," Aang said, pointing to a huge panda, ambling towards us. I stood, staring at it in amazement. "Is that Hei Bai, the _spirit_?" I asked in wonder. Aang gave the huge panda a friendly pat on the head, "Yep, it sure is. This is the Spirit World – there are many more spirits around," he said before climbing onto Hei Bai's fury back. The enormous panda waddled cautiously towards me, looking me straight in the eye.

I stood, unsure how to behave. "It's alright, Hei Bai. This is Mi Li; she's my friend," Aang told the panda. Hei Bai immediately came to ease, and gave me a gentle nudge with his head. I giggled at the touch of his warm and thick fur, before Aang offered a hand to help me climb aboard. It was comfortable, sitting astride on Hei Bai's back, even as he leaped and ran towards the summit of the mountain. As we travelled, I caught sight of other geological features of the Spirit World. But vast areas were hidden under a sea of clouds. The only landmarks that stood out above the fog were hills, mountains, floating boulders and trees.

Soon we were at the base of the mountain, and as we climbed, I caught sight of more spirits. A giant wolf stalked between some mountains in the distance, and other normal-sized creatures such as birds and baboons, dwelled in the treetops above us. The environment felt peaceful and lively, despite the fact that nothing was actually _alive_ in the Spirit World. Suddenly, I thought about my parents. Would they be here in the Spirit World? Is this where I can find them? But my thoughts were interrupted when Hei Bai came to a halt, at the summit of the mountain.

"Ok, we're here now," Aang called out, as he dismounted. I carefully slid off Hei Bai's silky back, and landed lightly on my feet. Aang led the way towards the middle of the summit, where a huge circular platform was situated. I followed slowly, looking back towards Hei Bai. The huge panda just nudged me forward encouragingly, and sat down to indicate that he would wait for us. I nodded in understanding, and paced myself to catch up to Aang.

Aang stepped onto the huge platform, and I followed. I looked down to inspect the carvings on the paved surface, and was amazed at the fine detail. Aang walked towards the centre of the circle, but halted abruptly in front of a much smaller, circular platform. It was raised so that it was slightly higher, than the ground Aang and I stood on. I looked at Aang for answers, but he remained silent and gazed straight ahead. So, I followed his gaze towards the central platform. To my amazement, Avatar Roku appeared before my eyes. I stood astonished.

"Hello, Aang," Avatar Roku said, with his gaze on Aang. Aang bowed respectfully, "Avatar Roku," he addressed. Then Roku's gazed turned to me! "Welcome, Mi Li. I'm glad to finally meet you," he said with a small smile on his face. My eyes widened, "Avatar Roku!" I gasped, and bowed with respect. He chuckled softly, "Rise,' he commanded. Aang and I rose together, and gave him our full attention. He began, "I know why you are here. I have been watching you both this entire time," he said emotionlessly.

"And I will tell you now, Mi Li, that I have the answers to your most crucial questions. You may ask away," he said, gesturing with his hand for me to begin. I looked towards Aang, and he nodded for me to start. I turned my gaze back to Avatar Roku, "Why is it, that I have the ability to control more than one element, even though I am not the Avatar?" I asked in a clear voice. Avatar Roku nodded, "You've begun with the right question. It is in fact, probably the most important one of all," he said, in an impressed tone.

He smiled pleasantly at me, "Mi Li, you are different from the Avatar and everyone else. That you _already_ know, but '_why_' you ask. Well, when we realised that Aang would emerge into a world that has been ravaged by war for a hundred years, and that he is expected to return peace and order, being the Avatar, we had to provide some sort of support for him. You are the answer, Mi Li – you are his aid. You have been specially assigned the task of helping the Avatar maintain peace and order in the world," he paused, to allow me to process his words.

But I was only confused, "But the war is already over. Aang and his friends handled it themselves. I had no part in it." He waved his hand for me to stop, "Yes, that is true; you had no part in the war. But your destiny was never to take part in it. Ending the war was Aang's responsibility – it was a task that only the Avatar can accomplish. _Your_ destiny is to help him maintain the peace _afterwards_," he paused again for me to think.

"Then what about my powers? I now know that I'm supposed to help the Avatar, but why can I bend two elements, instead of just one?" I asked curiously. He smiled, "Well, that is simple. Your father was a fire-bender and your mother was a water-bender," he stated casually. But I still didn't understand, "But others have been born with parents who bend different elements. And, to have a child that can bend two elements; it is simply _unheard_ of," I stated disbelievingly. He nodded, "That is true, but the reason why no one else could bend more than one element is because we never allowed it," he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean the other spirits and yourself, didn't allow anyone to bend more than one element – other than the Avatar?" I asked, as I began to understand. He nodded, "Yes, until recently that is. We found that Aang would still be very young when he emerged from the ice, and even after he ended the war it would be a demanding task to have him manage the four nations alone. So, we allowed certain children to be born, capable of bending two elements - children such as yourself," he said concisely.

I understood but I was still curious, "But why only two elements and not three?" I asked intrigued. He chuckled, "Good question. Well, bending three elements can cause quite a lot of problems, in terms of the balance of power. Bending only two elements is much more appropriate, as in your case, water and fire balance each other and create total harmony. That is one reason. The other reason is that we fear there may be those who are inclined to use their powers to cause destruction and oppose the Avatar. If such a situation was to arise, then it would be very difficult for the Avatar to maintain peace," he said gravely.

It made sense to me. Power can bring good, but it can also bring out the worst traits in people. I wanted to ask about the Avatar state, "Apparently, I can unleash power similar to that of the Avatar. It's very much as though I can enter the Avatar State – but of course, I'm nowhere near as powerful. It's just that I don't understand how it is possible. I'm not the Avatar, and yet, my eyes can glow in _exactly_ the same way. How?" I asked, puzzled. He nodded in agreement, "Yes, you are not the Avatar, but you can enter the same state that Aang does. This just means that there needs to be a change in our perception," he paused to think.

"When you refer to the Avatar State, it will apply _strictly_ to the Avatar. A more general term for this state, is the _Spiritual State_. The Spiritual State is exactly the same as the Avatar State; the only difference is the power. In terms of power, it is a simple equation – he controls four elements, whereas you only control two. As a result, he is twice as powerful," Avatar Roku stated. I reflected on this, and then I remembered that we also had a mental connection.

"What about the mental connection we had? Can we communicate when both of us are in the Spiritual State?" I asked. Roku didn't hesitate, "Yes, you can communicate using the Spiritual State, but I advise you to use it only when it is _absolutely_ necessary; for it can drain your energy. Also, only _one_ of you is required to be in the Spiritual State, for the both of you to have a mental link," he answered informatively.

I nodded in understanding. "Can everyone, who is able to bend two elements, be capable of entering the Spiritual State?" I asked. Roku's expression became enlightened, "Ah, now, not everyone that bends two elements will be capable of entering the Spiritual State. Entering the Spiritual State requires a balance of power, such as you and Aang possess. It is why ordinary benders cannot enter such a state, for they can only bend one element. In the Avatar, the four elements are balanced by their opposing elements. In you, water and fire are opposites that balance each other, allowing _you_ to enter the Spiritual State," he paused to let me consider.

Now I understood, "So even if someone could bend two elements, but the two elements were complimentary, like earth and fire, they couldn't enter the Spiritual State because their powers are not in a state of harmony," I finished for him. He nodded, impressed. "That is precisely correct, Mi Li. You learn very fast indeed. Now, you must have more questions, yes?" he encouraged. I smiled, "Yes," I replied. I thought of my next question.

"I remember when I was practicing my bending. It wasn't long until I began to feel exhausted. I don't think it's normal, because as far as I know, bending the elements shouldn't consume too much of your energy. I wasn't even trying very hard, but I was getting tried so quickly. I felt more drained with every technique I performed," I told Avatar Roku in a distressed tone. "Is it normal?" I asked concerned.

He exhaled deeply, "Mi Li, being granted such power has brought with it… _limitations_. We didn't grant people such power so that they could rebel against the Avatar, and so we had to think of ways to limit their capabilities. Yes, you can enter the Spiritual State, but how long you can sustain it and what you can perform during that time, will primarily be determined by your physical condition," he paused to give me time to consider his message.

"If you are sick or injured, your maximum power will be less, compared to when you are fit and healthy. But apart from physical health, your power is affected by your emotional state too. It's already happened to you twice in your life – intense emotions triggered you to accidentally enter the Spiritual State. It is also what made you so powerful that night five years ago. But after your attack, you were completely drained of energy, as healthy as you were. By working on your physical health and keeping a level mind, you can control your powers to be _much_ more effective," he said, as I was absorbed into his lecture.

"But it isn't just the Spiritual State – everything that you do will drain your physical energy. The only way you can deal with this issue is by maintaining good health. Also, being destined to aid the Avatar in maintaining peace has meant that the Avatar has complete control over your powers. Should Aang decide to make you powerless, he can, just by thinking about it. We made this a rule, in the hope of preventing anyone who bends two elements, from revolting against the Avatar. But we trust you Mi Li, and we know that you wouldn't behave in such a manner. But this is a protective measure, should the Avatar ever encounter people with your gift, but of whom have negative intensions," he reassured me.

I nodded in understanding. Aang and I shared a funny smile, knowing now that our fates were so entwined. I returned my attention to Avatar Roku. "Are there others like me in the world right now?" I asked inquisitively. "Not at the moment, Mi Li. You are the very first – the first of what I would like to refer to as… _a disciple_. You are the _Avatar's Disciple_; the first of your kind. Anyone who is granted the ability to bend two elements is automatically considered an Avatar's Disciple, regardless of their heritage or their personality; because if they can bend two elements, their purpose and their destiny, is to aid the Avatar," he said, as I felt the weight of responsibility fall on my shoulders.

"Then how can I help the Avatar?" I asked, unsure of my future. "How you help Aang, is entirely up to you. But ultimately, you will contribute to this world, whether your contribution is small or large. As an example, you helped Ursa, my granddaughter; by delivering the truth and watching over her children. Already you have completed your task there," Roku said in a satisfied tone. I smiled – I had done a good deed by helping Lady Ursa. I had one last question, that I was keen on finding the answer to, "Are disciples bound to reincarnation like the Avatar?" I asked, fascinated to find the answer.

He chuckled in his hoarse voice, "Not at all, you will live like everyone else around you. In fact, the good thing about having brought the Avatar's Disciples into existence is that if the Avatar was to be reborn, the older disciples can continue maintaining the peace, until the Avatar masters the four elements once more," he said smugly. Aang and I shared humoured expressions.

Then Roku's expression seemed to indicate that he had just remembered something, "Oh, and another thing – there can be no one else in the world, with the same combination of elements as you. For as long as you live, the combination of water and fire, is reserved by you. This applies to all the other two-element combinations, and it means that the highest possible number of Disciples, alive in the world at one time is limited to six members," he said in a serious tone. But I didn't understand.

"But I thought you said that Disciples weren't bound to reincarnation," I said with a confused expression. He nodded, "You are not bound by reincarnation, but there is another reason for only allowing six unique Disciples – it is the distribution of power. We cannot allow too many people in the world to have so much power at one time, but more than that, there only is a limited amount of power in the world to distribute. Let me demonstrate this to help you understand better," he said, before making numerous little specs of coloured stones levitate in the air around us.

"Each stone has a colour, and that colour will correspond to the element that is represents. Sapphire is water, Emerald is earth, Amber is air, and Ruby is fire. Each tiny spec of coloured rock that you see here, represents the soul of a bender in the physical world," he said, before conjuring a multicoloured sphere the size of an orange in his hand. "This sphere you see here is actually comprised of the four stones, and so it represents the four elements in one soul – the Avatar. Now, power is never at any time created or destroyed, it is simply reorganised and redistributed," he said, as he brought a ruby stone closer to him.

"See this ruby? It is unpolished and dim – the fire-bender that this stone represents is an old man. When he dies, this stone will remain, as will his power. But the power will be renewed in the body of another fire-bender, a newborn child; _that_ is the redistribution of power. Power is almost constantly being redistributed. As a youth grows, their strength and power increases. But somewhere else, another being is growing old and weak. When we founded the Disciples, we realised that the granting of so much power to one individual, could disrupt and put stress on the distribution of power. So, for that reason, only six people in the world can control two elements at one time; with each individual having a unique two-element combination," he spoke wisely.

"This stone here represents you, Mi Li," he said, conjuring a round amethyst stone. "It is a combination of water and fire, hence the violet of amethyst. As you learn and grow, so will your powers. And this stone will represent your progress. At the moment, you are only still learning and growing, and so your stone doesn't even look half the size of the Avatar's. But remember that Aang is already a fully-realized Avatar, whereas you've only just begun your journey. In time, you will reach your full potential, and I believe you will do great deeds," he said proudly. I smiled bashfully at his compliment.

"Anymore questions?" Roku asked. "No," I answered. But to my left, Aang had raised his hand up sharply. "Yes Aang?" Roku calmly asked. Aang was perked up with curiosity and anticipation. "What happens if the Avatar is killed while in the Avatar State, and the Avatar Cycle ends? Will the Disciples continue in the place of the Avatar, or will the Disciples disappear too?" Aang asked with interest and slight concern. Roku said nothing, but during the time in which he was pondering, it seemed that the entire Spirit World was engaged in a silent debate. The infinitely vast land that I thought was peaceful suddenly seemed to be filled with a conflicting air.

"Hmm… That is by far the biggest issue surrounding this new venture. The other past Avatars, the High Heavenly Court, and I, have been discussing that for a _very_ long time. Discussions about founding the Avatar's Disciples began long before you were born, Mi Li. It was actually Avatar Yangchen that suggested this plan. There was intense debating for years on end, until just before you were born, and the High Heavenly Court decided that it was worth trying. It was _you_ that was chosen, to take up this challenging leap."

"But the Court was still weary; afraid to make changes to what was, and what has been for thousands of years. So, all the past Avatars came together; to outline the capabilities and weaknesses of the Disciples, as should be appropriate. Then of course, we came to the issue regarding the Disciples' existence, and how closely connected it was to the Avatar's existence. That issue was discussed the longest, lasting for over a year in the physical world; time is much slower in the Spirit World."

"Eventually, it was decided that if the Avatar ceased to exist, then the power of the Disciples would degenerate also. The Disciples would gradually lose their bending capabilities, until their most dominant element remained as the only element that they could bend. After five years, all Disciples would be like all other benders, with the capability to bend only one element. Those who were previously able to enter the Spiritual State will cease to be any different from the rest of the Disciples."

"Ultimately, the Avatar's Disciples will fade away into history. Members will remain to live the extent of their lives, but they will have to deal with the loss of the Avatar and the absence of their other element, which essentially occupied half of themselves. It is a sad fate, but it is the balance of power. Now, we knew that the High Council would be satisfied with this decision, but we wanted to convince them further, to be sure that they would endorse the plan. We were able to sway them, making sure that the benefits of having the Disciples were clear. If the Avatar is killed in the Avatar State, the Avatar Cycle _will_ end. However, with the presence of the Disciples, the cycle can be _revived_."

"Within the five years that the Disciples have, before becoming normal benders, they can make a decision; whether they want to do nothing and lose their powers, or find a new child in which to bestow the powers and responsibilities of the Avatar. By default, it is expected that you choose the second option. As for finding the right child, it would be recommended that you make your decisions by first consulting us in the Spirit World. Everything else that occurs afterwards is up to the Disciples. In such a situation, teamwork and trust are necessary to restore order," Roku finished. Silence...

The entire time I was fully absorbed into his uninterrupted lecture. Now I had begun to understand things on a different level, and what seemed to be a personal issue for me had instantly become an issue of world peace and heavenly order! The amount of information I had just received was mentally straining. I didn't quite know what to think, or feel, or say, or do. Aang looked equally puzzled. My thoughts kept running in endless circles. "But how would it be possible to turn a normal child into a new Avatar?" I asked, utterly confused.

"How? Firstly, the child must be an infant in order for the energy to develop like it naturally should in the Avatar. Secondly, only two Disciples are needed for this process. Thirdly, the new Avatar is created by the transfer of energy from one being into another," he answered in a tone, rather lacking of emotion. I considered his words deeply. "By the transfer of energy? So the Disciples will have to give up their powers… for the creation of a new Avatar?" I asked in a tone of realisation. Avatar Roku just nodded his head in confirmation. I sighed at the complication of things. Then, as though reading my mind, Roku spoke.

"I understand that it all sounds very complex, but it really is not necessary knowledge. If the Avatar avoids being killed in the Avatar State, then the Disciples won't even have to worry about creating a new Avatar," Roku stated plainly. But Aang and I were still curious. "Does this new Avatar have to be from the next corresponding nation in the cycle?" Aang asked Roku. "No. Because the energy of the Avatar is beginning in a new soul, the previous chain of Avatars is irrelevant. This new soul will be the beginning of a new chain of Avatars, being reborn through reincarnation; effectively meaning that the Disciples will no longer lose their powers, and instead will continue to serve alongside the Avatar."

"If there is one thing that you need to remember, it is that the energy that flows between the Avatar and the Disciples is always connected. The energy of one feeds off another's, meaning that the Avatar and the Disciples will find it difficult to be powerful without the other existing as well," he said. I smiled, "You're talking about teamwork, aren't you?" I said. He smiled, "Indeed I am." For the moment, Aang and I were content with what we had learned and didn't want to ask anything more.

Then I remembered my parents, "Avatar Roku, I was wondering, is it possible for me to see my parents?" I asked with vibrant hope, but I knew what to expect. "I'm sorry, Mi Li. That may not be possible. They are in a different part of the Spirit World; where all those who have died remain. It is a place, where only souls that have been laid to rest, can venture; it is not accessible to you, as you are still well and truly alive," he said apologetically. I looked down at the ground, disheartened.

"But," he continued, and I looked up hopefully, "I may be able to call for them to come here and meet you," he offered. My expression lit up, but I thought it would be too troublesome, and I'd be bothering them anyway; they've finally got the opportunity to rest after five years of wandering aimlessly in the physical world. "No, it's fine. Don't bother them. They get to see me every moment of the day after all," I said, smiling sadly. Avatar Roku's face only expressed concern, "Are you sure, Mi Li?" he asked critically. I nodded once, "Yes, I'm sure. I don't think I have any other questions. I'm ready to go back," I said boldly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Aang, gazing at me questioningly. But I kept my gaze on Avatar Roku, making sure that I showed no signs of disappointment. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he nodded, "Very well, but there is one last thing I need to tell you about the Spiritual State. Twice, you've already experienced that after entering the Spiritual State, you are so drained that you faint. For that reason, I strongly advise you not to use it _at all_," he said, and then his expression became wearier.

"The Spiritual State can only be triggered accidently or on purpose. If the Spiritual State is triggered accidentally, it will automatically cease when your energy is almost completely drained. You will need to learn from Aang; he will teach you to control the Spiritual State. But once you've learned, I still warn you on how you use it. If you activate the Spiritual State by will, you can choose when you want it to end. However, you must monitor your energy levels, because if you push yourself too far, you can _die_," he spoke gravely, as his eyes bore into mine.

I nodded, understanding that the Spiritual State could also do me harm. "I understand. I'll avoid entering the Spiritual State as much as I can," I promised. Avatar Roku seemed to relax at my promise, and smiled gladly. Aang and I thanked him respectfully, before he disappeared from sight. The moment he disappeared, I gazed at the ground sullenly. "Mi Li, what were you thinking? You could've seen your parents," Aang said, confused.

I just started walking towards Hei Bai, "I know, but it's okay," I said expressionlessly. Aang followed beside me, "It's not okay! I know how much you wanted to see your parents. Why'd you say '_no'_?" Aang asked. I sighed and climbed onto Hei Bai, "Because it's not going to make a difference whether I see them or not. If anything, I'll just get more emotional," I said miserably, as Aang climbed onto Hei Bai as well. We headed back to where we appeared, and Hei Bai whisked us back to the physical world, with a huff of bright light. I warped through a beam of light again, and slowly returned to my body, feeling weak.

Katara and Sokka noticed us return, and began asking questions. Aang answered everything, for I had no courage to speak. I just lay down by the campfire and tried to sleep. At least now, I knew my powers and limitations. I was an Avatar's Disciple, and my destiny was to assist the Avatar in whatever ways possible. But how I led my life and what I chose to do… was still _entirely_ up to me.


	20. The Eastern Air Temple

**The Eastern Air Temple**

_An Unsolved Mystery_

I sat up in a chair, my feet barely touching the ground. I looked around me. The room's interiors were all crimson red; the dichotomy between love and warfare. I jumped off my seat and landed onto the plush carpet. At the door of the room, was Lady Ursa, waiting for me. "Come, Mi Li. I need you to do something important for me," she said as I ran to take her hand. She gave me a most gentle smile, and led me to her bedroom.

"Wait here. Don't move, and don't make a sound," she commanded softly. I nodded timidly. Soon, Ozai came into the room. He closed the door quietly and sat on the edge of the bed, while Ursa gazed at him from the mirror at her dressing table. "What did you speak to Azulon about?" she asked expressionlessly. The room was silent for a long moment. "Is it true? Did he order you to kill your own son?" she asked fearfully.

He didn't look at her, and I couldn't see his face from my angle, but I could hear the spiteful grin in his answer, "Yes, he did." Ursa's expression became shaken, and the room fell silent for an anxious length of time. "If I were to kill Azulon for you, would you spare Zuko's life?" she asked desperately. He was silent as he considered her words, and then he chuckled, "If _you_ can make me Fire Lord, I couldn't care less," he said, before rising to enter the bathroom. He closed the door swiftly behind him.

Once Ozai was inside, Ursa hastily rose from her chair and reached for me behind a curtain. We silently departed the room, before she led me into an empty conference room. Once securely inside, she explained. "Mi Li, I'm going to give you a very important task, and though you may not understand everything now, I know I can rely on you to do this for me," she said between heavy breaths. I stood, listening eagerly.

"I want you to look after Azula and Zuko for me; watch over them in any way you can, because I may have to leave very soon. Tonight, I will do something very awful, but it will save Zuko's life, understand? I need you to protect Zuko, because I cannot trust that Ozai will not try to harm him. I realise this has nothing to do with you, but please, I'm begging you. You are young, and no one knows that you're alive. But most importantly, no one knows just how powerful you really are. I believe in you, Mi Li. I just know you are destined for greatness," she said, before kissing my forehead.

She gazed into my eyes with hope, "You must keep this to yourself; trust no one. I hope that one day we will have the opportunity to meet once more. If the world recovers soon enough, I may return to see you. In the meantime, I must disappear, and retreat to my last refuge – an abandoned home, once belonging to a society of women, with great skills and strong spirituality. In the past, fate has been ruthless towards them. Hopefully, cruel fate will not meet me there, as it did for them," she said, before rising once more, leaving me alone in the room.

Suddenly, my surroundings changed – the walls closed in and everything was dark. The floor beneath my feet vanished, and I fell into a chasm of darkness. The wind rushed past me, as I emitted a shrill scream that echoed into the emptiness. As I fell, my body changed, as though I was travelling through time – I was growing years older by the passing second. Suddenly, images of my memories flashed all around me, creating a virtual wall that encased me like a bottomless tube. As I continued to fall, more memories flashed past, until I saw a memory of me in the Spirit World. I thought there was no end to this freefall – I was wrong.

I woke up gasping for air. My eyes were shot wide open. My body shook with the jolt of the impact from my intense dream. Instantly, Aang, Katara and Sokka, were all crowding around me with concerned expressions. I looked at each of their faces, and tried to collect myself. I sat up and began taking slow and deep breaths. "Did you have a nightmare?" asked Katara. I looked at her worried face, "I had a dream – it was very intense. It was like I was revisiting old memories; from when I was a child," I started explaining, as they three of them began showing strong interest. "What was it about?" asked Aang, intrigued.

I reorganised my thoughts, and began. "I was ten-years-old again. It was about that night I was with Lady Ursa – the night before she left. It started with that conversation with Ozai; everything was exactly as I remembered it. There was only one difference – it was something she said to me, right before she left. I thought that the last thing she said was that she believed I was destined for greatness, but there was more. I didn't recall it when I explained to you the first time, but I think that I didn't remember because I didn't understand it then," I said, feeling confused.

"She said something like… "I must retreat to an abandoned home that once belonged to a society of women, with great skills and strong spirituality." Well, that's what I understood, and what seems important at least," I said in an even tone. The three of them stared at me confused, "Are you sure you didn't just dream about that, because you feel guilty for not knowing where she is?" Katara asked. I nodded, "I'm sure that I didn't just imagine it – everything felt so real, and everything else was exactly as I remembered it," I said confidently.

"But all dreams feel real – even the most crazy and weird dreams do," Sokka argued with humour in his voice. I shook my head determinedly, "No, I'm sure it really happened. Right after the memory of that night with Lady Ursa, everything disappeared and I fell into darkness. But I saw other memories flashing around me – it was like travelling through time. It began with earlier memories, and ended with my most recent ones, like when I went into the Spirit World and spoke to Avatar Roku. And as the memories became more recent, I felt myself grow from that ten-year-old, to what I am now," I told them, feeling somewhat idiotic.

"Please, I know this sounds strange, but I have a feeling that this is a real memory that I forgot… or didn't want to remember…" I said, beginning to hesitate. Aang, Sokka and Katara still looked bemused, but they trusted my judgements and nodded. "I think she's still out there somewhere, and this is like a riddle that needs to be solved. What place is abandoned, and once belonged to a society of women, with great skills and strong spirituality?" I asked, without directing the question to a particular person. We were all silent for a moment, and then Aang spoke. "The Eastern Air Temple!" The rest of us jumped at his sudden outburst.

I thought about his suggestion, "The Eastern Air Temple? I don't know much about it. I know it's abandoned, but I'm not sure of its history," I said disappointedly. Aang just smiled, "The Eastern Air Temple is exclusively home to all female air-benders, along with the Western Air Temple. But we've searched the Western Air Temple before, and we found nothing there," he said optimistically.

"But you've been to the Eastern Air Temple too, Aang – to learn how to control the Avatar State from that Guru remember? You found nothing there either," rebutted Sokka, in a collected tone. Aang shook his head, "I went there, but I didn't _search_ the temples. There was no time, and I had to concentrate on mastering the Avatar State. I spent all my time with Guru Pathik. Even so, I wasn't there very long," Aang said succinctly. Sokka was quietly convinced.

"So the Eastern Air Temple is our best bet?" I checked with Aang. "Yep," he said positively. I thought for a moment, "But the Eastern Air Temple is more than a week's flight from here," I said, intimidated by the distance. Aang was relaxed, "It's nothing, and we'll take regular stops anyway," he said coolly. Appa, who was lying on his belly behind Aang, grunted reassuringly. Then Sokka stood, and began waving his hands in disagreement.

"No, no, no. Are you seriously going to chase after a message, from your dream, that you don't even know is real?" Sokka asked pessimistically. "Well, we can drop you and Katara off at the Southern Water Tribe, before we head for the temple," suggested Aang. But Katara disagreed, "No Aang, I want to come too," she volunteered keenly. But Aang waved her down, "No, you should stay behind. We don't need too many people on this mission. I mean, what if we don't find anything, it'll just be a waste of time," he said casually, before realising the implied meaning in his statement, and giving me a sheepish grin.

I folded my arms and glared at him. He chuckled nervously, "Although, I do believe that we'll find something, even if it might not be what we expect. But if we did find Ursa, we'd have to have room on Appa, and we'd have to return her to the Fire Nation Capital. It would be a pretty long journey," Aang said as an excuse. I rolled my eyes, "I know – this is crazy. For all we know, I've become delusional. But I really think that she's there somewhere," I said confidently. "That's okay, Mi Li. We understand what you're feeling, and we trust you," Katara said comfortingly. I smiled weakly, "Thanks," I whispered.

So we continued south, arriving in the Southern Water Tribe at sundown. We were greeted warmly by the residents, and I met Chief Hakoda – father to Sokka and Katara. We spent the night there, and gathered all of our supplies for the week-long journey. At sunrise, Aang, Appa, Momo and I, headed off in a north-easterly direction. The journey began smoothly, and the weather remained surprisingly calm as we neared the Eastern Air Temple. Finally, after six days of travelling, the Eastern Air Temple came into view.

"It's beautiful," I said, as I gazed at the three tall temples, situated side-by-side. "Yeah, and it's even better inside," Aang said proudly. I smiled excitedly, just as Momo curiously perched on the side of the saddle, next to me.

Soon, Appa glided to a stop, resting on a high landing port. Appa tiredly walked towards the interior of the temple, where a stable for flying bison was waiting. He chose a stall and plodded down onto the floor. Aang, Momo and I jumped off, and began to prepare hay for Appa's stall. After making Appa comfortable, Aang and I began to unload some of our provisions and set up camp in front of Appa's stall. Apparently, Appa had traumatic experiences around some fire-benders, and he still feared fire, so Aang and I ensured our campfire was a secure distance from him.

Once everything was prepared, we settled for lunch, and discussed our plans on searching the temples. "How should we carry out our search?" I asked Aang, as I chewed on a Lee-chi Nut. He looked around thoughtfully, "We could start with one temple and then move on to the others when we're done. We'll have to make a complete sweep of each temple," he said sagaciously.

I nodded my head in agreement, "That's a good plan. We'll have to keep our senses on edge if we hope to find anything," I added rationally. We finished our lunch, and began our search. I realized just how large the temples were, and there were three of them! Suddenly, I felt like this search would be a fruitless endeavour. The chances of my dream being factual, and the possibility of Lady Ursa surviving after all these years, were looking grim. But I performed my search with Aang, regardless. I came here on a mission, and I was determined to follow it through, whatever the outcome.

We began at the base of the first temple. I made my way up from the inside, while Aang used his glider to circle around the exterior. We scaled the levels, rising higher with the passing of time. Soon, it was almost sundown, but we had almost completely scanned the first temple. To my surprise, we managed to scour the first temple, but there was no sign of Lady Ursa. That night, we slept peacefully. We were exhausted from the excitement of the day, and drifted into deep slumber with ease. The next morning I felt most refreshed, and ready to begin searching the next temple.

Much to our disappointment, the situation remained unimproved at the end of that day. What was even more disheartening was that the third temple was empty as well. I sighed in frustration, and began to believe that I was delusional. "Don't worry, Mi Li. Maybe she'll turn up when we fly overhead," Aang tried to say comfortingly. I nodded with uncertainty. "But it's strange – I thought we would find Guru Pathik here, but we've checked all three temples and there's no sign of him. If he was here, he might be able to tell us where Ursa is," Aang added, deep in thought. I agreed that the Guru's absence was odd, but thinking about it only made me wish he was here to help.

The next morning, we would make a brief overhead search. If Lady Ursa was nowhere to be found, we would turn back, towards the Southern Water Tribe. As we soared in the sky, I hoped that we would found some sort of sign, which would prove her existence. Miraculously, it wasn't long before we spotted a small hut – the spirits were on my side. But I still couldn't be sure that I would find her there. We landed briskly as I ran towards the hut. Aang followed hastily, warning me to remain vigilant. I wisely acknowledged his caution, and we examined the hut unhurriedly.

I entered the hut and found that the stove was warm. The interior was reasonably furnished and clean. In the kitchen, there were utensils that had been used. On the dining table, there was a bowl of fresh fruits. "Whoever was living here must be out for the meantime," Aang stated, and I agreed. This was promising – Lady Ursa could really be here! Inside, my heart fluttered with hope, and I frantically scanned the surroundings of the hut, for signs of people. The forest surrounding the hut was thick, and visibility was poor. We waited patiently outside the hut, hoping to meet whoever lived here.


	21. Good Deeds

**Good Deeds**

_What Was Once Lost, Has been Found_

We waited for a few hours, before I heard a rustling in the bushes. Aang, Momo, Appa, and I, drew our attention to the sound. It was an anxious wait, but our patience was rewarded. From the dense growth, emerged Lady Ursa, looking very much like she always had. I gasped in astonishment; unable to contain the relief of discovering that the message in my dream was real. "Lady Ursa!" I shouted excitedly. She seemed shocked by my outburst, expressing a timidness when she realised she was found.

I carefully approached keeping my good intentions clear. When I was metres away from Lady Ursa, I knelt down onto my knees. "Lady Ursa, it is me, Mi Li. I came to find you, with the help of the Avatar," I said gestured with my hand towards Aang, who smiled playfully. I kept my attention on Lady Ursa, waiting to see how she would respond. Noticing that I had bowed to her, she quickly rushed to me. "Please, there's no need for such formalities, rise," she commanded quietly, as she held my hand to help me stand. I smiled cheerfully, just as realization hit her, and a gleeful expression dominated her elegant façade.

"Mi Li? Is it really you?" she asked as she gazed into my violet eyes. I nodded confirmation. "I don't understand…How?" she began stammering. I held her hands firmly in mine, "It's a long story, but in brief – all is well, my Lady. The Avatar has returned, the long war has finally ended, and the four nations are at peace once more," I explained. She remained awe-struck. Yet as another thought resounded in my mind, I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"And… Azula and Zuko are very well. Ozai is locked away on an island, and Zuko has been rightfully crowned as Fire Lord," I said calmly. At hearing this, her eyes filled with tears, and they slowly trickled down the sides of her porcelain cheeks. Still gazing into my eyes, she said, "Thank you, Mi Li. I knew I could trust you," just as she pulled me into her tight embrace. I accepted her thanks, though I felt my services had been miniscule.

I moved out of her arms and looked directly at her, "Come with us, and we'll return you to the palace," I spoke softly, realising that tears had begun to escape from my own eyes. She nodded eagerly and we began to prepare for the journey towards the Fire Nation Capital. Whilst gathering provisions we couldn't help discussing each other's lives and asking the other questions about even the smallest details. Aang and I were amazed at how she had managed to survive alone for more than five years. Ursa shared the same amazement, but was even more curious to know how I had managed through the years.

I was so eager to tell her everything, but there just wasn't enough time; we had to get back to the Royal Fire Nation Palace as soon as possible. We quickly gathered as much as we could, before taking off in an easterly direction. During the flight, I explained everything to her; beginning with what had happened immediately after her mysterious departure. It wasn't long before I came to the part about Zuko being challenged to an Agni Kai with his father.

My throat felt numb, and I could hear my voice waver as I spoke. I had always felt guilty about that incident, and I was afraid that Lady Ursa would see me as a failure. But she listened and didn't even seem to notice my hesitation. She was concentrating too intently on my words, and seemed too concerned for Zuko, to detect my uncertainty. So I continued quickly with my story, telling her about how Zuko was banished and Uncle Iroh had been helping to look after him. I told her about Azula and everything else that happened in the Fire Nation. Sadly, that was all I could tell her, because the entire time I did not even leave the palace walls.

We continued to share our histories, while Aang listened half-heartedly. The guilt didn't leave me, but time was easy to occupy; we could view the landscape as we flew, and now there was Ursa to talk with. Eventually, we made it, and the great Fire Nation Palace came into sight. It wasn't very long since the last time I was in the palace, but I felt like I had been gone for many more months. Appa landed in the royal courtyard, and headed into the stables. There, Uncle Yen was working flawlessly, as usual. He was elated to see me again, and we shared a warm embrace.

We had to get Lady Ursa inside, so I agreed to meet him later. I hastily followed Aang and Ursa into the palace. We climbed stairways and ventured the huge hallways, until we stood in front of closed double-doors, which separated the royal common room from the rest of the hallway. The guards acknowledged our presence and began to pull the heavy doors open. Unexpectedly, my throat got tied into a knot, and I wanted to run out of the palace. Being the coward I was, I swiftly turned, without Aang or Lady Ursa noticing.

I faced the hall from which we had entered, and prepared to silently march into solitude. "Mother!" shouted two voices from within the common room. I had begun treading, but stopped abruptly when I heard the two voices. I turned to look back into the room. There, I perceived a most tranquil scene. Ursa had run into the open arms of her two children; Zuko and Azula. They both embraced her with longing and gratefulness – I had never seen a family so complete. I reflected on my own – it was broken; completely and utterly shattered. I was happy for them, now that I had fulfilled my task, and they were finally together.

I stood in the doorway, next to Aang, as we gazed at the blissful sight. They all shed tears of genuine love and joy, and I couldn't help getting teary also. Aang remained strong, as Momo perched casually onto his shoulder. After a long moment, they shifted out of their group embrace and both Azula and Zuko turned, to face Aang and me in the doorway. I hesitantly walked towards Azula, as she made her way towards me. We met in the middle of the distance between us, and I embraced her cheerfully. "I'm so happy for you; you're finally free!" I quietly exclaimed.

She chuckled lightly, "I couldn't have done it without your help," she said, pulling out of our embrace, to gaze at me. "Thank you, Mi Li. You have helped us so much – how can we ever repay you?" she asked graciously. I shook my head, "You don't need to repay me any more than you have. You're my friend; I thank you for that," I said honestly. She scoffed, "That's a poor excuse, Mi Li. Face it; you don't have any good reasons for me _not_ to repay you," she stated haughtily. I didn't argue; she was right. I smiled, and rolled my eyes, surrendering.

I didn't notice Zuko approaching us, and was slightly startled when I saw him standing by my side. "Thank you for finding my mother, and bringing her back to us. I'm in your debt," he said appreciatively. I nodded, accepting his thanks. "You're welcome. It is my honour to serve you in whatever ways I can," I said, before I courteously bowed to him, Azula and Lady Ursa. "No!" all three of them exclaimed. I quickly stood straight again, looking at them with a bashful expression. "Please, there is no need for such formalities between friends," Zuko sternly repeated, as Azula and Ursa nodded in agreement. "If you continue behaving this way, Mi Li, I'll be sure to punish you dearly," Azula warned, with a sly grin – she hadn't lost her evil touch. I nodded sheepishly, and smiled.

Later that day, a huge feast was organised. High-standing officials were invited, as well as friends who were of noble status. That of course, meant Mai would be arriving – though, I did find it odd that she wasn't already here as I had expected. "Where's Mai?" I casually asked Azula. "Oh, she's back with her family. Her parents wanted her at home, so she returned. But of course she still visits on a regular basis," Azula answered in a bored tone. "Why do you ask?" she spoke with slight suspicion. I shrugged, "I just thought it was strange that she's absent – she's supposed to be attached to Zuko like a purple-pentapus," I quietly remarked. Azula giggled at my comment, "I like that – a purple-pentapus," she repeated. I shrugged and giggled with her.

The feast was magnificent. But once again I felt intensely shy, as Zuko stood and announced that the feast was being held in honour of Aang, and me. He briefly spoke of how Aang and I went to find Ursa, and how we succeeded. What I didn't expect, was Zuko to speak of my past. He commemorated my parents, and told of their tragic fate. Then he spoke of how I had survived all these years, my journey from the day I was born, and the destiny I had discovered by venturing into the Spirit World. He explained my role as the Avatar's Disciple and my capabilities as a bender. Finally, he commented on my pure heart and good-nature.

The entire time, my gaze remained glued on him, and my mind reflected on his words as they flowed with a fluent grace. By the end of his speech, I was hot and blushing. I wanted to hide away from sight, but knew that I'd look foolish, so I sat up straighter and with more poise. I felt all of the guests gazing on me, even as my eyes remained locked on Zuko. Then, he turned his attention completely on me, "Mi Li, having my mother here with me, has brought immense joy back into my life. And I have you to thank for it," he said earnestly, before bowing to me. I stood, shocked by his action. "No, Zuko, you don't need to bow!" I exclaimed, hissing to him.

But it was too late, and everyone in the dining hall was out of their seats, and bowing to me. I felt extremely awkward, but there was nothing I could do. I just stood there, dumbstruck. After what felt like an eternity, Zuko rose, followed by the rest of the guests as they rose one by one to reseat themselves. I fell back into my chair, feeling enormously embarrassed. But the feast continued as though the speech had never occurred, which shocked me all the more.

After the feast, the guests began to leave, and I had to see them off at the door. I thanked and farewelled them as they departed. Some of them apologized for my loss, stating that they knew my father. By the time all the guests had departed, I had heard a great deal about him – he was unbelievably skilled, exceedingly passionate about the art of fire-bending, and limitlessly loyal to his family and friends. I even heard a statement or two, mentioning my Uncle Jeong, and how great he was.

But when the hall was free of guests, I only felt heavy with emotion. I sighed with relief, just to realise that I had assumed too soon. Standing next to Zuko, was Mai, who glared bitterly at me. I felt like returning her cold gaze, but I held my head high, believing that she was not worth the effort. Her expression only became more vengeful towards me, but when Zuko interrupted her attention, she exhibited a saccharine smile for him. I quietly scoffed at her arrogance, just as Azula stepped next to me.

"Don't worry about her, Mi Li. I'll keep her off you. She may be Zuko's girlfriend, but that doesn't give her any right to treat you this way," Azula said firmly. "And I still have authority over her," she added, raising an eyebrow, while exhibiting a sassy grin. I rolled my eyes at her cold-blooded playfulness. As much as she has changed, Azula is Azula, and she will forever be Azula. Ignoring my reaction, she waltzed in the direction of Mai. I shuddered, feeling that this might end badly. I watched from a distance.

"Mai, please leave Mi Li alone. She's been through a lot, so you should cut her some slack," Azula said casually. Mai smiled sarcastically, "Oh, was I being too hard on her?" she asked coldly. Azula huffed, "Well, being as selfish as you are, I can understand why you are so insensitive," Azula remarked, folding her arms calmly. Mai instantly began fuming, and crunched her hands into tight fists. But before she could react any further, Zuko grasped her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her away. She gave me one last grimace, before allowing herself to be led upstairs by Zuko. I exhaled in relief, glad that nothing went horribly wrong.

I retreated to my guest room, and fell onto the luxurious bed. I sank into the thick velvet sheets, and quickly drifted into a deep slumber, due to my extreme exhaustion. In my dreams, I visualised a memory. It was the three of us; Mum, Dad and I. We were celebrating the New Year, and I wore a cute pink dress. My father carried me in his huge sturdy arms, and lifted me up onto his shoulders so that I could see a performance. On stage, a fire-bender conjured fiery dragons, flaming phoenixes, darting dragonflies, and terrifying tigerdillos. That was one night I remembered well; it was one of the very few joyous memories I had left to salvage.


	22. Waterbending

**Waterbending**

_Mastering Water_

The next morning, Azula, Zuko and Ursa, were pleading me to stay longer, but I declined. "I'd like to, but I have larger commitments now. I need to play my role as the Avatar's Disciple, and master my bending skills," I said firmly. "Well, why can't you learn _here_? You are a fire-bender too, Mi Li. Stay with us; I'll be your teacher," Azula offered. But I shook my head, "Not now, Azula. I will return to the Southern Water Tribe to master water-bending first. But also, I have to master the Spiritual State, which means I need to be with Aang – and he's going to stay in the Southern Water Tribe for some time," I said apologetically. She sighed disappointedly.

"It is fine children. Let Mi Li go; she has a destiny to fulfil," Lady Ursa said, to hush Azula. But Zuko was hesitant, "Well, if you need any help, feel free to come to us," he said graciously. I nodded my thanks, and Aang jumped onto Appa. I climbed aboard, and the both of us waved goodbye. There, stood friends that I would truly treasure and miss while I tended to my duties. There was Mr and Mrs Yen – my surrogate parents, Azula – my first ever fire-bender friend, Zuko – whose courage and strength I admired significantly, and Lady Ursa – whose sacrifice reflected the love I saw in my own parents.

The journey back to the Southern Water Tribe was tranquil. We were no longer in any hurry to get anywhere, and I enjoyed the flight much more than in the last few trips. The long journey gave me time to reflect on recent events - so much had occurred since the day I openly revealed my past. I definitely felt proud about myself, and equally glad that my parents' sacrifices would not be squandered. By carrying out my significant role, I would be making a positive difference, but most importantly I'd make my parents proud. I knew I couldn't physically see them, but they could well and truly see me; and that was enough to keep me living.

Our return to the Southern Water Tribe sparked much excitement in the citizens, but the celebrations were not as formal. Immediately the next day, Katara and I began training. We started with the basic movements to build my foundation. But when Katara noticed that my right wrist was weaker than my left, she asked me why. "Oh, it's just an old injury – a Fire Nation soldier broke my wrist as punishment," I said quickly, wanting to change the subject. I didn't want to let my injury hinder my potential. "Didn't you heal it using water-bending?" she asked, holding my hand to inspect my wrist.

"I tried, but I wasn't very experienced with healing using water, and it never fully recovered. I practice healing, to ease the pain that sometimes comes, but it's been too severely injured. There's nothing I can do to fix it now," I said without much hope. "Are you sure about that?" Katara asked worriedly. I nodded, "I'm sure. But it's fine; I've learned to live with it. I can still water-bend quite well. I'm _not_ going to let this stop me," I said firmly, giving her a reassuring smile. Katara stared at me quizzically, ultimately deciding to give me a chance.

"Would you like to challenge me to a duel then?" she asked confidently. I smiled, "Sure!" I replied excitedly. She smiled, "Very well, I'll make sure to go _easy_ on you. But pay attention – a good fighter isn't only skilled, but resourceful," she advised. I nodded and moved into my stance. She stood a few metres away, and readied herself. She gestured for me to attack first, so I sent a torrent of water in her direction. She easily redirected the wave, and sent it curving towards me. I felt the adrenaline rush, and merely dodged the counter-strike.

She gestured for me to attack her again, so I tried melting the ice below her feet. I moved the water up to engulf her figure, and tried freezing it to form an icy cage. But Katara had other plans, as she redirected the flow of the water behind her, immediately preventing me from freezing it. Then, with lithe she seized the opportunity to attack me. I heard a deep creaking in the ice beneath my feet, and before I knew it, I was submerged in freezing cold water.

As quickly as I had fallen in, I was pulled to the surface. I stood soaking wet, shivering from head to toe. "That is resourcefulness. You were only thinking of attacking, and didn't prepare to defend," she stated in a teacher-like tone. I nodded in understanding, and bowed respectfully to her – I had lost the duel, but gained knowledge from the experience. Bottom line – you don't want to get wet out here, so do whatever you can to avoid it, I said mentally, as I quivered uncontrollably.

For four long months, I trained relentlessly. As time passed, my wrist seemed to adapt to the fluid movements of water-bending, and it no longer ached at the slightest rotation. With every stroke I performed, I grew stronger and more experienced. My weakness became my strength, and the fluctuating heat in my life settled to become cool and calm. For so long I had been under the influence of fire-bending – it was warm and full of energy. Now that I connected with water, the dichotomy between the two elements was outstandingly clear. Water was cold and flowing; intense practicing of water-bending, for months on end, offered me internal peace.

But finally, after five complete months of training by Katara, she labelled me as a master. "What? _No way_! I can't be a master so soon," I argued in disbelief. But she gave me a humoured smile, "Of course you can! You are naturally talented. Besides, you've worked vigorously the entire time, and what I've been teaching you is no different to what you've been practicing your entire life. It is only the incorporation of basic skills, and evolving them into the more advanced moves that I taught you. But frankly, your foundation was already quite sound, before we began training," she said. I still couldn't believe it.

"So, I'm a _master_ now?" I asked in astonishment. She only nodded positively, and I was immediately elated. We had one last duel, as a final test of my skills. Once more, Katara gestured for me to begin, so I did. I launched a fury of attacks, throwing ice shards and hurling huge waves. She successfully diverted all my attacks, but seemed astounded by the speed of which I performed my moves. I ceased my frenzy, and indicated for her to attack. She complied without hesitation, and tried once more, to divide the ice shelf that we fought on. The ice divided into individual platforms, and that became our new battle ground.

We leapt from one ice float to another, whilst attacking at the same time. I chose a small ice float to make my stand. I stopped, turned to face her, and stood in a stable stance. She also stopped on a platform, but hers was considerably smaller than mine. I saw that her platform was not very stable, and decided to use it to my advantage. She launched a robust wave, in an attempt to sweep me off my platform, but I had learned my lesson. I easily froze the wave before it could touch me, and concurrently made the water under Katara's platform rise like a geyser.

Not suspecting my simultaneous attack and defence, she was flipped off her icy platform and hurled into the water. I quickly moved to her position, and helped her to climb out of the freezing water. When I had brought her safely to the surface, she laid down on the ice, wet and breathless. I giggled, "Sorry about that, I thought you saw that coming," I apologized light-heartedly. "That's okay, I should've known better. But I must say – you are really good at performing simultaneous moves," she managed to say, between chattering teeth and deep breaths. "Thanks Katara," I said smiling proudly. She laughed, "I suppose that makes us even then, huh?" she stated loudly. I giggled and helped her stand.

"Wow, Mi Li, that was _amazing_!" shouted someone familiar. We both turned towards the voice, and saw Aang standing on the shore, where the ice was thicker. "Aang!" Katara exclaimed, as she hopped onto platforms of ice to get to the shore. Once there, she tackled Aang with a huge hug. "I'm so glad you're back; I've really missed you," she said sweetly. Aang blushed slightly, "I'm glad to be back too," he said as he shifted closer into their embrace. I giggled at the sweet couple, and also made my way onto the shore.


	23. The Spiritual State

**The Spiritual State**

_Mastering the Spiritual State_

"Welcome back Aang. How was the trip?" I asked cheerfully, as he turned to face me. "It was great. All the nations are in order as they should be," he said looking relieved for an instant, and then his face changed to display seriousness, shyness, or perhaps both. Of this, I was uncertain. "I also have some things for you, from your friends – letters," he said sombrely. "There are quite a few to read, and I'm not sure how it'll make you feel. I think it would be best if I gave them to you later. But for now, I will help you master the Spiritual State."

I was slightly worried about what to expect, but I trusted Aang. "Sure, that's fine with me. Let's go _now. _I want to master the Spiritual State as soon as possible," I said with enthusiasm. He seemed glad enough as the three of us made our way back to base. We had lunch before we began the lesson outside in open air, to help me think. Then Aang prepared a blend of onion and banana juice. When he explained that it would help me during the meditation, I turned my nose up in disgust. "You want me to drink that?" I asked in distress.

He laughed, "Well, you don't have to, but I advise you to. It helps you clear your thoughts, and you'll learn to like it – I hated it the first time as well," he admitted openly. I groaned in reluctance, but forced the drink down my throat. Immediately, the strong aroma of onion and banana, hit me with full force. I stuck my tongue out in revulsion, and groaned at the taste that lingered. Aang chuckled, before moving on to the lecture.

"To master the Spiritual State, we must first find inner-peace. We must allow our chi to flow freely, and for that we have to unlock all seven chakras. Chakras are a nexus of points consisting of energy. There are seven of these points, and they are found on different locations of the body, positioning along a central vertical axis. Each chakra is responsible for a different emotion, and serves a different purpose. For you to attain spiritual harmony, all chakras must be balanced, so that energy can flow freely through your body. To do this you must unlock each chakra, by removing what is blocking them," Aang explained.

"The seven chakras are the Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Sound, Light, and Thought chakras. The Earth Chakra is the first chakra that needs to be unlocked. It is located in the base of the spine, and circulates through survival; it is blocked by fear. Now, let's begin meditation, and I want you to focus on what you fear. To unlock this chakra, you only need to let go of your fears – remove the fear, and you remove the blockage," he said collectively.

The cold breeze made it slightly challenging to relax, but I managed to clear my thoughts and meditate. Immediately, images of Ozai, Fire Nation soldiers, my childhood bullies, the charging Sabre-toothed Moose-lion, my queasiness for heights, Haru's determination to compete in the tournament, and a scene of the battle as I watched my parents die, appeared to form a collage of horrors. At the emergence of so many fears at once, I became overwhelmed and jerked from my meditation.

"Mi Li, you need to let go of your fears to conquer them," he encouraged calmly. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, telling myself that I was stronger than all of these things combined. Gradually, the fear was replaced by a warm, luminous feeling. I suddenly felt lighter, and less burdened. I smiled serenely, pleased for the change. "Well done, Mi Li. You've unlocked your first chakra!" Aang said excitedly.

I opened my eyes and smiled at him. "This is great! Can we move on to the next one?" I asked keenly. He hesitated, "You can, but you should probably try it tomorrow. This can be a pretty exhausting process," he said uncertainly. I agreed, "You're right, I can already feel the drain. Then tomorrow it is!" I said positively. Aang offered more Onion-banana juice, and though I didn't quite like the taste, I did believe it was helping – so I bravely gulped it down.

The next morning, we repeated the process, but Aang explained the second chakra. "The next chakra is the Water Chakra. It is located in the sacrum and circulates through pleasure; it is blocked by guilt. What do you blame yourself for?" he asked. I focused in my meditation, and soon the answer became clear. "I'm weak and useless – I always have been. I didn't do anything to help my parents that night, until it was too late," I said, feeling regret for my actions that night.

"But you were only a child, you couldn't do much more. Besides, you were only obeying your parents' wishes," he said in a comforting tone. I accepted the reasons, and another wave of relief washed over me. I sighed with pleasure. "Great work, Mi Li. You now have five more to go," he congratulated. The next day Aang offered more Onion-banana juice, and I accepted it, my stomach no longer churning at the taste.

"The third chakra is the Fire Chakra. It is located in the stomach, and is circulated through willpower; it is blocked by shame. What are the things you feel guilty about?" he asked. I controlled my breathing and thought carefully. "I hate being so weak – I always need others to help me. And I have so many limitations – my wrist is handicapped, bending will dramatically drain my energy… and I'm not a fighter because it's against my nature. I could never strongly protect others. I can't even protect myself!" I said calmly, but my tone was tainted with anger.

"But that's just you, Mi Li. You can't blame yourself for being the way you are – you are kind and gentle, it's not like you to fight. And your limitations are only physical barriers. What's important is what you can do, even if you may be physically weaker than others. There's nothing wrong with receiving help and protection from others; we all need it every now and again. Besides, only those who really care about you would bother to protect you," he said reassuringly.

I thought about it, "I suppose you're right, Aang. When we rely on each other, we develop stronger bonds, and that helps us find peace and happiness." At the release of my shames, I became filled with pride. I sighed peacefully and Aang acknowledged my success of unblocking the third chakra. Unblocking one chakra a day became a routine, and I was comfortable with the process. The next morning, we were outside once again, with more Onion-banana juice.

"Okay, the fourth chakra is the Air Chakra. It is located in the heart, and is circulated by love; it is blocked by grief. I think what you grieve for the most is obvious – I shouldn't need to ask you," he said quietly. I sighed, "My parents," I stated plainly. "You need to let go of the past. You can remember them, but you need to move on," he said kindly. I inhaled deeply, and then told myself that they were happy now, because they were together and carefree.

The only task I had was to aid Aang in maintaining peace, and continue living my life with integrity and luminosity. I smiled, as I my perspective switched from loss to opportunity; their sacrifices allowed me to survive, and I promised that I would not put their efforts to waste. I exhaled as I relaxed, and knew I had unblocked the fourth chakra. That session was the most exhausting by far, and I had no doubts why. "Great work, Mi Li. We will be finished in no time," Aang encouraged. Soon enough, the day ended once more, and a new one began.

"The fifth chakra is the Sound Chakra. It is located in the throat, and is circulated by truth; it is blocked by lies, even the ones we tell ourselves," Aang said in a wise tone. I contemplated on his words for some time, not quite understanding what he meant. "Well, I've pretended I wasn't a bender, and most of my life I behaved way. I suppose, I also don't quite accept that I am so powerful – I just never thought I'd be destined for such a significant role," I admitted truthfully.

"Yes, they are examples of the lies we tell ourselves. You believe that you aren't ready for such responsibilities, so you try to avoid being caught up in them; I know, because that's what I did too. But running will not help – you are destined to become powerful and contribute to the world in some way. Just remember, you are not in this alone – you have friends who are willing to support you, and your responsibilities are shared with me. Maintain peace and order in this world – that is our task," he reminded.

I nodded, and the pressure I felt from my responsibilities was slowly lifted, until I became almost enthusiastic about helping Aang. I giggled at how silly I had been, and Aang couldn't help but think the same. We drank more Onion-banana juice, before returning to our normal duties for the day. With every chakra that I unblocked, I became more relieved and peaceful. That night, I had the most revitalizing sleep in a long time, and the reason wasn't exhaustion. The next morning I woke feeling energetic and alive, and was eager to unlock another chakra.

"The sixth chakra is the Light Chakra. It is located in forehead, and is circulated by Insight; it is blocked by illusion. To unblock this chakra, you need to understand illusions we've created. The biggest illusion is that we believe things in the world to be separate. But these things are not different or separate in any way. One example is the division of the world into four nations; it is pointless and meaningless, because they are all components of the same thing," Aang explained concisely.

I listened intently and tried to comprehend his message. "So, it's like the collective energy of the world – there aren't different types of energy, and it's not in any way fixed. Energy flows from one place to another, through the cycle of life and death, and appears in many forms but it's still the same energy," I stated, deep in thought. "Yes. Everything in this world is profoundly connected, even though we may not realise it," he said in an optimistic tone. I understood what Aang was trying to convey, and a new sense of wisdom flowed through me.

After our meditation, I asked Aang if I could read the letters sent for me. I knew Aang said that the feelings caused by the letters could prevent me from mastering the Spiritual State, but I thought the last chakra would be easy to unblock; all the others hadn't been too hard. "No, Mi Li. We have to complete this process first. You need a clear mind to master the Spiritual State. Once you've begun, you cannot stop, or you will be locked from entering the Spiritual State. But once you've learned to unblock all seven chakras, you will have the ability to call upon the Spiritual State at will," he assured me. I nodded submissively, but agreed to wait.

"Now, the final chakra, the seventh, is the Thought Chakra. It is located in the crown of the head, and it circulates through pure cosmic energy; it is blocked by earthly attachments. I want you to meditate on the things are you attached to," he commanded calmly. I hesitated, unsure of what he meant, but did as he said. I reached down into my soul to find what it was that I was attached to. I dug deeper and further into my memories to find what it was that I was attached to. But, without searching, I already knew the answer – Haru. Once I acknowledged the truth, images of Haru began crowding my mind. And I knew what was next…

"Find you're earthly attachment – done. Now, let me guess – now I have to let go of that attachment," I stated, rather than asked. Aang sighed, "Yes, you need to let it go," he said with sadness in his tone. I nodded, took a deep breath, and concentrated. But I was hesitant; I wasn't quite sure what it was about Haru that I was so attached to. I ran over my memories of him, in continuous loops, as I scoured to find why I was attached to him. I had to find why, in order to let go – otherwise, what would I be letting go of?

I tried to search my feelings for him, hoping that my emotions would lead me to the answer. Bang – the reason became clear. I loved my childhood with Haru – I loved him because he was like a brother. He was someone I could trust, and I wanted so much for him to remain that way. I didn't want him be any different. I was so used to treating him like a brother that I felt nothing more for him – it felt strange just to be so intimate, like when we were in the garden.

But was his child-like personality the thing I was really attached to? I thought about it over again, and it didn't seem to be a very strong attachment at all. But then I revisited other memories, to the time when I said that he would never be more than a brother to me – the time when I said it to his face, in front of everyone. If I wasn't so attached to his old personality, I wouldn't have reacted that way, whether it was for Tyro's sake or not. At one point in time, I actually felt like I would give up everything I had (even my life) to keep things from changing. I sighed, knowing that I was truly attached to our past relationship. Now that I knew what I was attached to, I thought of how I could persuade myself to release my strangle-hold. I stayed meditating for a long length of time.

Finally, I decided that admitting the facts would give me enough reason. We were both growing up – that was inevitable. We weren't really related, that was obvious. And when we were so close, we couldn't possibly be considered friends; needless to say, siblings! Three strong reasons; I was satisfied. I farewelled the child form of Haru, promising myself to no longer obsess over our past relationship. Haru cannot be the same child he once was, as he was becoming a man – I accepted that reality rationally. Immediately, a breeze of energy flowed around my figure, and the pleasure of harmony filled me to the brim. I smiled contently, and felt revived by the peace that now dominated my soul.

I opened my eyes, to see an impressed Aang sitting opposite from me. I giggled triumphantly, and he chuckled, nodding approvingly. "Now then, where are my letters?" I demanded in a slightly menacing tone. He smiled, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. Follow me inside, it's in my bag," he said, as he rose to enter Chief Hakoda's igloo. Hakoda had insisted that we stayed in their home.

Of course we couldn't refuse – it would have been extremely rude. We entered Aang's room, and he grabbed a small bag from under his blanket. He pulled out a stack of envelopes, bound neatly by a blue ribbon. Aang held it out for me, and I reached out, grabbing it suspiciously. What intrigued was that the envelopes were made from green, red and blue coloured paper. That meant I was getting letters from three different nations! But, why? I stared at the stack of letters in my hand anxiously.


	24. News

**News**

_Messages from Friends_

I snapped out of my trance, thanked Aang for delivering the bundle, and keenly headed to my room to begin reading. I hastily untied the blue velvet ribbon, and spread the letters over my blanket. I sorted the envelopes into three stacks, according to the colour of the envelopes, counting the number of letters in each stack; one blue envelope, four green envelopes, and three red envelopes.

I stared bewilderedly, at the three piles of paper, deciding I would read the letters from the Fire Nation first. I opened the first one, and saw neatly inscribed text. I began to read:

* * *

Dear Mi Li,

Mi Li, it's been so long since I last saw you. It is me, Azula, writing this letter to you. I send you our kindest regards, on behalf of my brother and our mother. We are glad that you are beginning to realise your abilities, and we wish you all the best. How has your training been progressing? I hope you will master waterbending soon, so that you can return to our palace, and I can help you master firebending. Then you'd become a powerful bender, and we could have amazing duels. I can't wait for that time to come. Meanwhile, we are missing you very much, especially me. It's funny; Zuko and I still can't believe that just a few months ago, our mother was nowhere to be found! Once again, I express just how grateful I am. I never thought I would have a chance at redemption – but you've provided me with the opportunity, and I promise that I will make the most of it. You truly are a friend. Thank you so much!

Your friend,

Azula

* * *

I put the letter down, smiling. Remembering my friendship with Azula brought back feelings of loneliness, and I began to miss her terribly. But I whisked the thought away, so that I could focus on the next letter. I open another red envelope, and inside was a letter from my Aunt and Uncle Yen. I eagerly began reading their message:

* * *

Dearest Mi Li,

We are so happy for the progress you are making! The Avatar tells us that you are well on the way to becoming a master waterbender – well done! We believe that very soon you will become so powerful, that no one will dare to hurt you. Your father and mother would be very proud of your initiative to excel in your bending. We are well, working as usual, but don't worry about us. We've been working all our lives, after all. We really do miss you though – you are the sunshine of our lives. We hope that after you finish your training, you can return so that we can see you again. Oh, and your bird is still here with us! She is missing you too. We'd send her to you, but I feared that she may not find you, so she's safe with us. Be sure to return – we are all waiting.

Love,

Aunt and Uncle Yen

* * *

A teary moment came upon me, but I was quick to brush my emotions aside; I swore that I would be strong. I placed the letter to one side, with Azula's, and picked up the third red envelope. It seemed that I already had letters from all the people I knew who were from the Fire Nation, so why did I have another one? I carefully pulled the letter out and began to read:

* * *

My dear niece,

I apologise for not having attended the funeral, but most of all, I apologise for neglecting you. I hope that you will understand – the years of war and hiding away, have caused me to forget the good things in life. I know I left you behind one night, to leave the Fire Nation, and search for your parents. But honestly, I ran only to escape Ozai's tyranny. You were one of the good things in my life, but when I decided to leave the Fire Nation army, I sacrificed the good things too. You see, I believe fire-bending is nothing but trouble – it destroys and never mends. But I trust you will use your powers for the best. I hope that soon I will get the opportunity to meet you again, but I'm currently travelling and may not see you for some time to come. I need time to adjust to a new lifestyle. Besides, I have faith in you. You've survive all these years without me – you have both your mother's and father's strength. You won't need me any time soon. Good luck with your endeavours.

Best Wishes,

Uncle Jeong

* * *

I contemplated for a bit, staring blankly at my Uncle's letter. Well, this was the first contact I've had with him, since he left five years ago. He wasn't the same Uncle I remembered five years ago. He seemed at a lost – burdened by his past. I decided there was no point finding him. He was a loose cannon; it'd be best to leave him to his will. But when we do reunite, I will make sure that we get to know each other again. I put the letter aside and opened an envelope from the Earth Kingdom. I unfolded the letter and began reading:

* * *

Greetings Mi Li,

This is Suki and the rest of the girls here at Kyoshi Island. The moves you showed us, the first time you came, were absolutely amazing! We hope to see you again so that you can give us more of your demonstrations. We heard that you are doing well in your training, and that you'll become a waterbending master soon. Us girls just want to say, "well done, and congratulations!" Way to go, Mi Li! Show them some girl power! Your techniques will be stunning when we see you next time. We really miss you, so come to visit soon if you can. We also have a few new tricks to show you.

Love,

The Kyoshi Warriors

* * *

I quietly chuckled at the girls' enthusiasm. Though their message was shorter than the other letters, it had much more encouragement. I was pleased for their support, and it gave me the will to power onwards. I set the letter aside, smiling gleefully. I picked the next envelope from the stack. I took a deep breath and opened it. I pulled out the letter and began to read:

* * *

Dear Mi Li,

Nina and I have heard of your success – apparently you are doing so well that you'll be a master waterbender in no time! Well done, Mi Li! That's the way to do it. Aunt Nina and I are very proud of you, and we miss your company immensely; it has been very long since you left. I suppose you'd like to know what happened at the tournament. Well, it was a success – I have not seen anything like it. Haru won! I am still amazed, I cannot believe it. Not to say I had no faith in him, I just never thought it was possible. He went from a beginner to expert in two complete months. I must say – Toph is a hard teacher. She pushed Haru every single day, but of course he was more than pleased and accepted the tough training willingly. Still, I never imagined he would become so skilled in such a short time – he actually managed to conquer Toph in a duel! But of course, what you really want to know is his reward. In simple terms; he became King. Yes, and as was agreed, Toph would earn a position of her choice. King Kuei was undeniably pleased and left after a month of supervising Haru – preparing him for the role of a King. But since Haru is still young and inexperienced, it has been agreed that I am Haru's sole advisor. Our lives have completely changed – we live in a palace, not a farm house. We have maids to serve us, a kingdom to care for, soldiers who obey and respect us. This new lifestyle will most definitely take some time for us to get used to. We hope to see you soon, and that you find ongoing success.

Best of luck,

Aunt Nina and Uncle Tyro

* * *

I sat, staring at the piece of paper with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't believe it myself. During my stay at the Southern Water Tribe, I had actually forgotten about the tournament. Now that it was mentioned in this letter, all my past tensions began to return. But I reminded myself that it was all over, and that everything went well. Or did it? It was entirely possible that they were hiding some detail from me – what if Haru was injured in the tournament? I began to fret, but suppressed my thirst for more information and read the next letter:

* * *

My dear Mi Li,

I heard that you were doing very well in your waterbending training. Well done! I am pleased that you are so keen on mastering your abilities. I am missing you very much right now. I'd be delighted if you could finish your training and visit my tea shop. I really am having a most relaxing and peaceful retirement, but having your company will be even more enlightening. I can't wait to see you reach your full potential – when you've mastered both water and firebending. I also heard you were able to enter the Avatar State – though, it has been given a general term which is the 'Spiritual State' to apply to you. Aang also told me you went to the Spirit World, and met Avatar Roku. Apparently your destiny is to be the Avatar's Disciple, and help the Avatar maintain peace in the world. I know it sounds like a burden, Mi Li. But trust me, you are not alone – you have friends who are all supporting you. As a personal example, should you need to master fire-bending, you are free to seek my assistance.

Wishing you the best,

Iroh the Dragon of the West

* * *

I smiled as I read the letter – Uncle Iroh's bubbly personality always made me smile. His humble treatment towards me was always comforting. I set his letter aside, with the other opened letters. I picked up the last green envelope in the pile and opened it. I pulled out the letter and began to read:

* * *

Dear Mi Li,

It's Haru. This isn't the first letter I've written. I've been rewriting the same letter over and over again – because I wasn't sure what to write. So, I really hope you will listen to what I am going to say, and forgive me. I hated how we parted, the day you left to head south. I wasn't myself while you were around – I became so ambitious that I forgot that happiness can be found in the most ordinary of places. But I've realized my dream – to be worthy of you. I just hope that by becoming a great King, you'll approve of me. I know you were pleased with how I was before, and that you didn't expect anymore. I've told you once, so I shall tell you again; I am devoted to you. I don't see it fit, that an ordinary peasant is worthy of someone with such a high standing, like yourself. You are born of noble blood, you possess incredible power, and you are destined for such greatness – even if I were to become the Earth King, I couldn't possibly compare. So, this is the least I can do, to uphold your reputation. Please don't see this as an act of blindness – I know very well what I see. I see a beautiful, powerful, and sincere young lady who is worthy of only the best that the world has to offer. I miss you so much right now; it hurts just thinking that you're gone. I can understand if you hate me for how recklessly I've behaved, and I take full responsibility for it. Just please, don't shut me out of your life. There's no point in me being King if you don't care.

I love you,

Haru

* * *

At reading the first line, my throat caught in a knot, and I found it difficult to breathe. All my feelings for him – they just flooded my thoughts. As I continued to read, I felt like I was reading a memory; everything he said was practically the same as the last time he tried to explain to me. He kept expressing that I might hate him, but honestly I didn't hate him. I just didn't want him going through all that trouble for me. But at the time, I had very low self-esteem and didn't believe I was as worthy as he expressed. But, now that I had accepted my role and my abilities, I did feel rather proud.

His efforts were a compliment of my standards – before, I wouldn't have accepted that I was so great, but recent events have made it clear. I smiled as though I was in a daydream, "He cares so much about me," I whispered to myself. His last line was particularly romantic – but stupid like he always was. A true leader doesn't lead a country for his love, but his people. I shook my head in disappointment and sighed. "Love is truly blind," I chuckled quietly to myself. I put the paper down and opened the last envelope – it was blue, and had to be from the Northern Water Tribe. I began to read, anxiously:

* * *

Dear Mi Li,

I am Chief Arnook, leader of the Northern Water Tribe. I am sending this letter to discuss the matter regarding the throne. I had a daughter, and her name was Yue. She would be my successor, had she not passed away about a year ago. She was sixteen when she died; she gave her life for the moon spirit that resides in the spirit oasis. But what has occurred cannot be changed. The fact is that now I have no successor, as Yue was my only child. And I have no nieces or nephews. However, my wife has a nephew, who is eligible for the throne. But he does not have the priority – you do.

We've traced the records as far back as we can scour, and found that your mother's side of the family had left the Northern Water Tribe to live in the south. You are of royal blood, Mi Li, and you are the only one left with rights to the throne. You have family members from your mother's side who are still living, but due to age and other factors they are not eligible for such a responsibility. I know that this can be an initial shock for you, but I hope you will consider this offer. If it is time you are worried about, do not fret. I will continue to reign for many more years to come – I just need you to realise what you could potentially become.

I thought that if I told you sooner, it wouldn't be as surprising later, because then you'd be prepared for the role. Though, the Avatar did tell me a lot about you, and I'm sorry for the misfortunes in your life. I understand the pain of losing a loved one, and I sympathise, for your pain must be double of mine. Also, I couldn't be more gratified to have such a powerful young lady to take my place. You seem to be very wise and generous, from what the Avatar has told me. I have no doubts that you would make a good leader; should you choose to take up the challenge.

If you chose not to accept this position, I'll understand, and I won't hold anything against your decision. It will just mean that my nephew-in-law will need much preparation for the role. I do not want to rush you, but for the reason of preparing the future leader, I need to know your choice as soon as possible. Please consider your options extensively.

Kindest regards,

Chief Arnook

* * *

I stared at the paper with my eyes wide in disbelief. I was of royal blood too? I continued to stare, dumbstruck. Then when I found it difficult to think, I realised I had been holding my breath for longer than I should. I inhaled a deep gasp of air, returning my gaze to the page, with a mortified expression. "This can't be!" I hissed to myself quietly. I reread the letter and confirmed that I had not imagined the event – I really was of royal blood. I dropped the piece of paper and fell back onto my blanket.

For a long moment, I stared blankly up at the ceiling of the igloo, gazing past the slightly transparent ice walls. I didn't know what to think, what to say, what to feel. _Should I be happy about this? Was it a good thing for me? Should I treat it as a matter of duty or should I be selfish and let his nephew be the Chief?_ The questions swirled in an endless loop, until my head began to feel dizzy. Then the most unthinkable question popped into my mind. _How will I tell everyone else this?_


	25. The Great Migration

**The Great Migration**

_Journey from South to North_

I lay on my thick blanket, with pieces of paper scattered all around me. I continued to stare at the ceiling. I heard some voices, and then Katara entered my room, brushing the thick buffalo-yak's skin to one side. "Come on out, Mi Li. We're having lunch now," she called. I looked up to her, "Coming," I called back. She acknowledged, and left. I sat up sluggishly, and ambled out. In the dining room, Hakoda, Katara, Sokka, Aang and Momo, were all sitting at the table. The food was set out and everyone seemed ready to eat.

I briskly took my seat next to Katara, so as to keep them all from waiting. Hakoda gestured for us to begin eating, but my appetite was lost in a swamp of thoughts. Katara must have noticed my uneasiness, because she gave me worried glances. I tried to reassure her with a smile, but she wasn't convinced. Soon, even Hakoda noticed my unrest. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, with the only noise being Sokka's rapid munching.

The only person who didn't seem surprised was Aang – I figured that he already knew about everything I had discovered in the letters. When I gazed at him, he nodded with understanding. But I could tell that everyone else in the room was eager to hear into our silent conversation. I sighed, "I received a bunch of letters from friends. One letter was from the Northern Water Tribe – it was from Chief Arnook," I said quietly. Everyone listened intently, and exchange interested glances. "He needs a new successor, because his daughter died. And apparently, I'm of royal blood," I stated expressionlessly.

I heard Katara gasp; even Sokka stopped gobbling and became silent. "They've checked all the records, and I am the last descendent that is eligible for the throne. He's offered me the chance to succeed his position, as leader of the Northern Water Tribe, and advises me to consider the option carefully. If I choose not to accept his offer, it'll just mean that his eldest nephew-in-law will have to be prepared for the role. But he needs me to inform him of my decision as soon as I can, because he'll need to prepare the future leader, even though he'll be in power for years more to come," I said, expressing my dilemma.

The room was silent. "I don't know what to do. It's surprising enough to learn that I'm royalty, when all these years I've barely even believed myself to be nobility. But now, I have to make a choice, of whether I want to lead a nation. I just don't know if I'm ready for this much responsibility. Yet, I cannot imagine turning down the offer – it seems too important to ignore. I feel it is my duty to take up that leadership. But I don't know how to begin," I said disappointedly.

Another silence engulfed the room. "Mi Li, all of us including you, did not expect that you would be royalty. I know it is hard to believe, but what you've just learned about yourself is true. Chief Arnook has proposed a challenge that can change the course of your life. As he has expressed, he will continue to be Chief for many more years to come, and that the urgency for your decision is only so that he can prepare you or whoever it is that will succeed him. I understand you are not sure of your decision, but I think there is a way to satisfy both parties," Hakoda said encouragingly, with a gentle smile.

I listened hopefully, glad that he was trying to help me resolve the issue. "Since your training for waterbending is complete, I suppose it is fine for you to travel freely again. How about going to the Northern Water Tribe and living the life of a royal for a short while? I'm not suggesting you accept the position as the future leader – I am simply suggesting that you go there and experience what it's like to be a royal. It will give you time to decide because he will get the opportunity to train you, while at the same time, you can experience what it's like in his shoes," he said thoughtfully.

I nodded, "That makes sense," I agreed with his plan. "Thank you, Chief Hakoda. I wouldn't have thought about that as a solution. It's like getting a trial of the royal lifestyle, rather than making a blind decision based on my assumptions. But do you think it will be fine with Chief Arnook?" I asked uncertainly. He nodded, "Arnook is a generous man, even though his position as Chief may make him seem more intimidating than he really is. Go to him; I think he will be pleased that you're interested," he reassured me. I looked to Aang, who smiled supportively, "I'm ready to go whenever you are," he notified me cheerfully.

It was decided – the next day, Aang and I would travel to the Northern Water Tribe. A long journey awaited us, so we had to plan where we would stop for the nights. Aang analysed a map that Hakoda supplied us. He drew out our path, choosing three destinations as our waypoints – Kyoshi Island, Tyro's mining village, and the city of Taku. "Of course we can stop anywhere between those destinations, but these will be the main places where we will resupply," Aang noted to us.

As soon as there was enough light in the sky, we began our journey. It took us three days to reach Kyoshi Island. But once there, we were greeted with open arms. The entire group of Kyoshi Warriors were thrilled of our visit. During the night of our stay, we shared a gossip session. Of course, with Aang being the only boy, he wasn't quite included – but he was content with that. We discussed the news I received – explaining how I discovered that I had royal heritage from my mother's side. "_Wow_! You're _royalty_?" The girls chorused in unison.

I nodded my head slightly, as the girls exhibited expressions of awe and respect. Then without any warning, they bowed, getting on their knees. I gasped in shock and instinctively shot upright, trying desperately to get them to stand. "Please, this is _ridiculous_! You don't need to behave this way – you're my friends. I might be related to the royal family, but that doesn't mean I'm royal. At some point in time, my mother's family migrated from the North to live in the South, and they've lived like every other normal citizen – no additional wealth, rights, or recognition," I spoke loudly, and tried to persuade them with logic.

"I haven't even accepted his offer to be his successor! I'm still no more than the daughter of a Fire Nation General – a nobleman's daughter. Please get up. Besides, you're my friends – friends don't need to behave this way towards each other," I concluded strongly. They all gazed at me, smiling sheepishly, and giggled as they rose. I rolled my eyes at their silliness, and their tendency for being so formal, but I was glad to have such supportive friends.

We shared a tight group hug, before the imbalance of weight caused all of us to tumble onto the ground. Squeals broke out in the room, as our clumped mass plodded heavily onto the floor. The impact shook all of our bodies, and we lied scattered on the straw mats. A fit of laughs overcame each and every single one of us in the room, including Aang who had been watching the entire scenario as it evolved. We helped each other to stand, as we calmed ourselves and sat on the couches. We shared more gossip before going outside for demonstrations.

In the large rectangular courtyard, I showed them some of the techniques I mastered in water-bending. I hadn't really worked with fire-bending for some time, but I tried to make it as elaborate as possible, combining both my water and firebending skills once more. I heard gasps and shouts of encouragement from the girls – they were fully absorbed into my display. I ended my short routine with a blast of water in one direction, and a trail of fire in the other. I concluded with a quick curtsy, and strolled back towards the band of excited girls. They applauded and gave me words of encouragement. I thanked them and took a seat on a nearby bench.

The girls prepared to perform, assembling in the centre of the courtyard. I waited patiently on the stone bench with Aang standing idly by my side. I watched as the girls moved into position, but couldn't help feeling a bit light-headed. I took slow deep breaths, as I felt my eyes becoming unfocused. "Are you okay, Mi Li?" Aang asked quietly. I nodded, "I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit," I replied just as quietly. Aang became silent, and we watched the Kyoshi Warriors perform.

They moved as a single force; their actions were synchronised and fluent. They flung their fans out with deadly grace, and stepped with sure feet. I admired how much physically stronger they were, compared to me, and felt disappointed by my weakness. Soon they came to their climatic conclusion – it was the new move they had wanted to show me. I continued to observe intently. A few of the girls dashed to the other end of the courtyard, and lifted a wooden dummy to the centre. Suki readied herself, facing the dummy, and held her fan so that it was closed. Then she put her fan in something that looked like a sheath. I was slightly confused.

The other girls stood back at the sides of the courtyard, waiting. Then in a blur, Suki flicked her covered fan out at the dummy. The fan rotated in the air, like a flying disk of gold, and sliced straight through the dummy's neck. The wooden head fell off, landing loudly onto the pavement. But the fan continued to fly, curving back towards Suki. Skilfully, she caught the fan without injuring herself, and all the Kyoshi Warriors assembled in a line, facing Aang and I. They bowed, and I applauded them, extremely impressed.

"How did you get the fan to do _that_?" I asked curiously. "Well, the idea came from Sokka. His boomerang was inspirational. We knew that after we had flung our fans at an enemy, we had to retrieve it ourselves. But by allowing it to behave like a boomerang, it meant that we could quickly use it again," Suki answered. I nodded approvingly, "So how _do_ you make it spin back? It doesn't look much like a boomerang," I asked curiously.

The girls giggled and looked towards Suki for the answer. "Well, first and foremost, it has to be closed like this," she said demonstrating to me. "A good thing about this is that it tricks the enemy into thinking that we are not fighting. But we've made some slight changes to the fans, so that they fit into these new attachments we've made. These covers are made of metal, and they slide onto the fan like a sheath. But these are not sheaths; they are special casings that have bladed edges, and are shaped like boomerangs," she said, sliding the attachment onto her fan.

"These are the upgrades that are giving our fans the ability to act like boomerangs, and still work as lethally as our fans would without them," she concluded intelligently. I smiled, impressed. "Wow, you are all so smart to design something like that. Great work!" I complimented them. They laughed and thanked me for the praise, looking rather shy. That night, before I went to sleep, I stood outside on the porch to gaze at the moon. The cool night breeze wafted through my hair, which had now grown longer, so that it passed my shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" Aang's voice sounded behind me. I turned sharply at his sudden approach. "Nothing much – I'm just enjoying the night air and the moon," I replied, returning my gaze to the sky. I heard his light steps as they walked on the wooden boards. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him stand next to me by the railing. We remained silent, both staring out into the wilderness. Soon, I sensed his unrest, even as peaceful as he was out of practice.

"Mi Li, you shouldn't just do things like that. You know what effect bending has on you – you shouldn't tire yourself needlessly, Avatar Roku warned you. And why didn't you tell them about it?" he asked with genuine concern. I sighed, "Aang, I won't let myself be weak anymore. Look at those girls – they can't bend at all, but they can do stuff that is just as incredible as what I can do. If ordinary people can be that strong, then why can't I?" I argued calmly, looking him in the eye. He only gave me a sad expression. I returned to gazing at the moon.

"It's not important anyway; so long as I don't enter the Spiritual State, I'll be fine. The fact is; I need to train myself to be stronger. I can't let my limitations limit me any further than they already have," I said with determination. Aang remain silent for a long moment. "Just don't overdo it, okay? Otherwise, I'm going to be in just as much trouble as you," he said weakly. I nodded reassuringly to him, before he turned and made his way inside. I stayed on the balcony a bit longer, but soon felt drowsy, and decided to return to my room to sleep.

The next morning, I felt much more revived, and prepared to leave. Aang and I said our farewells, and took to the sky once more. In another three days we arrived at Tyro's mining village. We traced our steps back to their previous house, but found it to be sold. Disappointed, we made our way to the Inn. Of course, Nina was no longer working there, but the staff immediately recognised us and offered accommodation. The staff told us that the Inn had been sold to a new owner as well. At hearing the information, I instantly felt hostile to the village. We briskly left the next day, making our way towards the city of Taku.

In another three days, we arrived in the city. "This place is full of ruins; it doesn't look much like a city," I said with slight confusion. "This place was once a great city, but it was destroyed in the war due to its importance. But now that the war is over, people have returned to help rebuild it. But there is one part of the city that managed to survive the attacks, and I want to show it to you," Aang said cheerfully.

We continued to fly over buildings and people, until we came to a building perched on the top of a mountain, heavily camouflaged by vegetation. Appa landed in the yard at the front of the building, before Aang and I climbed down. "This is the Herbalist Institute; it managed to survive through the war. It was an incredibly successful establishment, and it has been around for more than a hundred years. It specializes in growing plants that have medicinal properties. The medicines they produced were sent all around the world. This is the perfect place for us to stop, because we can gather some of these medicines. I also think you'll find it very interesting," Aang said with a positive smile.

We walked inside the huge building, and found ourselves in a lobby. Half of the room was occupied by shelves of jars, and a long counter separated the two halves of the room. A small elderly woman waited behind the counter, and waved at us when she saw us entering. "Welcome, Avatar Aang," she greeted with cheerfulness. Both of us approached the counter and smiled pleasantly at her. "Greetings, Madam Hua!" Aang called enthusiastically. "Pleasure to meet you, Madam," I greeted politely. At hearing my voice, the lady turned her attention to me, smiling in a friendly way.

"What is your name?" she asked me gently. "Mi Li," I replied courteously. She smiled wider, "That is a beautiful name," she stated serenely. Then she turned to look at Aang. "Is there anything you need, or anything I can do to help?" she asked, in business-like tone. "We just came to collect the usual medicines," Aang said casually. She nodded her head and began to pick jars from the shelves behind her. She set the jars onto the counter and Aang paid her the required amount. "Thank you," Aang said to her, as he began loading the jars into a wooden crate.

I helped him. "Madam Hua, I hope it's fine if Mi Li looks around. Do you mind?" he asked respectfully. A pleased smile appeared on her face, and she nodded in agreement. "I don't mind at all. Mi Li seems like the type who's interested in plants and medicine," she said in an impressed tone. I smiled as sweetly as I could, but felt somewhat sheepish. She gave us a tour, showing us inside her greenhouse, whilst giving us a lecture of some of the plants and herbs she grew. I had never seen such a large and diverse collection of plants.

We spent hours inspecting a range of specimens, before we had to leave to seek accommodation in the main part of the ruined city. "You seem like a very keen young lady. Would it interest you to stay here and be my pupil?" Madam Hua asked hopefully. I hesitated, not sure how to respond. "Well, I do find this study very interesting, but I already have other commitments. I will consider this opportunity though," I promised. She sighed, "I understand, but I'm not sure how long this opportunity will remain. I am old and experienced, but if I shall leave this world without passing down my years of knowledge, then it would be a waste," she spoke solemnly.

"Don't you have other students?" I asked, concerned. She smiled weakly, "I did, but they all left during the war. Of course, some of them have returned now, but they are few. Also, students who show both potential _and_ interest are hard to come by. I saw how you observed and listened while I explained, and your curiosity in the subject caught my attention. Although you are young, compared to my current pupils, I think you will progress farther than most of them," she said proudly. I nodded, understanding her perspective.

"I _will_ try to arrange something if it is possible – I would be incredibly honoured and grateful to be your student," I promised, with genuine hope. She smiled thankfully, "It would be my pleasure to teach you. I hope to see you soon," she said, before waving goodbye. I waved back, and headed outside where Aang was waiting for me. We spent the night at a new inn, built as part of the peoples' efforts to repair the damage of the war, and return the city to its former glory. That night, the burden of responsibility weighed me down, and kept my thoughts from resting. Now I knew – one choice can change almost everything.

I woke the next morning, tired and weary, but we began the final leg of our journey towards the Northern Water Tribe. Once there, I knew I would be greeted ardently, and the life of royalty would dominate my very being. I would be treated like a princess, I'd have to learn their customs and traditions, and I'd have to learn how to be a leader. I sighed at the tasks awaiting me, but decided that I would conquer them as they arose. In another three days, our journey ended, and we arrived on the shores of the Northern Water Tribe.


	26. The Northern Water Tribe

**The Northern Water Tribe**

_Royalty in Disguise_

The cold climate struck me relentlessly, and I shivered to no end. I tried warming myself through firebending, but soon realized that it was costing me more energy than it would to let myself get a chill. I surrendered to the cold as Appa came to a soft landing. He was tired, and the rest of us needed to stretch our limbs. I followed Aang as we made our way towards the palace. We passed through streets and houses made entirely of ice; I was amazed at how organised and peaceful the city looked. As we walked, swarms of people trailed behind us, shouting and cheering in welcome.

Soon we were at the palace gates and the masses of people farewelled us, before returning to their duties. Inside, the palace was just as majestic. We strolled through a series of passages before entering the main hall. Chief Arnook sat in his throne with an expectant expression on his face. Aang and I greeted him respectfully, and he gestured for me to approach him. "Yes, Chief Arnook?" I asked, as I stood in front of him. "I'm very glad to finally have met you; you look more of a leader than I imagined," he stated with an impressed smile. I smiled bashfully, "Thank you, though I don't think I am as great as I seem," I said looking down.

"Well, I believe that in time you will be as great a leader as I am now. You wouldn't repeat _my_ mistakes," he said, standing up. I was slightly confused at his statement, "What do you mean?" I asked wearily. He sighed, turning away from me, so that I could only perceive his back. "It was me who turned your family away from the Northern Water Tribe. You were only five-years-old; I doubt you can remember anything. Your parents ran away with you, and they came here for salvation, but I forced them away instead of granting them safety. As a result, they've met their deaths in the Earth Kingdom. I doubt you will forgive me for such a selfish act," he said in a guilty tone.

The hall was eerily silent. My mouth opened, but I was mute. All my efforts to find inner peace had paid off – I was slightly shocked at remembering this past event, but remained calm and open-minded. I took a deep breath, "It is passed; they've died and there's nothing we can do about it. There is no point in regretting our past actions, for we can gain nothing positive from it. I forgive you – you were only acting for the safety of your own people," I tried to persuade him. He swivelled to face me again, and he gazed deep into my eyes.

"You are truly wise; especially for one at your age. I am certain you will become a great leader. Thank you, Mi Li; you've given me peace of mind. But my past actions cannot be reasoned with – you may not have been residents of the Northern Water Tribe, but you were innocent people all the same. It was unfair to leave you to the mercy of the Fire Nation when it was clear that we could have offered aid," he said solemnly. I thought of how I could relieve the tension.

"Well, what is done cannot be changed – at least you've learned from your mistake," I said encouragingly. He smiled with hope, "Yes, but my gain has cost you your parents' lives," he said. I nodded, "Yes, but without their sacrifice, things wouldn't be the way they are. I believe it was meant to happen," I stated confidently. He looked at me determinedly, and nodded. "You're right. I am ashamed to begin your arrival this way. Let me introduce my wife and my nephew-in-law. I think they are in the dining hall. Follow me," he said, pushing aside an ice door with us trailing behind.

"This is Saska my wife," he said gesturing towards a pretty woman with a small but feminine figure. She came to stand next to him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled warmly at me, "Welcome, Mi Li. We have heard much about you; I'm glad you're finally here with us," she said with a gentle voice. I smiled graciously, "I'm glad to finally meet you too," I said, bowing my head slightly. Then Chief Arnook gestured to a young man standing a few metres from us. "And this here is Toshiro, my nephew-in-law. He'd be the one to succeed me if you choose not to accept my offer," he said in a weary tone.

I looked at Toshiro, who returned my gaze, staring intently into my eyes. When I began to feel uncomfortable, I broke the silence. "I'm pleased to meet you _Toshiro_," I said, hesitating somewhat when I tried to say his name, and ended up stressing my tone instead. I gritted my teeth and mentally groaned in embarrassment. But he seemed just as frustrated, "Pleasure to meet you," he said, carefully. He was obviously avoiding my name. Then Chief Arnook gestured to two people; a man and a women sitting at the table.

"These are Toshiro's parents; Mr and Mrs Yukiko. Kengen and Olinda," he introduced; Kengen being Toshiro's father and Olinda being his mother. I nodded respectfully at them, "I'm glad to meet you," I said, smiling sweetly. They nodded back without saying anything else. Their faces expressed kindness, but I felt their silence indicated their disapproval of me. Of course, they wanted their son to be the next ruler – not me. Although I sensed their unrest, I let the issue slip away and I returned my attention to Chief Arnook.

"Now that everyone has been introduced, let's move into the conference hall so that we may discuss current issues," he said, leading everyone into a room with a huge round table. I took my seat on the left of Chief Arnook, while Toshiro and his parents sat opposite from us. Once everyone was seated, our discussion began. "So Mi Li, have you considered my offer?" he asked in a business-like tone. I nodded, "I have; very deeply in fact. It's just, I'm still not sure if I'm ready for such responsibility. I know it'll be some time before you step down from your position, but I'm not sure if I can lead the Northern Water Tribe when the time comes," I said as honestly as I could.

"But we will prepare you for the role; you need not worry about whether you'll be ready," he said encouragingly. I smiled, "I understand, but I'll feel like my decision is rushed. It's not that I do not trust you; it's just that I want to experience the role of a royal for myself. I'll stay here, for a month at least, before I make my decision. In the meantime, you can prepare me however you want; I want to treat this like a trial. Once I've had a taste of this life, I'll make my decision. Just in case I choose not to take up the leadership, I suggest that you start to prepare Toshiro as well. If I do accept your offer, then everything proceeds like normal. Is this scheme suitable for you?" I asked with hope.

He thought for a while, and then nodded approvingly. "It suits me. Very well; we'll do things that way. Both you and Toshiro can begin preparations immediately, and you can have up to a year to make your decision if you need it," he agreed, smiling with an impressed expression. I was thrilled, and couldn't help smiling smugly. Across the table, Toshiro's parents remain expressionless, but Toshiro gave me a slight smile. I quickly drew my gaze away from him and returned my attention to Chief Arnook. "Thank you Chief Arnook," I said gratefully, before standing to bow to him and his wife.

They laughed at my gesture, "Don't be silly Mi Li! You will not need to bow to anyone here. Remember, you are royalty; just like us. People will bow to you – not the other way around," Chief Arnook said with a light chuckle. I smiled sheepishly. _"Of course; how could I forget?" _I mentally said to myself. "Come; let us settle you down first. Would you like to have my daughter's room?" he asked casually. I stopped dead in my tracks at his question. His trivial attitude surprised me even more. "What? No, I couldn't! It would be dishonourable for me to do that." I began to stammer.

He turned to face me. His expression was puzzled. "Why? What is wrong with taking my daughter's bedroom?" he asked bemused. I hesitated, "W-well, I'd hate to feel like I'm taking her place. I respect her significance highly, and I don't feel it is appropriate for me to take what belonged to her," I tried to say as succinctly as possible. He paused, thinking. "I understand what you are saying, and it is very considerate of you. But if she were here, I know she would be honoured to have a friend like you, to take her belongings. After all, she's not here to make use of them – it would be a huge waste," he said soberly.

I agreed, "Then I'll accept what you have to offer me," I concluded definitively. He nodded appreciation and continued to lead us up a grand stairway. Once at the top of the stairs, we were in the royal common room, which looked more like a grand hall to me. On the sides of the huge hall, were double doors leading to the royal suites and some guest rooms. Chief Arnook led us to the farthest side of the hall; directly opposite from the top of the stairs. There, stood three doors. The one in the middle was largest, and had ancient carvings.

I assumed it was the door of the Grand Royal Suite. The other two doors were of equal size, and had the same ancient carvings, but were not as striking. He led us to the door on the left of us. "This was Yue's room. I hope you find it comfortable," he said, as he pushed the heavy ice doors apart. Inside, everything was neatly furbished and organised. "It's very nice," I said as I walked around inspecting the room. I noticed a double door in the far wall, and moved to pull the doors open. Instantly, bright light shone into my eyes, making me squint. Once my eyes adjusted, I realised that there was a balcony. I skipped outside to look over the ice balustrade.

I gasped at the sight that greeted me. I was overlooking the entire city, and I could see the Spirit Oasis not far below us. I smiled gleefully, eager to explore more of the palace and the city. "Do you like this?" Chief Arnook asked from behind me. I turned with an excited smile, "I like it very much – this is more than I could ever ask for!" I said delightedly. He chuckled. "Then I will see you in the dining hall tonight for dinner. There will be a feast; your place as the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe is effective as of now," he stated proudly, before leaving the room with his wife, Toshiro, and Mr and Mrs Yukiko. Aang stayed with me to admire the view.

"Will you be fine without me here?" he asked as he gazed out into the distance. "Yes. I'll be cared for. Besides, you're busy; you have to go places," I said turning to him. He turned to look at me, "Okay, I'll leave tomorrow then. I need to tell everyone else the good news," he teased with a cheeky grin. My eyes widened, "No! I haven't even made my decision," I argued. He shrugged, "Doesn't matter – you are descended from the royal family," he stated honestly. I folded my arms threateningly, but decided it was pointless; they'd have to find out eventually. I sighed, surrendering to the truth.

"Well, I'm going to unpack now. I'll get your stuff too," Aang called as he glided down the face of the palace to find a waiting Appa. Soon two of them flew up to my balcony. Aang tossed my bag over to me, before they disappeared from sight. I went inside my room, just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I called. The door opened, and Saska stepped in. "Your Highness," I addressed. She smiled, "Mi Li, I'd like you to have this – royal robes for the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe," she said, holding out a set of luxurious garments. I grasped it carefully, inspecting the thick fur. "Did this belong to Princess Yue too?" I asked quietly.

She smiled sadly, "Yes. I understand how you feel about taking her belongings, and that's fine. But I wasn't sure of your height, or your preferences for design. I have other garments ready if you want, but you and Yue seem about the same height, so I thought I might as well let you try this," she tried to encourage me, but I saw the sparkles in her eyes. I sighed, "But, I'm only concerned that it may be too much of a reminder of Yue," I said anxiously. She chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about us; we are proud of her, and you. She would be extremely pleased if you could take her place, and continue the task that was initially bound to her," she said confidently. I smiled, understanding the significance of my role.

"I'll try it," I promised. She smiled gratefully, and pulled me into her embrace. "Thank you," she said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. I looked blankly at the garment in my arms and exhaled deeply. An hour later, the feast was organised and ready to begin. I had worn the royal robes Saska handed to me, and I was waiting for her to help me with the final touches. When she came in she gasped, "You look wonderful," she complimented. I must have blushed, because I suddenly felt hot under the all layers of thick material. I sat in front of the dressing table, as Saska did my hair and put makeup on my face.

She gave me two sapphire earrings, shaped like falling water droplets. She handed me a turquoise bracelet that belonged to her. She also offered me a necklace, but paused when she noticed I already one. "You already have a necklace?" she asked curiously. "Yes. It's my mother's," I stated. She nodded sympathetically, "Well then, we are done here. My goodness, you look stunning!" she said, gasping. I giggled, "Thank you, Lady Saska." She smiled cheerfully, "You're welcome. Quick, the guests will be waiting to meet the next possible heir to the throne," she said, pulling me out of the chair and escorting me to the royal dining hall.

I gasped at the number of people in the hall, but relaxed when I remembered that I had seen much worse. A shiver pulsed through my spine at the recollection of the memories. We continued walking, meeting Chief Arnook somewhere in the crowd. Once our eyes met, a most serene smile appeared on his face. Then he gestured for me and Saska to join him in his group. "My friends, this is Mi Li. She has agreed to stay with us in the Northern Water Tribe, to experience the role of a leader," he introduced proudly. I smiled sweetly towards the guests, "I'm honoured to meet you all," I said courteously.

Some of them didn't seem very pleased, but their expressions changed to ones of kindness and respect once they saw me. They took it in turns to say their greetings, and I smiled pleasantly in return. A gong sounded at the front of the hall, and everyone shifted to take their seats. Chief Arnook held his left hand out for his wife and his right hand for me. I was slightly confused by his gesture, but then Saska took his hand and nodded to me reassuringly. I imitated her, taking Arnook's right hand, and he gave me an approving nod. Gracefully, he led the both of us to our seats.

The tables were arranged in a rectangular formation. The table for the royal family was elevated on a stage at the far end of the hall. The middle of the hall was left empty, most likely for presentations. The other tables were positioned along the walls, so that the guests would be facing the centre of the hall. Arnook led us up the steps, as the other guests were guided to their assigned seats. Arnook sat in the middle of the royal table. I sat on his right while Aang took the remaining seat next to me. Saska sat on his left, along with Toshiro and his family.

Apparently, Toshiro also had a younger sister, and she was eleven-years-old. I didn't see her earlier today because she was attending healing classes – that was what Saska told me. I hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet, but I thought she was very adorable from the way she behaved; she was well mannered, inquisitive, flamboyant and gentle. She took her seat between her mother and Toshiro, and gazed curiously at me. I smiled at her in a friendly way, and she smiled back with excitement. I giggled quietly, and returned my gaze to the rest of the hall.

Soon, the hall was devoid of noise and movement, and all eyes were fixed in the direction of the royal family. I sat up straighter, knowing that after Arnook had made the announcement, I would be followed by prying eyes. Some people may be optimistic of their new Princess, but I was certain that there were also those who would seek to gather sufficient reasons to demote me. Once my role became official, I would be susceptible to the criticism and praise of the people. Which one I receive more of, would be determined by my appearance, behaviour, skills and accomplishments. It would take some time to earn their respect and trust, but that is a challenge that I have accepted knowingly.

Chief Arnook stood. "My friends, I am deeply honoured and grateful that you have all arrived here tonight; even on such short notice for which I apologise sincerely. Tonight is for celebration, but more than that, it is a meeting of significance. Tonight, I'm going to tell you all a story – a story of loss, hardship, inner strength and destiny. It is the story of a young girl; it is Mi Li's story," he said in a leader-like tone. But once he mentioned my name, I couldn't help feeling small. I wanted to hide again; I didn't want another reminder of the sadness in my life. So I looked at the table, not meeting anyone's eyes, and let my ears become muffled by ghostly hands.

To make sure I didn't look cowardly, I kept my expression blank and unchanged. I waited patiently for Arnook to finish telling my story, and when he became silent I returned my gaze towards him. From where he stood, he gave me a glance of guilt, before facing the audience once more to continue speaking. I readjusted my posture and forced my head up to face the guests. They had all become fully absorbed into Arnook's speech, and no eyes lingered on me, thankfully. But I couldn't help feeling like a pair of eyes was still fixed on me. I slowly turned to my left, feeling the direction of the stare. What I saw made me jolt.

Toshiro was gazing at me! I wanted to turn away like I usually would, but something kept me. I was captivated by the emotions he portrayed; he showed strong concern… _and heartbreak_. The feelings were genuine, I was sure – I could feel his heart moving out from his own being, towards _me_. Instantly, I could feel a silver thread that connected us, and it was strong despite its thinness. I inhaled sharply as my heart began to flutter, and I instinctively resumed my royal pose. Staring blankly at the guests, all I could concentrate on were my feelings. That moment felt so long, but it was really a couple of seconds. Knowing the present situation, I quickly brought myself to listen to Arnook's speech.

"But she has made a brave decision. She has agreed to stay with us in the Northern Water Tribe to be trained for leadership. But she is still unsure of her decision to be my successor, so I have agreed to give her more time. However, should she ultimately decide not to take my place, my eldest nephew-in-law will become my successor. For this reason, both of them will be equally trained for my role," he said glancing at me to his right, then glancing at Toshiro further to his left. There was a murmur in the hall, but silence returned when Arnook held a hand up in authority. He continued.

"Because of this arrangement, we now have two new additions to the royal family; Toshiro the Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, and Mi Li the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. I understand that there those of you who may disagree with this arrangement, but I will remind you that this is only temporary until Mi Li has decided. She is the true heir to my throne, after my daughter, so she will have the final decision on her future," he said in conclusion.

But before he could say anymore, a man from the far end of the hall stood up and spoke loudly. "Your highness, she is an outsider! The blood of our enemies is mixed in her own! She wouldn't even know how to lead the Northern Water Tribe; she's spent half her life living as a slave! And… most importantly, she is a firebender!" he shouted in an aggressive tone. I was expecting criticism, but I wasn't expecting it this soon, or with this level of loathing! I sat, not knowing how to react. So many times before I had been in this situation, and every time I ran away and cried uselessly. I wasn't going to do that now.

"You're wrong to judge her like that!" shouted the voice of a young man. I turned to the source, and found that it was Toshiro who had spoken out. He was completely changed; he rose swiftly up from his seat and stood in a defensive stance as I stared helplessly. He had transformed into a fierce tiger, defending his territory. But there was more; he was protecting _me_! I continued to stare speechlessly, but his gazed was focussed on the man who criticised me. "She's been through so much tragedy in her life and you still have the courage to speak of her that way?" he asked, enraged.

The man gave him a humoured grin, "And who are you to question me this way?" he asked smugly. Toshiro grinned back just as confidently, "I'm Toshiro – your _Prince_!" he announced clearly. There were gasps in the hall, and the guests began to have individual discussions. But Toshiro ignored the murmurs and continued to speak. "She is the last and only true heir to the throne. If she wants, she can leave the Northern Water Tribe this very moment. In fact, she wouldn't be here if she didn't care about the future of the Northern Water Tribe. But she took the trouble to travel here, to give us a chance; because a true leader, _a good leader_, does not abandon her people." He spoke with a passion I had not seen in anyone before. The guests fell silent. The man who spoke out grimaced at Toshiro, and folded his arms resentfully.

"And the world is at peace now. We should not feel hatred towards the Fire Nation anymore; they aren't the enemies they used to be. And Mi Li didn't choose her abilities – she was _born_ with them, and they are a gift. She didn't choose her parents either; they just are. You're blaming her for things that aren't even her fault. I thought that as a society of high-class individuals, we could see past everlasting hatred. It is true that the Fire Nation has done damage to all of us, but it is time to move on. Dwelling on the past never did any good for anyone. We are living in a new age now – finding a new heir to the throne is only part of the changes taking place everywhere around the world. Can't you at least give Mi Li a chance to prove herself for what she really is, and not what you assume?" He asked in an intimidating way.

I was completely taken aback by his words; I wasn't sure how to feel, what to do. All I knew was that no one, not even Haru, had defended me this strongly before. Silence engulfed the hall, and the man who stood in the crowd looked down at the ground. "My apologies," he said reluctantly. But I had the feeling Toshiro wasn't done. "Address her as your _highness_! Is this how you treat your Princess?" he shouted sternly. The man hesitated but surrendered the argument. "My deepest apologies… _Princess_ Mi Li," he said tiredly as he slumped slowly back into his chair. Arnook gestured for me to respond. "Apology accepted, sir," I responded clearly.

Once that was done, I saw Toshiro sit back on his chair, but our eyes didn't meet. Instead, he gazed proudly ahead, with a defensive expression. But his parents seemed against his actions. I could see their irritated expressions, even as they tried to seem oblivious to the events that had just occurred. But Chief Arnook signalled for the dinner to commence, and slowly discussions filled the huge hall. I tried to eat, but found myself at a loss. I had no appetite; I just really wanted to speak to Toshiro.

"Eat Mi Li, you need the energy. I think this feast won't last very long. We will have a discussion later, once the dinner is over," Arnook encouraged me. I nodded, "Okay," I said quietly. Surprisingly, the dinner did end faster than I expected and we could finally retreat to the privacy of our rooms. I changed into a night gown and wore a thick luxurious robe over it. Everyone was so exhausted from the day that Arnook decided to leave the discussion for tomorrow. I was glad for it, because it meant I could speak privately to Toshiro first.

I silently left my room, and tip-toed towards his door. Because he was Prince of the Northern Water Tribe (for the time being), Arnook assigned him the other room identical to mine. I crept past Arnook's room; huge double-doors guarded the entrance. I ran my fingers on the carvings as I slipped past, feeling the cold rigidity of the ice, and the smooth shape of the carvings. Afraid I might get caught, I hurried faster to the other side. Once I reached Toshiro's room, I tapped lightly on the ice door. I heard a muffled "Come in," that was clearly his voice. But before I could move the doors using waterbending, they seemed to slide open themselves.

There, Toshiro stood, looking at me with a surprised expression. I stood there, feeling strange and awkward. "Did that door just open magically?" I asked feeling silly. He chuckled, "No; _I_ opened it," he said lightly, as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Well, are you coming in or what?" he asked casually. I shook myself awake and stepped inside his room. I heard a low grinding, and saw as the door closed. I was slightly surprised. "You're a waterbender too? I didn't know that," I said curiously.

"Yep, I'm a waterbender. Thing is, you can never tell who is a bender until they say so, or until they show you. I didn't know you could bend water when I first met you, but I'm even more surprised that you can bend fire too," he answered casually. I smiled at him. "Take a seat; I won't bite," he said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Thanks Toshiro – thanks for sticking up for me. I really owe you for that," I said quietly. He smiled kindly, "No problem. He was _extremely_ rude though; someone had to put him in line," he stated with humour.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, and you'd be perfect as their next leader. They need someone with your discipline," I said as a compliment. He laughed quietly, and shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not exactly keen on being the next chief. Besides, you are the one that really deserves it," he said politely. I scoffed, "I'm not much of a leader – believe me. If I'm going to be their leader, I'll need to change a lot!" I said with grim humour. He gazed at me, deep in thought. "Well, we're in the same situation now. I can help you," he said calmly, as his eyes stared into mine.

I smiled gladly. "I guess so. But I really think you shouldn't just speak out like you did today. I saw how your parents reacted – they weren't pleased. Besides, I can take the criticism; I've had so much of it that it doesn't really matter now," I said as an excuse. He chuckled light-heartedly, and scoffed. "Sure it doesn't matter! I saw the look on your face when Arnook made your life-story public, and again when that man spoke out. I could tell that you were hurt," he said quietly, but with agitation in his tone. I looked down at the ground, feeling ridiculous.

"You might be able to fool everyone else, but you can't hide from me. And don't worry about what I did earlier; think of it as an act of friendship," he said cheerfully, giving me the most charming smile I had ever seen. I felt my heart leap in response. "Well, fine. But it's obvious that your parents are pushing you to become the next chief. I really shouldn't get in the way. I just _know_ that I can't succeed Arnook, but _you_ can – you have everything required to be a leader," I argued in an even tone. I was going to say more but he interrupted abruptly. "Don't worry about what my parents think! They are obsessing over the throne because of its high value, and if I became Chief they would benefit also," he commanded me in a stern voice.

"Look, I might become a great leader, but you are the priority. The throne should have automatically been handed to you, but Arnook wanted to let you choose, knowing that your life was already so full. I'm fine with standing back to let you move forward; gaining the throne is not a big deal to me," he said surely. I contemplated in silence. He hesitated. "How about we just forget all this? Forget about treating each other like royals – let's just start off like normal friends," he suggested, when my silence had endured for too long.

Not knowing what else to say, I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can do that. It sounds like a great way to go," I said approvingly. He smiled excitedly, "Great!" Then his expression changed to one of uncertainty, and he faltered. "W-would you, like to spend some time with me tomorrow? I could show you around, and we could get to know each other better," he suggested with a slightly embarrassed smile. I giggled, "Of course! It sounds like a fantastic idea," I said, enthusiastically. Instantly he let out a sigh of relief, "That's good! Well, it's late; I probably should be getting some sleep," he said disappointedly.

I giggled, "Yes, I should be going too," I said, as I rose from the edge of his bed. He stood also, and escorted me to the door. "Goodnight!" I said cheerfully as I opened the doors. He gazed at me for a moment before replying, "Goodnight," he said quietly, with a weary smile. I smiled back and closed the door behind me. In a breeze, I made my way into my room. I removed my thick robe and climbed into the huge luxurious bed. The soft material was warm and comfortable; never had I slept in such luxury. Tomorrow, will be a new day – a new life.


	27. A New Friendship

**A New Friendship**

_Toshiro's Perspective_

"Bye Aang! I hope to see you again soon," Mi Li called out in her graceful voice. "Bye!" replied Aang from astride the huge bison. With one thrust of Appa's tail, they took to the skies and flew beyond the icy horizon. Mi Li stared out into the distance for a long moment, but my gaze remained on her the entire time. Finally she turned, and the morning sunlight illuminated the rich violet in her eyes. I stood, mesmerized by her unique beauty. She smiled with a tinge of amusement.

"What are you looking at?" she giggled, raising an eyebrow. "You," I stated plainly. She scoffed, "I'm nothing to look at. Now come; Chief Arnook wanted us to meet him in the discussion hall," she said, strolling elegantly past me. Just as she did, I caught her sweet scent in the chilly breeze. I inhaled deeply, and instantly felt a deep urge. But I shook the feeling away and began to trail swiftly behind her. I followed her through hallways and stairs, until finally we arrived at the door of the discussion hall. The entire journey, I was in the path of her unique aroma – I could've followed her effortlessly, even if I was blindfolded.

"Mi Li, Toshiro, welcome," greeted Arnook as we entered through the doors. "Good morning Chief Arnook, Lady Saska, Mr and Mrs Yukiko, and Ina" Mi Li greeted with poise. Ina, my younger sister, jiggled with delight at the sound of her name. I suppressed my amusement at her childishness, before I followed by example and greeted everyone respectfully. "Good morning Chief Arnook, Lady Saska, Father, Mother, and Ina," I said, bowing to all of them. The adults bowed their heads in acknowledgement, and I made my way to join my family, sitting next to my sister on one side of the large icy table.

Mi Li sat parallel to me, on the right of Arnook. Again, I felt a great divide expanding and deepening, between the two parties. My stubborn parents, as respected and wealthy as they were, would not accept a stranger as their leader. I knew they are my parents, and it is wrong for me to disobey them, but part of being a good leader is having the ability to see things beyond what they are on the surface. Mi Li has good intentions, and the potential to bring positive changes to the Northern Water Tribe. But most importantly, she has more right to the throne than anyone else alive; because of her royal heritage.

I knew that this meeting would be one for debates and the sharing of our deepest thoughts, so I braced myself for the worst. The room was silent. Even Ina didn't dare to disrupt the tense mood of the air; she knew how to behave in such situations. Finally, Arnook broke the silence, a grave expression on his face. "Well, here we are to discuss important matters, once again. Toshiro, your outburst yesterday was most unnecessary. It is not good for your first impression. Why did you behave that way?" he asked with concern, speaking in a gentle but stern tone. I had rehearsed myself for this and many other questions; the words flowed out flawlessly.

"Chief Arnook, it wasn't right of him to question your decision. And he was incredibly rude towards Mi Li, even after you had announced her appointed position and royal heritage. I thought it was only my responsibility to teach him respect," I stated confidently, pausing to allow him to think. He nodded his head in agreement. "I understand, but I would have told him myself. Your fierce behaviour was unnecessary. Intimidating the guests is not a good way to begin your role as Prince of the Northern Water Tribe," he said.

I inhaled calmly and looked him in the eye. "I understand that, but in all honesty, I'm not concerned about my image. The rightful successor is Mi Li – we all know that. I will do what I must to comply with your arrangements, but I have no doubts that in the near future, Mi Li will agree to succeed you. My place as Prince is only temporary and meaningless; Mi Li _will_ become the next leader," I concluded strongly. The room was silent as Arnook contemplated.

"How can you be sure? Things happen, things change, and they can cause everything else that follows to be completely unanticipated," he argued calmly. I thought for a moment. "I'm not _certain_, but I'm _confident_ of that being the course of the future. Mi Li does what's best for her people, and she will maintain her honour by leading them; she'll make sure that they are cared for and happy. But the only way she can be actively involved, is by agreeing to succeed you. I know her good intentions – she will not disappoint anyone," I stated powerfully.

"What are you thinking?" my father hissed disbelievingly at me. But I didn't turn to see his face. Instead, I ignored his complaints and maintained eye-contact with Arnook. "Still, what if something happens and Mi Li either can't or _doesn't_ want to succeed me?" he interrogated on. "If she can't or decides not to, then I will do my part and take her place. But before that can happen, I will do whatever that's possible to persuade her into accepting your offer," I stated honestly. "Well then it's the same – we aren't certain of the future, and so there's still a chance of you becoming the next Chief," he concluded. I looked down at the table. He sighed.

"What happened yesterday is over and cannot be changed. I hope that in the future you will make a greater effort to behave in an appropriate manner. You may become a leader, but if you ruin your reputation now, then you certainly will not be considered by the people. I want you to go and apologize to that man. I have spoken to him, and he would also like to apologize for his rudeness. He's down in the main lobby, waiting to meet you and Mi Li," Arnook informed us. Mi Li and I nodded our heads sullenly. "Shall we go now?" I asked expressionlessly.

He paused. His expression told me that there was something else on his mind, but he waved it away. "No, go now, so as to keep him from waiting. This meeting is adjourned," he stated blankly, as everyone rose to leave. I opened the door and waited for everyone else to walk out. Last in line was Ina, and she looked at me with a curious expression. I tried ignoring her, turning to close the door behind me. "Can I come with you?" she asked innocently, grabbing playfully at my arm. I sighed, not understanding her motives. "Fine," I said, holding her hand to follow Mi Li down to the lobby.

As we made our way down the stairs, my parents gazed down from above, watching me with scornful expressions. I ignored their silent criticisms and continued to lead Ina downstairs. At the bottom, the man was waiting, sitting in a huge chair. When he saw us approaching, he stood and bowed low. "Princess Mi Li, and Prince Toshiro; please, forgive me for my despicable behaviour. It was cruel of me to judge you so harshly, knowing that you have already been through so much. But I want to thank you Prince Toshiro – you made me see my mistake, and for that I am grateful," he said honestly, before he hesitated on his next line.

"It's just that, I'm finding it difficult to adjust to this new age. I'm not used to this new sense of peace, and I feel uncomfortable with letting my guard down. The war has taught me so much; it's made me unforgiving. I hope you understand," he said with disappointment. Mi Li and I shared a glance and nodded to him. "That's fine. The years of war have made many lose trust and hope. But I assure you; Mi Li is as trustworthy as leaders can get. She's also seen much of the pain caused by conflicts, and she will do what she can to bring a time of peace into our world," I stated confidently. I glanced at her, and her expression was one deep in thought.

"Princess Mi Li, I apologise deeply for my vindictive criticisms. Will you forgive me?" the man asked weakly, looking at Mi Li for an answer. She snapped from her trance and gazed blankly at the man. Then she smiled kindly, "Yes, I forgive you. I know many others share your views, so I will not hold any resentment against your actions. It is natural for many of us to assume what we do not know – I can understand your fears of inviting a stranger into your home. But I hope in time, you _will_ come to trust and accept me. I promise to do the best I can for my people," she said in a sure and truthful tone.

The man smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Prince and Princess. I know that for my behaviour I should be punished severely. I am grateful to receive your graciousness. The Northern Water Tribe is very lucky indeed, to have two extremely wise, young and intelligent leaders," he complimented, bowing on his knees. Mi Li rushed to pull him up. "Please, rise," she commanded gently. The man rose onto his feet and gazed at us respectfully.

I smiled approvingly at him. "Before we dismiss you, I'd like to know your name," I requested. "My name is Mao. I work at the fisheries; I'm the head Captain, so I monitor all of our fishing activities," he added. I nodded in thanks, and he turned to exit the palace. I returned my attention to Mi Li. She stood, staring intently into the distance. I moved to stand closer; next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper. She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered just as quietly, without looking at me. We stood frozen, as though time had stopped. "I need to go to healing class now," nagged Ina, who tugged sharply at my arm.

I turned my gaze onto her. "Okay, go on then," I said pulling my arm free from her grip. But she latched on even tighter. "No, I want you to take me there," she pleaded, "and I want Mi Li to come too," she said playfully. She ran over to Mi Li's side and began to tug lightly at Mi Li's arm. Mi Li was jolted out of her trance, and giggled in amusement. "Alright, I'll come. Lead the way," she agreed. Ina gave out an excited squeal and hopped swiftly onto my back. I carried her small frame with ease, and we strolled through the streets, heading towards the hospital.

We made a final turn and entered a building next to the hospital. This facility was smaller, and it was used for storage, as well as conducting healing classes. Inside, the room was empty, except for an elderly woman – the master healer of our tribe. "Ah, Ina you've returned; and early, as usual. And Toshi– wait, my mistake! _Prince_ Toshiro, welcome. It's so nice of you to bring your sister again; you're such a caring brother. Oh!" she gasped, realising that Mi Li had joined us.

"Princess Mi Li!" she breathed. "It is an honour to have you here, my dear. I am Master Yugoda, and I run all the healing classes here,' she introduced cheerfully. Mi Li lit up with interest. "I'm honoured to meet you Master Yugoda. I was wondering; would it be fine for me to learn from you too?" she asked politely. Yugoda chuckled. "Of course you may! I am glad to accept anyone who is keen on learning the art of healing. In fact, I'm quite certain that you will excel in this area. I hear you have powers beyond the rest of us; you can bend water and fire, yes?" she asked curiously.

Mi Li nodded her head proudly. "Yes, it's true," she said, conjuring a small flame above her opened palm. I heard Ina and Yugoda gasp, as we gazed at the bright amber flame. Mi Li giggled quietly and made the flame disappear. "You are truly unique indeed! I am interested to see what you can do once you master healing. Tell me; how skilled are you with water-bending," she asked excitedly. Mi Li smiled bashfully. "Well, I trained with my friend Katara, and she approved me as a master. But we only focussed on fighting techniques, so now I would like to improve my healing skills," she said keenly.

Master Yugoda seemed extremely impressed. I hadn't seen her so glad in all my life; even with Ina being one of her most keen, adorable, polite, and naturally talented students, I had never seen her more motivated. "This is wonderful! Please make yourself comfortable. Class will begin shortly. Or would you rather wait until the next lesson so that you may join the older and more experienced girls?" she asked excitedly. Ina gasped, "Please don't go Mi Li. Stay with me," Ina pleaded sweetly. Mi Li giggled at her. "Okay, I'll stay with you," Mi Li promised Ina.

Then she looked up to answer Yugoda. "I just want to see what the classes are like first. I might stay for the next lesson too," she informed her. Yugoda returned the smile and nodded, "That's fine. Take a seat and make yourselves comfortable," she said invitingly. Ina began eagerly pulling Mi Li away to sit down. I stood, unsure what I should do. _Suppose I should join the girls for healing class?_ I sarcastically asked myself. Then Mi Li glanced back towards me, as though she had read my thoughts. "I'm guessing we'll be here for some time. You don't have to stay with us," she suggested. I grinned, "Yeah, okay. I'll be going then," I said hesitantly. She nodded and smiled most sweetly. I quietly sighed at her pristine face and smiled back, before turning to head outside.

I began to make my way back to the palace, just as a thought struck me. Mi Li couldn't be the last of her family. Even without parents, it was possible that her grandparents, or aunts, uncles and cousins (if she had any) were still alive. I rushed back to find Arnook. I walked through hallways, following the sound of voices which echoed like a deep humming. As I got closer to the source, I recognised the voices; it was Arnook, my father and my mother. All their voices were loud, but my father's voice held a harsh tone. I came to a room with its doors half-open. I stood at the doorway, glaring at my parents. I figured they were discussing Mi Li again, for my parents looked particularly aggravated. Upon noticing my presence all three fell silent and looked at me. "What is it Toshiro?" asked Arnook in a clam tone. I turned my attention to him, "I just wanted to ask you a few questions," I said, without being very particular. There was a silence. "Very well; Kengan, Olinda, please leave us," he requested.

My parents turned hesitantly and walked past me without meeting my gaze. There was a time when my parents and I were on good terms. Now that I was somewhat of a prince, I had a slightly higher status than them. Not that I would abuse my position; they were my parents after all. But it was almost as though they were afraid of me; they hardly spoke to me now. But I supposed they had just given up trying to speak 'sense' into me. Once they had left, I walked inside and quietly closed the doors. I sat at the table with Arnook and began the discussion.

"You were talking about Mi Li again, weren't you?" I asked, without surprise. He chuckled, "Yes. How did you know?" he asked back. I huffed, "You make it too easy to tell," I stated coldly. He nodded in agreement. I decided to change the subject. "Anyway, I was wondering; does Mi Li have any existing family members besides her uncle Jeong?" I enquired curiously. He nodded, "Yes, she does. She has two grandparents; from her mother's side of course. But that's all. Her mother was also an only child," Arnook stated with a slightly sad tone. I nodded in understanding.

"Where do they live?" I asked curiously. Arnook thought for a moment as he tried to remember. "They're here in the Northern Water Tribe; living in the city apparently. I have the address written somewhere. I'll need to find it and send someone to fetch them; tell them about Mi Li and ask if they want to live with her in the palace. I think it'll help Mi Li to know that she's not alone," he said. I agreed. "Yeah, I think it would help. I can go and find them if you want," I offered willingly. He laughed, "That won't be necessary, Toshiro. We have messengers who do that job," he reminded.

I smiled, "I know, but I won't mind. Besides, I'm bored. The girls are at healing classes, and I don't have anything else to do," I argued calmly. "And I know Mi Li's story first-hand. Well, I wasn't with her for a lot of what happened in her life, but I know her on a personal level now. If her grandparents are going to be convinced, they need to be told by someone who actually knows," I tried to persuade him. He thought for a long moment, before surrendering. "Very well. Go if you want to," he said. I stood up triumphantly, "Great. Can you give me the location soon?" I asked excitedly. He nodded with a humoured smile. "Thanks! Call for me," I quickly said before dashing out to ready a buffalo-yak.

About half-an-hour later, Arnook had given me the address and my buffalo-yak was ready. I brought along two more of the beasts, just in case Mi Li's grandparents wanted to move into the palace immediately. I had ventured to all parts of the city and I knew the address well. I had passed it often, on my way to the training grounds. Once there, I knocked on the door and waited patiently. An elderly woman opened the door and smiled warmly. "Is there anything I can do for you young man?" she asked kindly.

I greeted her and bowed respectfully, "I am Toshiro, and I have some news for you," I said in a calm tone. "When your daughter, Kanari, was taken by the Fire Nation, she met a Fire Nation General who saved her. They had a daughter – Mi Li. I'm assuming that you've heard of Mi Li as the new princess on the Northern Water Tribe. Well, she's your granddaughter. She hasn't been informed of you yet, but she will find out soon. Chief Arnook has sent me to tell you this, and ask if you would like to stay with us in the Royal Palace," I said, trying desperately not to overwhelm the poor grandmother with sad information.

Hearing the commotion, her husband came to the door with a calm but grieving face. He looked me in the eye, as though to detect whether my story was true or not. "I have not heard that name in over fifteen years. The loss of our daughter was tragic. Be careful of what you speak," the old man threatened. I bowed to him, "I understand that this news is a big shock to you, but I assure you that I am not playing a joke; I know better than to trifle with the emotions of others, especially with emotions as deep as grief," I said with respect and sincerity.

"Is it really true? We have a granddaughter? Then where is Kanari and the father of the child?" the old woman asked with anxiety. I paused, unsure of how to tell them. I figured they would find out eventually, but I was afraid of giving the elderly couple a shock. "Um, they were killed by soldiers of the Fire Nation, five years ago. Mi Li survived because she was taken hostage, and she became a maid of the Royal Fire nation Palace. Upon the end of the war, she finally met the Avatar. And with his help, she has managed to find her place in this world. There is much more to her story than I can tell, but her life has been equally tragic for her as it has been for you," I explained. "She needs to know that she is not alone. She _needs_ to meet you," I stated desperately.

The old man breathed a deep sigh and nodded. "So it's all true," he stated with despair. Tears began to well up in the old woman's eyes, "Kanari, my daughter… for so long I have wondered how she was; dead or alive? And now we know, after fifteen years of living in fear. And the poor girl; I couldn't imagine life in her shoes. She must have gone through so much," she said, as her voice trembled. "Would you like to meet her?" I asked carefully. They looked at each other, engaging in a silent conversation. Then they nodded simultaneously. "Of course," they both answered. I nodded, "Then here are your transports, if you would like to go now. Mi Li is currently with my sister at healing classes so you might have to wait in the palace for about an hour," I informed them.

The old man jerked, "Wait! I'm not exactly comfortable with that arrangement. I would like to meet her, but I'd prefer that we were in our house instead of the palace," he quickly added. I shrugged, "Well, that should be fine. When Mi Li is ready I'll bring her here," I confirmed. The man looked relieved, "Thank you," he said bowing. I nodded, "You're welcome," and I smiled pleasantly towards the old couple. I was just turning to get back onto my buffalo-yak when the old woman called.

"Wait! You said your name was Toshiro. You've been announced as the Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, haven't you? I apologize for my mistake of not realising that sooner," she said, before the couple bowed again. "No, please don't bow to me! I'm only a temporary prince; Mi Li will be the future leader," I hastily told them. They looked up at me curiously, "How are you so certain?" the old woman asked. I wavered momentarily. "I just know," I said without being very convincing. They didn't say anything more. Feeling the effects of the awkward silence, I quickly jumped onto the buffalo-yak and rode back towards the palace.


	28. A Year Older

**A Year Older**

_The Passing of another Year_

"Well done, girls! I am so proud of the progress you are making. You all deserve a good break, I will see you tomorrow," said Master Yugoda as she ended the healing class. The young girls, and I, rose to our feet and bowed respectfully to her. "Thank you, Master Yugoda," we chorused. She smiled serenely, and nodded for the girls to depart. Ina grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the exit. "Wait, Princess Mi Li!" called Master Yugoda, seizing my other hand. I quickly turned in her direction, "Yes, Master Yugoda?" I asked politely.

"I'd just like to say that I am so impressed with your skills. You are naturally talented, just like little Ina here. I know you didn't get to show what you could really do, but I could tell that you have a great potential just by watching your technique. What I was most inspired by was your attitude; you had such good concentration, you were keen to learn, and you knew how to keep your mind clear. These are the qualities of a master waterbender, as well as a great leader. I am sure you will do very well. Would you like to stay for the next lesson?" She spoke with pride and enthusiasm.

I felt the warmth flare through my cheeks. "Oh, thank you for your compliment, Master Yugoda. I'm quite flattered. I'd like to stay for the next lesson –" I tried to say, but was abruptly cut-off by another voice. "Sorry for the urgency Master Yugoda, but Mi Li needs to come with me now," said a male's voice. I quickly turned towards the entrance of the room, and found Toshiro standing by the doorway. His wide chest was heaving from the run, and his face expressed both excitement and sadness. I gazed deeply into his eyes, hoping that I may find the reason for his urgency, but they were just as unfathomable.

Deciding that I would ask him later, I turned to Master Yugoda. "Well, I suppose I have to go now. I may not return for a long time, so I'll see you tomorrow," I said, waving goodbye as I walked towards the exit. She smiled and waved good bye, "I'll see you tomorrow, my dears." Outside, Toshiro lead the way.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Really? Then why are you rushing?"

"I'm not rushing. I just want to get you there faster. It's important," he said without looking me in the eye.

"Where are we going?" I persisted.

"First, we'll take Ina back to the palace. Then the two of us, will go to meet your grandparents."

I froze where I stood, unsure if I had heard the right words. "My _grandparents_? I have grandparents here in the Northern Water Tribe?" I asked disbelievingly.

He stopped, turned to face me, and sighed. "Yes. Chief Arnook told me today. I went to meet them, and they'd like to get to know you," he answered slowly. "Are you okay with that?" he asked with concern. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine with that… I just didn't know I still had grandparents here," I answered, a bit dazed. We were all silent for a while.

"Well, then let's hurry so you can meet them sooner," he urged. He grabbed hold of Ina's hand and began to lead the way again. I tailed closely behind them. Soon we approached three ostrich horses. The three of us mounted one each, and we quickly arrived at the palace. We left Ina there, and I followed Toshiro to meet my grandparents. We didn't speak a word, though it wasn't long before we arrived at a small building, and Toshiro dismounted. I did the same and stood next to him at the doorstep. He knocked casually on the door's wooden surface, and we waited patiently for the elderly couple to meet us.

Waves of nerves were sent reverberating through my body, and I couldn't help feeling somewhat queasy. _What would they think of me? Would they see me as the half-cast child that everyone else did? Would they fear me? Would they blame me for the death of their daughter? Would they curse my father for deeds he didn't do? Would they… –_

A warm hand swiftly grasped mine, interrupting my train of thought. I looked down, and then up. When I looked up, I pair of peaceful sea-blue eyes met mine and I felt a level of safety that I hadn't felt in a long time. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," he reassured me quietly. I nodded, returning my attention to the door. There was the sound of shuffling footsteps, then the rattling of locks being opened, then the creaking of old hinges, and finally the door swung half-open. In the doorway stood an elderly couple, who I assumed must be my grandparents.

The woman smiled at us, but the man seemed to detest my presence. I wanted to make a good first impression of myself, so I started by bowing respectfully towards them. The woman stepped out from the house and frantically tried to make me rise. I smiled when I knew she had accepted my gesture positively. The old man, however, did not shift in any way. He continued to glare at me, analysing me in any way possible, as though to decide whether I was real or not. But before I could move closer to speak to him, I was engulfed in the arms of my long-lost grandmother.

I returned her tight embrace, burying my face in the shoulder of her thick winter coat. But it was only when she let go of me that I realised tears had begun to stream out from her eyes. I was slightly shocked that I had an instantaneous affect on her, and I felt moved by the emotional bond that had already developed between us.

"You really are our granddaughter! You look so much like Kanari!" she gasped.

By now, my own eyes had begun to tear, and I couldn't hide the frown that gradually twitched its way onto my face. I glanced over to the old man, and noticed that his eyes had also become bloodshot and saturated with unshed tears. I understood; as much as he loved his daughter, he hated the enemies for taking her away. That was the reason why he didn't know what to feel towards me.

The street was quiet, and a few people heard my grandmother's woeful sobs. They became curious to know the cause of her grief, and a few stood a distance away, watching intently. Realising that we were not alone, the old couple invited Toshiro and I inside, for the comfort and privacy of the house. Their icy home was small, everything was old and worn-down, and the air was musty. But it felt strangely familiar; it was the feeling you got when you remembered something out of your childhood, like a toy for example.

In the dining area, there was a square table with four chairs. The elderly woman insisted for us to sit while she reheated some tea. I insisted otherwise, and quickly reheated the tea using firebending. She seemed amazed for a moment, while the old man stared from his seat at the table. I smiled, hoping I hadn't frightened her in any way, and gently took the teapot from the stove to the table. She brought out four tiny cups and placed them at each of our places. Out of habit, and respect, I filled each teacup.

I sat down, with Toshiro on my right, my grandmother on my left, and my grandfather opposite me. "I hope you aren't disturbed by it…The firebending" I said quietly, gazing into my cup on the table. "Not at all; we are sure you're a decent young lady who can be trusted," my grandmother said encouragingly. I looked up at her and smiled gladly, for I knew she had accepted me. My gaze shifted to my grandfather, as I hoped he would give me a positive answer. But not a word came from his mouth; his expression had not changed the slightest bit. I instantly felt guilty, and stared down at the table.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my grandmother nudge him irately for him to say something. He hesitated, mumbling under his breath. I looked up keenly. He sighed deeply. "It's not you I'm angry at. I don't mind the firebending; but it does remind me of the worst moments in my life. I just have a lot of thinking to do. I'm not sure of anything anymore," he said gloomily. I was relieved by his answer. I was afraid he wouldn't even speak to me. "Well, you can start by asking me some questions. It might help," I suggested timidly. He nodded in agreement.

"Well, who is your father anyway?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"General Ming. His first name is Jeom. He had a brother, my uncle, Ex-Admiral Jeong. They were some of the best leaders in the Fire Nation's forces. But sixteen years ago, when mother was captured, she was taken to the prisons in the Fire Nation Capital. They would've let her rot there, but a new law had been emplaced to automatically execute every waterbender captured. Thankfully, there was still a chance for some of the waterbenders to live. They were being sold to high-profile officials as slaves, but most of them were never sold and were consequently murdered. But my father found her, and saved her before anyone else could take her."

"He didn't mean her any harm; he wasn't going to abuse her in any way. He genuinely wanted to save her, and the other waterbenders for that fact, but it wasn't allowed. And even though he believed it was wrong to fight against the other nations and kill innocent people, it was the only way he could make a living, and earn himself a respected position. He never made Mum do any work. Instead, he cared for her and made her comfortable."

"Soon, they fell in love. It was something that neither of them could deny. Secretly, they married themselves, because no one else could be trusted. And it wasn't long until I was born. They tried desperately to keep me secret, but people became suspicious. As I grew, it became more obvious who I belonged to." I sighed.

"It was then that things got worse. We tried running to the Northern Water Tribe for help, but we were told to leave. Then we finally found a village in the Earth Kingdom, it was a mining village, and the town leader was a very generous man. Everything was somewhat normal, until about another five years later when the village was seized by the Fire Nation. The night the army attacked us, my parents died. I lived because the soldiers thought I was the Avatar, and they took me prisoner, hoping to trade me to the Fire Lord for a great reward – it's silly to think I was the Avatar, but it was a possibility considering I wiped out an entire battalion at the age of ten." I chuckled, and so did Toshiro and my grandparents.

"I've lived in the Royal Fire Nation Palace since being taken. The thing is, the Fire Lord never found out about me, because much to the disappointment of the soldiers I wasn't the Avatar. General Iroh, the great Dragon of the West, was in the Earth Kingdom at the time. He and his forces were retreating from their siege on Ba Sing Se, and I was lucky that the soldiers told him about me before the Fire Lord found out. Iroh knew my father; they were good friends, but my father feared the worst and kept me a secret, even from him. But when he discovered me, Iroh was like my second father."

"He paid the soldiers to keep them quiet, and brought me back to the palace, under the new identity of a maid. He along with Lady Ursa, were the only two royals who knew about my true identity. They assigned two palace workers as my adopted parents. And when I wasn't busy with chores, Iroh would privately tutor me himself. But this lifestyle didn't last long. About two years later, Prince Zuko was banished and Iroh went to accompany his nephew. I wish I could've left, but Iroh insisted that I stay, saying that I was safer in the palace. But he was right, and I managed to live amongst the royals without them noticing my true identity for years afterwards. Though, of course, I was just immensely lucky," I said, with a tone of disbelief.

The three had listened intently through my entire story and I could feel the boundaries between us dissolve. At last, a peaceful smile appeared on my grandfather's face, and I knew from that moment that he had accepted me with love. Out of instinct, I rose to my feet and walked over to embrace him. Seeing my intention, he also stood and held his arms wide open. I wrapped my arms around him like any child would, and he returned the embrace like a grandfather should. His arms were worn with age, but they were still strong with filial love.

Soon, Grandma had also risen to join our embrace, and we formed a group hug. When our moment was over, I turned behind me and saw Toshiro sitting comfortably, watching us. I smiled shyly. He returned an amused smile, but his eyes seemed to express disappointment. The three of us sat back down, and we shared more of our pasts. Soon, Arnook would want us back in the palace. I embraced them both again, promising to come back when I had time. I mounted the buffalo-yak waiting outside, as did Toshiro, and we made our way back to the palace.

We arrived back at the stable, where we left the two animals to rest. We then quickly walked inside the palace. We were just about in front of the closed doors of the dining hall when I stopped sharply and pulled on Toshiro's hand. He jerked backwards from the sudden tug, and turned to me in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked, slightly irritated.

I giggled, "I saw the look in your eyes at my grandparents' house. You were feeling left-out."

He scoffed and spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Sure! I was laughing wasn't I? I'm happy for you – you've finally found your grandparents, and they accept you, and they love you, and they want to get to know you better, and… –" he was going to continue, but I stopped him. I thrust my weight into his body, wrapping my arms around his waist in a tight hug.

He seemed to hesitate, confused by my gesture. His arms were pulled back, held up in midair as he stared down at me, stunned and embarrassed. I just smiled as sweetly as I could; though, it probably looked more like I mischievous grin than a smile. I continued the sentence for him "…and Mi Li is very grateful to have Toshiro with her, to protect her, and care for her, and… –" I was going to continue, but this time _he_ cut me short! He wrapped his arms around me so tightly that the air was squeezed out of my lungs!

In our contact, I felt his strong chest. He breathed deeply; his chest expanded and contracted, as I felt the emotions surge through him. "That's enough… that's all I need to know right now…" he whispered into my ear, with a tone of immense joy. But I also detected pain in his voice, which puzzled me, and I felt genuine concern. But before I had a chance to question him, he had opened the doors and holding my hand, pulled me into the dining hall. Everyone had expected us, and we took our places at the table. During the meal, I could feel everyone watching Toshiro and I with interest. It was awkward, but I learned to ignore it – apart from that, lunch occurred without any unfavourable incidents, which was good.

Once I finished my meal, Toshiro towed me out of the room before I had time to properly tell everyone else about my reunion with my grandparents. I said a hasty 'goodbye' before questioning Toshiro's urgency.

"I have training, I want you to come and watch me," he said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Why?"

"Well, there's nothing left to do, so come," he persisted, still pulling me forward.

I wanted to argue, but he was right, so I surrendered and followed him. He quickly borrowed a buffalo-yak from the stable and helped pull me up so that I sat behind him in the saddle. The strong beast galloped at full speed through the streets, towards the training grounds closer to the shore. All through the ride, I rested my head on Toshiro's strong back, wrapped my arms around his masculine torso, and closed my eyes as the chilly breeze whipped passed me.

When we arrived at the training grounds, Toshiro dismounted first. Then, gently holding my waist, he lowered me like a leaf gliding softly to the ground. There, I saw other boys. Not another girl was in sight. Suddenly, a thought hit me. I folded my arms, raised an eyebrow and glared at Toshiro.

"You want to show off!" I stated, slightly annoyed at him.

He just shrugged. "You didn't notice that sooner?" he laughed. I scoffed, my mouth hanging open.

"Don't worry, it means that you are something worth showing," he said, before winking and giving me the most charming grin I had ever seen. I just stood, unable to comprehend my thoughts – let alone, put them into words! So I made myself an ice-stump to sit on while they trained. For hours, Toshiro trained with the other boys. Every now and again, one or two of the boys would try to exhibit their skills. But every time they tried, Toshiro would push them down so hard that they didn't dare to show-off again.

I had to say, Toshiro was rather cold. It was entertaining to watch though. It was actually the only thing keeping me awake. We were just on the third hour of training when I couldn't handle it. I knew that the boys were having an endurance lesson, but I had to do something or I would fall asleep there and then. I stood up sharply, and inhaled a deep breath of air.

"Hey boys, mind if I join in?" I called out playfully, strolling towards them.

One of them – the cockiest of the lot, and one of Toshiro's best friends – seemed amused. "Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea princess. You might get hurt," he said in a sincere tone.

I chuckled. "I suppose you haven't heard of my abilities then. Look, I'm quite sure I can take care of myself. So how about I have a one-on-one duel with you. Unless of course, you're too scared to take on a girl," I mocked.

He hesitated. "I'm not scared of a girl!" he said loudly.

I giggled. "Then let's duel."

I grinned as I moved into my stance, looking him right in the eye. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to go easy on you," I added. He scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief, before getting into his stance – obviously, my confidence had lowered his morale, as I had intended. The moment he was in his stance, I unleashed my attacks. Fire blasts, flying icicles, a flaming whip, and a huge wave of water… the attacks were fast and intense, and he had not expected it. He stumbled backwards, falling onto his back on the icy ground. I ceased the frenzy, and stood in a relaxed position facing him.

The other boys shifted, taken by surprise at my level of skill. Toshiro who stood a few meters away applauded and laughed at the other boys. "This is what happens when you think you're smarter than Princess Mi Li," he stated out loud for the boys to hear. As I looked around, I could see the fear in all of their expressions. "Does anyone else want to duel?" I teased. But not one of them said a word. "Aw, that's sad. Then where's the fun?" They just continued to stare.

Toshiro came to stand next to me. "How about we have a group duel? All six of you will be a team duelling against Mi Li and me," he suggested. They looked at each other and had a quiet group discussion. Finally they agreed and the duel was on. To make it interesting – or at least, it was Toshiro's idea of interesting – the winning team would get to give orders to the members of the losing team in the next three training sessions. The other boys saw it as a good opportunity to get revenge on Toshiro and took up the offer.

"What is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" I asked, agitated by his risk-taking.

"Don't worry. You're not even part of the training group. If we lose, then only _I_ will have to do what they say. Besides, I'm pretty sure we'll win; no problem," he said with a grin.

I shook my head is disappointment. "No. Now we _have_ to win because I don't want you to suffer the consequences of this stupid bet you've made," I corrected.

"Well, it's nice to know you care so much for my well-being. It makes me want to smother you with kisses… –" he said in a daydream-like tone, just as he pouted his lips and made smooching sounds, bending slowly over to me. Disgusted, I firmly pushed him away. "Hey! Stay focused. And stop giving me the mushy treatment – it makes me nauseous," I hastily said. I looked around and found that the boys had surrounded us – we were in the centre of their circle of attack.

"It's one on three – shouldn't be too hard," Toshiro said, shrugging his shoulders with coolness.

"This old strategy? Oh, please…" I said disappointedly, remembering the night of the ambush. I vowed not to make the same mistakes again.

"Well, then this should be practice for you," Toshiro remarked, chuckling in his deep voice. I shook my head at his laid-back attitude and readied myself. We stood, back-to-back, facing out towards the other boys. It was silent, except for the whistling of the icy breeze. No one moved a muscle. Everyone was waiting for the other to strike, and when it was apparent that none of the other boys would attack, Toshiro decided to make the first move.

He launched a torrent of water at the three guys closest to him. They all tried to divert the water, but to no avail. The water engulfed them, and Toshiro froze them where they stood. The remaining three opposite me were more experienced, taking the opportunity to strike at me first. But their attempts at catching me off guard were futile, for I was alert at every moment. I easily diverted walls of water and blades of ice, until finally they had run out of ideas. I felt the corners of my mouth rise, forming what must have been a rather attractive yet confident smile. I inhaled the cold air, and with a huge leap, threw a burning blast of fire at my opponents.

They fell backwards from the sudden burst of heat, stunned and amazed. I supposed that none of these boys had regular encounters with real firebenders. It was done. In less than a minute, our group duel was over; it was obvious who had won. Toshiro turned around to face me, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder. He was grinning like the proudest fool in the world! I laughed at his reaction, before walking over to the three guys stuck in the frozen wave.

I melted the water, freeing them from their uncomfortable positions. They gasped from the icy water, but managed to thank me for helping. I nodded and smiled, accepting their thanks. I was glad that I had earned their respect – hopefully I hadn't frightened them too much. It was twilight, and the sun was resting on the horizon, under a dark blue sky. Toshiro hopped onto our buffalo-yak, pulling me up to sit behind him.

I was exhausted from the day. I rested my head on his back once more, wrapping my droopy arms around his strong waist. This time we weren't in a hurry to get back to the palace; there was still an hour before it would be dinnertime. I sighed, tiredly and happily, as the buffalo-yak ambled in a rocking motion.

"You were quite amazing today. How is it that you are so much better than those guys?" I asked with droopy eyelids.

He huffed in amusement. "Well, firstly I'm older than them. Secondly, I started training to fight when I was pretty young – it was an early start, I was eleven. Most boys around here start when they're around the age of thirteen. Thirdly, I practice a lot, and I work with a number of fighting styles," he said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone.

"Wow, I'm impressed. How old are you?" I was curious.

"I just turned eighteen a few months ago." I could hear the smile in his voice. I paused at his smugness.

"Well, I know you've won this match, but promise me you won't make an enemy of yourself. Go easy on those guys, will you?"

"Anything for you, my Princess," he answered in a dreamy tone.

I smiled, closed my eyes, and drifted into a half-slumber. Before I knew it, we were at the palace. I sluggishly dismounted the buffalo-yak with the help of Toshiro. He chuckled quietly at my exhaustion, before helping to support my weight as we walked inside. We had a very full dinner; I was surprised at how much my appetite had improved. Even the mood at the table seemed to be more positive. I couldn't sense any scornful stares from Mr and Mrs Yukiko – Toshiro's parents – which I supposed was a sign that the situation between us was improving.

After dinner, I quickly hurried upstairs. I allowed myself to soak in the bath for a good long moment. When I was dried and changed, I immediately let myself sink into the soft mattress that was my bed. The thick blanket enveloped me in warmth, and I entered a deep sleep almost instantly.

The next morning when I woke my vision was unfocused, but I noticed a large and dark figure that loomed by my bedside. It reached out towards me and caressed my face. I was startled upright, and I sprang away from the point of contact. A familiar laugh erupted from the figure, and now that my vision was alert, I could see who it was. Toshiro laughed so hard, holding his stomach from the immensity of it. I sat up awkwardly, glaring at him for approaching me in such a sneaky manner.

"Why are you in my room?" I hissed.

"Well, I was bored and so I thought I might just… wait for you to wake up," he stated with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About an hour," he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"What!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Don't worry; I purposely let you sleep longer. You were really tired yesterday, and I'm only concerned for your health. Besides, you're a princess – it's not like you have anything really important to do." He smiled charmingly. I tilted my head to one side and glared at him sarcastically. He chuckled.

"You know… you're really cute when you're sleeping." He said in a dreamy tone. I picked up a pillow.

"Get out of here!" I commanded in a playful tone, threatening to throw the pillow. He jumped up and sprinted out of my room, leaving nothing but a light breeze in his absence. I smiled at his playful personality, but began to wonder if he had been so positive before. Suddenly something began to tug at my heart. It was the same feeling you got when you were given a new toy and had to choose between playing with the new or old one. But what I was feeling now… it was a feeling so much stronger.

As I reflected, I was filled with a new guilt. I felt like I was betraying the person – apart from my parents – that I loved most in my life; the one other person that has cared for me and loved me, on a level higher than friendship, higher than the bonds between family members. Haru had expressed his love for me numerous times. But every time he tried, I waved him away. I denied my true feelings for him, hoping to preserve our childhood.

I've learned to let go of the past, but it's too late. He's living in the Earth Kingdom, and I'm living in the Northern Water Tribe. He has responsibilities, and so do I. If we were to begin a new relationship, one of us would have to give up our responsibilities to be with the other. We can't be in two places at once. I don't want to jeopardise either of our nations by abandoning our roles.

Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Still, I feel guilty for not giving him a chance. And now... before I had even the opportunity to consider accepting the new Haru, Toshiro had come into my life. His affection for me was growing, and I couldn't help but say the same of my feelings for him. This was a fact, and it is a major threat to the relationship between me and Haru. If Haru discovered that I felt more love for another guy, he would be shattered.

"Mi Li? Are you ready yet?" called Toshiro from outside the thick ice door. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Hang on; I'll be out in a moment!" I called back.

I shook my head in frustration, took a deep breath and hurried to clean myself and change my clothes. Once ready, I opened the doors and met Toshiro, who smiled charmingly. He bowed slightly and offered his hand like a gentleman. I smiled back and gladly took his hand. With our pace synchronised, we made our way into the dining hall for my… late meal. I had to say, from that moment on, the world instantly looked much brighter. I saw the horrors in life, but I was now experiencing the joys of it.

Every other day was quite like the other. Toshiro treated me with the same sincerity and affection, but the bond between us continued to grow stronger with every passing moment. The days began to melt together, and time no longer seemed to exist. Soon a month had passed, and that time of the year had arrived again – my birthday!

I was quite sure no one else knew about my birthday, but I found it remarkable that no one had asked! I was standing outside on the balcony, to gaze over the great city of ice. I breathed the refreshing morning breeze and admired the beautiful view. As I leaned on the ice balustrade, a pair of hands swiftly took hold of my small waist. I knew who they belonged to; there was no need to ask now.

"Good morning," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled cheerfully. "Good morning," I returned the greeting, before twisting around so that I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me deep into his embrace.

"You seem in a particularly good mood today," he stated.

"Aren't I always these days?" I said, as though his remark was the most obvious statement in the world.

He just chuckled and held me tighter in his strong arms. We enjoyed the scenery for another moment before heading into the dining hall for breakfast. There, I was greeted with the most heart-warming gift. My adopted parents were here, and so were Azula, Zuko, Ursa, Katara, Sokka, Chief Hakoda and… someone I hadn't met before. I was delighted to see all of them, as well as confused of their presence. "What are all of you doing here?" I shouted in surprise.

They shared mischievous glances and laughs. Then Azula answered my question. "We're here for your birthday of course! What else could we be here for?" she exclaimed excitedly. Confirming my highest hopes, I ran to embraced her, then Lady Ursa, Katara, and Aunt Yen. I would've also shared a hug with the males, but I felt much too shy.

A door opened and Chief Arnook, Lady Saska, and Ina walked in. I ran to them, thanking Arnook for allowing all my friends to come. "It's nothing much. A princess's birthday after all, is meant to be celebrated in the best way possible. And this wasn't my idea – it was Toshiro's," he said, gesturing a hand towards him, standing beside me. I looked at him, bewildered. I began to stammer.

"B-but how? I didn't tell you when my birthday was!"

He laughed. "Aang told me. Besides, I've had this planned for weeks now. The last time Aang was here – which was about two weeks ago – I asked him when your birthday was. Then I asked if he could help me plan your birthday party by inviting all your friends and family. I checked to make sure Arnook was fine with the plan, and he agreed, so we went ahead and invited everyone," he explained.

I was speechless. "Then where is everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"They're on their way now. The only people who aren't accounted for are those from the Earth Kingdom. Aang has been travelling to transport almost everyone. They should be back before the dinner tonight," Toshiro informed me.

I remained stunned, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to thank me," he said out of courtesy.

I shook my head in disagreement. "N-no, I have to thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! I've never ever had a birthday party like this... –" I would've continued but Toshiro had put his hand over my mouth. He smiled.

"You can thank me when it's over. We haven't even started yet!" he chuckled. I smiled into his hand, slightly embarrassed that I was being treated so specially. He let his hand drop once he was sure I got the message. "Well, okay. But this is honestly, more than I would ever have expected. It very nice of you to do this for me," I thanked indirectly. He just rolled his eyes in humour. We then decided to have breakfast.

I tried to give myself time with everyone, to catch up on recent events. They asked why I didn't write back to them, and I felt slightly guilty because I had genuinely forgotten. Thankfully they forgave me, knowing that I had other commitments.

Apparently, the person who I had not met was named Denzo; he was the son of an army general who died a few years ago in the war. According to Azula, she and Denzo are just good friends, but Zuko says that they are more than that. I wanted to believe them both, but when I saw how the two behaved when they were together, I _had_ to agree with Zuko.

"So… Zuko, where's Mai? She's not sick is she?" I asked curiously, though I wasn't going to be sympathetic towards her if she was. He shook his head.

"No, she's not. I _told_ her not to come," he answered coldly.

"_What_? Why?" I asked, puzzled. I thought they went everywhere together.

"Well, she's jealous of you – it's not hard to tell. I remember what happened the last time you were around. I didn't want her ruining your birthday experience; it wouldn't be fair. So I told her to stay," he explained succinctly.

"But… wasn't she mad at you? I mean, she's your girlfriend, so she should come first." He sighed.

"I know she's my girlfriend, but she has to learn to share my attention. You're my friend, and it's only respectful that I attend your party. If she came, she'd make you feel uncomfortable. Being my girlfriend, doesn't give her any more rights than you. In fact, you do have more power than she does – seeing as you're royalty. I tried telling her, but… she wouldn't listen. She wouldn't back down and let go of her distrust. So I made her stay," he told me in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry it had to be that way. I know she sees me as a threat, but I really don't have any intentions to get in between the two of you. As a loyal supporter of the Fire Nation and the Fire Lord, I give you my word," I promised. He looked at me.

"I know that. You don't have to tell me. But it's Mai who won't understand. For as long as you are around, I'm afraid she won't stop worrying about it. You did something for me that no one else could do; not even the Avatar. And that's why she's so worked up," he said in a frustrated tone. "But don't worry about her; she'll just have to learn. Today, the focus is you. It's your birthday," he reassured me, smiling. I must've blushed because suddenly my whole body was feeling warm – how embarrassing!

Not long after breakfast, the rest of the party arrived. Aang, Toph, Iroh and the team of Kyoshi Warriors walked into the dining hall during the heat of multiple discussions. I greeted them all with enthusiasm, but deeper emotions were beginning to surface. I struggled to push them back down – I didn't want to look weak again. Just when I thought I had solid control over my feelings, and that all the expected guests had arrived, I spotted three more figures out of the corner of my eye entering the room. I turned to see who had come in. What I saw, was enough to shatter me into fragments of glass. But I was _just_ able to maintain my composure…

Standing before me, was Haru, Tyro and Nina. I was instantly filled with mixed emotions, feeling different things for each of them. I was speechless. I couldn't move, in fact.

"Err… Hi, Mi Li," greeted Haru nervously. But I remained immobile.

"No! I meant to say _Princess_ Mi Li," he hastily corrected himself. I was still motionless. Then he groaned, clenching his fists, and before I knew it he was on the cold floor bowing to me! I swiftly ran to him. I crouched down, placing my hands carefully on his shoulders.

"Please, stand. You don't have to be this way," I said, trying to convince him to stand. He slowly lifted his head to face me. He gazed at me for a few moments.

"Why are you so sad?" he asked in a weak voice. I swallowed hard.

"I…" I started saying, but couldn't finish. "It's good to see you again. Thanks for coming," I said instead. Haru stood wearily. I gazed up at him; he had grown so much more since I last saw him! I turned to Tyro and Nina.

"Uncle Tyro, Aunt Nina… it's good to see you again," I said with a smile, moving to embrace them.

"Look at you! You've only grown to be more beautiful," said Aunt Nina. I blushed at her compliment.

"Indeed. And it seems that you're managing this city well," Uncle Tyro added with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm not managing it per say. But I am learning how to," I said proudly, giggling at his comment. The room fell into silence.

"So, have you had breakfast yet?" I changed the subject. They shook their heads, as did a few others who had just arrived.

"Okay, then you can eat right now. Take a seat while I tell the maids," I offered the guest. But really, it was just an excuse to leave the room. I hurried out the door, heading towards the kitchen around the corner.

"Chef! More guests have just arrived. Please prepare breakfast for them," I requested. The Chef and the other kitchen hands nodded in acknowledgement. I smiled, "Thank you!" and walked out, heading towards the balcony upstairs. I was just on my way when a hand tugged on my arm. I turned abruptly, afraid of whom it might be. It was only Toshiro. I sighed with relief.

"Oh, it's just you," I said.

"Why? What's wrong? Why were you suddenly so uncomfortable when they walked in?" he asked gently. I looked away.

"Please… tell me," he urged quietly. I gazed at him and sighed.

"He's an old friend. His parents helped my family when we were running from the Fire Nation. They are the friends I was talking about when I mentioned the Earth Kingdom mining village. He and I are pretty close, but he had changed when we were reunited and I didn't really like it, so we argued about it. We went our separate ways, but it was wrong of me to think that way. I didn't really expect he would here. I just feel too guilty to face him," I said, with the feeling of shame weighing me down further.

He sighed and pulled me tight into his arms. "It's okay, we all make mistakes. I'm sure he's forgiven you. He looked more nervous than you did," Toshiro said comfortingly.

"I know, but I still can't believe I did all that. I hurt him, bad! After everything he did for me! I don't know if I can take it," I admitted, feeling weak.

"Don't worry. I know you can deal with it – you're the strongest girl I know. And I'll be here to help you," he said, smiling confidently.

"I don't deserve this, from you or anyone else." I turned away and pulled out of his arms.

"Don't say that! Please! For me, just enjoy yourself. I've spent an entire two weeks planning your birthday. Please don't disappoint me. I just want you to be happy." He spoke in a desperate tone. I looked up at him, reflecting on his words, before nodding reluctantly. He breathed a sigh of relief, before pulling me into his embrace again.

We made our way back into the dining hall and I joined the girls to gossip. It was very uplifting to get together with all the girls again. I was enjoying myself so much that I didn't think of Haru once. After breakfast was over, all the young people went to walk in the city. The girls asked me to take them to the best boutique, so I did. After a while, even the boys joined us. We spent a few hours there, before heading to the best Northern Water Tribe restaurant. I think everyone was quite pleased with the food.

We then went to the Northern Water Tribe Museum. We explored it for a few more hours. There were so many things in there. There was information on weapons, waterbending, animals, plants, Northern Water Tribe myths and legends, and more. My favourite place was the library section of the museum. Most of the information could be found there. I loved reading about old tales, mythical creatures, and spirits. Katara was the only one who stayed with me the entire time. The other girls were more interested in other things.

I hadn't realised that we had spent almost two hours there, until it was time to go. Just as I was leaving the library, I saw someone else sitting in a corner, alone. It was Haru, and he was gazing intently into a book. I told Katara to follow the others out and that I'd catch up with them. She nodded and left. I turned to Haru.

"Haru, it's time to go!" I called from where I stood. His head jerked up as though he was shocked from a daydream. Then he nodded to say he was coming, before he put the book back onto the shelf. I began to walk out. I heard his footsteps as he caught up to me, but I didn't turn to see him.

"So, Mi Li. Tell me… Are you being forced into an arranged marriage?" he asked out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and gazed at him questioningly. I kept walking, thinking.

"Um, no... But why do you ask?" I answered uncertainly.

"Well, it's just that I came across something about it in a book and I thought maybe…" he said nervously. I laughed out loud.

"You're funny, Haru; you really worry too much. I'm fine! I'm learning everything about being a royal here, but at the same time Chief Arnook is giving me a lot of freedom. He doesn't expect me to follow every single little thing in the rule book, and I'm glad for that. Don't worry about me," I told him. He remained silent as we walked back to the palace.

The place was full of energy when we arrived. I loved how everything was decorated and ready. I was so excited!

"I'll be in my room," I briefly told Haru, before dashing upstairs. I changed into a blue dress the royal tailor made for me. It was different to the ones Princess Yue would have worn. The material was lighter, and it was exactly the kind of dress I liked to wear – all loose and free, flowing as I walked. But the cold climate here made it difficult to wear such clothes. So the tailor had a new coat made as well; it was thicker for that reason. But to match the dress, the design had to change too.

Ultimately, it turned out to be less protective from the cold than Yue's coats. So the tailor made a few other items to go with the dress. Everything was sorted on my bed. First, I wore a pair of thick tights, and then a plain white dress. Over the top of the white dress, I wore the blue one. I loved how it had layers that made it seem to float. I looked into the mirror, straightening out the layers. I grabbed the new coat from the hanger and put it on. I buttoned it and tied the dark blue sash across my waist. I fumbled through my drawers to find a pair of suitable earrings; I chose a pair of gold ones, with sapphire stones in them that dangled like raindrops. I wore new gloves on my hands; they were made from thicker leather and were very warm. I looked around for my boots, finding them under a chair; I wore a pair of thick socks before putting the boots on.

When I was done, I called the maid in charge of doing my hair and makeup. She came in and I sat at my table, where a huge mirror was placed on top. She got to work, doing my hair first. She tied my hair into the typical hair-loops that pretty much all Water Tribe girls had. Then she brushed the rest of my hair back, pinning my fringe at the top, and letting the rest of my hair flow freely behind me. For my face, she coloured my eyelids in a light shade of purple to match my eyes. She added a rosy powder to my cheeks, and finished by painting my lips pink. She stood back to inspect her handiwork. When she was satisfied, she helped me stand, escorting me outside into the royal courtyard.

I wasn't used to all the makeup, but the compliments made it worthwhile. I sat down at my table with all the other Water Tribe guests. Just as I did, I saw Haru walking outside. I gasped quietly. He had changed so much – he looked wiser, older, braver, smarter, stronger… and my, he was so handsome in his King's outfit! I had always been too distracted to take him seriously, and think of him as just another guy.

But now that he hardly resembled the old Haru, I saw what he had become. He had really grown up, and it twisted my heart to think that I was the main cause. I wasn't sure if I could get used to this new him. Of course, his face hadn't really changed; you could still recognise him. But everything else… they were characteristics of a grown man. He sat down at his table, and I didn't glimpse in his direction again.

"Welcome everyone! I am very pleased that so many of you were able to attend this evening of significance. Tonight, we celebrate the birth of a most unique individual. Princess Mi Li has turned sixteen; a milestone in her youthful life. And so, tonight will be full of exciting and joyful moments. First, we shall have some performances, followed by the feast, and finally the giving of gifts to the birthday girl. I'd now like to present to you… the Kyoshi Warriors!" Chief Arnook announced from the ice stage at the front of the courtyard.

The Kyoshi Warriors jumped onto the stage performing a most lively demonstration. When their performance was over, Arnook asked if anyone else would like to perform. Surprisingly, many hands went up. But what surprised me the most was that Haru raised his hand too. But I just couldn't figure out what he would perform. First up was by Toshiro and Ina. They were so cute together. Their performance was gentle and smooth… very relaxing to observe. I smiled when they finished.

Next were Aang and Katara. They performed a rather romantic dance, incorporating waterbending into their movements – it was very creative. It was over quickly and they bowed to the audience. The next performance was by Iroh, Zuko, and Azula. They performed a firebending set before having a pretend fight. It was very refreshing to watch. The heat from their flames was invigorating. But ice does not agree with fire at all, and the stage began to melt as a result. When the demonstration was over, Arnook immediately ordered some of our guards to fix the stage.

I looked towards the back of the courtyard, where Haru was sitting. It was his turn, and I had no idea what to expect. There was no way he could earthbend – not here, I was sure. I sat, and watched as he made his way to the stage, looking very confident. One of our guards created a table and chair for him, just as some crates were being hauled in by Haru's Earth Kingdom guards. The crates looked heavy. They thumped loudly onto the stage when the men set them down. They opened it, and to my astonishment, they placed blocks of gold onto the table. Instantly, the guests began to murmur.

The guards left and Haru sat down, placing his hands lightly on the blocks. He closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep concentration. I continued to watch curiously. Then, the blocks of metal were compressed to form a single chunk. With the pull of his hand, the gold block was distorted to one side. I gasped. He was metalbending! I stared, astonished. He continued in this manner for a long time; his eyes remained closed as he pulled the gold into all sorts of shapes. Soon it became clear to me what he was making… it was the garden back at his house in the mining village. Suddenly I began to feel emotional, and the guilt returned.

There was a tree, a pond, a swing, grass and a paved path. It was difficult to see from my position down here, but I could tell from the gestures he made. It had been almost half-an-hour, and he was still sitting in utter concentration. I didn't want to disturb him, but I could tell how hard he was trying; the sweat was dripping from his forehead. I took a handkerchief from my pocket, having felt earlier that I would need it. I walked up to the stage as quietly as my feet would allow, holding the cloth in my left hand. When I was close enough I placed my right hand carefully on his shoulder. I faced him, so that my back was to the guests. I glanced quickly at the sculpture.

"Haru," I called quietly. Seeing the moisture on his face I raised my left hand. I placed it on his cheek wiping away the sweat. He stopped, opened his eyes, and squinted from the lights around us. I smiled, pulling his head to face me.

"You remember," I whispered. He huffed in amusement, gently holding my hand with the cloth.

"_Of course_ I remember. It's one of the moments I will _never_ forget," he said.

Just as he did, a wave of emotion overcame me, and a tear escaped. I raised my hand to wipe it away but he was faster. He placed his hand on my cheek, wiping the tear with his thumb, while I leaned affectionately into his palm. I knew he had changed in so many ways, but just knowing that his heart hadn't, filled me with hope and pride.

"I'm almost done, just give me a moment," he hastily said, before pulling his hand gently away to return to his work.

"No," I told him, grasping his hands. "It looks wonderful enough for me."

He smiled and stood, towering over me. "There's one more thing it needs," he quickly added. But I already knew what he meant. I took a part of the table, melting the ice, and placed it inside the pond where the beautiful fish swam. I looked up at him and smiled, just as Chief Arnook walked onto the stage. He commended Haru on his work and commanded us to return to our seats. I gave Haru one last glance before running back to my table.

There, Toshiro was watching me anxiously. He was concerned when he saw the moisture on my cheeks, but I reassured him that I was well. Everywhere else, Haru was receiving a lot of comments; everyone wanted to compliment his artwork. Immediately, the feast began. And my appetite was full of anticipation. I had a filling dinner and just managed to fit my dessert.

Soon, it was time for the gifts – I was excited! I created a chair in the middle of the stage like Arnook had instructed, and carefully moved Haru's artwork aside to one end of the stage. I sat in the chair, and waited while Arnook organised the guests. As people were walking up the steps, Haru hurried to sit by his sculpture. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. The first people approached me.

"Mi Li. Saska and I would like to present you this jewellery set. It's made from pure silver, diamond, and sapphire stones," said Chief Arnook, holding out a box with a set of earrings with a matching necklace.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Chief Arnook and Lady Saska," I gasped, standing to embrace them. I created a small table of ice beside me, placing the box with the jewellery on top.

Next in line were Toshiro and his family. They approach looking somewhat disorganised and guilty.

"Mi Li, this is for you. It's from me and my parents. Would you like to try it on?" Toshiro said, presenting a silver bracelet with sapphire and some diamond.

"Yes, please!" I replied, holding out my right hand. Toshiro carefully locked it around my small wrist. I gazed at it in wonder. "Take you, Toshiro! It's really sweet of you," I said, before embracing him. I turned to his parents. "And thank you, Mr and Mrs Yukiko," I said bowing my head in respect. They waved their hands in disagreement.

"No! Don't thank us, please. We haven't really offered much, that bracelet was really Toshiro's idea. We just hope that you'll forgive us for being so rude to you. We promise to never doubt you again. You have earned our utmost respect," Mr Yukiko said, before bowing on the ground with his wife. I rushed to help them rise, accepting their apologies.

"Mi Li, I have a gift too!" Ina called out playfully. I turned my attention to her.

"You do? Show me," I said in a childish manner. Ina giggled with delight, before skilfully creating an ice statue of a fish on the stage. I gasped.

"Wow, that was well done, Ina. I love it! How did you become so good at making ice statues?"

"I watch you all the time, and my brother helped me too," she answered with a giggle.

"You're such a smart girl, thank you," I said, pulling Ina into an embrace. The family moved off the stage, while another family replaced them.

"Princess Mi Li, my family and I would like to present you this pearl headband. We've had a very good month at sea; the catch has never been better! Among the many harvests were beautiful pearls. We'd like to wish you a most joyful birthday," Mao said, handing me a pearl headband on a soft cushion. I accepted it, but thought twice about the gift.

"Thank you, Mao. It's very thoughtful of you and your family, but with all my other treasures I'm sure I won't need it. Here, keep it. Your daughter needs it more than I do," I said politely, handing the headband back, gesturing for the family to take it.

Mao waved his hands in disagreement. "No, Princess! I couldn't take it back, it'd be very dishonourable of me – it's a gift for you. And my daughter has enough pieces of jewellery," he refuted in dismay. I smiled kindly, still holding the gift in front of me.

"I understand, and I'm grateful that you worship me this way. But I know about the vast differences between the royal family and the citizens. If I'm going to do a good job of keeping everyone happy in the future, I'm going to have to start now. Take this as my first act of bridging the gap between rich and poor. Please, don't deny my efforts. Take it," I said in a convincing tone.

He nodded, received the gift, and his family bowed respectfully to me. I just smiled. The man's daughter walked gracefully to me, before thanking and embracing me; the girl was obviously delighted. Next in line were Chief Hakoda, Sokka, Katara and Aang, who walked up to me with expressions of awe.

"Well done, Princess Mi Li. I'm very proud of what you did. One of the hardest things about being a great leader is knowing how to please everyone. You made that look easy," he chuckled.

"Yeah, that was really nice of you," Sokka complimented.

"It was so sweet. That girl looked so happy!" Katara added.

"You did great, Mi Li – you're already getting the hang of this job!" Aang encouraged.

I smiled, feeling impressed. "Well, what I said was the truth. It just wasn't fair for me to be getting everything just because I was the Princess, and what would I do with so many gifts anyway?" The group laughed with me.

"So anyway, this is from me and my dad. It's a knife we made together. Dad got the materials and I did most of the forging. It's good for anything, really," Sokka said, handing me a knife in its sheath. I carefully drew it out from the case and inspected it.

"I love the shape and carvings on it," I commented, gazing intently at the silver blade. "I'm not sure what I'll need it for, but I guess it'll come in handy. Thanks!"

"No problem," Hakoda and Sokka chorused at the same time. I smiled at the two.

"Here, Mi Li. It's a necessity for every waterbender – a water skin. Mine has been especially useful on our travels. I have no doubts that when you travel, you'll need it too. I made this one myself and I used the best amterials too," she said, handing it to me. I took it with thanks, addressing her as Master Katara. We shared a hug before Aang stepped forward.

"Remember that herbalist we met on our way here – Madam Hua? Well, she wanted me to give you this. They're incense sticks; the best ones around. There's a whole bunch here, and it came with a holder too. And well, I don't exactly have anything from me in particular, sorry. But while I was in the Fire Nation Capital, I looked through some old records and found the house your dad owned. Apparently when your family ran away, the property was erased from the new records, but in the old ones it's still in his name. I even went to take a look at the house – it hasn't been touched since you guys left. I've got the deed to the property… it's yours now," Aang said, handing both items to me.

I took the gifts with care, feeling a hint of sorrow. "Wow, this is great news. I love the incense sticks – they'll definitely come in handy. As for the house, it was the first place I cared about. I thought I would never see it again; I'm glad to know that it hasn't been destroyed or changed over the years… like everything else. This deed means a lot to me. Thanks, Aang. And say thanks to Madam Hua for me the next time you see her," I said with a sad smile.

Aang nodded. "I will," he promised, and the group left the stage. A few more families approached the stage; they were members of the royal committee, and their families presented bags of money. Just as I did with Mao and his family, I returned the money, giving them the same explanation for my actions. They accepted my intentions gratefully. The 'Fire Nation table', as it was dubbed by Arnook for simplicity, was called to make their way to the stage.

There were fewer people in this queue, but the gifts were no smaller. The first to approach were Iroh, Azula, Denzo, Zuko, and Lady Ursa. Iroh presented his gift first.

"Mi Li, a very big happy birthday to you!" he said spreading his arms out for an embrace. I stood up and willingly embraced him, feeling cheery again.

"Here, this is for you. A gold bracelet with three different coloured stones; it was supposed to represent the four elements but this was the only one I could find, unfortunately. It's simple and delicate just like you. Let's put it on," he said. I happily surrendered my left hand and Iroh locked it in place.

"It's lovely and meaningful at the same time. Thank you, Uncle Iroh!" I exclaimed, before jumping into him for another embrace. He laughed heartily, and his huge belly rumbled as a result.

"You're very welcome, Mi Li, my little Princess. Though, you're not quite so little anymore," he said with a chuckle. The group laughed, just as Azula stepped forward.

"Mi Li, this is for your birthday and everything else you've done. Your services to me have been priceless, and the least I can do is say my thanks. Denzo and I would like to give you this highly valued creature. It's a young Eelhound," she said, gesturing to a small Eelhound in a cage, near the entrance of the courtyard. I gasped.

"You didn't just take it from the wild did you?" I asked with concern. Azula laughed in a sinister manner.

"Mi Li! Of course not! I've learned to be more compassionate than that! It was found injured and lost. Some soldiers found it and took it back to a stable. An expert trainer was called to tame it. It's still learning, but it's young and it will be easier to domesticate. I figured you'd be travelling a lot, having similar responsibilities to the Avatar, so I decided that giving you this would be beneficial. It'd make a good pet, and an excellent form of transport – being one of the fastest creatures around. Oh, and it's a male – just thought I might include that detail." I smiled in amusement.

"Thank you, Azula… and Denzo. It was very thoughtful of you," I said, before embracing Azula. Next up was Zuko.

"Here – happy birthday. I chose these earrings because of their amethyst gems; they remind me of your eyes," he said handing me a small pouch. I opened the small bag and tilted it over my hand, pouring the earrings out to examine them. The earrings were shaped as flowers.

"I like it. Thanks, Zuko." I smiled and stood to embrace him. Next to step up was Lady Ursa.

"Mi Li, it's good to be with you again. I'd like you to have this jewellery set. It used to be mine, but it's yours now. It's been in my possession for years, but I've hardly worn it. I got it for my sixteenth birthday too. I think it suites you more than me," she said, handing me a silver box. Inside, there was a gold necklace and a pair of matching gold earrings, embedded with pieces of pink ruby. I accepted it with grace, embracing Ursa and setting the gift aside with the others on the table beside me. The group left the stage, and the last couple approached. It was my adopted parents.

"Mi Li!" Mr and Mrs Yen chorused, while running to embrace me. We shared a group hug.

"Aunt Yen, Uncle Yen, I've missed you."

"We've missed you too," Uncle Yen said.

"Happy birthday dear, here's your gift," Aunt Yen said, gesturing with her hand towards a soldier holding a messenger bird. I immediately brightened up.

"It's our bird!" I exclaimed, walking quickly towards the soldier with the bird perched on his arm. I held out my arm, and the bird confidently perched onto me.

"She has such a wonderful memory – she still remembers me! And what's this on her?" I exclaimed excitedly, curious about the cloth the bird wore.

"That's the specially-made cloak we gave her. It's purple, and we've even embroidered your name into the material," Aunt Yen said proudly. I looked closer to inspect the cloak. In gold thread, I saw the characters that were my name. I smiled.

"She's really mine now?" I asked them. They nodded together.

"Yes, she's _your_ messenger bird; and here are the papers to prove it. She's licensed under your name. Now you can send letters and other small items to whoever you want, and that includes _us_. Now you don't have any more excuses _not_ to keep in contact," Uncle Yen said in a mischievous tone. I giggled and embraced the both of them.

"Thanks. And I really like want you did with the cloak – now she won't get lost," I said, and we laughed together.

"Oh, and we had a perch made by a professional carpenter back home," Uncle Yen added, as the soldier placed a tall wooden perch by my table. I walked up to it and let my bird fly up to it. She sat on the perch proudly, as though she was conscious of her new significance. I embraced my adopted parents one last time, before they left the stage and the next group lined up.

First was the Kyoshi Warriors; they approached me at a speed I had not anticipated, and they came right in my face to give me a group hug. If the chair wasn't behind me, all of us would've collapsed onto the floor in a tight heap! There were laughs all around, from us and the other guests. Once they were done squeezing me, they broke off giggling. Suki looked like she was holding something behind her.

"Happy birthday from the Kyoshi Warriors!" they chorused loudly, just as Suki handed me the item behind her. It was a gold fan!

"Is that for me?" I asked, standing in disbelief. Suki laughed.

"Of course it is! Here, it could be useful. And if you want, you can come to Kyoshi sometime to train with us. This is your coupon to getting a Kyoshi Warrior service package, which includes a full warrior outfit, face-paint, and friends to train with," she offered in a business-like tone. The other girls giggled with me.

"Really? Gosh, this is great! It's such an honour to be receiving something so historically significant. Thank you, Suki. Thank you, all of you," I said, just as I was tackled in another group hug. They bowed to me, so I bowed back. I felt like I had just been initiated into their group – it was a heart-warming feeling. The warrior girls moved off the stage as Toph and her parents approached me. They were holding hands.

"Hey, Mi Li! Happy birthday! I got you this; it's a bonsai tree. I thought you might get bored of not seeing anything green up here, so I thought this would make you feel better. Oh, and these are my parents. I don't think you've met them," she said as she handed me the bonsai tree. I placed it carefully on the table.

"I'm Poppy Bei Fong. I'm honoured to meet you, Princess," said Toph's mother.

"And I'm Lao Bei Fong. It's an honour for us to be invited to your birthday celebration. Happy birthday, Princess," he said, reaching out to shake my hand. I accepted the gesture.

"I'm glad to have met you both. Thank you for attending my party. And thanks, Toph. The tree was a very thoughtful idea. It does get a bit boring not seeing anything green for a long time," I said, giggling. I moved to embrace her, bending down slightly to adjust to her height.

"Looks like you're on better terms with them now," I whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, things happened and we understand each other now. I was starting to miss home anyway. Plus, I need a lot of help getting around here," she said openly, as I laughed at her last statement. We pulled out of our embrace.

"Well, that's a relief. I'm happy for you," I said. She smiled.

"Thanks, Mi Li."

"So, are you enjoying the party?" I asked the three of them.

"Yes," they chorused, nodding their heads positively. I smiled.

"That's good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves. I'll see you later," I farewelled. They bowed and retreated into the crowd.

I sat in my chair, waiting for a moment… _Was that everyone? _I looked around awkwardly, before Haru approached me.

"My Princess," he said, raising my hand to his lips, and kissing it. I instantly flared with heat. _Why does he always do that?_

"Haru, I've already received your sculpture – it's very special. What else could you have for me?" I asked. He showed me the item behind his back. It was a box, quite like the ones that had jewellery sets inside. He passed it to me.

"Open it," he said, smiling.

"This looks familiar – I've received quite a number of boxes looking like this. Is it just another piece of jewellery, I wonder?" I said, teasing him. He just smiled. The box felt heavy compared to the others. I pulled the top off. Inside was a necklace, full of diamonds and emeralds. As the lights reached into the box, the stones shimmered as though they contained stars. I was shocked… but it wasn't exactly the kind of 'good' shock.

"I shaped every gem myself. I went into a number of mines and collected all that diamond and emerald. I brought it back to the palace before using earthbending to polish them. Then I searched for pure silver, before giving it to a professional jeweller to put the pieces together – that was the only part I didn't do," he explained. But I remained stunned. "Are you okay?" he asked in amusement.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really like it. But… –" I tried to say.

"What's wrong? Tell me," he asked with concern, getting onto his knees to look at me properly. I stared at him, flabbergasted. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I tried again with a lot of difficulty.

"It's just… Haru, being rich and having all these precious gems isn't the key to being happy," I said.

"I know that, but I never said that it was the key to happiness," he started. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I know you never said that. But your actions imply it. What you did with the gold – that meant something. That was the most meaningful thing you could give me; it brought me tears of joy. But this… this has no significance. I know you worked hard to make it, and I love that you would go through all that trouble for me, but I feel no emotional connection to this necklace. It's all you, and not me. I don't treasure expensive jewellery like you think. We've been through so much more than this, Haru," I said disappointedly. I sighed.

"I was hoping that you had learned to see past all the stuff about greatness. I don't care about being rich, I don't care about being powerful, I don't care about being famous; all I care about is having enough of everything in my life to keep me well-fed and healthy, to keep me safe from enemies, to keep me sheltered from the harsh elements, and to keep me close to the people I care about. If I have achieved that, then I'm satisfied. I appreciate what you're giving me, Haru. But this is not what I need in my life. I need _you_ – the old you that didn't care about being King; about being 'good enough' for me!" I explained in frustration.

By the time I had finished my last sentence, I was hot and shaking; my breathing was fast and irregular. Suddenly, my vision clouded over and tears gushed from my eyes. Afraid of too many people seeing me like this, I ran from the stage. Inside the palace, I huddled by a corner, so that no one could see my face. Strong hands grasped my shoulders, before spinning me around and pulling me in an embrace.

"Mi Li, I'm sorry. I know I haven't exactly been myself. But you have to understand – I've changed for the better. I've never been stronger, wiser, or happier in my life. I'm here for you now," he said.

"Oh Haru, I know you've changed for the better, and I promise to try and accept who you are now. But… it might be too late," I managed to say, between heavy sobs.

"What? How? Why would it be too late?" he asked, confused and alarmed. He pulled back to see my face. I looked at him for a moment, before another wave of emotion overcame me and I had to turn away. Tears had begun to fill his eyes too.

"Because… because…"

"What? Tell me…" His voice was full of desperation.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I'm falling for someone else," I whispered in between sobs. I didn't dare to look at him in the eye.

He fell silent. From the way he stiffly held my arms, I knew he was shocked. Another shockwave of guilt pulsed through my body; because I knew I was the reason for all his pains.

"Get away from her!" a voice that was unmistakably Toshiro's, shouted. I looked up, alarmed.

Toshiro came quickly to my side, holding me securely, before thrusting Haru away with a strong arm.

"No, Toshiro! It's not his fault!" I tried to explain.

"So he's the one! You're falling for _him_?" Haru asked, pointing at Toshiro and gazing critically at me.

"Yeah, she has feelings for me, and it's not her fault. She's free to love whoever she wants to!" Toshiro yelled, standing in front of me.

"You're _right_. It's not her fault. It's _yours_!" Haru shouted back.

"No! Guys, please… stop it! You're going to attract attention. Please keep it down," I begged.

"Don't worry, Mi Li. The attention won't be on you. Tomorrow, I'll be out by the glaciers to the east of here. I'll meet you there, unless you're not man enough to fight me!" Haru challenged Toshiro.

"No, Toshiro! Please don't do this," I begged, pulling frantically at his coat. He stared furiously at Haru, ignoring my desperate pleas.

"Sounds like a fair challenge. I'll be seeing you there." Toshiro accepted Haru's offer.

I closed my eyes in frustration, but I didn't have the strength to stop these two from duelling. Haru walked back outside as though nothing had happened, but I knew his heart was burning from the pain I had inflicted on him. Toshiro tried to comfort me, cradling me gently in his arms. Some of the workers witnessed the event as they moved in and out of the building. They were curious, but knew better than to be caught observing personal issues between those they served. Toshiro offered me a handkerchief, and I wiped my face with it.

"I can't let anyone else see me like this – it'll make them feel bad about failing to give me a great birthday party. I can't let anyone else down," I said, pulling away from Toshiro to go to my bathroom. I dashed upstairs, hoping that the other guests would not notice my prolonged disappearance. Once in my room, I sighed in relief. I opened the door to my bathroom, splashing the cold water onto my face, being careful not to wet my clothes.

I looked into the mirror and I saw a depressed girl whose makeup was a mess as she washed it away. Her nose and eyes were warm and flushed red. I was quite sure people would notice if I walked out onto the stage now. I decided to call the maid again – to redo my makeup. She knew what was wrong – she was downstairs when it happened, but she knew talking about it wouldn't help me so she remained silent. Soon, I looked very much like I had before the party; and I was confident to go out again.

"Thank you. I don't know what I'll do without you," I said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, Princess Mi Li. And may I advise you to give a speech to the guests before seeing them off. It's very late, and much has happened today. If you keep this party going any longer, I fear you will end up in another emotional incident," she suggested with concern. I nodded.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan. I'm also unsure of how much more I can take. I did consider farewelling the guests once I was down there. Okay, I'll do that," I said, before we left the room and I headed back downstairs. Once I stepped outside, it seemed everyone was watching me. A few of the girls approached me, asking about what had happened.

"Where did you go?"

"Why did you suddenly run off the stage?"

"Is something wrong? Are you okay, Mi Li?"

"What happened? We heard shouts, and you look like you've been crying."

I shook my head and smiled as genuinely as I could, denying that anything was wrong. I made the excuse of preparing my 'Thank you' speech. They looked at me quizzically, but decided not to push it. I instructed them to return to their seats, reassuring them that I was fine. They reluctantly, but obediently, did as I said. I searched for Arnook. He sat, chatting at a table. He noticed me, and I gestured to speak to him.

"Yes, Mi Li?" he asked with a smile.

"It's late and the guests should be returning home. Besides, there's nothing left to do. Can I say my 'Thank you' speech now, and see them out the door?" I asked politely.

"Of course, do what you like. I'm sure you know what to do."

I smiled and walked onto the stage. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. Sensing I wanted to speak, the audience gradually fell silent. I looked at them as confidently as I could. I didn't actually have a speech prepared, but I had planned to speak from my heart; saying whatever I felt like expressing.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for attending tonight's party. This night has been truly memorable, but only because of your presence. You all know of my life; a large portion of it was spent living in terror. But many of you of have also endured the hardest moments of the war. It is that experience that bonds us together. Now that those times are behind us, we look to the future for happiness and prosperity." I took another deep breath.

"It means a lot to me to be spending my sixteenth birthday with so many of my friends and family. I've never had a gathering this large, and I've never at any one time in my life, felt so accepted and loved by so many people. It's given me hope for the future, just knowing that I am supported. So, I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. I hope you have enjoyed tonight's performances and the feast. All this is thanks to Chief Arnook's generosity, for he allowed this wonderful celebration to occur. Please applaud him. Thank you, Chief Arnook," I said, clapping my hands with the other guests. He looked at me strangely, before smiling and nodding to the guests in acknowledgement.

"The day has come to an end, and unfortunately, so has this party. Once again, I thank you all for coming and I hope that you have enjoyed this day as much as I have. May those who aren't staying in the palace please make their way to the entrance. The guards have lit the path for you," I informed, gesturing with my hand towards the opposite end of the courtyard. The guards stood by the entrance, holding bright torches. Slowly, the guests stood. They shared farewells while I hurried to stand by the entrance.

Gradually the guests emptied the courtyard. Most of them were my friends and family from the other nations – they were the 'special' guests, and they were given accommodation in the palace. Other guests like Mao and his family, moved to the entrance of the courtyard and bade me farewell before exiting the palace grounds.

Once everyone was gone, the workers dominated the courtyard, cleaning everything and removing the furnishings of ice. It was very much like watching the event as we travelled backwards in time. One by one, the tables and chairs melted to become part of the ground; just as it usually was. Soon, there was no evidence of a party having ever existed.

The last thing remaining from the celebration was the stage. I stood in front of it, staring at it for a long moment. Before I could melt it, I had to move the gifts. I ordered some maids to help move the smaller items into my room, while I called two guards to lift the gold sculpture into the main hall for display.

Uncle Yen had come down and offered to take the bird and the perch into my room. Azula was still downstairs, ordering her servants to have the Eelhound secured in the royal stable. I felt more relaxed, knowing that most things were taken care of. I carefully lifted Ina's ice sculpture from the stage, setting it down beside me. I inhaled a deep breath of air, and with a wave of my hand, the stage disappeared from existence.

I turned to the ice sculpture beside me and lifted it above the ground. It floated in midair as I carefully guided it into the palace's main hall. I placed it beside Haru's glowing sculpture, which sat proudly on a block of ice. I sighed at the sight of the two little figures lying in the golden grass. Without a second glance, I headed upstairs into my room. There, my gifts awaited me. The jewellery was placed on my bedroom table. My messenger bird perched peacefully on her wooden stand, situated by the window. She gazed at me curiously.

I sat at my table, which was made of wood – it was an antique. I inspected the items to make sure that everything was accounted for. Not that I was afraid of anyone pinching anything; it was just natural to check. Everything was here. I slowly removed Iroh's bracelet, and then Toshiro's. Next, I removed the earrings I wore and returned them to the drawer I got them from. Then I organised all the new jewellery into other drawers before removing my makeup in the bathroom.

I changed out of my clothes and had a hot bath. The warmth helped calm me down, and I began to feel the exhaustion from the day's excitement. I changed into a nightgown, climbing quickly under the covers of my bed to prevent my body's warmth from leaving me. I snuggled into the thick material, before extinguishing the lights in my room with a wave of my hand. My messenger bird cooed softly in the darkness, lulling me to sleep.


	29. A Score to Settle

**A Score to Settle**

_Haru's Perspective_

Two weeks ago, Aang came to Ba Sing Se as part of his routinely task. Normally, he would've stayed for a few days, but this time he was on a tight schedule. It turns out he was hurrying to send invites to all of Mi Li's friends and relatives; to attend her birthday party in the Northern Water Tribe. I hadn't forgotten her birthday, of course, and I was going to ask Aang to send my gift to her – but I suppose there's no need for that now.

That letter I sent her last time… she never replied. I've been waiting anxiously, day and night, hoping to get an answer. It's been over a month since I wrote it, and no reply has come to me. I've been having sleepless nights, just thinking about how she felt about me. Aang tells me that she's fine – she's never been happier, actually. I was glad she was happy, but it worried me to know that she wasn't happy around me. Endless possibilities tortured my mind. I'd always ask myself, "_what if…"_

"Haru, we are almost there, come and take a look at the city!" called my father from the upper deck. I stood and made my way up some stairs. At the top, the first thing to hit me was the icy wind. I had forgotten to wear my coat, but the cold didn't bother me much. I stood by my father's side and gazed over to our destination – the Northern Water Tribe.

"Look at that. Isn't it amazing?" exclaimed my father. I leaned forward onto the metal railing.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," I said, without much enthusiasm.

My father turned to look at me, concerned. I ignored his gaze. I heard my mother approach us.

"Oh my, what a beautiful palace!" she gasped. "Just think, in a few more moments we'll be able to see Mi Li again. It's so wonderful that she's royalty – there was always something besides her powers that was special about her. She really deserves to be a princess," my mother rambled. Then like in a daydream, she sighed. "This really reminds me of a romantic tale of two young royals falling in love, and living happily ever after. I can already see it happening before my very eyes… Aren't you _excited_ Haru?" she asked.

I stared blankly at her and thought in silence for a very long moment. All the while, the pain intensified as we neared the shore. The reminder of her being a royal diminished my spirits. The whole purpose of me becoming a king was to be worthy of her. Now that I knew she was a royal – unlike I, who had no royal heritage – there was absolutely no way I could compare! I knew that ultimately I never _could_ compare; but it seems the more I try, the further I fall. When I didn't answer, her grin became a frown. An awkward silence seemed to overcome the entire ship and my father looked on helplessly.

"I'm not sure what to feel," I stated, when I became frustrated with my endlessly revolving thoughts. I sighed in aggravation, clenching my fists and creasing my eyebrows. Without another word, I decided to head into my living quarters to pack. Sure I had people working for me, but my personal belongings were reserved for me to use, unless I said otherwise. Thud!

The ship shuddered slightly, and I knew we had arrived at one of the Northern Water Tribe's ports. I hurried to organise my crates, before calling for some men to move them. The moment I set foot on the frozen platform, I felt disabled. I was an earthbender, not a waterbender. I had trained to the point by which I could sense vibrations in the earth, and in metal, to create a mental image; this has become my additional sense. Now that I was standing on pure ice, this sense was lost.

I now felt sympathy for Toph, who undeniably relied on Seismic Sense to 'see' her surroundings. I ignored the uncertainty that began to fill my mind. Instead, I focused on what was happening now. A kind middle-aged man greeted us and led the way to the palace. My men followed me, hauling the various items we had brought. My parents followed closely by my side, admiring the orderly streets and buildings. We came to a human-crafted river system, which aided transport through various parts of the city.

The man invited us onto some gondolas, and we were able to reach the palace quickly. Soon the gondolas came to a stop. We stepped out, and the man led my parents and me inside. I requested the men with our personal possessions to follow us, while those carrying items of trade were to present the goods to the local merchants.

Inside, the palace was just as majestic as it was outside. My parents were baffled; they admired the fine carvings in the icy walls, and the tremendous size of the halls. It was somewhat hard to believe that it was all made of ice! Waterbenders never cease to amaze me; one in particular. We climbed beautifully constructed stairs, and strolled through enormous hallways. The man showed us to our rooms, and I ordered the men to leave our belongings inside.

"Where is the princess?" I asked the man.

"She is probably in the dining hall. I was going to take you there now," he answered.

I shook my head. "No, that's fine. I'll find my way, just give me the directions. I want you to help me organise the accommodation for my men first," I requested.

He bowed with a smile. "I shall do that. The dining hall is at the end of this corridor, down the stairs, and to your right," he informed us.

I nodded my thanks, before my men followed him to the worker's quarters. My parents followed me as I followed the instructions. As I neared what must have been the dining hall, I heard loud voices and laughter. I slowly approached the half-opened door, peeking inside to get a glimpse of the environment. My parents must have thought I was behaving childishly, but I didn't really care.

I took a deep breath. When I gathered enough courage, I walked into room, my parents following closely behind. There she was – Mi Li, looking more beautiful than when I had last seen her. She was wearing the recognisable shades of blue that symbolised the Water Tribes. Her dark and flowing hair had grown long; past her shoulders, almost touching her waist. She was slightly taller. Her figure appeared to be leaner, even with the thick layers of clothes she wore. Her very pose seemed more feminine and attractive; it was most inviting.

Noticing our presence, she turned. The morning sunlight reflected in her eyes, and the exuberance of the violet within them was restored. Our gazes met, and what I sensed in her, was _not_ what I expected. Her eyes widened, her lips parted slightly, she seemed to stop breathing – she was shocked. My gut tightened in anxiety. What was I supposed to do now?

"Err… Hi, Mi Li," I started, before realising my mistake.

"No! I meant to say _Princess_ Mi Li," I said, feeling like a fool. She didn't respond; she remained stunned. I hesitated, as embarrassment turned into frustration. I groaned and clenched my fists. Following my instincts, I bowed before her. I got down on my hands and knees, faced the ground, closed my eyes, and waited for her to command me.

Silent feet approached me, gentle hands held my shoulders, and an aromatic scent filled my nostrils. In the darkness, a crystal clear voice sounded, beckoning me.

"Please, stand. You don't have to be this way," her voice said, in a tone still shocked.

I opened my eyes and slowly lifted my head to see her. There, her youthful face gazed sadly at me.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked quietly. She swallowed with difficulty.

"I…" she began, but didn't finish. Then shaking her head, she said something else. "It's good to see you again. Thanks for coming." But her voice didn't seem cheerful. I decided not to push her. I rose to my feet, my gaze never shifting. Ignoring me, she turned her attention to my parents. A familiar smile lifted her features.

"Uncle Tyro, Aunt Nina… it's good to see you again," she said, embracing them both with tender love.

"Look at you! You've only grown to be more beautiful," complimented my moody mother. Mi Li's face blushed in a familiar shade of pink.

"Indeed. And it seems that you're managing this city well," added my father in a playful tone. Mi Li giggled. "Well, I'm not managing it per say. But I am learning how to." After her last statement, the entire room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Yet, in my mind, there was so much I wanted to say, so much I wanted to ask, so much I wanted to do – the interior of my brain was filled with countless noises, all trying to overcome the other at the same time.

"So, have you had breakfast yet?" Mi Li asked everyone in general. I shook my head, as did my parents and a few others who I presumed had also just arrived. Mi Li smiled, "Okay, then you can eat right now. Take a seat while I tell the maids," she offered, before walking out of the room. The dining hall returned to its previous state; full of chatter and energy. I wasn't in the mood to talk – I wasn't in the mood to do anything. But just before I took a seat at the large icy table, I caught sight of a guy walking out the door – he looked like he may have been following Mi Li. I gritted my teeth at the possibility of him being more than a friend to her. But I let the thought slide into the back of my mind, knowing that I'd cause more trouble than necessary if I didn't.

Breakfast was an absolute bore. I sat expressionlessly at the table, eavesdropping on all the other conversations occurring in the room. My parents were with all the other adults; Chief Arnook, his wife, Mi Li's adopted parents, Iroh, Chief Hakoda, Zuko's mother and that other guy's parents. They were discussing the unison of the four nations; I groaned at the subject.

Hastily, I searched for another conversation. Mi Li was with all the girls; Katara, the Kyoshi Warriors, Ina (who I found out was Chief Arnook's niece-in-law), and Azula. They were gossiping about all sorts of things. First it was about being royalty, then it was about guys, then about how cute Ina was – they changed topics so erratically that I couldn't follow in their discussions. Toph and her parents were the only ones who weren't engaged in any conversations; they also sat at the table with blank expressions. Oh, how much girls astonish me! I gave up trying to understand the female psyche and decided to move on to the guy's group.

I had found out enough about him now – he's Chief Arnook's nephew-in-law and his name was Toshiro. He was talking to Zuko, Aang, Sokka, and Denzo (another guy I hadn't met). Apparently, Denzo was Azula's boyfriend. Anyway, they were talking about girls – typical. I rolled my eyes at their predictability, but something Aang said caught my attention.

"It was Toshiro's idea," he said smiling. I listened more intently on the group.

"You were the one who thought of this awesome party?" Sokka asked Toshiro in a cheery tone.

"Well, yeah. But Aang did the inviting," he answered briskly.

"Nice move, dude. That was real smooth… I like it! What did she say? Does she know yet?" Denzo spoke in a cocky attitude. I began fuming.

Toshiro just shrugged. "Yeah, she knows. And she looked happy enough," he answered in a rather reserved way.

"No, she's definitely happy. You can see it. I've never seen her have more fun in her life," Zuko assured him, gesturing with his chin towards the girl's group.

The guys in the group turned their heads simultaneously. Some of the girls noticed their gazes and a few giggles broke out amongst them. I began to clench my fists, and grit my teeth. I could feel every muscle in my body flexing, defining my lean figure. I tried to relax with even breaths, but I knew I was going to lose if I didn't do something else.

Desperate to escape the immediate environment, I informed my parents that I was going outside for air, before I swiftly walked out of the room. Already I felt my control returning, but I was still far from being relaxed. I broke into a sprint, running out of the palace doors. I wanted to release my anger by earthbending – it had always helped to calm me – but there was nothing I could bend in this arctic wasteland! I kicked the ground in rage and grunted in frustration. I stood stiffly, my chest heaving from my anger.

Then… salvation – I spotted some glaciers in the distance to the east. I ran to the local stable, borrowed a strange beast they called a buffalo-yak, and galloped at full speed towards the mountains. As I neared them I felt my strength return. Soon the land became rock-solid and I stopped the buffalo-yak. I dismounted and knelt onto the ground. Feeling the firm earth beneath the blanket of snow helped me to stabilise myself. I breathed deeply. Feeling the ground, I created a wave of earth that spread out in front of me. It shook the snow away, pushing it as far as I could make it to go.

I looked around, satisfied with the new practicing grounds I had made for myself. The rock that I stood on was dark and rigid, perfect for practice. I moved into my stance, closing my eyes. Through seismic sense I could see the buffalo-yak a few metres behind me; but apart from me and that beast, not another living organism was present. I inhaled the icy wind. Opening my eyes, I raised columns of rock at various positions. I created a boulder to serve as my projectile.

I lifted it so it floated in midair. Then, focusing on my first target, I jumped and kicked the boulder into the column. It shattered like glass, sending shrapnel-like fragments everywhere. I prepared more boulders, throwing them at the same deadly speeds. Each column, like the first, was crushed beyond recognition leaving nothing but a scene of rubble. I stood, glad that I was able to release my emotions. For the first time since I set off on the journey to the North, I smiled. The sun shone brightly in the sky and I felt ready to go back.

I mounted the buffalo-yak, and galloped back towards the palace. Now I knew a place I could retreat to, if I felt ready to explode. Back at the palace, everyone was already busy with other activities. Most of them were touring the city. Some of them (mainly the adults) were touring the palace itself. A few others were preparing for the party taking place at dinner tonight. I sighed, knowing that one of them was Toshiro. He was now my rival, and I wasn't going to let him win that easily. Sure he's smooth like water… but I'm tough like rock; and I'm not going down without a fight.

Mi Li has deep feelings for me; she _loves_ me. I know it, and so does she! All I need is a chance for us to start again, and this time she'll acknowledge our relationship. The last thing I need right now is someone getting in the way. If I want to _ever_ have a chance with her, the first thing I need to do is eliminate Toshiro. I'll have to beat him at his own game, on his home turf, but once that's done… it'll be clear who the winner is. I had my mind set on the objective; I was _determined_.

I decided that the first thing I wanted to do was talk to Mi Li. I asked a few palace workers of her whereabouts. Apparently she was leading a group of her friends around the city, and they wouldn't be back until later this evening. Of course, it was part of the whole plan; it would give everyone time to prepare the celebration while she was distracted. As for me, I was ready – my gift to her was waiting in my guest room. I looked around, whilst thinking of what to do now. When my mind couldn't come up with any exciting solutions, I decided to join the girls and take a look around the city.

It wasn't long before I found the girls; it wasn't actually very difficult. I just asked for directions to the best tailor in the city, and I found them – girls are absolutely predictable in that sense. It was a rather nice boutique; clean, organised, decorative, and with a range of good apparel. Funnily enough, the other guys (besides Toshiro – because he was _busy_) were there too. They just looked around, judged what the girls wore, and every now and again picked something out to try.

The girls looked decent in whatever they wore, but I couldn't exactly say the same for the guys. It was mainly Sokka and Aang who tried the male outfits, and although some garments were great, a few items looked pretty ridiculous on them. Denzo did try a few outfits, and he did look pretty good in them. He walked around with his head held high; escorting his girlfriend, Azula, in that cocky attitude of his. I knew my status, but I didn't abuse it or use it to show off.

We spent about an hour there, before going to the city's best restaurant for lunch. It was nice, but my stomach didn't quite agree with the massive amounts of seafood. The dessert wasn't too bad though; grinded chunks of ice, mixed with the juice of various fruits from the Earth Kingdom, topped with syrup. It was the stuff I brought along on my journey here.

After lunch, we moved on to the city's museum. It was a huge building. Inside, everyone split into smaller groups, investigating whatever they found most intriguing. There was a collection of Northern Water Tribe weapons; from the earliest of times to the current age. In the library section of the museum, there were shelves of books and scrolls on every topic relative to the Northern Water Tribe; politics, religion, warfare, historic events, waterbending, fishing, geography, boats, ice sculptures, buildings, arctic/aquatic animals and plants. The collection was massive.

Realising that we would be in the museum for quite some time, I decided to do some reading. I scanned the shelves, not really seeking a particular book. I slid my fingertips over the spines of a row of books, briskly scanning the titles. I was just in the Politics section when one book caught my attention; _The Royal Heritage_. I gazed at it, wondering if I should have a read. A strange temptation came over me and I pulled it from the shelf. I opened it to the first page:

Contents

Chapter 1 – Government of the Northern Water Tribe, Page 2

Chapter 2 – Rights of the Royal Family, Page 15

Chapter 3 – Rights of the People, Page 28

Chapter 4 – Royal Customs, Page 34

Chapter 5 – No Heir to the Throne, Page 59

There were very few chapters, but the book was rather thick. I decided to read chapter five, strangely. Of course, I had an idea of what they did in such situations but I was curious as to what the exact procedure was supposed to be. It didn't present information I didn't know, apart from the fact that in such situations, the next in line for the throne had _no_ choice as to whether to take up the leadership. Chief Arnook was being generous by letting Mi Li choose.

I went on to read chapter two, and completely ignored chapter one. I found that the power of the royal family was quite high, and it would've seemed tyrannical were it not for the fact that the Chiefs only acted in the best interest of the people. The amount of trust in the royal family was huge; but according to the book, not a single Chief in history had led his people to ruins. That was the reason why the people trusted their Chiefs so much, but also why there is ever-growing responsibility for the royal family to maintain their customs and not fail the people's expectations.

I skipped chapter three and read the next chapter that appealed to me; chapter four. It was all very typical; their rules and routinely practices were as I had expected them. It was quite similar to the royal life back in the Earth Kingdom. But one thing did stand out while I was reading; marriage.

According to the book, the daughter of the chief (in other words, the Princess) is eligible for marriage from the age of sixteen. In many cases, these are arranged marriages between the princess and an eligible male with a high standing in the tribe; he may be the son of a nobleman for example. However, this selection is not taken lightly and involves a range of other factors. This is because when the pair is married, the princess does not directly inherit the role or responsibility of the chief, whereas the son-in-law will.

Sons of the Chief are also eligible for marriage at the age of sixteen, but it is not integral to them succeeding the throne. For future chiefs, it is only expected (and not required) that they were either engaged or married at the age of sixteen. The sons also have more freedom in choosing who they were to marry, as it didn't quite matter who their wives were (again because the wives played no major role in the governing of the tribe). I harshly shut the book after gaining that last piece of information. I began to think hard about how this was relative to Mi Li.

Now it made more sense; her sadness, it must have been because she loved me, but was being forced to marry Toshiro! I was almost certain that this was the case, but I had no way of being sure… unless I asked. But what if she lied to me?

"Haru, it's time to go!" called a feminine voice that was undeniably Mi Li's.

I jerked upwards, turning to face her. I acknowledged her with a nod and quickly placed the book back in its place on the shelf. I hurried to catch up to her, for I couldn't resist asking. Luckily for me, the others had gone ahead and we were the last ones around. I hadn't noticed time, but apparently we had been there the entire afternoon and it was already evening.

"So, Mi Li. Tell me… Are you being forced into an arranged marriage?" I asked. She kept walking but looked at me strangely.

"Um, no... But why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that I came across something about it in a book and I thought maybe…" I said, but didn't end up finishing. She laughed.

"You're funny, Haru; you really worry too much. I'm fine! I'm learning everything about being a royal here, but at the same time Chief Arnook is giving me a lot of freedom. He doesn't expect me to follow every single little thing in the rule book, and I'm glad for that. Don't worry about me," she said, amused by my concern.

Doesn't she understand how anxious I get because of her? Surely, she should know by now. Feeling embarrassed and disheartened, we made our way back to the palace in silence. Once we were there, the place was up in a buzz. There were glowing lights in every corner, ribbons adorned every edge, and extra tables and chairs filled the courtyard, as well as the dining hall. More guests had arrived; they were members of the Northern Water Tribe.

"I'll be in my room," Mi Li quickly said before dashing upstairs.

I also decided I'd go into my room to change. As I walked up the stairs, I saw the others sitting at some tables. They looked prepared. The Kyoshi girls were dressed in their combat outfits and makeup. I assumed they were planning to give a demonstration later. The adults were wandering freely, engaging in a range of discussions. Maids were tirelessly moving between the kitchen and the tables; the speed of which they worked was to be acknowledged. This was the night.

I hurried upstairs to my quarters. I changed into the clothes I had planned to wear. Once I had fully dressed myself, I looked into the mirror, shifting between different angles to make sure my appearance was adequate. The clothes I wore were part of the typical Earth King's outfit; lengthy silk robes with large sleeves, long pants, high socks, long-sleeved undergarments, and cloth and silk shoes. Everything I wore was professionally hand-made from the finest materials. And last but not least, I tied some of my hair into a bun, leaving the rest of it out like I usually did before I was king.

Finally, I propped the King's Hat onto my head. The hat I had was different to the one King Kuei wore; his was round, mine was more of a plank with curtains of beads attached to the front and back ends. I secured it by pushing a pin through a hole in the side; the pin would go through my hair and out the other side of the hat. As a last step I tied a knot, from the strings of the hat, under my chin – this was for extra security.

The strings made my neck itchy now and again, but I had learned to ignore it from months of practice. I took one final glimpse into the mirror before leaving the room, grabbing a thin box from the bedside table on the way. As I walked, the beads dangled freely behind and in front of me; singing a cheery and shimmering tune. It was somewhat uplifting.

Already, when I opened the doors of my room, two guards were waiting to escort me. This was a routinely action, as well as a rule to ensure my safety. Though, I could protect myself far better than they could. I handed one of them the box.

"Hold this, and keep it safely hidden until I gesture for you to hand it to me," I ordered him quietly. He nodded before slipping the thin box, with the dimensions of a medium-sized plate, into the satchel bag around his waist.

Downstairs, everything was ready and the guests were seating themselves in the central courtyard. I hurried to my seat at the table reserved for the Earth Kingdom guests. My parents watched with smiles as I approached the table. The guards, knowing my discomfort from their presence, systematically moved to stand nearby at the side of the huge courtyard.

"My, don't you look _handsome_!" gasped my mother. I smiled at her compliment, deciding it was better to enjoy this night than hold too many grudges. I sat down in between them.

"Thanks Mom," I replied graciously, just as I received a nudge from my father who sat on my right. I turned to face him.

"You look _extremely_ dashing, and I'm _very_ proud of you. And just so you know; you are attracting _quite_ a lot of attention…" he said in a sly way, briefly gesturing with his chin towards the Kyoshi girls at the other end of the long rectangular table. Some of them were gazing dreamily at me, so I smiled back. They turned away in giggles, and I supposed they were blushing beneath their bright face-paints.

I turned my attention elsewhere, looking at the royal table where Mi Li was sitting. She had changed into a long flowing blue dress that complemented her violet eyes, while a thick coat protected her slim figure from the cold. As I absorbed every aspect of her appearance, she seemed oblivious to my prolonged gaze. I sighed quietly. _Why don't I have that effect on her?_ I asked myself.

Then I saw the other occupants of her table; Toshiro was sitting right next to her! I wanted to get up and leave in my rage, but I knew I _had_ to remain calm. I promised that tomorrow I'd make him realise what he was interfering with. I turned away and stared blankly at the semi-transparent table before me.

"Welcome everyone! I am very pleased that so many of you were able to attend this evening of significance. Tonight, we celebrate the birth of a most unique individual. Princess Mi Li has turned sixteen; a milestone in her youthful life. And so, tonight will be full of exciting and joyful moments. First, we shall have some performances, followed by the feast, and finally the giving of gifts to the birthday girl. I'd now like to present to you… the Kyoshi Warriors!" Chief Arnook announced, standing on a large stage made of ice. It was set up at the front end of the courtyard, and it wasn't too high or too low, perfect for everyone to see the action with relative ease. Sadly, this couldn't apply to Toph.

Immediately after the announcement, the Kyoshi girls jumped out of their seats and ran swiftly onto the ice stage. Arnook descended the stage, gesturing for some musicians to begin playing drums. The girls performed a series of pretend fights, leaping and striking with amazing accuracy, to prevent causing any accidental harm to each other. I watched without much interest. Soon, they became blurred figures that darted meaninglessly across my field of vision. Before I knew it, the performance was over and a wild applause rippled through the guests. They bowed professionally, before returning to the table.

Chief Arnook returned to the stage. "That was a wonderful performance from the Kyoshi Warriors. Thank you for sharing that with us. So far, that is the only request I have received, for performing on the stage. If there is anyone else who would like to dedicate a demonstration to the Princess, please speak now," he called out. There was a silence, before a few hands rose. As I predicted, Toshiro raised his hand. So did his little sister. Then Azula, Zuko and Iroh volunteered as a group, followed by Aang and Katara. Arnook approved all of the teamed performances.

I also wanted to perform, but I had no idea what I could do – there was not a single grain of earth here! I crossed my arms, thinking deeply about what other possibilities were available. Metal! That was the answer! Through my ability to use seismic sense, I developed the skill to metalbend just like Toph. Although it seemed to be a sparse idea, I decided it was worth a try. One performance was better than nothing. I requested for a group of my men to head back to our ship and bring 10 blocks, each weighing 3 kilograms, of 24 carat gold. I told them to hurry. Arnook was making the final call for anyone requesting to perform.

My hand shot up confidently. Arnook seemed puzzled, but he accepted my request. On both sides, my parents stared at me in bewilderment. I shrugged my shoulders calmly. My father sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples in a circular motion. My mother whimpered quietly, grabbing at my hand anxiously.

"What are you thinking? What will you do? You're not going to earthbend, are you? You can't – not here!" she fussed, while the creases in her face became more prominent.

I shook my head calmly. "No, of course I'm not going to earthbend! I've thought about that. Don't worry, I have a plan," I reassured her. Not fully satisfied, she reluctantly let go of my hand.

The first performance featured Toshiro and his sister Ina. They performed a simple waterbending form, before carefully simulating a duel. The movements were relatively slow to adjust to Ina's skill level, but the performance was quite neat and enchanting to watch. I didn't have any siblings, but the way Toshiro worked with his sister reminded me of how I used to be with Mi Li. They finished the performance in a snowy fashion. When they splattered water high into the air, many people flinched, expecting it to rain down on them. But no one got wet because they had frozen the tiny particles of water to create snowflakes. There were gasps and applauses as the water magically floated down as snow. The pair bowed off the stage, and Aang and Katara replaced them.

The two displayed a rather romantic performance, turning their waterbending moves into a dance. It was all very lovely and sweet… but maybe a bit too sentimental for the likes of me. I mean, I am very much a guy for romance, but I prefer to keep that level of love private. Luckily, the two had pretty much improvised the dance, so it wasn't too long. Next up was Azula, Zuko and Iroh.

They started with a strong firebending form, synchronising their movements so well that it was hard to lose interest. Like Toshiro's and Ina's routine, they finished their form before improvising a pretend spar. The three were dramatic to watch, each having mastered the art of firebending. The heat radiating from the flames was revitalising, though I couldn't say the same for our icy environment. By the time their act was over, parts of the stage, tables and chairs, were melting like icicles in spring. Arnook called in some of his guards, who rushed to repair the courtyard. Nevertheless, the group received an enthusiastic applause.

It was my turn. I rose from my seat and asked one of Arnook's guards to create a table and a chair on the stage for me. He did that, just as my men were returning from the ship. They moved up onto the stage and set the crates down, before opening them to unload the blocks onto the ice-solid table. Some of the audience gasped in awe when they saw the heavy blocks of gold on the table. I sat, moving the blocks into an organised layout. I took one quick glance of Mi Li, before closing my eyes and placing my hands on the gold.

Through seismic sense, I could see the blocks perfectly, as though it was the vision of my eyes – it was clearer in fact. I breathed deeply, before beginning. The cold made the metal harder than usual, but I had practiced this skill and I manipulated its shape with relative ease. First, I compressed the blocks together; forming one large block of gold. I then pulled most of the metal to one side, creating a sort of pole-like figure with a cloud-like top. I shaped it further, turning it into a miniature tree; this part of the sculpture took the longest, but looked the most impressive. I shaped every leaf, every blossom, and every wrinkle in the bark of the tree trunk.

I then changed the texture of the base, creating a rough surface to imitate the appearance of grass. Next, I carved the sides of the block to look like a stone wall. In the centre of the base, I formed a crater to imitate a pond. Inside the pond I created small fish-like figures. Around the pond and leading to the base of the tree, I smoothed the surface so that it looked like paved tiles. Next to the tree, I formed a garden swing. I shaped it so that the parts were movable and the seat could swing freely.

The attention to detail was demanding! I was pressured to finish this quickly but I didn't want to do a pathetic job and make a fool of myself. As deep concentration began to exhaust me, I noticed the sweat dripping from my brow. It trickled down my cheek, dripping from my chin and onto my silk robes. I ignored it, focusing again on the sculpture I was making. _She had to know what this meant. She had to! _I told myself. I hoped that this would make up for our past disputes.

With my eyes still closed, I focused on the final touches. I added two figures, lying in the grass under the cherry blossom tree; a girl, and a boy. I shaped the girl to look like Mi Li, that time when we were in our garden; her dress and hair was spread out over the blanket of fallen blossoms. I shaped the boy to look like me, lying on the grass with my hands under my head as I gazed up towards the sky. It was one of those moments that you never forgot; and it was one of those memories, where you remembered every single little detail your senses could detect. I remembered it very clearly, and I found it peaceful to mould the metal into that scene.

"Haru," a gentle voice, that I knew was Mi Li's, called.

A light hand rested on my left shoulder, while another hand holding a soft cloth caressed my face. I opened my eyes, squinting from the bright lights that surrounded me. Confused and disoriented, I had difficulty knowing where to look. The hand with the cloth spread across my right cheek, and guided my head to look up to my left. As my eyes readjusted, I saw her. She was smiling in a teary joy that made my heart melt.

"You remember," she whispered. I huffed in relief, smiling with a tinge of amusement. I longingly grasped the hand holding my face.

"_Of course_ I remember. It's one of the moments I will _never_ forget," I said in a convict tone.

She smiled wider, just as a rogue tear slid down her cheek. I quickly raised my hand to wipe it away before she could. I kept my hand on her cheek, and she leaned her head further into my hand. I felt the warmth of her face as she blushed ever so slightly.

"I'm almost done, just give me a moment," I said, pulling away from our moment and refocusing on my sculpture.

"No," she said, grasping my hands to stop me, "It looks wonderful enough for me." I looked up at her uncertainly, but her smile was enough to convince me. I nodded and she released my hands.

I stood up stiffly from my seat. "There's one more thing it needs," I said, pointing to the pond.

But before I had even told her, she had taken a part of the table and melted it into the pond.

Now it was complete. My masterpiece was bound to be the winner! There was no way anyone could think of anything more beautiful and meaningful than my gold sculpture. I looked down at her and saw the bliss in her eyes. Chief Arnook walked onto the stage to inspect the work himself. Meanwhile, the guests were applauding furiously.

"My goodness, I have not seen anything like it. You are both a skilled earthbender _and_ artist. This is amazing! Haru has created a miniature garden by moulding gold through the art of metalbending. What a great effort; you worked so well under the pressure. Well done, Haru! Thank you for demonstrating to us your fantastic skills," Arnook commended me.

I smiled proudly. "This can be considered a gift to Mi Li. I have another gift but I'll present that later. Where would you like me to put this sculpture?" I asked Arnook. He looked around before deciding.

"Actually, why don't you leave it here for the meantime so that guests can come up to view it? We won't need the stage until after the feast," he suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"That would a great idea."

"Good, now return to your seats. Quick!" he commanded.

Mi Li gave me a fleeting smile before running back to her table. I also hurried back to my seat, but I didn't run because I was feeling the strain of concentrating for so long. Back my table, everyone complimented me; patting me on the back, shaking my hand, or simply saying a kind phrase.

"I _never_ knew you had it in you, Haru!" exclaimed my mother, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"I never knew you could be so artistic. I've never seen you do anything like that before. I was actually worried when I saw the blocks of gold being brought in. You never cease to amaze me, my dear son!" said my father.

"Let's just put it this way… I was seriously desperate to do something. That was the best I could think of, and it was very risky. I'm just glad that it went okay," I tried to explain.

"Okay! Okay? It was more than just "okay"! It was earth-shatteringly amazing!" he shouted, just a little too loudly. He silenced himself, looking around sheepishly.

"Whoops," he whispered, looking down at his hands on the table. I snickered.

"Thanks Dad," I said, before reaching around his neck in a manly embrace. He nodded, still slightly embarrassed.

Very soon, food was brought to every table and the feast began. I had never felt hungrier since my trip here. All that concentrating must have used a lot of energy. Also, I did feel quite dreamy; just feeling Mi Li's love again has brought my appetite back. I snuck a glance at her, and it seemed that at the same instance, she snuck a glance towards me. We shared a mutual smile for a moment, before returning to our food. There was so much food, and then dessert was served. Nevertheless, I consumed everything in my frenzy.

Immediately after dessert, it was gift time! It was the part that everyone had been anxiously waiting for. Arnook had to divide the guests into groups, because if he didn't, Mi Li would be flogged with gifts from every angle; he decided to go by tables. The first was the 'Water Tribe table'. They rose from their seats, some dashing to retrieve their gifts inside, before cueing on stage. I wanted to get up-close and see the gifts Mi Li got, so I stood up, making the excuse of having to sit by my sculpture as people viewed it.

I quickened my pace, walking past curious eyes. On stage, Mi Li was already sitting in a chair in the middle of the stage, facing out towards the audience. The table my sculpture stood on had been shifted to the far side of the stage, along with the chair. When Mi Li saw me approaching, she smiled cheerfully, before turning her attention to the first couple to present her with a gift. I quickly moved to sit down.

I tried to focus on the gifts presented to her, but I was so excited and nervous at the same time! It felt like I had been sitting there for about an hour, but it had only been a few minutes. The entire time I was staring blankly at my artwork, but I was really in a state of deep-thought as the adrenaline pulsed through my body. Soon, all the guests had presented their gifts and I still had something to give. I didn't mind saving the best till last. I gestured for my guard to come to me. He ran, before handing me the box. I took a deep breath before standing to approach her. She turned her head, smiling at me.

"My Princess," I addressed in respect. I pulled her hand up to my face, gently kissing the back of her hand. She blushed furiously.

"Haru, I've already received your sculpture – it's very special. What could you have for me?" she said in a teasing tone. I gave her the box.

"Open it," I said.

"This looks familiar – I've receive quite a number of boxes looking like this. Is it just another piece of jewellery, I wonder?" she said playfully. I just watched her, smiling. She opened the box, looking somewhat shocked.

"I shaped every piece of rock myself. I went into a number of mines and collected all that diamond and emerald. I brought it back to the palace before using earthbending to polish them. Then I searched for pure silver, before giving it to a professional jeweller to put the pieces together – that was the only part I didn't do," I explained to her, feeling rather proud of myself. When she didn't say anything, I became slightly concerned. "Are you okay?" I asked, still amused at her reaction.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really like it. But… –" She didn't finish her sentence.

"What's wrong? Tell me," I said in a serious tone, genuinely concerned.

"It's just… Haru, being rich and having all these precious gems isn't the key to being happy," she stated.

"I know that, but I never said that it was the key to happiness," I said, confused.

"Yes, I know you never said that. But your actions imply it. What you did with the gold – that meant something. That was the most meaningful thing you could give me; it brought me tears of joy. But this… this has no significance. I know you worked hard to make it, and I love that you would go through all that trouble for me, but I feel no emotional connection to this necklace. It's all you, and not me. I don't treasure expensive jewellery like you think. We've been through so much more than this, Haru," she said disappointedly, sighing.

"I was hoping that you had learned to see past all the stuff about greatness. I don't care about being rich, I don't care about being powerful, I don't care about being famous; all I care about is having enough of everything in my life to keep me well-fed and healthy, to keep me safe from enemies, to keep me sheltered from the harsh elements, and to keep me close to the people I care about. If I have achieved that, then I'm satisfied. I appreciate what you're giving me, Haru. But this is not what I need in my life. I need _you_ – the _old_ you that didn't care about being King; about being '_good enough_' for me!" she said in a frustrated tone.

I heard the pain in her voice. She was breathing unevenly and shaking. But before I could say anymore, her eyes welled up with tears and she sprinted inside. Seeing her in so much pain made me feel guilty and angry with myself; it broke my heart watching the tears spilling down the sides of her face. I ignored the curious gazes from the guests and sprinted after her. I ran inside the building, and found her crouched in a corner to hide from prying eyes. Without thinking I grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her sharply towards me, and pulled her into my arms. Never had I felt more friction between us.

"Mi Li, I'm sorry. I know I haven't exactly been myself. But you have to understand – I've changed for the better. I've never been stronger, wiser, or happier in my life. I'm here for you now," I said.

"Oh Haru, I know you've changed for the better, and I promise to try and accept who you are now. But… it might be too late," she said between sobs.

"What? How? Why would it be too late?" I asked, confused and concerned by her statement. I pulled her away from me slightly, so that I could look at her properly. She gazed at me for a moment, and I saw the pain reaped in her vibrant violet eyes. My eyes began to water, and she turned her face away.

"Because… because…" she tried to say.

"What? Tell me…" I urged her gently.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I think I'm falling for someone else," she whispered shamefully. I was stunned by her words. I didn't respond; I just froze in place, holding her arms stiffly. I felt my breath falter, and the tears were on the brink of spilling.

"Get away from her!" another guy's voice shouted. I turned in the direction of the intruder. It was Toshiro, that thief. He hurried to Mi Li's side, pulling her from my reach, before shoving me in the chest.

"No, Toshiro! It's not his fault!" Mi Li pleaded him. Now it was becoming obvious to me.

"So he's the one! You're falling for _him_?" I asked her, pointing critically at Toshiro.

"Yeah, she has feelings for me, and it's not her fault. She's free to love whoever she wants to!" Toshiro yelled in my face, standing protectively in front of Mi Li.

"You're _right_. It's not her fault. It's _yours_!" I shouted back in his face.

"No! Guys, please… stop it! You're going to attract attention. Please keep it down," Mi Li begged from behind him.

"Don't worry, Mi Li. The attention won't be on you. Tomorrow, I'll be out by the glaciers to the east of here. I'll meet you there, unless you're not man enough to fight me!" I confidently challenged Toshiro.

"No, Toshiro! Please don't do this," Mi Li begged miserably.

"Sounds like a fair challenge. I'll be seeing you there." Toshiro accepted. I nodded and turned around, heading back outside into the courtyard. I swallowed back unshed tears, blinking my eyes a bit. I took a deep breath and tried to look as natural as I could.

Some of the guests looked at me strangely, as though I had done something wrong. I ignored them and continued walking. I returned to the table where my parents were sitting. When the other adult guests saw me approaching, they broke their conversations with my parents and moved away – they knew my parents were going to want to speak privately with me. I sat down and they immediately started questioning me.

"What just happened? Mi Li wasn't herself. Is she okay?" my mother asked, concerned.

"What did you do? What did you say to her? You must have done something wrong! And what was all that yelling? I could recognise your voice from here!" my father asked in a more critical tone, criticising me.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Mi Li just didn't like what I gave her, and she's upset because she feels guilty," I answered vaguely.

"Why does she feel guilty?" asked my mother, puzzled. I hesitated, swallowing hard.

"She has feelings for Toshiro," I stated plainly. My parents gazed at each other in silence.

"Then what about the yelling? It wasn't just your voice, and it definitely wasn't Mi Li's. Was it him?" my father asked, calmer now. I nodded, looking at the ground. He sighed, thinking.

"What did he say?" he asked. I sighed.

"He pushed me, thinking he was protecting Mi Li. So I challenged him to a fight."

"What?" they chorused together, expressing the same shock.

"He accepted my challenge. So tomorrow, I'm meeting him on the rocky plains by the glaciers where I can earthbend," I explained emotionlessly.

"But what good will fighting bring? You know the consequences of war, but you don't seem to have learned! What even happens to the winner… or loser?" he asked, frustrated.

"I… I don't know. Maybe the winner will get more recognition from Mi Li," I said, realising I hadn't thought much further than the fight. My parents sighed and my father slapped his palm onto his forehead.

"You _don't_ know? _Maybe_ the winner will get recognition? All this trouble, over a _girl_?" he asked, waving his hands in the air. His last statement hurt my feelings.

"She's not just _any_ girl, dad! I love her, and you know it. You've supported me before. Why not now, when I need it the most?" I asked angrily.

"Why? Because this is just foolish! Mi Li is a wonderful girl – I agree on that – and I'd be proud if she was to be your wife one day. But this is just stupidity! You don't need to go to such extremes for one girl! Her loving you is _not_ a matter of life. Do you wish to fight to the death then?" he hissed, trying not to shout. I remained silent for a long moment before answering.

"This won't be a fight to the death. We both know better than to risk our lives; we're too important to our nations. But if it was, yes – I _would_ fight to the death."

He folded his arms and shook his head in disappointment, leaning back into his chair in fatigue. He then muttered something inaudible. I just rolled my eyes.

Soon, Mi Li was back outside. She looked quite normal again, though I could tell she had her makeup redone. It wasn't long before she was back onto the stage.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you all for attending tonight's party. This night has truly been memorable, but only because of your presence. You all know of my life; a large portion of it was spent living in terror. But many of you of have also endured the hardest moments of the war. It is that experience that bonds us together. Now that those times are behind us, we look to the future for happiness and prosperity." She took a deep breath.

"It means a lot to me to be spending my sixteenth birthday with so many of my friends and family. I've never had a gathering this large, and I've never at any one time in my life, felt so accepted and loved by so many people. It's given me hope for the future, just knowing that I am supported. So, I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. I hope you have enjoyed tonight's performances and the feast. All this is thanks to Chief Arnook's generosity, for he allowed this wonderful celebration to occur. Please applaud him. Thank you, Chief Arnook," she finished her speech, clapping. I followed the crowd, applauding for Arnook.

"The day has come to an end, and unfortunately, so has this party. Once again, I thank you all for coming and I hope that you have enjoyed this day as much as I have. May those who aren't staying in the palace please make their way to the entrance. The guards have lit the path for you," she announced. I stood up and immediately headed inside the palace. Without any hesitation, I had a bath and went to bed. But I found it difficult to sleep. The thought of Mi Li being tricked by Toshiro, played on my mind. But I knew I needed to rest. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep from emotional exhaustion.

The sun shone into my eyes when I woke. It was sunrise, and it was the day of the duel. Without hesitating I refreshed myself, changed, ate a quick breakfast, and grabbed a buffalo-yak from the stable. I immediately headed east, and arrived at the same place I came to release my anger. I pushed the layer of snow away, and began to practice. With seismic sense I was sure to be unbeatable.

A few hours later, Mi Li arrived on her eelhound. She halted it by some trees and ran to me.

"Mi Li, you're here! Where's Toshiro? Did he bail at the last moment?" I mocked.

"No, he's on his way now. My eelhound is very fast. Oh, and he's not alone. Everyone is coming to watch. I tried telling them not to, but they wouldn't listen," she explained, between huffs.

"That's great; the more people watching, the better. I'll make his loss quick and embarrassing," I said coldly.

"Haru, that's not like you. Please stop this," she said, anxiously.

"Let's face it – you don't know me anymore. You'll just have to get familiar with me again. It would be good to start accepting that this _is_ me," I told her as simply as I could. She turned away, disheartened. I wanted to be gentle on her, but I had to win this duel to prove that I was better and that I loved her more. I turned my back on her to resume my practice.

"Then I definitely don't love you," she stated. I turned to her again.

"What are you talking about? We've been through so much together – how could you _not_ love me anymore, just like that? You love that Haru you knew six years ago. I was still that same Haru you knew last year, and I still am the same Haru now!"

"No, you're not the same Haru you were all those years ago. You are Haru, but you've changed too much. You're a different Haru – the kind that doesn't see clearly anymore. Your mind is clouded by visions of grandeur; becoming King has only made you worse. Instead of seeing what's simple and in front of your face, you look into the distance and you search for riches and try to achieve things that people have only ever dreamed of being able to do. You're right – I don't know you anymore. And it's too late to start over. I love Toshiro, like I once loved you. Except there's nothing to hold me back, like there was between you and me. There's no need to fight anymore; I've made my decision. Come back to the palace," she said, walking back to her eelhound.

"No! Do you think I'll leave, just like that? I won't! Toshiro and I are having a duel. I'm going to prove my love for you by winning," I called out. She stopped and turned.

"Then it seems you don't know me as well as you thought. Did you really think this duel will help me decide who I love? Well, I'm telling you now that it won't!" she shouted.

"You can't stop me from changing my mind Mi Li. Toshiro and I are going to duel!"

"No you aren't. I'm going to tell him. He'll listen to me."

"Oh, really? Well, he didn't listen to you last night – so why would he now? He wants to fight just as much as I do!" I argued. She was silenced, thinking.

"Then I'll have to offer him something you feared when you arrived. I'll ask him to marry me."

"What? No way! You wouldn't dare!" I yelled.

"You think so? You underestimate my feelings for him, and his feelings for me. I wanted to give you a second chance, so I tried to buy you some time. But you've pushed me too far."

"No! You're just saying that to throw me off my game!" I stared at her, shocked and confused.

"Am I? Well, here's a dare – _watch_ me ask him. You can read my lips." She dared me in the coldest manner I had ever seen from her. I was shocked – she was beating me at my own game! No, I had to remain focused and deal with Toshiro as quickly as I could. I ignored Mi Li's attempts at confusing me, and returned to my bending. Soon the crowd arrived in carriages being pulled by buffalo-yaks. I knew of one person who would've been pleased to be here. The carriages stopped and everyone stepped out. Most of the young people were here – Toph, Katara, Sokka, the Kyoshi Warriors, Zuko, Azula, Denzo, and Aang. The only adults present were my parents and Iroh.

"Earth!" Toph cried out in relief. I chuckled. Toshiro approached the grounds.

"You actually came. I'm impressed," I called out to Toshiro. He chuckled.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let the crowd down." Mi Li came up to him sweetly.

"Toshiro, please don't do this. It's stupid and pointless – I've made my decision and I don't have feelings for Haru anymore. He's a disappointment and I don't love him like I used to. We should all just go back now, before anyone gets hurt for no reason," she tried to persuade him.

"Mi Li, he challenged me and I accepted it. We made a deal, and you can't just undo it. And there _is_ a reason – we're fighting for you."

"Toshiro, this is not going to decide who I love, or who loves me most. This is only going to show who got the most wounds. I'll let you marry me if you promise not to fight." I stiffened at her words. Toshiro thought for a moment, before looking me in the eye.

"Hmm, I must say Mi Li; it's a very tempting offer. The thought of it makes me _crave_ you even more. But I think that's too sudden a decision, especially for you. I don't want to destroy your innocence too soon," he said in a dreamy, but disappointed tone. Mi Li's jaw dropped, and she stared at him incredulously. He chuckled, just before kissing her on the forehead. I felt like leaping in triumph, but I still had a battle to win.

"Well, what did I say, Mi Li? You see – it takes a guy… to know a guy," I stated, folding my arms definitively. She just stomped off in aggravation. I wasn't going to waste anymore of my time. I stepped back and moved into my stance. Toshiro did the same. Everyone watched in silence. Toshiro and I gazed each other in the eye, making sure to never wander from our target. I delivered the first strike.

A wave of earth, a flying boulder, a column of rock; I threw as many attacks as I could at him. Yet, he seemed to manage to dodge everything. Then, I gestured for him to attack. He acknowledge, throwing whatever he could at me; ice daggers, ice discs, water wave, ice boulders. I easily deflected all of his attacks. It seemed like we were even, but I wanted to play a bit. I gestured for him to attack again.

This time, he tried coming up close – exactly what I wanted. I charged at me, leaped and surfed on an ice slide in an attempt to get around me. I predicted where he would come around, and I raised the rock to protrude sharply from the ground. Not realising I could react so quickly, he was hit by the rock and thrown a few metres backwards. He got back up groaning; he was stunned, but still able to fight.

"No! Please, stop this!" Mi Li cried out, but I ignored her words.

I gestured for Toshiro to attack me again. He acknowledged, trying to use the water to get around me. A circle of water closed in on me, turning into ice shards that would slice me to pieces. I countered it effortlessly by raising the rock to form a protective wall around me. It would've seemed that because of the wall I had lost my vision. But through seismic vision I could see everything. I raised the rock under Toshiro's feet and sent him flying high in the air, before landing painfully on the cold ground. I dropped the wall. I watched as he stood with a lot of difficulty, shaking from the impact. I knew he wouldn't last long in this fight.

"Stop, Haru!" Zuko called from the crowd. I stared at him, unsurprised. Then he casually removed his jacket and walked onto our makeshift arena. Was he going to fight me?

"What are you doing, Zuko?" I asked loudly.

"You have to stop. You've won this fight; Toshiro's been hurt enough. If you continue this, then you are a bully," he spoke calmly.

"No! I can still fight!" Toshiro called out hoarsely, grabbing painfully at his abdomen. Everyone watched him in silence for a few seconds.

"I thought you might say that. I'll help you," he offered. I stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Hey! That's not allowed!" I shouted.

"Well, you have higher abilities than the both of us put together. This might help even the odds. You aren't afraid, are you?" Zuko mocked, with a smug smile. I gritted my teeth.

"Bring it on!" I called out.

He didn't need any indications – he struck first, sending a huge flame my way! I blocked the fire with a wall of rock. I looked at him; he was confident. But I had the skills to take them both. Suddenly, Toshiro stood, sending more water around me. I had to deflect attacks from both sides now! I decided I couldn't play defence all day, so I used seismic sense again. I saw where they stood and attacked them both simultaneously.

I sent the rock beneath their feet rising. They just couldn't predict when I would use it. Zuko managed to jump out of range of my first attack, but the moment he landed back on the ground, I catapulted him backwards. He rolled to a stop, grunting from the force. Toshiro was no better, falling down again in a pitiful heap. I removed my wall of earth and observed the scene.

The crowd was gasping and murmuring at the state of the contestants. Slowly, Toshiro and Zuko rose to their feet. I readied myself moving back into my stance. Aang stepped forward from the audience.

"Stop this, Haru! It's over – you've won!" He shouted. I stared expressionlessly at him.

"It's not over – look, they're back in their stances," I argued calmly.

"Stop it, Haru! You've gone too far! End this fight now or I'm banishing you from the Northern Water Tribe!" Mi Li threatened. I turned my gaze to her.

"You don't have that authority yet, _Princess_. But if you wish…" I said, dryly. I knew what she meant by 'end the fight', but I intended to end it _my_ way. With immense speed, I punched my fist hard into the ground. From the point of contact, two waves of earth were sent hurling in the direction of Toshiro and Zuko; both too wounded to effectively dodge the attack.

But before the waves of earth could touch them, a blur of white sliced into the ground, blocking my attack. Toshiro and Zuko were cut from my view, hidden behind a tall thick wall of ice. I turned to the source of the defensive barrier, and found that it was Mi Li. She stood in her stance, staring at me determinedly.

"What are you doing? You're not going to fight me, are you?" I called out. A disappointed smile appeared on her face.

"No," she answered plainly.

Then before I had time to react, she pulled the snow from the environment around me and turned it into water. I just managed to raise a wall of rock for defence, but she controlled so much water that it encased my entire body (except my face), and turned into ice! I yelled out in rage.

"What are you doing? Let me out of here!" I shouted in defiance.

"I'm sorry, Haru. You wouldn't listen to me, so I had to stop you myself. I'm taking you back to the palace, whether you like it or not!" she announced audaciously.

I grunted as I attempted to budge, but the ice was so thick and solid that I couldn't even twitch. If I couldn't move, I couldn't earthbend. I decided my efforts would be futile, so I relaxed and remained silent. Everyone returned to the carriages while Mi Li got on her eelhound. Iroh mounted the buffalo-yak I came on, to make room in one of the carts. The ice that contained me creaked, before being lifted gently into the air. Carefully, Mi Li placed me in the carriage with free space and we started on our way back. My parents sat in the same carriage, and they glanced at me disapprovingly… all the way to the palace.


	30. Assassin

**Assassin**

_Zuko's Perspective_

Everyone was back at the Palace. I supported Toshiro's weight as we made our way to one of the medical rooms. Mi Li lead the way, walking slow enough to match Toshiro's limping pace. Behind us, everyone followed like paparazzi. Sometimes I wish they would respect our privacy and leave us alone. It was no big deal; some scratches, bruises, maybe a sprained ankle for Toshiro, but nothing too major.

Everyone tried to squeeze into the medium-sized room. There were two single beds positioned to one side. I carefully laid Toshiro down on the bed closest to the door. He groaned, clenching his fists from the pain. Once he was relaxed, lying exhaustedly over the blanket, he let out a long and quiet sigh. Mi Li came out of the bathroom, holding a bowl of warm water in her hands. She placed the bowl on the bedside table and sat on the edge of Toshiro's bed. Without turning away from Toshiro's bruised body, she spoke.

"Thanks everyone, but Toshiro will be fine. Can you please leave the room? I need to concentrate," she requested, almost pleadingly. But no one made a sound or shifted the slightest.

"Please, everything will be okay. Mi Li can handle this. Everyone has to leave _now_," I commanded in a more authoritative tone. They seemed reluctant, but they left the room, one by one. The last person in the room was Katara.

"Do you need my help?" Katara asked Mi Li.

"No, I've got this. But thanks," she replied quietly.

Katara nodded and left the room, closing the door gently. Mi Li immediately got to work. She carefully pulled Toshiro's boots off, before getting a knife out and slicing into the end of his bloodied trousers. The wet material sounded with a loud rip and Mi Li folded the fabric so that she could inspect his leg. The gash was huge, and the flesh around the wound was red and bruised. Toshiro lifted his head to see the wound. He winced when he saw it.

"It doesn't look as bad as I thought. It's worse under the flesh. I think he broke my leg," Toshiro commented with a bit of fresh anger in his voice.

"I think so too. Lie still and relax. Take deep breaths for me. Close your eyes," she instructed.

Toshiro did as he was told and Mi Li lifted the water onto his leg. The moment the water came in contact with the wound, it glowed, bright blue. I stood by the bed, captivated by the power of waterbending. I heard Toshiro groaning quietly. About a minute later, it was over. The glowing disappeared and the water was moved back into the bowl it came from. I curiously moved towards the wound to inspect it closely. I was amazed – the gash was no longer there. Toshiro lifted his head again.

"What? Already?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, it still needs time to heal, but I've fixed most of it. It was only a small fracture, the bone wasn't broken. I've healed it and closed the wound up. But you'll still have to be careful for the next few days; it'll hurt to walk," she explained. Toshiro nodded.

"Now, lie down and rest. Sleep if you can. I'll tell Master Yugoda about what's happened; she'll come to monitor you if I can't. Zuko, are you hurting anywhere?" she asked unexpectedly. I hesitated.

"Um, not really. Just bruises here and there, no big deal."

"Well, you took quite a beating. Thanks for doing that. You're a real friend. If there's anything I can do for you, even if you just want those bruises gone, I can fix it."

"Uh, sure. But I'm fine; it's nothing I can't handle. I've been through worse," I answered, before wishing that I hadn't said the last part. Mi Li looked down at the floor, away from my face.

"Of course, how could I forget," she said solemnly. I sifted my hand through my hair, annoyed that I brought up that issue in a situation like this. _Why do you always do that!_ I clenched my jaws and decided I shouldn't stay.

"Well, I should be going now. Would you like me to tell everyone about Toshiro's condition?" I offered politely. She was silent for a moment.

"Yes please, I really appreciate that. Thanks, Zuko," she answered, gazing down at Toshiro's wound.

"You're welcome," I replied, and swiftly made my way to the door. I walked out and headed for the dining hall for some lunch. Everyone except Haru was already inside, eating and chattering. At one end of the table, Uncle Iroh was speaking to Chief Arnook about the incident. As soon as I sat down, I was receiving requests from everyone. I raised my hands for them to quieten. The hall gradually fell silent.

"He's fine. It was just a fracture in his leg, but it's healed now. He's resting at the moment," I informed them.

"What about you?" my mother asked me in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, my back's just a bit sore," I quickly replied.

Immediately, the hall was filled with noise again. Some people sighed with relief, while others argued and gossiped about the issue. But certain voices rose above a conversational tone. I turned my head in the direction of the hostility and found Haru's parents arguing with Toshiro's parents. Suddenly, Toshiro's father shouted at Haru's father. It was loud enough to make everyone else silent. All attention was on them.

"You don't know how to raise a son! You've raised a spoiled brat for a King! Look at what he's done! He's injured _my_ son over a girl!" Toshiro's dad yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry that your son is injured, Mr Yukiko. But according to what I've seen, it was your son who accepted Haru's challenge," Haru's father argued persuasively.

"My son is not so foolish as to get involved in such childish disputes, Tyro," Mr Yukiko argued back.

"Are you so sure of that? There is a small-crowd's worth of people here in this room who can tell you exactly what happened. They will say that Toshiro _agreed_ to fight."

Mr Yukiko was just about to add another argument, but Uncle Iroh intervened just in time.

"Stop! Please! This is not going to resolve anything. Toshiro and Haru are young men; fights like these are bound to be a part of their nature. Mr Yukiko, your son is in good hands – the princess is caring for him. Please regain your composure; there is no need to be wasting your energy on such a trivial matter. It's true the boys have put themselves in grave danger, but they won't go to the extent of killing each other. Now, I think it will be best if everyone indulges in a bit of tea to calm the senses," he spoke with such wisdom, everyone fell under his spell of command. I smiled, proud to have such a great uncle.

Some maids brought tea to the table and everyone returned to their normal states. Eating and conversing. After the lunch, everyone split into groups, doing whatever interested them. I decided to lie in a bath of hot water – the bruises were starting to irritate me. I lay in the steaming water for a very long time. The heat was invigorating, and I felt more refreshed the longer I lay in it. I gently massaged the bruised areas, infusing mild heat and pressure onto the tender flesh. But I received most of the beating on my back and I found it difficult to reach behind me, especially with the bruises.

It was during times like these that Mai would be here to help me. I now felt slightly guilty, leaving her behind like I did – I'm not really sure what came over me. I sighed and got out of the bath. I dried myself with a towel and quickly wore my pants; it was cold in contrast to the bathroom. I picked up my shirt, ready to put it on. _Knock, Knock, Knock!_ I froze and stared at the locked wooden door.

"Zuko? Are you in there?" asked a muffled female's voice from behind door.

"Yes, I'm here," I called back.

"It's Mi Li, is it alright if I come in?" she asked. I thought for a moment.

"Um, sure," I quickly answered before unlocking the door.

The metal lock clicked loudly, and the hinges of the door creaked as I pulled it open. Mi Li stood there, staring at me somewhat nervously, then somewhat bashfully. She looked down, and then I realised she must have noticed I was bareback. I hesitated.

"So, is there anything you need?" I asked, feeling awkward. She still looked down.

"No, it's just that I your mother told me your back was sore. I had a feeling you wouldn't want to tell me, but you'd tell someone else. I came to see if you were okay. It's the least I can do," she explained, a little more confident.

"Well, my back was starting to get pretty annoying with the bruises. You want to come in?"

She nodded and smiled at me, before stepping swiftly past me and into my bathroom. I guessed what she wanted me to do, and I lay face-down on the covers of my bed. I relaxed with my head to one side and my arms out by the sides of my pillow. Mi Li returned with another bowl of warm water and placed it by my bed. She pulled a chair to sit close to me. I closed my eyes and felt the warm water slide onto my back.

Moving along with the water, were Mi Li's graceful hands. She put mild pressure on my most troublesome areas and the pain disappeared. A warm energy pulsed through my back and I felt instantaneous relief. Even once I was healed, the warm energy seemed to stay with me. Mi Li moved the water back into the bowl as I sat upright and quickly put my shirt on.

"Thanks, I'm feeling much better," I said, smiling.

"You're welcome," she said before standing and leaving my room like a gentle breeze.

I spent the rest of the afternoon with my mother and Uncle Iroh. We went exploring the city. They hadn't seen much of it, so I acted as their guide. It got dark very soon so we returned to the palace. I didn't see Mi Li until it was time for dinner. By then, Toshiro was well enough to walk, but he needed someone to support him. Sokka kindly offered to help. I had expected it would be his father, but from what I saw, he was too angry at his son to care about his injuries. It reminded me of my own father. I shook my head, trying to forget about it.

The only person who wasn't in the dining hall was Haru. I guessed that he was going to stay is his room for a long time. I felt he deserved to be locked up, but I also sympathise for him. Being locked up; it's a torture in a class of its own. Well, it wouldn't be too long. The sooner he calms down, the sooner he can get out – Mi Li is a reasonable person.

The food was quite good. I've never eaten more seafood in my life, but the chefs in the North really know how to make good meals from practically everything in the ocean. Right after the dinner, Toshiro and I spoke about the fight. The other guys and the some of the girls wanted to hear it from our perspectives, so we shared the experiences. Mi Li didn't want to hear about it, and left immediately; it was obvious why. So I kept my voice down and made sure the information was as real as possible. Toshiro did the same.

But people always want a good action-packed story that leaves them in awe. Still, I didn't want to make Haru the enemy. I could understand his reasons for challenging Toshiro. Mid-sentence, Azula put a hand on my shoulder. I finished speaking before I turned to look at her. Toshiro continued on for me as the attention shifted to him.

"What?" I asked her plainly.

"Mi Li wants to speak with us. It's important," she said vaguely. I nodded and gestured to Toshiro that I was leaving. He acknowledged me with a nod and continued his tale without stopping once. I got up and followed Azula. Once we were out of the dining hall she spoke.

"It's so noisy in there; I can't even think straight. Mi Li and I had to come outside to talk. It's about what's happening here; the guys fighting and all," she explained, still walking.

"Well, what has that got to do with me? What do you expect me to do?" I asked, genuinely confused. She scoffed with humour.

"Of course you aren't directly involved, but you _are_ the Fire Lord which means you can do something. That and you're her friend. So, it would be kind to offer some help."

"Well, what can I do?"

"Well, you can decide that once you've heard everything. But basically, she thinks she needs to leave the Northern Water Tribe. However, she'll need a very good excuse to convince the chief. It's about time that she mastered firebending. So if she chooses to leave, we're planning to use that as the main excuse. The next thing she needs is a place to go to. I told her that she could stay with us, but that's your decision. She has a home close to the palace; the one that her father owned, which now belongs to her. But she's still undecided. She's not sure how her actions will affect everyone else. She has a responsibility here that she feels she can't ignore, but she fears there are bigger dangers than the Northern Water Tribe not having a rightful successor."

"She's afraid that there could be dangers worse than the Northern Water Tribe not having a rightful successor? That is a small political issue. They have Toshiro after all. Or don't they consider him as 'rightful'? Anyway, politically, what could be worse than that?" I was slightly confused. She paused.

"Well, I think it's silly, really. But I've thought about it and it's quite possible."

"What's possible?"

"Well, given the right circumstances… there could be a war between the nations." My eyes widened and I hesitated.

"You don't actually think that's possible do you? I mean, the Avatar is here. They wouldn't go against Aang, will they?" She was quiet. We walked down some steps and entered a small courtyard. Mi Li stood at the far end, next to a small fountain.

"Well, like I said – given the perfect circumstances, it's possible," she whispered quickly. We hurried our pace so that we were facing Mi Li. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks for coming Zuko. I really want to get this off my back. Has Azula told you everything?" she asked.

"Well, she's told me what I need to know. You want to leave so you need my consent to stay with us?"

"Yes. But I haven't made up my mind yet. I was hoping, since you're here, that you'd have some ideas," she said, gazing at me hopefully. I hesitated.

"Um. Well, if it's about how to calm those two guys down, I really have no idea. But if you're asking if I have any suggestions for reasons to leave the Northern Water Tribe, then I suppose you could just follow Aang around. You are supposed to help him after all, right?" I responded, not quite sure. She smiled.

"Well, I do have to help him, but I never had to _follow_ him. It can be as simple as helping children in a village or as complex as governing a nation. Being the Avatar's Disciple does not define what I must do; it only means that I'll help the world in some way, whether the difference I make is small or large. I suppose it doesn't matter what I choose to do now. Because whatever the decision, it'll affect the nations."

"But why do you even have to leave? I thought you had planned to stay here, being the Princess and all."

"I'm guessing Azula hasn't explained why," she said looking towards Azula.

"Sorry, I left it out because I thought it was a little too personal," Azula answered politely. I knew she wouldn't have answered that way a little more than a year ago.

"That's fine, Azula. But it's not too personal at all," she accepted with a smile. She turned towards me to explain.

"I want to leave because I think it will stop the guys from arguing. Both of them are behaving like they need to take possession of me. I don't like it. And I don't want to have to force myself into making the 'final' decision, being the one in the middle of this mess. I really care about both of them and don't want to force myself into making decisions that I'll regret. They need time to mature, and so do I. I just don't feel ready for any more big obligations. I'm busy enough being the Avatar's Disciple and the Princess. I don't need to be worrying about things like marriage and life beyond that – not now." Her face was sad, tired and confused. All three of us were silent.

"Did one of them ask you? To marry him, I mean," I asked carefully. She shook her head.

"No, but they talk about me as though I'm their destiny. Well, Haru does. Toshiro isn't as delusional in that sense, but he's pretty serious about the whole love thing. I appreciate it, but I don't want to have to choose between them _now_. Thing is, I'm just about ready to say I don't love Haru. But after everything he's ever done for me, there's no way I could do that. He's always sacrificed himself for me. I can't bring myself to hurt him so much," she explained, gazing into the water in the fountain.

"So what will leaving the Northern Water Tribe do?" I asked, not quite connecting the facts.

"It'll mean that I won't be with Toshiro _or_ Haru. I'll be going somewhere, away from both of them. It'll mean that neither of them can accuse the other of 'stealing' me. It'll also give them time to mature and think practically. Meanwhile, I'll be learning to firebend; preferably in the Fire Nation. I was thinking of moving back into my father's house, but it may take some time to restore its condition. I don't think a house left unoccupied for over ten years would be in very good shape."

"No, it wouldn't. Aang and I went to see it ourselves. It still stands, but a lot of wood and paintwork needs to be done if you want it to look like new. I'll get professionals to fix the house. You can stay in the palace and train with Azula while that's happening," I suggested. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, both of you, it means a lot to me," she said, looking gladly at us.

"It's nothing, Mi Li. We're friends after all. Besides, after what you did for us, this is the least we can do," Azula replied, before embracing Mi Li.

"Well, I have to go now. Denzo will be waiting for me inside," Azula said briefly, before swiftly heading back up the steps. Mi Li and I stood facing each other, silent.

"It's cold, we should be going back inside," I suggested. Just as I did, a dark figure moving on the rooftops caught my attention. Mi Li spoke, but her words became a quiet muffling as I saw the quick gleam of an arrowhead. The silhouette seemed to be holding a bow, which was now pulled back, ready to fire at Mi Li. With no time to think, I reacted out of instinct.

"Get behind me!" I shouted to her, just as the whizzing of the arrow reverberated through the air. It struck me in the chest, and sent a shock wave through my body. The force threatened to throw me backwards onto the icy ground, but I stood strong. I choked back the stinging pain.

"Zuko!" Mi Li shouted in distress, before noticing the attacker on the rooftops. She moved around me and prepared to throw an attack. The attacker instantly began to retreat. Mi Li ran with the attacker, and attempted to throw fire attacks from what I saw. But nothing happened. No flames bigger than the size of her fists erupted. She stopped running, and decided to waterbend instead. Some of the ice melted and lashed at the retreating attacker's feet, but he jumped just in time and disappeared over the building. Azula had heard the noise before she was inside and ran over to my side.

"Zuko, what happened?" she asked worriedly, helping to support my weight.

"Someone tried to attack Mi Li, but I got in front of her," I said between uneven breaths. I wrapped my hands gently around the arrow's body and prepared to force it out. I inhaled a deep breath of air and pulled it away from me, grunting when the tip came through my skin. I briefly inspected the arrow before handing it to Azula. I looked up, and found Mi Li racing towards us.

"Oh, Zuko. I'm so sorry I couldn't catch him h-he just ran and I couldn't firebend and when I tried to waterbend it was too late a-and he jumped over the building and now you're hurt…" she stammered as she started to sob.

"Hey, calm down. I won't die, just keep your cool," I tried to say.

"But you didn't have to do that. Not for me," she whimpered quietly.

"No, I guess I didn't. But you know what? You're the waterbender around here. If I get hurt, you can heal me. If you get hurt, I can't heal you. Now it'd be really nice if you could do something about the arrow wound, please," I quickly said.

"We'll get you inside first," she replied weakly.

"Can you help Zuko on your own, Mi Li? I want to run ahead to alert guards," Azula quickly asked. Mi Li nodded.

"Make sure you show them the arrow, and keep it as evidence," I added holding Azula's shoulder. She acknowledged with a nod and sprinted off towards the nearest guard tower.

It was difficult to get up the stairs, but we were moving quite fast considering my injury. Soon we were in my room. I fell heavily onto my bed and Mi Li had retrieved a bowl of warm water. She placed the bowl on the table and sat next to me on the bed. She got her knife out again.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, go ahead. I have other clothes I can wear," I said in a casual tone, rolling my eyes at the fact that she even asked.

She got to work, cutting away at three layers of clothes. The fabrics parted easily under the edge of the new and gleaming blade. She pulled the layers of clothes to the sides so that my scarred chest was exposed in the dim candle light. She didn't know I had another scar on my chest, and she seemed to hesitate when she noticed it. I stayed silent and didn't push her.

She remained hesitant for another moment, before continuing her task. She took a deep breath, moving the water swiftly onto my chest. She placed her hands carefully on the skin surrounding the arrow wound and began the healing process. The water glowed so brightly that it filled the entire room with a pale blue light. I squinted and turned away when it became too much. Suddenly the pain was gone. I could feel the energy in my chest, and the skin healing as the wound was closed. In about a minute, it was over. The glowing subsided and the water was returned to the bowl.

Mi Li stood, walked to the window and gazed outside. The dim moonlight seeped serenely into the room as she stood there, a silent figure in deep contemplation. She sighed.

"How did you get that scar? The one on your chest," she asked with her back to me.

"Azula and I were having an Agni Kai. But she aimed the lightning at Katara instead of me. I jumped to deflect it, but I couldn't redirect it all, and I ended up absorbing most of it," I explained.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she turned and headed towards the door.

"Hey, thanks," I said before she left. She stopped walking and faced me.

"No, Zuko. Thank _you_," she refuted quietly, before opening the door. It creaked noisily when it closed.

The only light in my room now was from the candle and the moon. I got up with a sigh, removed the torn clothing, wiped the blood from my chest and changed into a new set of sleeping clothes. I lay in bed, feeling completely exhausted from so many dramas. I slipped into an easy but light sleep; I never was a deep-sleeper.

But little did I anticipate that the next day would be even more dramatic. I was sitting in the main conference room; it was the largest discussion room in the palace. Everyone was present to hear the discussion of Haru's fight and last night's mystery intruder.

"Haru, as the Earth King I had expected you would be more practical about your behaviour. What do you have to say about your actions?" Chief Arnook asked from his elevated post at the front of the hall.

"I acted according to my emotions. I simply asked Toshiro to have a duel with me. He accepted. I don't see where I am wrong," Haru answered from a booth at one side of the hall.

"No, you're not wrong. But you're not _right_ either. Acting purely on your emotions is simply not acceptable, especially for a leader. But that is hardly the issue here; I just hope that you will not behave so rashly again. What I really wanted to discuss is Toshiro's injuries. After your duel, he was left with an injured leg which required a waterbender to heal. That should tell you enough about the extent of the injury. I don't mind that you had a duel with him. I'm just disappointed that you went so far as to risk his life. I've been told that if the Princess had not intervened when she did, you wouldn't have hesitated to end his _life_," the chief stated in a grim tone.

"Toshiro knew the risks associated the moment he accepted my challenge. Why am _I_ the one to blame for this? Is this just because I was more skilled and had the obvious advantage?" Haru lashed out.

"Not at all; you knew you were winning, but you still persisted. Instead of ending the fight there, you wanted to abuse your power."

"No! That's _not_ how it happened! I beat him down again and again, but he got back up onto his feet every single time. I even let him have the first move. But I countered every single one of his attempts. He was weakening with every blow I delivered, but he still rose and moved into his stance. The fight only ends when one side gives up – but he didn't, and I wasn't going to. Why should I? I was the one winning! So I'm telling you that I am _not_ a cold-blooded killer!" Haru shouted defensively. The hall became silent.

"Toshiro, do you agree with him? Do you accept that your injuries are of your own responsibility?" Chief Arnook asked Toshiro, who sat at the opposite side of the hall.

"Yes, I accept. I was aware of the risks before the duel; I knew what I was doing by not giving in during the fight," Toshiro stated honestly.

"Very well; Haru, you are free to leave the booth. Now I want to bring up the next issue. Last night – as I think most of you are aware of by now – there was an incident involving a mysterious intruder. We believe it was an assassin targeting Princess Mi Li," Chief Arnook declared. Murmurs circulated the huge hall, silencing when Arnook gestured with a hand.

"Yes, it is a very big concern and there is still much that we do not know. However, I have spoken with the Royal Council and we believe that Mi Li may not be very safe anymore. So, we have increased security measures. All palace guards have been alerted, and from now on Mi Li must be escorted wherever she goes. Are you alright with this decision, Mi Li?"

"Yes, Chief Arnook."

"Excuse me if I may, but Mi Li doesn't have to stay here. She can come with me, back to the Earth Kingdom. If there is an assassin, he will have to follow us. Furthermore, Ba Sing Se is so secure that I doubt the assassin is able to get through the outer walls. Even if his does, he will have to face the palace, which is a fortress on its own. There are elite guards at every corner, and at every time of day. The assassin was already able to infiltrate this palace and get so close to killing the princess. How can you guarantee her safety anymore?" Haru spoke out confidently.

"We can, because I'll be her personal bodyguard. That combined with the other protective measures already stated by Chief Arnook will be sufficient for her safety," Toshiro added, before Arnook could speak.

"What? You as her personal bodyguard? Give me a break! If you can to say that, then so can I. If she comes with me, I'll become her personal bodyguard. And between you and me, I must admit that I am the more able-bodied one," Haru commented with amusement in his voice.

"Stop this, the both of you! You two are behaving immaturely again by turning this important issue into a personal matter. I will not stand for this much longer. Mi Li, I do not want to thrust this responsibility upon you, but what happens to your life is your own choice. What would you rather do?" Chief Arnook asked tiredly.

Mi Li, who sat a few seats away from me, was silent. She seemed lost, gazing between Haru and Toshiro. The curious gazes of everyone else in the hall added even more pressure to the already dazed girl. She hesitated to say something.

"I-I need to think about it. I'm not sure what I want to do," she finally said.

Chief Arnook nodded understandingly and adjourned the meeting. I could see that most people wanted to stay and speak with Mi Li, but they were kind enough to let her think in peace. I stayed seated with Azula and Denzo, remembering that Mi Li may want to leave with us. By now, everyone had left the room, even Chief Arnook. Neither of us spoke or moved. After a few moments of silent thinking, Mi Li turned to us.

"I've decided. I want to go to Fire Nation with you. But I'll have to ask Chief Arnook about it first," she said getting up and leaving the hall. "Oh, and if you find Haru, please tell him to meet me in the Spirit Oasis. Thanks," she quickly added before disappearing through the doors.


	31. Wavering Flames

**Wavering Flames**

_Mastering Fire_

I heard footsteps approaching as I sat calmly on a bench in the Spirit Oasis. I turned to see who it was, but I already knew who to expect.

"There's actually earth here. I'm surprised," Haru commented, smiling slightly as he sat down next to me.

"It reminds me of home."

Silence.

"Please, Mi Li. Talk to me. I know I've done things that you don't agree with, but it's always been for _you_," he pleaded desperately. I sighed.

"Haru, I'm leaving to go to the Fire Nation. I need to master firebending and Azula has offered to train me," I told him, getting straight to the point.

"But why won't you come with me? And it's just as good being with me. Iroh lives in Ba Sing Se – _he_ can train you," he argued. I scoffed.

"Come on, Haru. He's a retired general. The only thing he does these days is run a tea shop. I don't want to be bothering him with my responsibilities."

"He never said he would be bothered to train you. In fact, I reckon he adores you like his own daughter," he said, folding his arms. I shook my head.

"Regardless, I've made my decision and Chief Arnook agrees. I'll be leaving in a few more days," I concluded, pivoting to turn away from him. We were silent for a moment.

"What is it about me that you're running away from? We've always been close. Why do you behave as though you hate me now?" he questioned in a pained tone. I didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm not running away from you; I have responsibilities – that's the truth. And I've already said how I feel about you. You've changed, Haru, but they aren't bad changes. I'm just finding it very difficult to adjust. Sometimes, I feel that I don't know you anymore. You're not that kid that was like a brother to me – you're a grown man who's strong, confident, responsible and determined. I'm proud of you, I really am. But sometimes, I get worried of the immense ambition I see deep in your eyes. It makes me wonder about the power you have, and I get a little scared. I've thought about it, and I've realised that what I need is time; to get used to this new you. Also, I feel like I'm not ready to make any decisions. I don't want to have to be choosing between you and Toshiro. I'm already busy with my place here as the princess, and my role as the Avatar's Disciple. I don't want to have to give myself more problems."

"You make it sound as though you don't trust me; as though if you chose me you'd regret it later. If that's the case, why don't you marry Toshiro right now and end this suspense?" The rage was becoming evident in his voice. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Don't you see, Haru? I don't want to choose right now because I _still_ believe in you. I believe that one day we _can_ be together, but that will depend on how things turn out between us. We've had great memories that I don't want to put to waste over some issues that we can't fix. Nothing is your fault. The problem is me."

"What? No! You're not the problem. Meeting you has been the greatest thing to happen in my life and I love you!"

"Haru, please don't be such a fool! I am the problem!" I exclaimed, thumping my hands angrily onto the bench. He gazed at me, confused. "Haru… While you've been gone, I've been here, and I've begun falling for Toshiro. The moment I realised what was happening, I began feeling guilty. After everything you've done for me… I don't know if I can return your feelings."

"Mi Li. That's what love is. It's about not giving up until the person you love makes it official that they don't love you. So I'm not giving up."

"But you have to. It's not worth it to keep hoping for me. You should just… find another girl who cares about you, and who can provide you with a bright future."

"No! That is something I won't do, not even if you command me to! I told you a long time ago that I made a promise. A promise is a promise – and I will keep it. There's nothing you can do to change that." I couldn't argue about that, so I remained silent.

"You're a fool, Haru. You do realise… that even if I learned to love you again, we couldn't be together," I stated in a harsh manner, not looking him in the eye.

"Why not?"

"Because we'd be nations apart. I'd have to stay here because I'm the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe, and you'd have to stay in Ba Sing Se because you're the Earth King. We both have responsibilities to our people and we can't abandon either of our nations to be together. The people rely on us to be good leaders, and good leaders have to stay close to their people – it's the only way you can lead them well. We can't sacrifice them for our own personal interests."

"I don't believe that's the case. If we were to be together, we'd be uniting the two nations through a treaty bound by love and marriage; there isn't a peace-bond stronger than that. And it would still be possible to govern both nations without being apart; I can make it happen," he said persuasively. The ambition sparked in his eyes once again. I shook my head.

"No."

"Why? Why are you so reluctant? Is this because you don't want to hurt Toshiro's feelings?" he asked in a mocking tone. I folded my arms.

"Yes and no. His feelings are not the main reason for my decisions, but I have considered it."

"Humph, sure... Well, just so you know, he and I had a talk; man-to-man."

"You talked to him? What did you talk about?" I asked, curious now.

"It was about you, obviously. But basically I told him about us – our history. He realised what he was doing by being around you so much. I told him about the things we had been through together, and he's willing to be reasonable. If you choose me over him, he won't complain. Though, to be quite honest, I can't do the same if you choose _him_ over me."

"He said that? He'd just… _let go_?"

"Yep," Haru answered in a confident tone. I turned away from him and shook my head in disbelief. "Does that change things now?" he asked, placing a hand gently on my shoulder. I didn't want to speak; my voice was lost. I only felt my face becoming hot and my eyes filling with warm moisture. "Mi Li?"

"He said that? But I thought… I thought there was more to that. He could just… _let go_?" I repeated weakly.

"Yes, Mi Li, that's what he would do; because he cares about you, and if you love me more, he won't make it more difficult on you by fighting. Mi Li, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I continued to shake my head.

"But he was there for me when you weren't. He cared for me and made me feel safe, just as you would have done. I felt like we understood each other better… I felt like I actually _knew_ him!" I said in a frustrated tone.

The first tear slid down my cheek. Haru suddenly spun me around, holding me firmly by the shoulders. He seemed to sense my tear, as though he could see right through me. I kept facing down; I didn't want him to see me like this.

"So, he means more to you than you make it sound. Well, I suppose it's to be expected. I admit that I wasn't there for quite some time, but he was. I really regret being gone, but I'm here now and I promise to never leave you al-" but I interjected before he could finish.

"No! Stop making promises! I've had enough of your promises! Every time something goes wrong, you just fill it with a new promise. I can't keep going like this. Why can't you understand that! That's been the problem between us this _entire_ time! I don't want empty promises! I want you to understand me!" I cried out, brushing his hands firmly away from me.

They reached out for me again, so I pushed them even further away, flinging them furiously to one side. Haru glared at me accusingly. I glared back. Then, he reached for me again and I slapped his hands away.

"_Don't_ touch me! I don't want you anywhere near me!" I shouted before standing and moving a few paces backwards, away from him.

"Why? Have become a monster that you fear? Why is it that every time I try and comfort you, you push me away? I don't get it!" he shouted back. His eyes began to water. I began to sob.

"I don't know you anymore. I used to, but now I feel as if I don't. _That_ is what makes me scared. You want us to be together, and I do too, but I don't know you anymore… not anymore," I managed to say between quiet sobs.

Now the tears cascaded down my face and I had no way of controlling them. I turned away from him and buried my face in my hands. My entire frame shook from the painful sobs. Inside, my cries were as loud as the explosions of an erupting volcano, but I was able to muffle my sobs so that they sounded more like a series of breathless coughs. The tears flowed heavier still. Then, very much against my will, I was spun around and pulled into a strong embrace.

"But I will always love you. You know that, don't you?"

"I suppose… yes." My voice came out as a whisper.

"Then it'll be fine – everything will work out eventually, right?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"I don't know," I whimpered, shaking my head hopelessly.

Haru rested his cheek on my head as he pulled me tighter into his embrace. I continued to sob quietly in his arms as he caressed the back of my head, combing slowly through my hair with his fingers. I leaned weakly into him, resting my head on his strong chest. Then he kissed me on the forehead. I felt warm tears sliding down onto my forehead. The tears flowed down my face until they mixed with my own. He then lifted my face to gaze into my eyes. His face was wrought with pain, but he didn't dare sob out loud. It hurt me to see him like this. I was always the source of his pain, and I knew that I would be until the day I became his woman. As though he had read my mind, he smiled.

"As long as you're happy, I don't mind. But that doesn't mean I won't fight for you. I'll leave today. The Earth Kingdom needs me. Besides, there isn't much else for me to do here," he stated, looking around casually. I stared at him in disbelief. He laughed.

"Happy birthday, Mi Li," he said with false cheer, before pulling out of our embrace and leaving the Spirit Oasis. I tried to call out to him, but his name only came out as a whisper. I collapsed onto the ground hopelessly, crumpling into a tiny mass with my face in my lap. It wasn't long before someone approached me at a hurried pace.

"Mi Li! Oh, Mi Li..." It was Toshiro.

He took me into his arms and helped me stand. Without another word, he slowly escorted me back inside to my room. I told him I need some privacy, before thanking him and closing the door. I ran to my window and saw Haru's ship by the dock, getting loaded to leave again. My messenger hawk cooed softly on her perch, before fluttering lightly onto my shoulder. I stroked her soft maroon feathers and she purred at my touch. I had no idea what I was doing. In fearing of making mistakes, I was creating opportunities for mistakes to occur. I rested my arms on the window sill like a depressed and exhausted figure. _What have I become?_

The days passed as quickly as they came. The sun rose then set again. As the days left, so did the friends and family who came to celebrate my sixteenth birthday. Soon, only those from the Fire Nation remained: Lady Ursa, Azula, Denzo, Zuko, and my adopted parents Mr and Mrs Yen. I said good-bye to Chief Arnook, Lady Saska, Master Yugoda, Ina, Toshiro, and his parents Mr and Mrs Yukiko. I apologised to Chief Arnook about having to leave. He was slightly disappointed but he understood my reasons.

"When will you come back?" Toshiro asked, holding tightly onto my hand.

"I don't know. Depends on what happens. If I can master fire soon enough, then I'll be back sooner. In the meantime, you'll have to pretend that I'm not coming back. Learn hard; you may have to take over for Arnook," I teased half-heartedly.

"It's going to be very hard for me to pretend. I don't even want to think about it. With you gone, life becomes that much more… lifeless," he expressed in a solemn tone.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro," I said, feeling sympathetic.

"You don't have to be. Just come back, I'll be waiting," he indirectly made me promise. I nodded, not sure what else I could do.

He released my hand and I began walking towards the ship. Everyone was already on board; I was last. I made my way onto the deck, waving good-bye to those on the shore as the ship moved further and further away from the dock. Soon, we passed the huge walls of the city and entered open waters. Immediately, the walls rose again, protecting the great city of the north.

"Well, this is going to be a _very_ long trip. Believe me, I found that out coming this way. Want to get started on your training?" Azula asked optimistically. I smiled at her.

"Well, I don't mind. But something's happened to me and I can't conjure a big enough flame for some reason. You'll just have to demonstrate," I explained. She looked at me curiously.

"That's not just an excuse, is it?" I shook my head.

"Well do you know why you can't conjure a flame?" I shook my head again. She sighed.

"Very well, I suppose we can leave that issue for now. I'll demonstrate. Watch closely, I'm going to show you one of the simpler forms." She demonstrated with agility and energy. I was amazed at her skills. It was also much easier to watch knowing that she wasn't demonstrating how to kill someone. I clapped when she was done.

"Thank you. Well, I would get you to practice it now, but I suppose it's pointless seeing as you can't bend. How about I just show you something else? Want to see some blue flames?" she asked in a rather smug attitude.

I nodded, but I was slightly worried. She stepped back and struck her fist out. Strangely, I didn't see any blue flames, just the ordinary orange flame.

"That's strange; I could've sworn that would've worked. Let me try again," she decided, confused.

She stepped back once more and struck out with amazing accuracy and speed. But it was the same outcome.

"This can't be happening. Maybe it's the environment. Perhaps the cold has gotten to me. I'm going to try and conjure lightning," she stated determinedly.

I just stood, unsure of what to expect. Azula stepped back and leaped forward, striking at the horizon. But where her fingertips stopped, an explosion occurred, sending her flying backwards towards me. I managed to catch her, but Azula was standing upright faster than it took for her to fall. She looked at me in a confused and frantic manner, before running inside below deck. She was obviously upset. I wanted to ask her what was happening but she didn't even give me the chance. I thought it was very strange how both of us were having similar problems with our firebending.

"Don't worry about her, she'll get over it," Zuko said from the other side of the ship's deck. He had been watching the entire time.

"Do you know what's happening?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, I had the same problem with lightning. I just couldn't get it; every time I tried to make lightning, I'd get an explosion in my face. So I don't even bother now," he explained.

"But do you know why it happens?"

"Well, according to Uncle Iroh, you need to be at peace within yourself if you want to be able to conjure lightning. I suppose I still have that to perfect that," he said with humour. I smiled.

"So you can't get your flame _at all_?" he asked.

"Not really. I can get a flame, but it's tiny,"

"Then I think I can help you with that. Well, I have an idea as to why that's happening, but I suppose how you fix it really depends on the situation. I had that problem too at one point; it was after I became Aang's ally. For so long, my sole purpose was to hunt him down. But when I lost that purpose, I lost everything with it – the anger, the hate, and the obsession. I also lost my bending because they were the emotions and thoughts fuelling my energy."

"So how did you fix it?"

"I had to find a new way to give my soul energy – a reason to bend. Aang and I went to find the Sun Warriors; the most ancient of firebenders. There, we met the last dragons in existence. They showed us that fire doesn't necessarily mean destruction; it meant life too. Without the sun, without fire, this world would be lifeless."

"That's true. But I thought the dragons were extinct."

"That's what we thought too, but they aren't. The two we met are the last two dragons that Uncle Iroh saved, by claiming to have killed them."

"I see. But I don't understand how that's going to help me. My firebending never relied on anger alone."

"I don't know. There has to be something that's putting you off firebending. I can't think of any other reasons to explain it."

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. Though, now that I think about it, there are quite a few things putting me off firebending," I admitted.

"Well then, you have your answer. My recommendation; find what it is and take it out of the picture. There's no way you can train in firebending if you can't firebend," he said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's true." I giggled.

"If you ask me what I think, I think you've been under the influence of water for _way_ too long," he teased.

"I suppose I have," I responded, rather seriously to the joke; as much as he was teasing, it was actually a possible cause. "Well, it's pretty cold up here. I'm going inside to check on Azula," I informed him, before making my way briskly down the stairs that led to the cabins.


	32. Home

**Home**

_A Walk Down Memory Lane_

Riding my young Eelhound, I sought after my old home. The weather was good and I was following instructions on a map. We were on a small street, it was quiet and deserted. I don't think anyone had used this road for years. It led to a house, standing alone on the top of a hill with a huge barn next to it. The property lay on the outskirts of the Fire National Capital, but the heart of the city was no more than a few minutes away. All around the property were tall walls of rock. A familiar sense of protection returned to me when I remembered how these walls had given us time to escape.

I looked around for a way inside, and found a gap where the gate had been. I gazed at it, grieving, as more memories returned. The soldiers had arrived outside and demanded that we surrendered. But we ignored them and continued to pack. When they became impatient, they began to take drastic actions. Soon, they had called over a Komodo-rhino, and it easily pulled the gate out of the wall. The soldiers flooded through, but by then we were gone.

My dad's Eelhound climbed over the walls with no difficulty, landing gently on the other side and sprinting for miles without rest, until we were safe. They were amazing creatures, one that I owed part of my life to. I was proud and grateful that Azula had given one to me; one to call my own. I smiled to myself and patted my new friend. He closed his eyes contently as I rubbed his forehead. I dismounted and began making my way inside, with my Eelhound trailing closely behind.

The pavement was worn-down, looking more like a mosaic of scattered rocks instead of a path. Everywhere, the front yard was riddled with wicked weeds and wild grass. The flowers and bushes that once bloomed in the garden, filling it with colours and aromas, were long withered and forgotten. The fountain that stood in the centre of the front courtyard was no more than a static monument, filled with putrid water and mud. The trees that produced fruits no longer contained an air of magic. They were burned as the soldiers entered the property.

The door was like everything else; scorched, bashed, torn off its hinges and stepped on by hard heavy boots. I gestured for my Eelhound to wait outside. I approached the porch, staring into the dark void. Entering the house itself required a bit of bravery. It was a familiar structure, but it was masked by an eerie darkness. A cool breeze seemed to circulate through the hallways, sending a shiver through my spine. I stood in the doorway, looking all around, wondering where to start. I decided that I'd investigate downstairs first. I started walking straight ahead, towards the living area.

Amazingly it wasn't really damaged; the rugs were eaten through by who knows what, and a few windows were smashed. But the chairs and tables were the same as I had remembered. A huge cabinet in the corner was supposed to showcase my father's awards; medals and expensive gifts. But its drawers and doors hung limply open; it was empty. I suppose that either the soldiers had confiscated all the valuables, or some desperate thieves had made the most of this undefended house. I moved towards the windows and pulled the curtains apart. The heavy skin of dust on the material flaked off like snow. I ducked away quickly, holding my breath while trying to brush myself clean. Then, when I least expected it, I let out a loud sneeze! I took a handkerchief from my pocket and blew my nose, sniffling from the outburst. I sighed and moved on into the kitchen.

The kitchen was in a relatively similar state; some windows broken, some pots and utensils missing, floor boards infested, and a layer of dust on every surface. I wasn't too surprised. The dining area next to the kitchen never had much in it; tables and chairs, that was all. And it was all gone. After all, the table and chairs were part of a set, passed down through the generations of our family when my dad's forefathers started out as carpenters. Furniture that was carved from so long ago is rare in today's age. The style itself was so authentic and unique; it was made only for the highest in society. The dining set had been with our family for so long. Where it was now, I didn't know. I felt as though I had failed. I pulled more curtains apart – this time being more careful to avoid the bucketfuls of dust – and allowed the light to stream in.

When a fresh breeze came through the windows, I sighed with relief and breathed the clear air. The sunlight seemed to wash all darkness away, making everything that much more joyful. Outside, the back garden was a mess, just like the front courtyard. No more exotic flowers or scented bushes flourished. The little river that ran through the garden didn't flow like it used to in my memories; it was dried up and silent. In one corner of the backyard was the family shrine, still standing proudly as it always has. It seemed to behold a mysterious aura that kept all evil away. From the house, it seemed completely untouched. But I could be wrong. Though, there wasn't much to be robbed. It was all ashes and stone; who'd want that?

I turned away and decided to investigate upstairs. I treaded carefully on the steps, aware of the weak wooden boards that creaked with the slightest pressure. Thankfully I got to the top without falling through anything. The room that was closest to the stairs was my room. The door was already opened, so I just stepped inside. Everything was as I remembered it; my small bed to one side, a table and chair in one corner, a wardrobe in another, and a huge window at the far side. I brushed the curtains apart and pushed the unbroken window open. Immediately, the light filtered in. The wind gave life to my room, and I could see the royal palace from here. I turned around, much more satisfied. Feeling braver, I moved to the next room.

It was my mum's room. Well, it wasn't exactly _her_ room. It was assigned to her when she was first brought here by my dad (as a slave). But after they secretly married, it was used only as an excuse if people came by. It was also the room of our maid… what was her name? Something like Mei Fa, I think; she was a very helpful middle-aged woman. The room had two single beds for them. Initially, both the maid and my mum had to share a lot of things (including a table, chair and wardrobe) and they quickly became good friends. When the soldiers arrived, my father paid the maid six months in advance and told her to find her family. We left her in the streets and never saw her again.

I carefully avoided the items scattered onto the floor during the soldiers' raid. At the window, I brushed the curtains apart, finding that the glass was cracked. Tiny specs of dust floated gently down, revealed by the bright rays that glared into the room. Just as carefully as I had entered, I left the quarters and found my father's master bedroom. Unlike the other rooms, this one caused me the most heartache. Everything was a scene of destruction. The doors were smashed, the carpet and curtains burned, the bedside table thrown to one side, the wardrobe ransacked, drawers pulled out and emptied, the mattress flipped over, windows broken, a huge hole in the ceiling, and there were wooden splinters everywhere. The room was in such a bad state, I didn't see how I could enter it without putting myself in a lot of danger.

I stood there for a long moment, just staring at the damage. I remembered how it used to look. Everything was always clean and organised; it was how my father liked it. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have even thought that it was his room; it was damaged almost beyond recognition, every surface blackened by fire and covered with dust. Not even the painting of him – hanging on the wall that received the least damage – survived unscathed. If it was possible, I'd have salvaged whatever I could from this house and taken it away with me before the soldiers came. It hurt knowing that what I needed most had been consumed by the flames.

But there was more; my parents had hidden our most treasured belongings somewhere. I wasn't sure if it was still there, but I had nothing to lose. I rushed down, being as cautious as I could on the stairs. I unlocked the back door and pushed through the overgrown greenery. I ploughed through the insanely tall grass, using some water to slice my way through. Soon, I came to the tiny stream that was no more than a dried riverbed. I searched for the small bridge that connected the two sides, cutting more grass so I could see. I found it and ran swiftly across. Here the grass was not as high, and there was a narrow path that I could follow. It led to the small temple at the back of our yard.

Pacing slowly along the path, I took in every aspect of the shrine. Dedicated to our ancestors, it displayed the names of those in our family who were deceased. Only the names were shown, nothing else; when you died, nothing mattered except the soul of the person who had lived. Their names were immortalised in stone, and they would be remembered for who they were by those who knew them. I stepped timidly into the shrine, aware of the spiritual energy that empowered it. It seems to me that the shrine was the only part of this property that did not receive any punishment. Even soldiers knew better than to disrespect the spirits; for that I was glad.

I closed my eyes, standing in the centre of the shrine. I breathed the cool air around me and relaxed my muscles, releasing the tension of my emotions at the same time. Slowly, I opened my eyes, gazing respectfully at all the names engraved into the walls. Still on the stone bench were some incense sticks. I checked if they were in a good condition. When I found they were still useable, I picked two up and lit the tips with the little firebending I could perform. They burned easily, glowing, as two thin trails of smoke rose into the air.

I stepped back a bit and held the two sticks up in front of me. I bowed three times and placed the two sticks in a small pot filled with sand. _I promise, when I have the chance, I will make two new tablets for my father and mother._ I then remembered what I had been looking for; the hidden stash. I scanned the ground for evidence of some sort of trapdoor. I couldn't really see it, but I knew it was here. I searched the walls for a kind of button; it was like a keyhole that required you to firebend. I found it behind one of the shrine statues, then realised that I may not have enough power to activate it.

I groaned in frustration and crossed my arms. I really wanted to find those treasures; it might be all that I have left of my parents. I decided to give it my best shot. I placed my hand on the opening in the wall, closed my eyes in concentration, and took a deep breath. I exhaled sharply, feeling all my energy flow through my arm and out of my palm. The warm blast of fire was enough to activate the trapdoor, and it opened to reveal its secret. I smiled triumphantly, finding it difficult to contain my excitement. I quickly bent down to inspect a large chest. I ran my fingers over the patterns that decorated the exterior, curiously gazing at the lock.

It wasn't like other chests; this one couldn't be opened with a normal key. This chest had to be opened with firebending _and_ waterbending. My dad designed it. It was part of his plan to make it more difficult for people to open it, _if_ they ever found it. But also, it was a gift to my mum when they got married. It was his way of making it special; by creating a chest to hold all their secrets, and one that needed both of them to open. But they aren't here; it's just me. But just 'me' is enough.

I took some water out from my special bag, and moved it into the left keyhole. I placed my other hand on the right keyhole, readying myself to blow another blast of fire. I closed my eyes, trying to remember how my parents had opened it. I visualised the movements; a strong blast of fire into one keyhole, and a block of ice in the other. I inhaled and let out a sharp huff. I guided the movements of the water through a small pipe in the chest. At the end of the pipe there was a button that had to be pressed. I froze the water into a solid block, and it slid onto the button. Simultaneously, I felt the fire blow into the keyhole, successfully blasting a switch into place. In a single second, both switches were activated, and the chest clicked. It was unlocked.

I couldn't contain the anticipation that filled me; I _had_ to see what was inside. I lifted the heavy top, carefully removing the ice from the keyhole and returning it to my water bag. Much to my relief, everything I had expected to find was inside there. First, I picked up an old toy; it was a stuffed dragon of many colours. I think it was given to me for my first birthday. I smiled, remembering the many times that I had slept holding it, feeling safe in its presence. I put it down and picked up an old portrait. It was one of the first portraits our family had; I must have been about three.

There was my mother, looking youthful and happy. She was sitting on one of our antique chairs, wearing a beautiful Fire Nation dress. And there was my father, standing proudly beside my mother with a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing his general's uniform. I sat in my mother's lap, wearing a little floral dress. Our maid stood on the other side of my mother, looking as kind as I had remembered. There weren't many of these portraits; it was rare because we couldn't take too many of these opportunities. We could never be certain when people would come into the house, so we had to be extremely careful or people might get suspicious.

I placed it carefully back into the pile of family treasures. Immediately, a book caught my attention. I opened it and found that it was my father's diary. I flipped through it, not really finding anything interesting at first. Then I thought twice about whether I should be looking into my father's personal belongings. I hesitated, holding the diary in my hands, thinking if I should continue looking into it. I decided that it wasn't very important, and that I should respect its privacy. I closed it firmly and put it back into the chest.

I continued to pry through the chest for about half an hour, before my body got sore from sitting on the marble tiles. It had also gotten breezy, and the wind was beginning to steal my body's warmth. I put everything back into the large chest and closed it securely. The locks clicked into place and I blew another blast of fire into the wall, resealing the trapdoor. I would return later to retrieve the contents of the chest.

I quickly made my way back inside the house, walking through the lifeless hallways without purpose. I took more time to search the house, looking into every drawer and wardrobe I could find. Not all of them were empty, but what I found didn't bear much significance. Soon, I decided that I should leave. This place wasn't in a proper condition anyway. If I wanted to move in again, I'd have to wait until it was completely fixed. The damaged seemed somewhat extensive, but only to certain parts of the house. Still, who knew how long this makeover could take? I made my way back to the front door, not quite sure if my Eelhound would still be waiting for me; they weren't all patient creatures.

I stopped short of the door when I saw a cabinet I hadn't checked. It was sitting by the wall to the side of the entrance; I had completely missed it coming in. I pulled its doors open and jumped backwards when a tiny creature squeaked and scampered out. It turned out to be an elephant rat. There's a saying; _Where there's one, there's many_. I was quite sure there were more around here; I just hadn't found them. And I didn't want to.

I pulled out a drawer, somewhat shaken now. I was glad when nothing jumped out to surprise me. Inside, there was only one item. It was a charm. It was the Yin and Yang symbol in two pieces. They were supposed to join to become one piece. I remember that it was a gift given to me from my parents when they discovered my duel powers. Strangely, it had been left behind when we abandoned the house. I thought I would've brought it with me.

The Yin half of the charm was carved from a blue gem, and the Yang half was carved from a red stone. Both gems were outlined with metal rims. There was a small connector where the pieces were supposed to join. I held the two halves close and tried to connect them, as I remembered doing when I was younger. But the metal had rusted, and the connectors broke off without me even trying very hard. Disappointed, I began to reflect on the situation of my life.

_I was lost; I'm not sure about what I'm doing anymore. I want to do great things, but when I try, something else seems to go wrong. The moment I get something, I lose something else. I know I can't have everything, but there are so many things that I feel I can't go without right now. I want to be unselfish by doing what's best for everyone else, but I also want some personal happiness. Is that too much to ask for? Doesn't everyone want that? _

_But the more I think about what to do, I waste more time. I just don't know who can help me. I know I'm not alone, but I feel alone. The more I think about my problems, the more I forget why I'm doing what I'm doing. It's not simple; it never was. I just feel that I'm not ready for all this. Aang's great; he's only thirteen-years-old (excluding the hundred years he was frozen) and yet he's capable of saving the world. I should be able to be just as great, but I don't' think I have what it takes anymore. I'm not as strong as I pretend to be. I always try to hide my pains, but I'm a broken and weak child. I don't know what to do! I don't know what I want anymore! I need help. I'm lost! I miss them so much…_

By now, I was on my knees sobbing quietly. I held the charms tightly in my hands as the tears streamed down my face and onto my dress. My entire frame shook from the emotions, worn-down and exhausted. I didn't know what I was doing anymore. I just wish that I didn't have all this responsibility; I'm not the kind of person that can handle all this. The spirits shouldn't have chosen me. If they knew I'd be so weak, they wouldn't have given me my unique abilities. And even now, what use were my powers? I can hardly firebend for some unclear reason and I'm only to enter the Spiritual State if it was _absolutely_ necessary. I'm weak.

"Mi Li?" I froze. It was Zuko. I quickly wiped my face with my sleeve and turned to face him.

"Zuko? What are you doing here?" I tried to keep my voice clear and steady.

"I came to check on you. Are you alright?" The concern was evident on his face. Seeing me on the floor, with my face wet and eyes red, must've been quite a sight from his point of view.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I was just about to leave," I said, trying to stand up.

"Okay, well the house isn't in a great condition; I'll get someone to start working on it. Do you want to stay with us in the meantime?" he asked, most sincerely.

I smiled as best as I could. "I would really appreciate that, thank you."

"No problem. I'll be outside. Your Eelhound is still waiting, just so you know," he informed me, looking over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Sure. Thanks!" I called after him.

I looked back down at the charms in my palm. I closed my hand firmly. _I will get this fixed._ I hurried outside so that I wasn't keeping anyone waiting for too much longer. I patted my Eelhound for being such a good boy, rewarding him with a small treat. Carefully, I placed the charms into a small leather pouch tied onto the saddle. I mounted and took hold of the reigns. We followed Zuko's carriage, being pulled by a Dragonmoose. Two Fire Nation guards riding on Komodo-rhinos were positioned in front and behind his carriage. I trailed along silently, at the back of the Royal convoy.


	33. The Palace

**The Palace**

_Halls of the past_

As I followed Zuko, I felt nostalgic to have returned to the familiarity that was the palace; there would be no surprises. Our footsteps resounded on the marble surface as we treaded through the majestic hallways, making our way through to the royal room. Most of my belongings had already been taken there by some guards.

"Where's your mother?" I could hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"She's outside in the royal gardens, talking to some of her old friends," Zuko answered.

"Azula?"

"She's attending a conference regarding the military."

"What? So she's in charge of it?"

"Yes", asserted Zuko giving me an expression of puzzlement, "she didn't tell you?"

"Our conversations didn't really lead to that."

"Azula is in charge of the Fire Nation's forces. I was a bit worried about giving her that role, but I suppose she's changed," Zuko explained, watching me as I returned his gaze.

"I'm sure she has. Of course there's still that old fire in her, but she's cooled down a lot."

"I suppose she has. You really made an impression on her. I never thought she would change. It's good she doesn't have to be forced into a prison cell. I'd hate to have to be the one to do it, as much as I know it needs to be done. But it's great that she's in charge of something. It keeps her busy. Gives her something to direct her explosive energy into," he chuckled.

"I'm glad too. She's not that bad, once you get to know her – on the inside I mean. She's just really lonely, and afraid to let her guard down. We all need help at some point in our lives. I guess I was there at the right moment."

Zuko stopped to gaze out over a balcony. Then he faced me and a smile appeared on his face. "She wasn't the only one to benefit, Mi Li. You helped us bring our mother back. The three of us can't thank you enough." He turned and continued walking.

"I was thinking", he mused, "if you were planning to stay here in the Fire Nation for a few years, maybe you'd like a job with the government. You're helping the Avatar, so I guess it'd fit perfectly with what you might do here," he suggested.

I looked at him, feeling ignorant for not understanding. "Oh. Well, I haven't really thought getting a job or working with the government. Not yet, at least. But I'm a little confused. What do you mean by 'working for the government'?"

"Well, you don't have to make your mind up now. It's just an option for you to consider. And what I meant by a 'Government job' was something like what Azula's doing now. She's the head of the armed forces, which puts her in charge of all the other generals and soldiers. We have ministers who deal with economic affairs; organising trade, and maintaining the overall wealth of the Fire Nation. Or you could always work on something a little more specific; like education for children, transportation, or medical support."

"Oh. I'll think about it. But if you really need my help for anything, just tell me."

"Sure, that's fine with me. But I'm pretty sure I'll be able to find someone if I really need to. I don't want to have to force you into anything."

"Not at all," I answered in a sincere tone. Then there was an awkward silence. We continued to walk. After a few metres, Zuko cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you when we first met. I should've asked more about you instead of going straight to the point."

"It's okay, I don't blame you. I would've reacted in the same way."

He laughed. "I doubt it. You're too nice to do that."

"Too nice? I don't think so. When it comes to finding the family that we love, it's easy to ignore everything else."

Then he chuckled. "Well, that's true. But if I've learned anything about you, it's that you're really thoughtful about things. You always seem to want to make peace with the world."

I giggled at his comment. "Well, I suppose that's because I'm meant to be helping the Avatar," I said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

He nodded. "True. Well, tell me more about yourself. Tell me something you haven't already told me."

I thought for a bit. "Like what? I'm not quite sure if there's anything you don't already know."

He scoffed. "I'm pretty sure there's a lot I don't already know. Fine, I'll ask. But don't answer if you don't want to." He was more serious now.

"Sure," I agreed, nodding my head.

"Okay. Well, I'm just curious. Everything seems better, as in… you seem happier. But it's like when I'm around you, you're always somewhat sad. I feel kind of stupid asking why, because I know I haven't been that great towards you, but I want you to tell me."

I hesitated. "Well, it's true I am happier these days. And it's not you that's making me sad. Actually, I'm not sad. I feel guilty. You see… all those years back, I promised your mother that I would protect you and Azula from your father. It's a rather big burden for a child of ten, but I had powers that made up for it… and I failed. I'm a failure, and your scar proves it every day."

"No, don't blame yourself. It was meant to happen. If it didn't, I never would've learned how much my father despised me. Being banished, having Uncle Iroh as my mentor, seeing the rest of the world, and getting into all sorts of trouble – those experiences have made me who I am. I wouldn't be Fire Lord now if I hadn't learned the truth about the war. This scar haunted me for a long time, but now it's just a mark of my strength. I was hurt, but I survived. It's no longer a mark of shame to me, so it shouldn't to you," he argued persuasively, looking at me. I didn't know what to say.

"But… don't you… still feel hurt; knowing that it was your own father who did that to you?"

He turned away, pausing to think. "Sometimes… yes… I do feel sad. He was my father, and I respected and loved him with my soul. But he always turned away from me and rejected everything I ever offered. Even after I was banished, I blindly believed that he still cared about me. Sometimes, I wish I had a father who would love me for once. But then I realised that I kinda do. Uncle Iroh might not be my true father, but he's more of a father to me than anyone I've ever known. It's knowing that fact that helps ease the pain of the past. It really isn't a big deal. So please don't make it like it is."

I nodded submissively.

"And just remember that you aren't a failure. For a long time I thought_ I_ was a failure. But the truth is that we make mistakes, and we can't help it. We just need to get up and learn from them. Look at you – you've survived up to this day, you found my mother, you've mastered waterbending, and you're the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. At this rate, you'll become a great leader and a skilled fighter in a matter of a few years. You're not a failure. People who give-up are failures," he said, using a tone of command that I rarely heard from him. I remained silent. Suddenly, he stopped walking and faced me. I froze immediately.

"So, let me ask you. _Have_ you given up?" He looked me in the eye.

"No," I answered, feeling intimidated.

"Then you're _not_ a failure," he concluded, walking again as though n0thing had happened.

I followed him like a pet without another purpose. I had no way of arguing with him. I didn't realise it at first, but when I looked up I saw the portraits of all the great Fire Lords in the history of the Fire Nation; we were in the memorial hall. I froze when I caught sight of the painting depicting Fire Lord Ozai. Zuko must've sensed my unrest, because he stood next to me. Together, we gazed up at the image of Ozai.

"What are you thinking?" he asked plainly. I thought for a while.

"When I was young I feared him. Today… I _still_ fear him," I admitted, like a child.

"You don't need to fear him. You shouldn't. He's locked away and he's lost all of his bending abilities. He's no longer a threat to anyone," Zuko stated.

"I know. But I had trained myself to hide from him, for almost my entire life. Old habits are hard to erase. I guess I just have a natural fear for my enemies, regardless of how dangerous they are."

"Well, don't worry about him. You're safe here," he reassured me.

I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, before walking again. I followed.

"Your portrait isn't there. When are you getting it done?" I asked out of curiosity. He seemed to hesitate.

"Well, I'm not sure. It should've been done on the day of the coronation, but I wanted to leave it until later. There were more important things to do."

"Of course, but when _might_ you have it done?"

"Sometime soon. But quite honestly, I don't want to have a portrait," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why not? Your name and your portrait will become part of this nation's great history. Isn't that a good thing?" I was genuinely confused. He shook his head and stopped walking.

"It's not that. Of course being remembered by your nation is a good thing. But I'm not keen on having a portrait because it doesn't mean anything. I haven't done anything great or amazing yet. Look at all the other portraits – all of the other Fire Lords are grown men who have done things that have affected our world. I'm still only seventeen; what's the point of having a portrait? After all, what do I want to be remembered for? The boy who ruled the Fire Nation from the age of seventeen? The young Fire Lord who bears the mark of shame? The -"

"If it's the scar you're worried about, I can do something about it," I blurted out before he could say anything more.

"I'm not worried about the scar. I'm just saying that if my good deeds don't exceed my mistakes, then people are more likely to remember me in a negative light. I'd prefer to have some good reasons to be remembered, rather than be remembered for the sake of fame."

We remained silent for a while; Zuko staring into the distance, and me gazing at the floor.

"I don't think you're a boy," I said out of nowhere. He slowly turned to look down at me. "If anything, you're a man in the form of a boy. You believe in justice and peace, and you've taken up the responsibility of the Fire Lord – in my eyes you _are_ a man," I told him, looking right into his eyes as he looked back.

"You really think that?" he asked, as he continued to gaze at me.

"Yes, I do. And if doing something about your scar helps you, I will try. Just give me a chance to help out."

He stood there, almost like he was frozen in time. As I stared at him, I saw that he was deep in contemplation. Then he sighed.

"You can do something about my scar? What are you going to do? Heal it? Remove it?" His tone was somewhat disbelieving.

"I'll _try_, yes. I don't know what I can do, but there's no harm in trying. If we don't try then we'll never know what's possible. And you'll never find out whether something permanent can be undone," I tried to persuade him. He thought for a long time.

"But I've told you. This scar is no more than a display of my ability to overcome my challenges. It's made me who I am."

"Yes, it's has _made_ you who you are. But it is not _who_ you are. _Who_ you are is in _here_," I said, gesturing to his heart, "and _here_," I said, gesturing to his head. "The scar was a lesson in your life. It taught you things that you couldn't have learned any other way. You've learned from it now; you're not obliged to keep it." He fell into silence and turned away from me. I moved closer to his side.

"Sometimes, these remnants of the past prevent us from moving forward. You have a huge potential. You've matured so much from when you were only a child; before your father hurt you like that. But you can go even further, so why should you hold back? If you let me try to heal you, you can only benefit from it. This is not a life or death situation. You have nothing to lose; except a scar. Look at it this way – you have _everything_ to gain from it."

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, turning around to face me.

"You're a good friend, and I still see a lot of pain in you. You've saved me too; shielding me from the attacker back in the Northern Water Tribe. And your scar is also partially my fault, even though you aren't holding anything against me for it. So, this is the least I can do. It would be my honour to serve the Fire Lord for his generosity," I explained, curtsying ever so slightly.

"Well, I suppose you have some good reasons for this. Fine, when and where can you do this?"

"I can do this whenever and wherever you choose. All I need is some water, and I'm good to go," I smiled, following in step as he continued on.


	34. An Offer

**An Offer**

_Not a Matter of Life or Death?_

"Are you sure about this? It's not going to hurt or anything, right?" Zuko whined.

I giggled, "No, it's going to completely mess up your face!" I said teased.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Oh, of course _not_! _Seriously_, Zuko! Relax! It'll be done before you know it. Now lie down, while I take a seat and get a bowl of water," I instructed.

We were in Zuko's room where he felt the most comfortable. He was lying down on the couch by the window with his arms aligned be his sides. I got a bowl from the bathroom and poured some water into it. I placed the bowl on the small table next to the couch and pulled a stool over so that I was seated next to Zuko's head. He turned to look at me.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"How does it work? How are you going to do this?"

"I don't know how it works – we just heal. Now stop asking questions so that I can concentrate. You _need_ to relax. Close your eyes." He did as he was told.

Honestly, I didn't know how I was going to do this. It's not called a scar for nothing. If I wanted to have any success with this, I needed to take drastic actions. Also, the wound had occurred so many years ago – this scar was old. Older wounds are much harder to heal than fresh ones. There was only one way that I could think of that might work; the Spiritual State. If I enter the Spiritual State, the strength of my abilities will multiply up to ten-fold. If I can control it well enough, I might just be able to pull this off. But of course, this manoeuvre comes with its risks; it could end my life. I must be crazy.

But I shrugged it off, ignoring my fears. I'd make sure that I leave just enough energy to survive. I had to. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I continued to control my breathing, lifting the water slowly from the bowl. I opened my eyes and moved the water gently onto the left side of Zuko's face. Feeling the energy of the water, I concentrated and began the healing process. I saw the water glow a bright blue. I didn't recall ever seeing it so bright in my past healings. I was putting everything I had into it. I didn't want to fail – not again.

I continued to monitor the condition of the scar. The water wasn't really affecting it. I let out a quiet sigh. I still had one more option. But would I be able to enter the Spiritual State by will? Some recent experiences could've blocked some of my energy paths. The fact that I can't firebend properly supports this possibility. What do I do now?

I decided to still try it. I had unblocked all my chakras before – I can do it again. In a matter of moments I had revisited every chakra, and all while still trying to heal Zuko. The same familiar force that once filled me returned. I should use it now while my energy was flowing freely. I concentrated on the water. I willed all my power into that glowing blob of liquid. I felt myself connect with the Spirit World and thrill of all its energy channelling through me.

At that moment, I knew I was in the Spiritual State. The environment around me seemed to disappear. I was only aware of the water in my control. The energy from the Spirit World seemed to pull towards me, and I funnelled all of it into the patch of water. The water glowed brighter than ever before and I felt almost invincible. But I was aware of the danger that wasn't far away. I concentrated on my own body, monitoring my energy levels. My energy was around 80%. I continued to push on.

Suddenly, I had a vision. It flashed in front of my eyes like the last time. It was Aang! We had a mental connection through the Spiritual State. _"Mi Li! What are you doing?"_ he asked. _"I'm trying to heal Zuko's scar," I replied. "Why? And you're not supposed to enter the Spiritual State unless you really have to!" "I know that, but I really wanted to help him out." "No, Mi Li! This is stupid! Leave the Spiritual State, now!" "No, Aang! Not just yet. I'm going to keep going until I have just enough energy left." "It won't work. You have to stop now! Mi Li!" "Not yet!"_

I pushed him away, ignoring his commands. I powered on, focusing all my energy into the water. I couldn't see Zuko where he lay, but I could sense his face where the water contacted his skin. It was levelling out with every moment, but so was my energy. Now I had only 30% of my energy left, and I could feel my control slipping. But I held on… just a moment longer.

10% of my energy now remained. This was critical. I had to let go, NOW! I let the energy slowly slip away, being careful so that I didn't receive a backlash. My normal vision returned and I once again felt like a powerless mortal. My hands shook as I tried to guide the water back into the bowl.

"It's done," I whispered to Zuko. I was surprised at my voice being so quiet. Maybe he didn't hear me.

His eyes opened, blinking from the sunlight that shone through the open window. I gazed at his face, inspecting my handiwork. He stared at me curiously, before placing a hand on the left side of his face. He explored the area with his fingertips; his cheek and around his eye. He sat up disbelievingly, and smiled slightly.

All I could feel was a sense of accomplishment. But before I had time to dwell on my emotions, my chest became tight and I couldn't breathe. Immediately my vision dissipated and my eyelids felt heavy. The world became as dark as death itself, and I lost all sense of existence.


	35. A New Face

**A New Face**

_Zuko's Perspective_

As I lay there on the couch, a warm and numbing sensation filled me. Even through closed eyes, I could see the brightness of the water. The seconds passed, and I could feel something changing. I felt revived and full of energy. _Was it really happening? Was it really working?_

As much as I wanted to know, I stayed calm and waited. I continued to focus on the effect of the healing water, feeling lighter with every minute that went by. Suddenly, the pace changed and the glowing grew so much brighter. Now my eyes were squinting from the powerful light, but I felt stronger at the same time. I think the healing process had been intensified to save time. I really did admire Mi Li's abilities. But something in me didn't feel right.

I wanted to speak out. The questions were on the tip of my tongue. But I thought twice when I realised that I might cause more trouble instead. Breaking someone's concentration while they were performing a very delicate task had proven to have disastrous consequences. I clenched my fists in agitation and forced myself to stay immobile.

The intense glowing continued for a few more minutes – at least, that was how it seemed. Then I noticed it wavering, like a flame at the mercy of an icy draft. It wasn't much longer until the glowing ceased completely and the water was pulled away from my face.

"It's done," she whispered to me, ever so quietly.

I slowly opened my eyes, squinting again when the sun shone onto my face. I turned my head to look at Mi Li. She sat there on the stool, as she had this entire time. But something about her had changed. Her pose was different. She was leaning forward in exhaustion, and yet, she gazed at me with eyes so bright.

I gazed back at her, completely mystified. Slowly, I reached up to my face and explored it. The skin around my eyes was not rough as I had expected it to be. It was actually smooth! As I continued to glide my fingertips around my eye and ear, I was filled with a sense of renewal. I hadn't looked in a mirror to confirm the extent of the healing, but I knew it was an amazing improvement – I could see my reflection in Mi Li's eyes. In a state of disbelief, I sat up and smiled in a way so natural. Unable to comprehend my emotions, I just gazed at her in astonishment.

I expected her to express the same elation as I did. But when she didn't, I feared the worst. In an instant, her shallow breathing had stopped and the tender light in her eyes was replaced by grim shadows. All of her strength seemed to have failed. Her body had become nothing more than that of a ragdoll, and for a moment, I was almost certain that death descended upon her innocent soul. Instinctively, I caught her falling mass before it could be punished by the harsh floor. She lay limply in my arms, without an air of life about her. My heart began to race.

"Mi Li? No. No, _Mi Li_. _No!_" I called out in desperation. Already, I could feel a world of unending guilt begin to seep its fingers into my reality.

I couldn't believe what was happening! Hurriedly, I lifted her up. Her small frame was light and easy to move. Gently, I laid her on my bed. I placed a hand by her neck, hoping to feel a pulse. Nothing… I sighed in frustration and place my head carefully to her chest, resting my ear above her heart. I waited and listened, not giving up hope. _Thump… thump…_ Her heart was weak and beat at an extremely slow rate, but she was _alive! _I ran out of my room to call for a doctor.

"Guards! Get the doctors in here, now! You have to be quick!" I shouted into the huge hall.

Four guards at the other end heard my command. Two of them ran off to find the doctors of the royal palace.

"Zuko?"

I froze where I stood. It was Mai's voice. I turned towards her.

"Mai. What are you doing here?"

My breathing was fast and heavy.

"What do you mean "_what am I doing here"_? I'm here because I've been waiting for you to come back. You told me to stay, _remember_?" She scoffed, "Took you long enough." She expressed the same dissatisfaction she always did. I didn't comment.

"Zuko! Your _face_! What's happened?" She was shocked.

I stammered. "I-it was Mi Li… she healed my scar. I-I didn't expect it to work, but it did. But I didn't realise it was going to be so dangerous!" I explained in a state of frustration, angry with myself. Slowly, I turned towards my room. Mi Li lay on the bed like a corpse. "This is my fault," I blamed myself, staring uselessly at her lifeless frame.

"What is _she_ doing in _there_?" Mai asked, looking around me and into my room.

I quickly turned to her in an effort to explain. "Mai, she's unconscious. That's why I called the guards to get the doctors in here. Mi Li needs help!" I expressed with a pleading tone. But her face only displayed pure hatred and rage.

"Oh, really? Well how do you know that she's _really_ unconscious? Huh, Zuko?"

"_What_? You think this is some kind of _joke_? I could hardly get a heartbeat from her. She's probably in a coma right now! This is serious and she needs medical attention immediately!" I stressed.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I _care_. Mi Li is _always_ needing help, isn't she? She's just so delicate and precious. What a weakling!" She rolled her eyes.

"She's not weak! Why aren't you listening to me? If you'll just let me explain everythi–"

"No! You don't need to explain _anything_ to me! I can _see_ how it is and I don't want any more excuses! I'm tired of it! If you want to care for that little actress, go right ahead. I won't be the one who's sorry at the end of the day." And with that, she stomped into the distance.

As she disappeared further into the hallway, I was left with another sense of guilt. _But why was I feeling guilty? Wasn't I defending Mi Li and myself a moment ago? We were just friends… weren't we?_ I sighed. _So much is happening all at once, I'm not sure anymore. Mai was just…_ _overreacting. I mean, we were just friends – nothing more. Mai's my girlfriend, she knows that. We have been through so much together; I couldn't just throw it all away. And Mi Li… she's more like a sister to me. Mai should know that._

"My Lord, you called for us?" I turned to the voice.

"Ah, doctors. This way," I acknowledged, leading them into my room. "She's unconscious. I suspect she was over-exhausted."

Without delay, they clamoured around the bed to inspect her. I waited patiently, standing from a distance to observe the two doctors. The younger one was taking notes, while the eldest and most experienced doctor was carrying out the inspection.

"Do you know the cause of her exhaustion?" enquired the younger one.

"She was attempting to heal my scar," I answered bluntly.

Both doctors stopped to analyse me. The eldest doctor nodded his head with interest. "So she's a waterbender. Isn't this Mi–"

"Mi Li? The Avatar's Disciple? Yes. She's changed much since the last time she visited the palace. You recognised her?" I asked without much surprise.

He nodded, "I did; her eyes gave it away," and the two returned to their analysis. They had listed her basic features and were now attempting to deduce her heart rate. I continued to wait from a distance.

"She must be very talented and powerful now. That scar of yours isn't even properly visible from this distance. The skin around your eye is still rather red but it doesn't look like a burn anymore. It's almost as if you have some paint on your face. It's a truly remarkable improvement, my Lord. Still, I don't understand. If my knowledge is correct, waterbenders don't expend _any_ energy whilst healing. All that is required is concentration and experience, of course; but the energy required for that isn't much. I'm not sure how she could bring herself to this state," the oldest doctor contemplated aloud. "Did she not tell you anything before the healing session began?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. She didn't tell me anything about the processes behind the healing. I asked her, but she ignored me. I became suspicious, but I thought it was going to be like all the other healings I had seen; quick, simple, and effective. I knew my scar would be more challenging, but I had no idea…" I sighed.

"It's not your fault, my Lord. You weren't informed. Whether it was intended or not, I'm sure she was aware of the consequences," reassured the younger doctor. I sigh in frustration, sitting on the couch with my head in my hands.

"What is her condition? It seems like a coma to me," I asked when my patience began to thin.

"Well-spotted, my Lord. Indeed, she is in a coma. And I have no way of predicting when she will reawaken. It could be in a few hours, or even weeks; I have no way of telling. There is nothing more that we can do for her. I suppose, you can only hope that she will emerge from this state. Some people aren't so lucky. And even for those who do reawaken, some are left with gaps in their memory. I don't want to burden you with the facts, but I believe it is best that we all know the truth so that we know what to expect."

He walked over to me and patted my shoulder. The younger doctor bowed and swiftly left the room. But the older doctor remained, taking a seat next to me. He exhaled in exhaustion.

"What does she mean to you, young Lord?" he questioned, looking me in the eye.

"She's a good friend; loyal, reliable, determined, and kind. Only someone as caring as her would bother to do this for me."

"_Only_ a good friend?" he repeated, somewhat surprised.

"Yes. Why? What did you think was between us?"

"Well, I don't know. It's just… the way you expressed yourself – I thought maybe you had stronger feelings for her."

"Why is everyone beginning to think that?" I asked in irritation.

"Maybe it's because of the way you are behaving together. I saw your dispute earlier with that other girl, Mai. Now, I don't mean to intrude on private matters, but something in my years of experience is telling me that you need help, my young Lord." He encouraged me with gentle eyes. Deciding to admit the truth; I nodded slowly. He nodded with understanding.

"When you are young, love is very uncertain. It can change very easily and very quickly. How you feel about a person cannot be controlled, however, you _can_ control your decisions. The situation you are in is occurring by natural means; you happen to know Mi Li who, let's be frank, has a naturally charming personality. Mai, on the other hand, is someone you are already familiar with. Also, she's your girlfriend; so it is natural for her to feel a need to be protective of you. It's the little things that can make Mai feel threatened; such as, not spending enough time with you. She cares about you, I'm sure you know that. But you have to be aware that every moment you spend with Mi Li, is another moment away from Mai." He paused to give me time to think.

"Now, I don't know how you feel about Mi Li, but I know that sometimes we deceive even ourselves. We can trick our minds into believing the things we _want_ to believe. The same goes for the things we _don't_ want to admit. I know this, because I've also had these problems in my youth. And here's a piece of advice," he placed a hand on my shoulder, "face the facts before it's too late. You can deceive your _conscious_ mind, but not your _subconscious _mind. This is because our subconsciousness cannot be controlled according to our will; meaning we can cause future problems that we do not anticipate. Which is the reason why you really have to ask yourself the question: _is that true_? You have to know what _is_ and what _isn't_; it's the only way to be sure about what you are doing."

"What do I need to question?" I wasn't used to engaging in extremely deep thoughts.

"Everything that is relevant to the situation," the doctor declared.

"Everything?" I widened my eyes.

"_Everything_; absolutely everything. It's the only way to be as sure as you can be. And ask the kinds of question that involve various scenarios, not just your current situation. Consider the things that 'were', the things that 'might have been', and the things that 'could be'. Explore as many situations as you can – there's no harm in investigating within your own mind. It will lead to further self-discovery and new wisdom. Knowing who you are is extremely important. So take the journey, delve into the deepest parts of your soul, and remove the illusions," he spoke with a strange enthusiasm.

I didn't know what to say, so I stared at him in bewilderment. He chuckled warmly. "If you have any further troubles you can always come to see me. You know where I am." And with that, he patted me on the back and stood up, walking sluggishly towards the door.

I sighed and shut my eyes, feeling stress descending on me. All of the thinking I had to do – it was crazy. I opened my eyes and looked over to Mi Li. There she was, lying on my bed. I got to my feet and carefully picked her up. Swiftly, I moved into her room and placed her on her bed. I pulled the covers over her body, making sure that she would be warm. Some of her long hair was spread over the pillow in a disorganised fashion. I tenderly combed her hair into place, feeling the soft silkiness of it. The aroma of the perfume she was wearing filled me. It matched her; the scent was not overpowering, it was sweet and calming.

There was a chair by the bed; I sat in it for a while, watching her. It was very much like watching someone sleep. Only, I had never actually watched another person while they slept. To me, the behaviour was sneaky. Besides, I had better things to do. Still, there was something about watching Mi Li that made me feel… peaceful.

Perched by the window was Mi Li's bird; its undivided gaze diminished any feelings of welcome. "What are you looking at me for?" I hissed. The bird flapped its wings in an aggressive manner, squawking loudly. I decided it was best to leave. I stood up and remembered that I had to 'explore my mind', so I left the room, closing the door quietly.

Right now, I didn't want to see anyone. Not the doctor, or my sister; not even my mother. I was going to lock myself in my room to do some deep and solid thinking. I sat at my table, looking blankly at my hands. Where should I start? Perhaps a question regarding Mai would be easiest. _Why did I like Mai?_

_Well, Mai isn't like all the other girls I've met. She's had a different kind of life. Her family is rich and respected, and she had everything she could ever want. But she was restricted in many ways. For pretty much her whole life she didn't have the freedom that everyone else did. It's made her who she is – she's gloomy, reserved, skilled with stilettos, and difficult to entertain. But when she's around me, she's so much happier. I can see it._

_I guess our relationship developed from when we were kids. Naturally, she was shy and I was too. In a way, we had a lot in common. But we only really got to know each other when we were older. All those things that we did during the war, the whole having to choose sides, it really showed who we were. It tested our limits; it was a battle between what we wanted for ourselves, and what was best for the world. During that time, I saw that as similar as we were, we were also very different people. _

_Her interests were never really focussed on the rest of the world. She only helped the Avatar because she was sided with me. Even now, she's all about indulging and relaxing. She wants me to join her, but I just can't; I'm the Fire Lord now. I can enjoy something special every now and again, but I can't spoil myself too often. This nation needs to be set in order first. Until that is taken care of, I can't rest. A leader who puts his secondary needs before that of the common public is wrong and doesn't deserve his status._

_These are the things that set me and Mai apart, but it's not like we don't get along. She's learned to be a little more flexible and I've learned to work around her personality. I find that the times we enjoy each other's company the most is when we're alone and just relaxing – not concerning ourselves with issues of time or pending duties. But I can't do that too often. The Fire Nation needs me. I still take time away to be with Mai, but it's not quite enough to stop the arguments that come up so often. _

_Recently, we've had bitter fights about Mi Li. But way before that, we would argue about the simplest issues – how much time we should spend together, places we should go, and things we should do. There were so many things that one of us would like that the other didn't; and both of us were equally set on having it our way. In the end, we didn't have an agreement, so nothing would happen. _

_Then there were times when I'd try to please her; apologize for the fights and agree with what she wanted. Sometimes, I'd present little gifts – flowers, jewellery, hugs and kisses. But then she'd say that she wasn't in the mood anymore, and go off somewhere to be alone and depressed. I had tried a few times to follow her, but she just pushed me away. Sometimes, I have no idea what she wants. But I've always felt like I know her, somehow. Maybe that was an illusion, like the doctor was saying._ I sighed and covered my face with my hands.

Instantly, I noticed that the left side of my face was smoother. _Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that._ I stood up and walked towards the full-sized mirror, situated by one corner of my room. I got up-close to the glass and examined my face with a critical eye. The skin was much smoother, but still red. My left eye had always looked somewhat smaller and narrower than my right. Now it looked almost like my other eye – it was as though the flesh, not just the skin, had been healed!

I angled my head to inspect my left ear. It appeared to have grown! When I was burned, a lot of my ear was lost and the flesh didn't regrow. Now, it looks as though the flesh as been renewed and the missing parts were returning. This was amazing… but it was all thanks to Mi Li. _Oh, what have I done? Why'd she do that? _A thought struck me. _Maybe her feelings for me are stronger than I thought._ I shook my head. _No, Mi Li already had a boyfriend… sort of. Then again, she has a few admirers – but that doesn't necessarily mean that she returns their feelings._ I groaned at the situation. _And she followed me back? And she asked me for help? And she offered to heal me so many times? _I scrunched my fists and inhaled a deep breath of air.

"Dah! Why is this happening?" I shouted with fury, throwing my arms into the air.

Knowing I had to regain control, I sat back down at the table. I took deep breaths and cleared my thoughts. Okay, so maybe she's just a very nice person and it's a coincidence that all this is occurring at the same time. I groaned at the likelihood of that being the case. Confused, I sighed and lethargically rested my chin on the table. I suppose I can't avoid skipping over questions; otherwise, what would be the point of using this time for reflecting? I grumbled as I searched for a question. _What is it about Mi Li that makes her so easy to get along with?_

_Well, like I said earlier, she's loyal, caring, and reliable. She's the kind of friend that you know can trust. You just know that if something has to be done, she'll put all of her energy into completing the task… oh no. 'All of her energy' – as in the Spiritual State?_ I had heard her say something about it, but she didn't tell me much. _Uh! How could I not see that? She must've wanted to hide her weaknesses. I remember now, Aang mentioned something about keeping the Disciple's weaker than the Avatar. This must've been want he meant. Dah! I'm so stupid and she's so stubborn!_ I crumpled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth.

"Zuko? What's happened? Can you please let me inside?"

It was my mother calling from the other side of the door. I hesitated.

"Mom, I need to be alone right now. Everything's a mess," I answered in frustration.

"Then let me in. I can help you. I believe this is something that we need to talk about." Her voice sounded desperate. I sighed and opened the door for her.

Gracefully, she made her way to the table and sat down. I sat opposite her. Already, I was losing my concentration. A range of emotions were travelling through me like lightning; so fast and intense at the same time.

"I can tell you are very anxious, Zuko. Slowly explain to me what happened," my mother encouraged.

"Mi Li tried to heal my scar – she was successful. But now she's in a coma and I don't know what to do. She might wake up, and she might not. But I know one thing; I know that I won't be able to live with myself if she dies because of a small issue like this," I said, pointing to my face. Rage was embedded into my every syllable. She remained silent for some time.

"If it was going to be so serious, why did she do that? Surely she knew the consequences," she tried to justify.

"I have no idea why she did that, but I'm sure she knew the risks – she _had_ to know. She journeyed with Aang into the Spirit World. Avatar Roku explained everything they needed to know. They would've been told about this. Mi Li entered the Spiritual State when she tried to heal me – I'm quite certain. One moment it was proceeding like any ordinary healing session, then it changed and there was so much more energy; I could feel it! She's so stubborn!" I yelled.

"Maybe she entered the Spiritual State by accident; it's happened before."

"No. There has to be a very powerful emotional motivation for the Spiritual State to be activated by accident; something like immense fear, grief, or anger. Mi Li was completely calm as far as I could tell." I exhaled. "I'm guessing she still felt some sort of duty towards me. You never should've burdened her like that, even if she was older at the time. Our personal issues have nothing to do with her!"

"I know, Zuko, I know. I made a mistake; it wasn't right to involve her like that. But I was desperate and I couldn't think of anyone better than Mi Li. You know that I would do anything to protect you – my child."

"But at the expense of _another_ innocent child? You know how much she has suffered for me. You've been gone for so long, how _would_ you know? You _don't_!" I shouted with impatience. My mother sat there with anxious eyes, speechless.

"When my father met me for an Agni Kai, she tried to protect me. But the guards caught her before she could do anything, and they punished her by breaking her wrist. It's the reason why one of her hands always seems weaker. But that's not all. There was a time when she was certain that there was no hope of ever leaving this palace, so she committed herself to life as a palace servant. That way, she could continue to serve our family – Azula in particular. And now… she's risking her life to improve my _appearance_. How much more loyal can a person get? It's as though she was eternally bound to me by service. Even formally releasing her doesn't seem to have changed anything."

My thoughts were uninhibited now. Everything I was thinking flowed with a kind of confidence I rarely felt. But then I also realised that as I expressed my ideas aloud, I was gaining a better picture of my emotions. Something inside me stirred. It was a strong emotion; it was growing stronger with every sentence I spoke regarding Mi Li. My mother could only gaze at me with a hint of agony in her expression. Then, like a spark in a void of darkness, I knew exactly what I felt.

"Mom, it's too late to change anything. Besides, it's not your fault. You had no idea how it would affect Mi Li. So I guess I'm still the one to blame for this mess. But now I know where I stand. I'm grateful to Mi Li for everything she has ever done for me; I couldn't ask for a better friend. Now that I think about it, I notice I feel more alone when I'm away from her. There's something about her that makes being around her so easy – she has as air of wisdom like Uncle Iroh, and yet she has this unique aura that mystifies me. I really admire her; I've learned a lot from her experiences. I can see just how sacrificing she is – like her parents, all too much," I noted, my voice straining on the last line.

I sighed, "I can't express my gratitude enough. I suppose that such a strong emotion has to effect my connection with her; it has. It's only fair that for what she has given me, I should repay. So I swear on my heart – right here, right now – that I will do everything in my power to protect and cherish her with the same vitality she exhibited for me. Seeing her so lifeless is killing me on the inside. If she dies, I will never forgive myself; not even in my next life if I am ever reincarnated to suffer from this guilt. I guess the doctor was right about us. With the way we bonded and behaved around each other, we couldn't just be ordinary friends." Immediately, my throat stiffened as I arrived to my next thought.

"Sometimes, I wonder how Mai and I will get through our mature lives together. Everything seems so unsteady at the moment, I have no idea how we'll be as adults. It's true people change; I know I have, dramatically in fact. But Mai is the sort of person who I can't see changing – not in the near future anyway. I haven't really thought of it until now, but I can actually imagine a life with Mi Li. We wouldn't fight as often as I do with Mai, there'd always be a balance of power, and we'd have similar interests and goals. She's all about helping the world, and so am I – we're practically on the same page!" I smiled at the serene thought.

"I have to admit that of all my friends, I feel like Mi Li and I have the strongest mutual understanding. There's rarely (if ever) a moment when one of us is trying to overpower the other or have the definitive decision. She knows how to be flexible, which encourages me to exercise taking-turns, and allowing her equal opportunities. When we first met, she was just like a sister to me. Now, I can't deny that everything about her is everything I've ever looked for in an ideal companion. In simple terms, I'm beginning to love her… perhaps more than I love Mai." I looked down at the floor, feeling guilty because I knew that Mai had also sacrificed many things for me.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "Oh my goodness, Zu-Zu! _Congratulations_! I was wondering when you'd fall for her. She'd make such a great sister-in-law. This is perfect; true love for you, a wonderful in-law for me and mother, and the most beautiful act of revenge on Mai too. How _exciting_!" exclaimed Azula, prancing towards us with glee.

"You've been eavesdropping on me?" I questioned, glaring at her scornfully.

"Of course; that's what I do best! Besides, you're my brother and there are no secrets in this family – at least, not any more. But I am rather annoyed at you for allowing this to happen. If Mi Li dies because of you, I will unleash doom on your selfish soul," she teased with a grim sarcasm.

"I didn't know this would happen. If I did, I wouldn't have gone ahead with it," I said defensively.

"I know. But Mi Li means more to me than she does to you. So if she dies, I _will_ put you in a world of pain," she swore, narrowing her eyes in genuine fury.

"You won't have to do anything to put me in a world of pain," I informed her miserably, turning my back to them.

And with that, my mother and Azula left the room – leaving me in complete solitude. _Mi Li… I'm sorry. I've failed you – I took you for granted. Now I have to face the consequences, but I won't be the one punished; it'll be you, and that's unfair. Mi Li, please come back. I need you. I know I have Mai but I still feel alone. The truth is that Mai and I don't know each other as well as I thought we did. But you… I feel like I've known you for so much longer. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't know it. I admit that I've been masking the truth from myself, but now I can't deny what my subconscious is telling me You're amazing, and that's why everyone adores you. I won't be able to live with myself if you disappear from this world because of me._

"Mi Li… I _love_ you," I whispered under my breath.

Like a storm, emotions of passionate love and debilitating guilt clashed in the depths of my heart. Without feeling any need to pretend, I let myself go. The first tears streamed down my face in a flurry, but I didn't sob or shake from the inner turmoil. I _had_ to be a man. I _had_ to remain strong… for Mi Li.


	36. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

_Mai's Perspective_

_Uh! That little snitch! She just had to come into my life and ruin everything! She seems so innocent, but I don't believe a word that comes out of her mouth. She's sided with Azula – I'm sure of it. I could tell from the way she asked Zuko to free Azula and trust her. Azula is Azula: she will never change. This is a part of their plan to take over the Fire Nation: from the inside. Everything has been so perfectly framed that anyone who had enough compassion would fall for their tricks. But my mind is clear and I'm being critical of their every move. My vision is unbiased and sharp – they can't fool me._ It's been eight hours since I last spoke to Zuko.

Cautiously, I opened the door so I could peek into Mi Li's room. I knew what to expect – that little actress would be alive and well, smiling to herself for achieving her goal. Through the tiny gap, I gasped quietly.

Zuko was in the room! _Why would he be in there?_ I couldn't explain the scene before me. There he sat, by her bedside, staring at her with glazed eyes. _Had the chameleon's charms influenced my boyfriend more than I thought?_ I fumbled for an answer. Hoping to find it, I stood motionlessly by the door, listening for the slightest hint. I watched and waited for countless minutes, but Zuko remained as frozen as me. Then, it was as though he could sense my presence. Slowly, he turned his head towards the door. Without any delays, I turned and slid into the darkness of the evening halls. On the crimson carpets my footsteps were as mute as the still night air. Not a single living thing was to be heard, only the shallow breath of the chilly breeze.

I sighed as I entered my room, closing the door in a state of exhaustion. _He had been ignoring me all day, and I had been doing the same to him. But now he was actually grieving for her? She's not even dead for crying out loud! I should have ruined her image when I had the chance; that way, she would have been too embarrassed to show her face here again. She sure had the guts to say she wasn't trying to steal my boyfriend. What a liar!_

I folded my arms and sat on the edge of my bed. He skipped lunch to ponder in his room. I wanted to check on him and talk about it, but we probably would've started arguing instead. So I decided to spend the rest of the afternoon in my room. I wrote a letter to Ty Lee. I wanted to know how she was doing, now that she was one of the Kyoshi Warriors. But as I began, I couldn't seem to find the energy to write. It took me an entire hour just to finish a short paragraph.

_Well, dinner is in another hour, so he'd better be there. If he isn't, I'll go in there and drag him out myself._ Feeling exhausted, I lay back onto my bed, crunching into a ball on my side. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the cool surface of the soft blanket. Resting on the bed helped to calm me. I found that I was able to think better when I was relaxed like this. Soon, there was a light knocking on my door.

"Mai? Are you in there?" It was Ursa.

"Yes, I'm here," I answered without moving the rest of my body.

"Dinner is almost ready. Come down soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Then the footsteps trailed away into the distance and were no longer heard. I was still lying on my bed another few minutes later. I just didn't feel like eating. But because I was utterly bored, I decided I might as well have dinner. I left my room and headed into the dining hall downstairs. To my surprise, Zuko was already there eating with the rest of his family. I acted as if it was a normal day, but I was determined to have a discussion with him after this meal. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Ursa and Azula glancing curiously between the two of us. I ignored them.

Suddenly, Zuko rose from his seat, said a few short statements to his mother and sister, and silently left the room. I dropped my utensils and got up after him. Naturally, he moved like a ghost through the unlit hallways, gliding with little effort. I followed, easily keeping pace with him. It seemed he was making his way towards the royal gardens. He knew I was following him, as silent as we both were. He must also want to have this discussion.

In a matter of moments, the both of us were standing in the centre of a wide open courtyard. Paved paths, revealed by the bright silver moon, weaved through the exotic greenery. Zuko stood by a pond with his back towards me. I was five paces directly behind him. In our silence the crickets chirped, the breeze combed the leaves of the tree, and other nocturnal creatures rustled the long grasses in their night-time activities.

"What's going on?" I began bluntly.

"What do you think is going on? Isn't it obvious what's happened?" he asked back. I was surprised at how calm he sounded.

"Actually, it's not that simple. You've been different ever since you got back, and I know why. It's her – she's done something to you. But you see… she's not exactly who she says she is. It's all an act, Zuko. She's working with Azula – they're in this together. They want to take you down by pretending to be your friends and family. But Azula will always be Azula – she can't be trusted. Don't you remember how Mi Li asked you to trust her and let Azula go free? Okay, so the part about her meeting your mother is true, but that doesn't mean she's helping y–"

"Azula is a different matter. And we've already discussed this – I've approved Azula's right to maintain her status. Leave her out of this. They _aren't_ scheming together," he interrupted.

Now he was facing me with eyes of certainty. Immediately, I noticed the change that I had almost forgotten about. He looked so different in my memories – it was like gazing at a changed man.

"Either way, Mi Li can't be trusted. That girl was cursed from the moment she was conceived," I stated in my coldest tone.

"You're just letting your jealousy get the better of you!" he accused. The signs of rage were becoming evident.

"No, I'm not! I'm concerned for you and I feel it's my duty to protect you when you're not thinking straight."

"You don't have to do that for me. Besides, I can think for myself – I'm not that easily swayed. Anyhow, someone's already taken that job from you." Then, with a glimmer of guilt, he turned away and gazed into the dark pond.

"What?" I scoffed. "Are you referring to Mi Li?" He was silent. I scoffed again. "She's protecting you? That's definitely something new for me. She's a weakling – how is she going to protect you?" I mocked.

"You don't understand, Mai. You never have, and you never will. She's unlike any of the girls I've ever met. If I've noticed anything, it's the fact that she's the opposite of you. You've always had what you wanted, and you've had an easy life, although it wasn't always exciting. But Mi Li has been forced to live her life in fear, she's lost her parents, and right now she's sacrificing her life for my _face_." He ended on a tone of frustration.

"Hey! I've sacrificed for you too. What, you don't think disobeying Azula has a high risk of death?" I felt insulted.

"I know you've sacrificed for me. Believe me, I've been thinking very deeply about all this. But there's a line, Mai. There's a line between love and friendship. I love you, but our relationship is slipping – you can't deny that. You know that we work well together, but we also have too many differences. It's been difficult from the beginning, and that still hasn't changed. I'm growing tired of all this arguing and fighting – we have nothing else in common except our childhood," he said solemnly. My eyes widened.

"How can you say that? After _everything_ that we've been through together!" I was furious now.

"But it's true, Mai. We can't deny the truth. We're only together because we've known each other for so long, and we have that foundation in our relationship. But we're both growing up. Things have changed, and things will continue to change. But the one thing that is getting worse is our relationship. You know that."

"It's because of her! If she never came around, we wouldn't be in this situation. I hate her, and every facet of her being!" I could only see the hurt in Zuko's eyes.

"Yes, it _is_ because of her. But remember, if she never existed, I wouldn't have got my family back – I'm talking about my mother and Azula. They might not mean much to you, but they mean a lot to me. For so long I felt alone, but she brought back some light into my life. Of course I had you, but then… you weren't always there with me."

"She wasn't there with you either! You met her only recently!"

"I know. But there's a difference, Mai. With some people, you need to know them for a long time to develop a strong relationship. But some people, you meet them the first time and you have an instant connection. Not that I had an instantaneous connection with Mi Li – it's just that, as I got to know her, I realised how much we understood one another. Right now, that line between friendship and love… I can't see it anymore," he explained in a state of wonder.

"You might not be able to see it, but I can – _clearly_! And I can see that they are the enemy. You're not giving me a chance! This isn't fair!"

"You've plenty of chances, and you've always had want you wanted, Mai. But I guess you'll just need to learn. You can't have love just when you want it: you have to give some, to get some. But even then, it's not guaranteed that you'll get any returns. For our relationship to move up to the next level, we need to have more than just love. But right now, even love is fading. I can feel it, and I'm sure you can too. Maybe... we need to move our separate ways."

"No, Zuko. No! You promised me. The day of your coronation, by the balcony… you _promised_," I pleaded.

"Well, to be accurate… you gave me a command." He hesitated, looking away. "I didn't say anything."

I crossed my arms. "Your silent embrace was a gesture that meant you understood. Don't try to play games with me. I'm hardly in the mood," I argued, as he huffed lightly.

"You're never in the mood."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true. Everyone would agree with me." He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"That's an exaggeration. It just so happens that when I _am_ in the mood, you're either too busy or you have something else in mind."

"Mai, I'm the Fire Lord now. Does that not mean anything to you? I have responsibilities that are more important than having fun."

"More important than me?" I asked to make it difficult for him. He faltered. Through his golden eyes, I saw the thoughts stirring in his mind.

"Yes – more important than you," he answered blatantly. I froze, holding an expression of disbelief.

"You've change…" I whispered.

"And you haven't… much."

My jaw dropped slightly. "So now you don't even love me? From the way you're talking… it sounds like you've made up your mind. You're really going to leave me?"

"I haven't made any decisions yet. I'm still thinking things through. I'm just going to wait and see what happens. Perhaps, if we can come to a mutual agreement, we might heal our bond. Otherwise, you might have to return to your family – for both of our sakes," he suggested, sounding as though he was begging for me to leave, rather than stay. I remained silent as I thought about it.

"Of course I'm willing to try a mutual agreement. I'll do anything to avoid the latter option. I just hope Mi Li never wakes up again."

And with that death-imposing response, I turned and melted into the darkness, seething with vengeance.


	37. The Spirit World

**The Spirit World**

_An Inevitable Reunion_

I was lying on my back, facing the sky. The moment I opened my eyes, my head began to throb like a beating drum. I blinked and tried to recognise my environment – everything was so bright, it was like being outside on an abnormally sunny day. I took a deep breath and attempted to sit up. Slowly I regained enough balance and strength to stand. I brushed my hair back and neatly adjusted my clothes.

There were lots of trees – all tall and ancient-looking – populating islands of floating earth. Their strong branches spread out to form nature's umbrellas, not that there were any signs of rain. There was a mysterious river that seemed to disappear into the misty distance, and it seemed to me that I was standing in the middle of a long marble bridge. Curious of what lurked below, I glanced over the side of the railing to gaze into what seemed to be water. Flashes of silver, yellow and red, darted vibrantly below a rippling curtain of gold. I stood there, amazed at their beauty.

"Welcome back, Mi Li," greeted a familiar voice.

My body tensed, and I turned slowly to him. "Avatar Roku, greetings," I addressed politely, before bowing on my hands and knees. He chuckled warmly.

"You may rise," he commanded, "but you do realise why you are here?" His voice was more serious.

I hesitated as I tried to remember. I swallowed hard.

"I did something I shouldn't have. I… I entered the Spiritual State for reasons that were not a matter of life or death," I admitted, staring at the ground.

"That is merely the problem. You thought you could handle the power. You thought you could push yourself as far as you did. You tempted _fate_." I didn't dare to look into his eyes. "You've already been extremely lucky in your life to have escaped so many misfortunes, although some events were inevitable. But now that you are in the blossoming stage of your spiritual development, you risk wasting every effort made by the people around you. Furthermore, you disregarded a direct instruction from Aang. That is disrespectful, reckless and inconsiderate," he finished on a stern tone.

I could only remain silent. Now that I had thought about it, I realised just how much I _did_ put at risk – my parents' efforts, and that of my other friends and family, would have been thrown away and wasted in the blink of an eye.

"Well, at least you understand now. Do you understand, Ming Mi Li? _Look at me_." I widened my eyes when he addressed me by my full name. I gazed up fearfully.

"Yes, I understand," was all I managed to whisper.

"Good," he nodded, "I don't want you to disobey instructions like that again. The next time, you may not be so lucky. In fact, you're not out of the darkness just yet – your actions bear consequences that are beyond my control. You do realise where you are, don't you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. By now I was quite sure where I was.

I nodded. "The Spirit World." It wasn't a question.

"Indeed, you're correct – the Spirit World. And you know what that means. This bridge that you're standing on… it's no ordinary bridge." Then something is his pose changed and he looked at me with grim eyes. "In the mortal world, Mi Li, you're in a _very_ critical state: you're in a coma. This is the bridge between two parts of the Spirit World; the West, where only those who've been laid to rest can reside," he gestured to one side of the bridge, "and the East where immortal spirits, such as Hei Bai, like to spend their time," he gestured to the opposite side.

"If you remember your last visit, you could only roam the East end of the Spirit World. That still holds true… provided you are a living soul. But right now, you are neither dead nor alive. If your will to live is weak, your soul will leave your body. Then you'll be free to join your family in the West, where the dead are waiting. You may take your time to decide, but make sure you consider everything. Your fate will not be decided until the moment you leave this bridge. All you need to do is choose your future, and set foot on the corresponding side," he explained, gazing at me with eyes of infinite knowledge.

"Choose wisely," he instructed gravely, before fading into a mist and disappearing with the breeze. I froze with panic, aware of the situation I was in.

"Mi Li!" called a voice from my distant memories. _Could it be?_ But I stayed petrified, not wanting to be influenced by my deepest desires.

"Mi Li!" called two voices now. This time they sounded closer. Now I could hear footsteps tapping rhythmically on the marble, approaching me from the West end of the bridge. But I couldn't see if there was really anyone there – a thick fog masked the West Island. I shook my head and turned my back to the voices. _No, no, no. It can't really be them._ Then, like a stabbing pain, flashed the memory of a horrible nightmare I had often suffered in my first two years of separation from my parents.

_There they were, lying on blood-soaked earth – both were on the brink of death, with arrows in their bodies and deep gashes in their flesh, blood dripping from every wound. They reached their hands out for me like corpses raised from the grave, coughing on their own blood, struggling to call my name. And I, a small child, stood at a distance in a state of shock. Then a soldier would appear out of the darkness behind me, cover my mouth with his hand and with the resounding crack of tender bones, the whole world would fall into darkness and doom._

I jolted and gasped sharply at the vivid return of my traumatic nightmare. I whimpered, and crumpled into a ball, hiding my head in my lap. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to see the terrifying image that haunted my sleepless nights. I had heard of evil spirits – ones that knew your fears. They took the form of your worst fear to torment you. If I didn't look, it would get bored and leave me alone… hopefully. I curled up even tighter, sitting rigidly on the warm marble, and squint my eyes firmly shut. _Go away, please go away. Don't do this to me. Please…_ I prayed.

Then a gentle and warm hand held my shoulder. I jittered from the touch and tried to swivel away without dropping my security. But the hand returned. This time, it held me firmly.

"Mi Li, we know you're scared. But it's us, it _really_ is. Please, open your eyes," encouraged the voice of my mother.

I wanted to look up so desperately, but I was too afraid to face my fears again. I couldn't help the pressure that began to build up inside me. By now, tears were brewing behind my closed eyelids, ready to boil-over at any moment.

"Mi Li, be brave. Remember what I told you," reminded the voice of my father.

I shook my head determinedly, but decided that if I didn't take a risk I would never know – after all, I'd been taking risks for so long. My heart beat like a galloping Bull-antelope, and the blood coursed through my veins like fresh lava. Slowly, I raised my head and peeked over my knees with the caution of a young fawn.

Much to my relief, my fears had been just that – an illusion. Bending down in front of me were my parents, both smiling and expressing the same relief as I. My father wore his General's armour with pride, and my mother wore her elegant Southern Water Tribe dress. Together, they resembled the image of love that I had prayed they would be.

Then I couldn't contain my grief any longer. The warmth rushed to my face and the tears began flowing in torrents. Then, a wailing sob broke free and I was pulled into the long-absent arms of my mother and father. I cried into their bodies to muffle my pain, as I would have done six years ago. There was nothing that could rein my anguish. And soon, my mother had joined me in our despair. My father remained strong, but his emotions still radiated through his broad steel chest.

I had longed so deeply for us to be together, and now that we finally were, I didn't want anything else except for us to stay this way. Our bodies were so close that I could smell their scents. Sweet and gentle was my mother's. Strong and wise was my father's. Wanting only to be smothered by their presence, I pulled myself deeper into their embraces. I didn't _ever_ want to leave.

"Mi Li… my dear Xiao Mi," comforted my mother as she lovingly stroked my hair.

But I continued to shake from the violent sobs. It seemed like forever before I was calm enough to actually speak. Even so, I wanted to listen to what they had to say: they could hear me anytime.

"Mi Li, we're so proud of you. You've managed to achieve so much despite the fact that you've been through so many unfortunate events," started my father. "You found my sword, your mother's necklace, you organised a funeral for us, you're the Avatar's Disciple, and you're learning to master your elements to do good things – that's a lot of responsibility. You've survived for so long without us and become stronger than the both of us combined. I'm very proud of you. I know you will wield my sword with honour," he said softly, before pulling me into another embrace. A second wave of emotion came over me, but I choked back the tears.

"You've grown to be so beautiful," my mother commented, stroking my hair behind my ear. "And you've learned to be such a lady. But I'm most pleased with your bending, Mi Li. You've already mastered water – I knew you could do it. You're a natural." She smiled serenely. I smiled with her.

"Thanks, mom," I replied, shifting out of my father's arms to embrace her. "I've missed you both so much…" I whispered under my breath, as I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck.

"We know, Mi Li… we know," she whispered back, with pain etched in her voice.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mi Li. That was a _very_ dangerous manoeuvre. You could have killed yourself instantly," my father scolded me out of nowhere. I broke out of my mother's embrace and looked down.

"I just wanted to help. Besides, I had to prove that I wasn't weak. Everyone looks at me and thinks that I need to be protected – I _hate_ it," I defended myself vigorously.

"But look at what's happened, Mi Li. You're risking your life! We don't want you to do this to yourself. You don't need to prove anything. Everyone is happy with the way you are and everyone is willing to help you if you need it. There is no need to make yourself seem stronger or less vulnerable than you are. Just be you," he commanded.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, father. I promise not to do that again," I apologised, not wanting to argue anymore.

"That's good, Mi Li. But what you did was very impressive. The healing worked the moment you entered the Spiritual State. Now, Zuko's scare is nothing more than a patch of sensitive skin. He's amazed at your abilities, but you gave him quite a shock when you passed out. We aren't the only ones who can see just how valuable you are. If I'm correct, you have a number of male admirers," my mother teased as I blushed feverishly.

"What are you talking about? They're just friends," I said, feeling uncomfortable.

She giggled. "I know they are just friends, but they do admire you _a lot_. We can see everything that goes on, Mi Li. We know exactly what's been happening," she said with a mischievous grin. My father couldn't help sharing the same expression. I sighed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Do we really need to talk about this?" I groaned.

"Don't worry, Mi Li. We're happy for you. You need to be with people who care about you and love you for who you are. Speaking of which, those are some rather nice boys who you call 'friends'. I'm really wondering why you still don't have a boyfriend..." she suggested with a slightly devilish tone. My jaw dropped.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, before hiding my face in my hands. _How humiliating and completely irrelevant to the situation!_

"Oh, but it's not _entirely_ irrelevant. We want you to have a happy future," added my father as he read my mind. By now, nothing was a surprise – this was the Spirit World after all. I just shook my head in frustration. _Did we really have to talk about this?_

"Of course we do, Mi Li. You know us mothers – we _love_ sharing gossip… especially about our daughters. Personally, I think that Zuko would be best for you," she suggested out of nowhere, catching me off-guard.

"What? Zuko is just a friend… he never admired me," I refuted.

"Well, he may be a friend to you. But what you've done for him… he feels very grateful. When he realised just how much you sacrificed for him, he began to see you differently. He even admitted that he loved you, not more than a moment ago."

My eyes were wide-open, even though they were slightly sore and swollen from crying. "No, it can't be. He _has_ a girlfriend – Mai."

My shook his head. "But they aren't doing very well together, you know that. Even if they did stay together, they probably wouldn't last long in a marriage: which is inevitable because Zuko is the Fire Lord. But never mind Zuko – there are plenty of others to choose from. Haru has always been a favourite of mine. He's a good boy. He always listened to me and he was very protective of you. You need that kind of man. And now, seeing how much he's grown and how powerful he's become, I don't know why you would even bother considering the others," argued my father with a sort of smug expression.

"It's… complicated, dad. You'd know – you've been watching everything this whole time," I stated bluntly, glaring at them for invading so much of my privacy. Then again, I don't blame them entirely – it must get really boring in the Spirit World.

He chuckled. "I know, Mi Li. But we're only suggesting. I think you'll be fine with whoever you choose. You're a big girl now. I know you can make your own choices." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I still prefer Zuko. Haru has gotten overly ambitious and obsessive – not that it's bad, it's just nothing like the boy I remember in that old mining village," explained my mother with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"That's exactly what I think," I agreed in a solemn tone. "And it's all because of me."

"No, Mi Li. You've brought out the best in him. You've made him a man – a good one. Don't regret it," comforted my father. I sighed.

My mother rolled her eyes. "But I'm telling you both – Zuko is the _one_ for you, Mi Li. You've changed him in a way that no one else could. You've shown him a new side of life – he can see a bright future with you, but not with Mai. Besides, he's the Fire Lord… and Avatar Roku's great-grandson," argued my mother, raising an eyebrow. I trembled. "We've spoken with Avatar Roku many times, and Roku would be very honoured to have you as his great-granddaughter-in-law. Please don't disappoint him… and us," she finished with the gentlest smile I had seen. But I was not persuaded, to say the least.

"Mum! You're arranging my marriage for me?" I shouted, completely mortified. She and my father laughed.

"No! Of course not! We're just advising you on your options. But I am telling you that Zuko is the best of them all," she persisted. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. "Oh, and don't even consider Toshiro: his family is corrupted. His parents don't like you but the reason why they treat you so well is because you're the Princess. But once they found that you and Toshiro were getting along so well, they decided to use it to their advantage in the hope that one day the two of you would marry and then their family would gain a high status." She scoffed.

"But Toshiro is not like that! He _hates_ his parents." I refuted.

My father nodded. "We know, but we're telling you that you don't want to be in that environment, Mi Li. When you left, Toshiro even said himself that he hopes you don't return: because if you did his parents would get their satisfaction from you. He doesn't want to make you feel used," explained my father in a collected manner.

"But they'll win either way, whether I'm there or not. If I return, take up the throne, and marry him, they'll get what they want. If I don't return, Toshiro will become the next chief and they'll still get their way. Where I am doesn't make a diff–"

"_Unless_ you don't marry him: then you can be a royal without Toshiro's parents having their way. But then _who_ would you marry? It would be lonely for you _and_ him. You have to get married eventually – it's the only way that you can maintain your royal status in the Northern Water Tribe. If you can't provide any heirs to the throne, they can't consider you. Do you really want to live that kind of life?" he asked, gazing at me thoughtfully. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"No."

"Then that's not the way to go. Besides, Toshiro can find someone else. He doesn't _really_ need you. At one time, you needed someone and he was there for you, but maybe it's best if you two went your separate ways now. Politics, particularly in the Northern Water Tribe, have always been strict and one-sided. Of course, the same could be said about the Fire Nation, but things are changing and the future will be much better in terms of freedom."

"So now what? Should I just abandon the Northern Water Tribe and leave everything to Toshiro?"

"Well, that's your choice. But he will be able to handle things without you, we're sure. That… and he will have absolutely no problems with finding a girlfriend. There's already a horde of girls spying on his every move," added my mother with a chuckle. My father couldn't help laughing too. I just smiled half-heartedly.

"Really?" I needed assurance. They both nodded honestly. Surrendering, I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Now can we talk about something else?" They smiled and nodded again. "How is it that I'm even royalty?" My mother was the most eager to explain.

"Way back in our family history, our ancestors had lived in the Northern Water Tribe. They were royalty of course, but there was a dispute between the family members. Apparently, it was between two brothers who both wanted the throne, and they were twins. You can imagine what it would've been like to listen to them arguing about who was more fit to be Chief. It was a chaotic dispute that divided the family. In the end, the younger brother was sent away, banished from the Northern Water Tribe. He travelled to the South and made a living as a simple fisherman and warrior. He found a different way of living, and it was then that he met the woman who became his wife." She sighed.

"Our family never returned to the North, until the war began, but some of our family members stayed behind. My grandparents stayed, but my granduncles and grandaunts migrated with their children. They survived the trip and were accepted by the city. It was years later, when things had gotten much worse, that my parents and I finally decided to move. But some Fire Nation ships found us and raided our boat. I asked them to spare my parents, which they did, but they took me hostage. I wasn't sure if my parents could make the trip without me, but they did, thankfully," she finished. I nodded with interest.

Suddenly, my father placed a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, I just remembered. You found our secret chest at the house. I'm very glad that you were able to find it. I was even more astonished when you opened it yourself," he commented, pulling me into his arms. I giggled, and smiled.

"It wasn't _that_ hard. But I found everything inside: I was so relieved that nothing was destroyed. But what do you want me to do with it all?"

"You can keep them, and burn whatever you don't need," he stated casually.

"Burn them? I wouldn't burn anything!" I exclaimed and pulled away from him. I was shocked at his instruction.

"Well, suit yourself. But you'll find that when you're dead, you don't really care about keeping any materialistic objects, because you can't," he joked with a chuckle.

I just stared at him, saddened by his remark. "Oh. Yeah, I almost forgot," I whispered, looking at my hands.

"Jeom!" chided my mother, as she slapped him irately across the shoulder. He cleared his throat.

"You know I didn't mean that, Kanari – it was a slip of the tongue. Sorry, Mi Li. I shouldn't have been so blunt like that. Come here," he apologised, inviting me into his arms as I felt the heaviness of my heart once more. The three of us stayed silent for a long moment.

"Mi Li, you've been in a coma for almost two days now. You have to make your decision soon so that you can return to the mortal world," my mother reminded me earnestly. My gut wrenched painfully at the reminder.

"But how is that possible? It doesn't even feel like it's been two days! It's only been a few hours. I don't want to have to go… I'm not ready," I started to whine.

My father stroked my hair gently. "Mi Li, time works differently in the Spirit World. I know it's hard to believe, but you have to go. And you know that we would rather not have you with us. Our time is over, but you still have a life to lead. We can't be selfish like this. This is not your time," my father explained calmly.

"But we just got together! This isn't fair!" I cried out.

"Nothing is ever fair, my dear. You win some and you lose some – that's the way it has always been. You still have a life. It's an opportunity to make a difference to the world – take it. You've come so far, keep going," my mother persuaded.

"Listen to your mother. You can't follow us back. Otherwise, everything that we've done, and everything that your friends and family have done, will be for nothing. Make us even prouder, Mi Li. We'll always be able to see you, even if you can't see us. And one, one day… we _will_ be together, but not now. You know, most people don't even get to choose whether to live or die – but you're lucky because you can. So promise us you'll live and make the most of your life," added my father, his voice full of authority.

I nodded weakly at their requests. As much as I was tempted to leave all my worldly hardships behind, I knew that a true leader stayed fighting until the last moment – like my father. He smiled.

"It has been my dream to pass my skills onto you, but I suppose that won't happen. You'll have to find someone else to teach you. My sword is now yours." He embraced me one last time as I closed my eyes. "And remember, the energy of a firebender, comes from the heart. Keep your heart strong, and your firebending will be at its most powerful. I know you can do it."

I nodded in his tight embrace, as the tears began to flow relentlessly once more. My mother joined in the embrace, and for a moment we were one single undivided family… as we should be.

"Just remember that we'll always be with you, Mi Li. We'll follow you in your heart. Every achievement, every hardship – we'll share your experiences. Don't think you're alone." These were the final words of my mother.

Then they pulled me out of their embrace, and gestured me in the direction of the East side of the Spirit World. I kept my body facing them, as I took small steps backwards. My mother began to weep, and my father stared absently in my direction as I continued to move further and further away. I didn't look away, afraid that I might lose sight of them, so I took careful steps.

I was about twenty paces away from them when I had the feeling of having reached the other side. I stood there for a moment – like a sculpture with no real purpose – and took a mental portrait of my parents, so that I could remember what they looked like. My mother was standing beside my father, as he held her securely by the waist. The both of them gazed at me, looking younger and happier than I had ever remembered them. I smiled one final time.

"I love you!" I called to them, as loud as I could.

"We love you too!" they shouted together, waving their hands in farewell.

Then, a tear of mixed emotions escaped, and I made my final step onto the grass that marked the East boundary of the Spirit World.

Then the world whizzed around me, disappearing into a twister of ash, and I gasped as I fell quickly down to earth. I saw a bright blue light around me as I plummeted through the clouds. I shouted desperately, "No!" I opened my eyes and jolted upright, gasping for air. A hand grabbed mine, and I turned to the point of contact. It was Zuko. But I didn't care who it was, I felt lost. My life-long search for my parents had come to an end, only to reward me with a small moment of reunion.

I broke down into a state of emotional pandemonium and cried miserably into my hands. Zuko suddenly pulled me into an embrace, cradling me gently in his arms. Immediately there was the sound of footsteps approaching the room, followed by a strange silence. I looked up and saw Mai in the doorway. Zuko followed my gaze, but didn't seem to move. I quickly ceased my sobs, only to have Mai stomping furiously out. I began to worry.

"Zuko, you _have_ to follow her," I pleaded him.

"Why?" he asked, without showing the slightest expression of care.

"Please, just go. She needs you now. I'm fine."

I wiped away my tears and smiled as best as I could. He was reluctant, but he complied. He helped me to lie down before he pulled the covers over me. With a worried glance, he left the room, closing the door quietly. _I suppose the things my parents said about him are true. What a mess I've got myself into!_ But I was too exhausted to pursue the matter further. I relaxed into the bed and closed my eyes, feeling too weak and heartsick to deal with any of my life's tangled troubles.


	38. Conflicts

**Conflicts**

_Right or Wrong, Lovers or Friends?_

Midday. The sky was cloudy. Not a patch of blue could be seen. A gentle breeze danced through my half-opened window, bringing the curtains to life. The cool breath slid over my skin, sending a shiver through me. But I lay there, on my bed, staring out into the endless grey sky. When the cold air left, I sighed and relaxed. Suddenly the sound of approaching footsteps echoed through the door. I closed my eyes, hoping that whoever was there would think I was asleep and leave.

The wood creaked as the door opened, then silence. I kept my breaths slow and quiet. But the sound of footsteps became louder until I could sense someone standing beside my bed. Now I was tempted to open my eyes, but I held back my curiosity.

"Mi Li, I _know_ you're not asleep. Besides, it's me – Azula."

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see her. She stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. I sighed. "Is it really that easy to tell? Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Just checking on you. How are you feeling?" She asked, as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Better. Still feeling a little tired, but I'm okay." I gave her a small smile and shrugged my shoulders. She blew a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's good. Hey, it's about time for lunch. Want to come down and eat a bit?" she suggested, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm not in the mood to eat. You can go without me," I answered plainly.

"But you need to get your energy back. At least have a bowl of warm soup," she persisted. I sighed and shook my head again.

"No, I'll be fine," I argued with little enthusiasm. Becoming impatient, she quickly stood and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"You're _not_ fine. Now, _don't_ make me feed you, because I _will_," she warned in a stern voice. I giggled quietly.

"I'll eat… just not yet. I need to go somewhere for a while," I explained. Just as I did, she dropped her arms to grab my shoulders.

"Go somewhere? You can't leave the palace yet. You've just woken from a coma!"

"I won't be long, I promise. I need to think. Please, just this once. Don't tell anyone else I'm gone," I pleaded. But she was hesitant.

"But… can't you think here? I don't see how leaving the palace makes a difference." She held a puzzled expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, if you really need to know… I'm going back to my old house for a moment. Does that explain it?" Then she mouthed an 'oh' and nodded. I smiled. "So can I go?" I gave her the sweetest expression I could and waited for her response. She was still uncertain.

"But Mi Li, look at the sky. I'm quite sure it'll rain soon. You'll catch a cold and then we're _both_ going to be in for it." I huffed.

"You forget – I bend water. Catch a cold? What cold?" I shrugged my shoulders. But Azula still looked reluctant. I sighed. "I'll be _fine_."

"Alright! But be quick. I'm not getting in trouble because of you." She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, if it makes you happy: what do you want me to do for you if we get caught?"

She thought for a while… then a row of devilish teeth were revealed behind her bright crimson lips. I held my breath for the answer.

"Well… seeing as you've offered…" she began.

"Oh no… please don't be too harsh," I begged, whimpering at her mercy. I was going to regret ever opening my mouth.

"You'll have to…" she giggled wickedly, "tell Zuko that you love him…" my jaw dropped, "and seduce him" my eyes popped out, "to the point where he will _never_ think of Mai again so that I can have my REVENGE!" she shouted with rampant obsession. Fearful of someone hearing, I desperately tried to hush her as she continued to laugh demonically. When she finally understood, she calmed and sat back down on the bed, quietly giggling to herself. I tugged at her arm.

"Azula! That's not fair! That's way too harsh for something so small. Besides, what makes you think I can win Zuko over like that? He loves Mai," I hissed. She snapped out of her trance.

"Small? If it's so '_small'_ why do you need me to help you so badly?" she argued. I couldn't comment. Then she folded her arms with confidence. "Besides, you _will_ be able to win him over – very easily, actually. In fact, you _already_ have. While you were in your coma, Zuko realised just how much he needed you. You were his secret angel, always ready to help, the one he was destined for…" she said in a dreamy tone.

"No offence Azula, but you just don't understand romance. I am not some secret angel. If I was, I'd be _dead_. And just so you know, I believe in fate and destiny, but there are still many things we can choose for ourselves. Everyone who is human is destined to die at some point, but what they do while they're still alive is up to them. I don't believe the two of us are destined – that's just how you'd like it to be so you can get your revenge on Mai, even though you should've forgiven her a long time ago. And as a final note, I think you're delusional: do I _look_ like the seducing type to you?"

"Oh, Mi Li, you're underestimating yourself! I _know_ there's a prowling tigress inside you. You just need to bring her out to play. I'll help you," she offered smugly. I scoffed.

"What? _You_ help me? I'm sorry, but I never thought of you as being knowledgeable on seduction. But you're great at scaring people away, that's bound to come in handy," I mocked. She glared at me and slapped me lightly across the arm. "Hey! I just want you to not tell anyone else I'm gone. Is it really too hard to ask?"

"Oh, Mi Li, when will you learn? _Everything_ comes at a price, and this is mine. Take it or leave it," she commanded with authority. I sighed.

"Fine! If you get in trouble because of me then I will do what you want me to. But now that I think about it, why can't you just deny the fact that you knew I left?" I asked her irately. Now I was afraid I had made my decision too soon.

"Well, I could do that, but I wouldn't want to betray you and let you get all the blame. Besides, it's a done deal and you can't back out of it. If I get in trouble for this, you're going to have to do what I say. Or, alternatively…" she thought, "I could just turn you in myself, which would get us both into trouble," she said, smiling playfully. I just stared at her in disbelief.

"You…. wouldn't. _Would_ _you_?" I asked.

"Oh, of _course_ I wouldn't! That would be just too hard on you. I promise to keep my word: I won't betray you on purpose. If you hold your end of the deal, then I'll hold mine. Satisfied?" she concluded. I blew a sigh of relief.

"Satisfied. But don't you _dare_ go back on that deal. Remember – if you don't keep your side of the deal, I don't have to keep mine either. Your plan to turn me in on purpose would be futile."

"Yes, yes, you don't need to remind me. It would've been much more interesting though. Anyway, if you want to leave for a while, you'd better be quick. I'll leave you to change. You should be relatively safe since we'll be having lunch, but don't be gone for too long or someone might just come in to check on you."

And with that last warning, Azula slipped quietly out of the room, behaving as though nothing had happened. I immediately went into the bathroom to give myself a quick wash, splashing my greasy face with water and brushing my tangled hair into place. Being in a coma for two days, and waking up only to cry and go back to sleep, had not been good for me. I was beginning to smell odd, and my whole body felt filthy. I cringed at how horrible a state I was in – another reason to be avoiding people – but I'd have a proper bath when I got back. My bird cooed a farewell, so I stroked her soft feathers. Without further delays, I changed into an ordinary crimson dress with a matching hooded coat. I grabbed a small purse and headed swiftly out of my room.

Slipping past guards wasn't easy, but it was a good thing their helmets muffled their ears too much for them to notice my quiet footsteps. There were also fewer guards than I had anticipated. I think Azula had purposely sent some of them away. Nevertheless, I peeked around every corner before taking a step. I used the smaller hallways and exited through the back of the palace. I crouched by a bush and scanned the area for people. When it seemed clear, I pulled my hood on and carefully made my way towards the rear stables where I kept my Eelhound.

Upon seeing me, he became excited and tried to reach his head over the stable gate, scratching and making whining noises. I was planning to ride a dragon-moose because he would've been too conspicuous. But I quickly ran to him so that he would calm down. I stroked his smooth skin as he affectionately nudged his nose into my palm. I smiled.

"I still need to give you a name, don't I? I'll think about that later. Right now I need to go, but I can't ride you. Don't worry, you'll get your chance," I whispered.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a familiar male's voice. I turned carefully. He gasped. "Mi Li? You're not supposed to be walking about!" he chided. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, Uncle Yen, but I really have to go. I need to escape this place. I won't be long, promise. Please just let me borrow one of the dragon-moose?" I pleaded. He shook his head disappointedly, before pulling me into his arms.

"We've been so worried about you. You could've died. Don't do that to us again," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, feeling guilty. He sighed.

"If you really need a dragon-moose that bad, fine – take one. Here," he said, letting go of me to lead a dragon-moose from its stall. He quickly harnessed it, before helping me to sit astride its back. "Be quick, and don't get wet in the rain," he commanded. I nodded and swung the reigns. Abidingly, the dragon-moose broke into a gallop and raced out of the palace grounds. We flew past people as we made our way to the outskirts of the city. Busy stalls and carts full of produce quickly transformed into open fields and trees. It wasn't long before I had arrived at the house. Much to my relief, restoration work had not begun.

I dismounted and tied the reigns to a nearby tree, allowing the dragon-moose to rest and graze on the grass. I treaded on the weed-covered path, being careful not to trip on the dense growth. I made my way inside the house, no longer afraid of its cool darkness. Then, like a charging army, the expected downpour finally arrived. I sat by the foot of the staircase and stared silently out the front door. Outside, the rain continued to fall as though it would never cease. Slowly, I pulled the cloth purse out of my pocket and untied the string. I turned it upside down onto my palm, and out fell the broken charm. I put the cloth purse aside and played with the charm for a while, turning it and flipping it around in my hands.

_What have I gotten myself into? As if I didn't have enough problems already. First there was Haru, then Toshiro… and now Zuko? Even my parents can't come to an agreement! What am I supposed to do? I must be a real flirt. Funny I never realised it. I guess that's why Mai hates me so much. The thing is, I'm always trying to be better. I don't like just being me – I don't think it's enough. I guess I've always felt like I had a responsibility to do more than I could – at least, I tried. Most times things worked out, but only when it was too late. And that's why I'm always trying to make up for things – because I'm never where I'm needed._

_Why do I even try? I have so many past problems, there's no way I can make up for all of it even if I had a lifetime. Killed about five hundred souls in one night, at the age of ten – some innocent child I was. I don't even feel that bad about it. Gosh, I must be more ruthless than I thought. Maybe that's why Azula and I are such good friends._

_I still have to master firebending. If I don't it means I'm less experienced and less capable of protecting myself. I hate people thinking they have to sacrifice for me. That's exactly what my parents did, and they are the reason why I hate the idea of others dying because of me. The sooner I can protect myself, the better. That assassin who tried to kill me last time is still out there, and I'm pretty sure he… or she… still wants my head. But I don't understand… why do they want me? All well, if I can protect myself, I won't have to be so worried._

The rain continued outside, but it seemed to be less intense now. I rested the charm in my palm and traced its contours with my fingers. In the dim light, the gems glowed softly, as though they were breathing.

_Well, I can't stay here much longer. I need to think of a plan. What will I do? If I stay… things could get much worse between Mai and Zuko. I really don't want to get in between them. I'll admit I did have a crush on Zuko as a young child, but we're only friends. Mai is digging herself in by getting annoyed at me. What, because I helped Azula and gave Zuko his family back? If I stay, it's only because I need to train, nothing else. Then again, maybe it's best I go. It's not like this is the only place I can get trained._

_If I leave, where will I stay? I hadn't really thought about it but I suppose I could go to Taku. Madam Hua said she was keen to take me in as her student. At least there I could do something useful: learning about plants and medicines, then selling them to aid those who are ill. But wait, I almost forgot – the Northern Water Tribe. They're still waiting for me. I still have to decide whether I'm up for the challenge. But if I go back to be their Princess, it'll just be harder for Toshiro. We are good friends: I'd say that we were pretty close to being in a relationship. But if that's not what he wants then I can't do anything about it._

_Anyway, seeing as I'm already here and Chief Arnook has granted me time to train, I might as well stay a little longer. Training comes first. I suppose it's the first step in the right direction. I'm going to go back to the palace and clear things up with everyone – especially Zuko and Mai. Then I'll try to train as much as I can for the next few weeks… if the situation even stays well for that long. Otherwise, I'll have to change my plans – probably leave this palace for good. I'd better get back now. Gosh, I hope I'm not in trouble. Or Azula will have me lying on a bed of burning coal._

I put the charm back into the purse before tying the string. I carefully place the purse inside my coat pocket and stood up. The rain was now a light shower, and I walked out without worrying about it. I looked up at the sky, glad to see that some sunlight was filtering through the clouds. I quickly freed the dragon-moose and rode back to the palace. Uncle Yen was already there, waiting for my return. I thanked him and said goodbye, before hurrying carefully back through the hallways and slipping quietly into my room.

I unchanged and prepared a warm bath. I made sure I was thoroughly cleaned before drying myself with a towel and changing into a more elegant dress. I dried my hair with ease, pulling most of the water out with a single swipe, before combing it. I didn't bother to tie it up. Instead, I grabbed a clip with a colourful silk flower on it and pinned my fringe to one side. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled and I noticed my hunger.

My messenger bird squawked and stretched her wings – she was hungry too. I opened a low drawer and pulled out a bag of seeds. I poured some into her feeding bowl and put the bag back in the drawer. I quickly replenished her water supply before leaving my room.

I casually made my way downstairs, not stressed in any way. If the palace was this quiet, surely no one noticed I was gone – or did they? Two guards stood by the entrance of the dining hall, opening the huge doors for me when they saw my approach. I nodded my acknowledgement and continued in. Upon my arrival, everyone looked up from their meals and gazed at me. I said my greetings, which all but one returned, and sat down next to Azula as I waited for my meal.

"How are you feeling, Mi Li?" asked Ursa worriedly, sitting opposite me.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. How have you been?" I returned politely.

"Oh, quite well I suppose. But you did give us all quite a shock."

"I realised that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so reckless," I apologised weakly.

"You're absolutely right. What you did was stupid," Zuko commented, gazing critically at me.

"I'm sorry. I promise not to do that again," I answered quietly, his gaze filling me with guilt.

"Don't worry, you won't have to. It's almost gone thanks to you," he acknowledged, softening his tone a bit.

Suddenly, Mai stood from her seat and started for the door. All of our eyes followed her movements, except Zuko who kept his gaze on the table. I hadn't realised it was this bad.

"Well, we were just finishing our meal. But we can stay with you if you want," Lady Ursa offered. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine. You can go. I'm sure you have things to do," I answered. She nodded and headed out as well.

The maid brought a tray with a rice dish and a bowl of soup. She set it down neatly in front of me, placing the utensils to one side. I nodded thanks and she bowed before walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm staying," Azula stated aloud. I smiled and began to eat. Then she leaned closer towards me to whisper in my ear. "You're lucky," she breathed. I could hear how disappointed she was at me not getting caught. I pretended not to hear, aware that Zuko was still in the room. He didn't move and he didn't speak. He just sat there, staring at me. I felt really strange being watched while I ate. At one point, I almost choked on some rice! Everything felt so awkward; I was tempted to stop eating altogether.

"Don't stop. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. It's just…" he tried to explain. I gazed at him, and nodded.

"It's okay, I understand. I gave everyone a scare," I admitted openly.

"It's not just that. I…" he hesitated.

I looked to Azula, but she seemed unconcerned. The three of us remained silent for a moment.

"Mi Li… I have… feelings for you. I can't deny that I kind of actually _really_ like you," he finally said. I thought of what to say.

"Oh, well…" I was unsure of what to say next.

"I understand this is probably a shock to you. And it's not exactly great news either… with Haru and Toshiro to worry about. I'm sorry. I-I don't know what I'm doing. Ignore me," he stammered. But I shook my head and gave him a half-smile.

"Not at all, I already know how you feel. My parents told me. I went to the Spirit World while I was in the coma. So, I already know what you think, which is why I'm not really surprised. But, I want you to know that you shouldn't choose me over Mai. Mai loves you, she really does. She just doesn't show affection like many other girls. Look, you've known her for so long and without her you wouldn't be where you are," I explained.

"How do you know that?" he asked grudgingly.

"Azula told me about the time Mai betrayed her. She chose to help you and the Avatar escape from the prison at The Boiling Rock. If she hadn't done that, you and the Avatar wouldn't be around today." He began to get irritated.

"How do you know that would have been the case? Something else could've happened that saved us," he argued.

"But that's not as likely – you know that. Besides, my point is that she saved you, despite the consequences. That's how much she loves you, Zuko."

"You don't know anything about her. Or about what's going on between us."

"But I can see what's happening, and I know that it's not going well. I'm telling you, she loves you. She's the one for you," I tried to persuade.

"Why are you making it difficult for me?" he raised his voice, but remained calm.

"Difficult? I'm trying to make it easier for you. I'm giving you one choice – Mai."

"You don't know what the past months have been like. You don't know how difficult it has been between the two of us. Mai and I are like two completely different people. It's _not_ working. You want to give me a choice that doesn't even work?" He was furious.

"Nothing will ever work out right. Besides, do you think Mai wants this anymore than you? It may be hard, but true love is the love that holds together under the most difficult tensions. You haven't tried hard enough yet. Give yourselves more time. This episode of fights is only temporary. Make sure you've reached the end of this episode before you make any rash decisions. It's only at the _end_ that you'll find out how true your love is."

"I don't need to wait that long to find that out. It's already falling apart between us. Okay, so maybe Mai's love for me is still true, but that doesn't mean mine is. I've been trying so hard, but nothing's been working – you wouldn't understand," he said, turning away. I wasn't sure how to argue, so I waited. The hall became so quiet until it seemed no one was breathing. Then he sighed.

"But you know, more than anyone else here, that some things work out better than others. It's like trying to master firebending: there are two ways to learn. You either try to teach yourself, or you can get a teacher. If you knew it'd be easier to learn with a teacher and there was already one available to you, why would you still try to teach yourself?" he asked in an intimidating tone. I knew the answer: it was obvious. So I just nodded, understanding his perspective.

He exhaled. "Exactly: you'd take the teacher. Unless of course, you were too arrogant to admit you needed help. But this is not about self-pride or showing how tough we can be. It's about being with the people you love – fighting for a love that is strong is worth it, but fighting for a love that is weak will only cause more problems than necessary. It's just not working. Everything I try to keep us together only brings us further apart. And all the while, you've been there for me – as a friend, yes. But haven't you thought that maybe we could be more?" he asked gently. I glanced uncertainly down into my bowl of soup. He sighed.

"All the things that have been happening can't just be a mere coincidence. Like you said, some things were meant to be, but what if there's more to the puzzle? What if, some things were meant to happen, for other things to happen? If you weren't the Avatar's Disciple, you'd live as the average palace maid for the rest of your life. But it's because you _are_ the Avatar's Disciple that a whole world of opportunities has opened to you. The fact that I have you as a friend, to me, is a sign that I've been given a chance at true happiness. And maybe it's a chance for you too. Haven't you noticed just how well we seem to understand each other? It's almost like… we are fated to fall in love," he explained quietly.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks you two are destined!" Azula interrupted loudly.

I shook my head at her and sighed. "It happens when we're having a hard time – we look further to find help. And being me, I guess I'm just the kind of person who is more than happy to do that. I'm telling you, it's just your mind exaggerating your feelings for me," I explained in a gentle tone.

"It's not just my mind that's sick of all this drama: my heart is going through just as much. And don't tell me I don't know what I feel – I know _exactly_ what I feel You're a great person, you really are: you have qualities that I deeply admire. Many people would agree with me, but it seems like you don't know it. I can always tell when you're trying to make yourself look bigger than you really are. I know because I've tried that too. But trust me when I say it doesn't help. Everyone likes you for who you are, so stop trying to be someone you're not," he commanded with frustration. I didn't argue. Then he calmed down and seemed to have something else to say, but he was hesitant.

"And well, this is kinda embarrassing, but… Azula and my mother have already heard me say this, so I'll just tell you. I hadn't really thought about it until you entered the coma. I tried to imagine how I'd deal with not having you around anymore – if you died because of me. And frankly, I don't think I can deal with that kind of guilt. It was also then that I realised that I haven't shown you enough appreciation, despite everything you've done for me. I also thought about what my life would be like if you did live, and… I couldn't help imagining us becoming more than friends. Being with you just feels so natural, so peaceful: to ask for more would be a disgrace. Now I know this all sounds pretty unoriginal but I just want to say you're perfect," he complimented honestly.

I laughed. "Perfect? I'm not perfect. I just have a few extra skills and not much else. Not like Mai… she's good with stilettos to make up for not being a bender, she has a family, she looks pretty, and…"

"What? You think this is all about appearances? So you may not be the most attractive-looking girl around. Well, so what! If that's the case, what does that make me? Fire Lord Ugly?" he interrupted. I couldn't help giggling a bit.

"You're not ugly! You look cool with or without a scar. Honestly! That's why you two look great together," I stated with a smile. He sighed exasperatedly.

"There you go again with the modesty. Stop denying that you're better than her and start bragging instead!" he exclaimed.

I folded my arms. "No."

He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. "Then what will it take to convince you that it's over between me and Mai?" he asked exhaustedly.

"A lot," I answered in a blank voice.

He shook his head in frustration. "Well, whether you're convinced doesn't matter anyway. That fact is that we're done. I've had enough and I'm moving on. My feelings for you are more than a random occurrence," he concluded.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Then I suppose I can't do anything. Besides, you're the Fire Lord. I can't command you. Just be careful you don't do something you might regret."

He huffed. "As if I don't already know that from experience. Well, I've shared my story but you haven't. So just for the record, answer this question – how do you feel about me?" he asked. His gaze bore right into me as he waited for an answer. "You know what I mean," he added. Strangely, when he asked, I hesitated.

"I had a crush on you as a young girl: I never knew you personally at the time. And now, we're good friends," I answered clearly. He just nodded with a blank expression, before leaving the room discretely. I watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

I sighed and continued to eat the rest of my meal. Now, only Azula and I remained.

"I knew it! You _did_ have a crush on my brother! I bet you still do – you just don't want to admit it. After all, he's one of the most sought after bachelors in the Fire Nation, being the Fire Lord and all. I don't see how you could _not_ want to be his girlfriend," exclaimed Azula. I glanced at her and rolled my eyes. When I didn't argue, she folded her arms definitively and smiled.

I decided to throw her off a bit. "Well, I'd tell you exactly what I admire about him… but if I did that you'd be a loose cannon, spreading gossip like a disease," I teased, giggling as her attitude changed. She hit the table with her fist.

"Not fair! I want to know everything. Tell me! I demand that you tell me everything _now_, or I'll have to torture you!" she threatened. I just continued to giggle. "What? Am I not scary enough?" she asked furiously. I burst into laughter. Frustrated, she gave up and sat back down in her seat, like a child throwing a tantrum.

The next day Azula and I met in the courtyard that was normally reserved for personal training. I explained to Azula what I had planned. I told her that I'd stay for a few weeks to train with her. But how long I could stay was still undecided. If things went well, I would stay longer. If the situation worsened, I'd have to leave the palace.

"But I really don't understand. Why do you even care about Mai? Why should you have to try and fix _her_ mess?" Azula asked in frustration. I sighed.

"Because, Azula, I'm not a stealer. Besides, I've already got another two interested in me. I really don't want a third. Gosh, I must be a pretty big flirt to be attracting so much attention. Funny how I never notice it." I was genuinely annoyed at myself. Azula giggled.

"Mi Li, you're _not_ a flirt – Ty Lee is. Believe me: she was attracting a whole horde of young shallow-minded guys at the beach. You're just… an easy person to get along with. Don't blame yourself for how others feel about you. That's _their_ problem," she commented in a patronising tone. I decided she was right. "Anyway, we can't train you unless you can get your fire going. How is it?" she asked, changing the subject.

I opened my palm and tried to sustain a flame. It was relatively easy, so I stood up and made the flame larger and hotter. Then I looked straight ahead at a straw dummy on the other side of the training court. Feeling the energy course through my body and into the flame, I inhaled a deep breath of air and punched my fist forward. The fireball flew straight towards the cringing dummy, and they met with an explosive force. Azula nodded her head impressively.

"I guess that won't be a problem then. Let us begin. Now, as much as I'd like to move on to the more exciting things, we need to make sure you can accomplish the basics. The first thing about firebending is that it's all about energy. And part of the key to being a good firebender is fitness. This is where I sit back while _you_ do all the work. I want to see you do fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, fifty hop-squats, fifty flying kicks, fifty continuous punches, and fifty laps around the courtyard – NOW!"

"What? I can't do all that!" I exclaimed in panic.

"Alright, maybe I'm being a bit _too_ ambitious," she giggled. "You won't have to do fifty of everything, but that doesn't mean I've dropped my expectations. I don't care how long it takes. You have the whole day to train. Try to do as many as you can. If you're tired at the end of the day, you're doing well. So get to it!"

"Wait! But I'm not wearing the right clothes!" I complained, gesturing to my long silk dress.

"Oh, stop whinging, Mi Li!" she commanded in frustration. "Fine, hurry and change into some training gear," she decided, waving me away with her hands.

"What do I wear?" I asked, innocently. She smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Don't you have _any_ training gear? You know… like a vest and a pair of trousers?" she asked tiredly. I shook my head. Then she sighed and started walking back inside the palace. "Follow me. Uh!" she groaned. I grinned sheepishly and silently trailed behind her.

But after scouring through my wardrobe, Azula decided that I had nothing appropriate for training. So she lent me some of her own clothes. I'd wear them until the professional tailor had completed making four new sets for me. In the meantime, I couldn't help feeling a little weird. But it was easy to forget such details once I got into the habit of Azula's hard-core training routine. The first few days were the hardest to endure. I hadn't realised just how unfit I was until I started training. And, as per Azula's expectations, I was completely worn out at the end of each day. It really was tough being under her supervision: rain or shine, I was expected to be out there, ready to train as soon as it was daybreak.

It was summertime, and the days were at their warmest, with the sun high above the horizon. Good for us firebenders, of course, but it still didn't quite make up for the heat. I could feel the searing rays touch my fair skin, turning it red. By the time the first week was over, I had achieved a light tan. But the skin where the sun didn't reach remained pale, causing areas of dramatic contrast on my body. There were, however, a few things that I could be truly proud of – my fitness and flexibility had improved dramatically, and I was developing stronger muscles. With each passing day, I came closer to Azula's crazy expectations. By the end of the month, I'd be about two thirds of the way to reaching her fitness target.

"Too bad you're doing so well – it's nice being able to sit back in the shade while you run around in the heat. Looks like I'll have to start teaching you some real techniques pretty soon," she remarked disappointedly. I rolled my eyes at her, still panting from my last run. "Well, you're done for today. Go have a bath – all that sweat is horrible," she commanded, acting disgusted. I huffed.

"You think I enjoy it any more than you do? If you were the one running around in the sun you'd be sweating buckets too," I argued. She just smiled politely.

"Princess Mi Li, the three sets of training outfits you ordered are ready. I've left two in your room, but I've brought one down to show you. Are you satisfied with it? The tailor himself said that the colour and design has been inspired by you," informed one of the senior maids, handing me a sample of the new clothes.

"It looks wonderful. I like it. Thank you for telling me that. Could I just ask one more favour? Please give the tailor my message. Send him my thanks and tell him that I'm very pleased with his work. Make sure he's paid correctly. That will be all. Can you do that?"

"Of course, princess," she answered, before bowing and going back inside the palace. I turned to Azula, holding my new set of clothes up for her to assess.

"What do you think?" I asked curiously. She gazed at it for a while.

"I suppose it suits you. Personally, it's not my taste – but it doesn't matter what I think. So long as you like it, and it's comfortable and durable. Wear it tomorrow. I'd like to see you in it," she answered. But somehow, I couldn't help feeling that her statement was sarcastic.

"Sure, I'd love to get out of your clothes. I was afraid that your insanity would rub off onto me," I joked. She huffed and ignored my teasing, returning to her task of writing letters – she must be replying to a letter from Denzo. I smiled and decided to head upstairs. Inside, the air was so much cooler and everything seemed so dark. Hours of being out in the sun had somewhat burned my eyes. Large splotches of yellow darted across my vision and I struggled to maintain my balance.

But then I caught sight of someone at the other end of the hall. I tried to focus in, being able to _just_ make out the person from their silhouette. It was Mai coming slowly towards me! She was walking alone and her footsteps were near impossible to hear. I decided to start a conversation, but the moment she noticed me she turned and began walking in the direction she came! But I was determined to speak to her, so I pursued her down the hallway.

"Mai! Can you please stop for a moment? I just want to talk to you," I called out, jogging to catch up. At my request, she stopped dead in her tracks and pivoted. I came to a halt and faced her, only to receive a scornful glare.

"What do you want to talk about? If it's about making peace and being friends, forget it. I won't believe what you say anyhow," she stated, making her point clear and precise.

"So you want this to keep going? You want your relationship with Zuko to keep getting worse?" I asked back.

"It wouldn't be like this if you had never showed your face around here," she responded fiercely.

"It would've eventually. You know that. Zuko even said: months before I showed up, things were already getting bad," I refuted calmly. She just crossed her arms and looked away. "Look, I'm just here to complete my training. Once I'm done, or when my father's house is restored, I won't get in the way. But if there's something I can do –"

"Leave," she answered before I could even finish.

The two of us stood there for a moment, two motionless and silent figures in the evening light. Then, without another word, Mai continued in the direction she was travelling. My gaze followed her movements, until she disappeared into a bend in the hallway. I decided there was no point in persisting, so I continued to make my way to my room. A refreshing bath removed all the dirt and sweat, and I could finally change into more comfortable clothes. Dinner was the same as it always was these days. But today, Mai's gaze did not meet mine during the entire course of the meal. She came and left the table like a ghost. I suppose my good intentions weren't enough to convince her. So be it – I've tried, it didn't work, so it's out of my hands.

The next morning I was geared-up and ready in my new outfit. A thickly padded vest, a sleeveless top, and a pair of loose trousers designed specifically for intensive physical training. They all had a matching theme: shades of purple with blue and red thread sewn into the material to add some personality. Strangely, Azula wasn't waiting out in the courtyard as I had expected. So I began with stretches and other warm-up exercises. About half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Azula. I began to wonder where she was. When yet another half-hour passed and she still didn't show, I decided to try and find her.

I went into her room, but she wasn't there. So I tried asking some maids and guards if they knew where she was. I finally got information from a guard informing me that she was in the palace but that I not to be informed of her presence. I groaned.

_She's playing a game! What happened to my training?_ Then I thought about it. _Unless… this was part of the training._ So I continued to search the palace, but Azula was nowhere to be seen or heard. Finally I returned to the courtyard. I had just wasted an entire hour searching for her! I sat down on a stone bench, feeling rather annoyed. Then I heard something on the rooftops: a tapping noise. I quickly stood up to look around. _She must be trying to sneak up on me._ I kept my senses alert and shifted into my stance. Then, from the corner of my eye she appeared as a fiery figure! A bright orange flame was sent flying in my direction and I _just_ managed to divert it!

I jumped backwards and threw my own flames in her direction, letting my instincts take over my movements. But she was just as quick and agile: experience was her biggest asset, and it wasn't long before I began to feel the consequences of not being fit enough. In a battle like this, if you can't outlast your opponent, you've already lost. But I did have a few tricks in mind: the huge pot of water, sitting in one corner of the courtyard, would be most useful. I tried to lead Azula towards it without making it too obvious, but much to my disappointment she seemed to be aware of my intentions. She stayed a constant distance away, not letting me get close enough to the water.

She grinned, knowing I was quickly running out of options. So I tried with all my effort to reach the water from where I stood. I pulled hard and managed to remove about half of the water from the barrel. I reeled it in at a shocking speed, watching as Azula's calm expression transformed into one of uncertainty. I distracted her with another few powerful strikes, before I was able to encase her hands and feet with water. I was just about ready to freeze her where she stood, but she managed to jump out of my reach and counter-attack with a kick that delivered an extremely powerful blast. I attempted to divert the force but I was knocked backward onto the hard pavement. I groaned as I glanced up at the spinning sky, then my view was filled with Azula's face as she crouched above me.

"Ha! Mi Li, you cheater! You tried to use water, which you've already mastered. But that won't work because I've had lots of experience with waterbenders. Don't worry, you'll learn. Did you have fun trying to look for me today?" she asked in a tone of vanity.

"I hate you for that," was all I managed to whisper. The air had been completely blown out of my lungs! As for Azula, she could laugh.

"That'll remind you that I'm the boss around here," Azula announced smugly. "Don't forget it," was her warning. "Oh, by the way – that outfit does look good on you," she complimented as she helped me stand. I smiled weakly and wheezed a 'thanks'. The rest of our day was spent relaxing indoors.

Another week of training passed, and all the while I didn't speak to Mai or Zuko. They seemed to be on better terms now. It wasn't much of an improvement, but at least they weren't exchanging anymore death stares. I was also making good progress with my training. Azula was glad that I could cover the basics this quickly – she was beginning to get bored of watching me run around in circles. We started focussing on creating bigger and hotter flames.

The only problem was that it was draining my energy too quickly. After a few minutes of the exercise, it became dangerous for me to continue. But Azula also made me practice controlling the fire – the task was to move a small flame around in different patterns. It was one of the few exercises that were both fun and relaxing.

But after my third week of training, things started to get worse again. Zuko had organised the restoration of my house a week ago, but it was taking a while to get started. He's been hassling construction workers for days now, and he's not happy with the progress. But that was merely the problem. The thing was, every time Zuko mentioned me, it would aggravate Mai's attitude. _She was just about sick of hearing my name now, I was sure… but it's not like I could help it. I even told Zuko to forget about the reconstruction, but he still insisted on it. What else could I do – he was the Fire Lord after all._

_I really did feel bad for Mai. Sure, she was rather arrogant and narrow-minded towards me, but she had her reasons. But it is now that I realise I can't stay, and make things better for them at the same time. Someone had to leave – it was going to have to be me or Mai. For her sake, I would leave. Besides, it's not like I had any deep feelings for Zuko – just a crush. His feelings were definitely exaggerated. It happens when we're having a hard time: we might see things that aren't there, or don't see the things that are there. _

_Also, I didn't want to earn myself a bad name by taking Zuko away from Mai – I wanted to stay well and truly out of this. Otherwise, Mai would be forever cursing me – not exactly something I want to have. Oh, but what can I do? I'm not ready to leave just yet. I still have to train. And I can't stay anywhere else because my house is still under repair. If I choose to leave, Zuko would just command me to stay by using his authority against me. I can't let him know – I'll have to leave behind a note or letter of explanation. But… where would I go?_

* * *

Author's Note  
Okay everyone, this is where you come in. What should Mi Li do? You get to choose! Read the following prologues to get an insight for each of the choices she can make. Hint: Each element represents a nation and a particular person in Mi Li's life (but you probably already guessed that). Each of the choices leads to a different aspect of life, determining how the story ends.

** Earth**: Mi Li chooses to leave the palace and stay in Taku. There, she can help Madam Hua as her pupil. She will also get the opportunity to study medicines as well as distribute them to the ill and injured. Studying and travelling, while going by a new identity, keeps her safe and undetected. This remains her lifestyle for the next few years, but everyone gets old eventually. This event brings Mi Li to seek a past companion, but fate brings her another who is the last one she expects to meet.

** Water**: Mi Li chooses to leave the palace and returns to the Northern Water Tribe. She will take up her role as the next in line for the throne, but she will learn that taking up so much responsibility is much easier said than done. Under the supervision of Chief Arnook, Mi Li studies Northern Water Tribe politics and customs. Meanwhile, Toshiro has moved on. No longer expected to take up leadership, he is appointed as Mi Li's personal guard. But it is a meaningless status, for there is nothing he or anyone can do to protect her. The assassins are still out there, and now everyone knows the name of the Northern Water Tribe Princess.

** Fire**: Mi Li chooses to stay in the palace because she still hasn't completed her firebending training. She'll continue to cause trouble between Zuko and Mai, but mastering her skills is more important than worrying over a case of incompatible personalities. Three months later, Mi Li's old house is fully restored and a few maids and gardeners are assigned to maintain the property. She prepares to move out of the palace but is restrained by the Fire Lord himself – no longer is he willing to salvage the spark of a dying relationship. But as he puts his foot down, with the weight of the highest authority in the Fire Nation, Mai displays enough defiance to burn the entire palace to the ground.

Now, vote on the poll on my profile page. Choose the option with the order that you want to read these three endings. The ending with the most votes will be the one I write first. There is no limit set for how long this poll is open, but I would like to make you all aware of one thing – I may not write again for a very, VERY long time. I might post a few short bonus chapters, but when I'll actually continue writing the main story is still uncertain. I'm very sorry. I know this is pretty much the height of suspense. But please don't hate me for this: I really do want to write more, but I am a very busy person and can no longer afford the time.


End file.
